


Promnesia | Qrowin AUs

by BeaBee_7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abduction, Agent!Winter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon!Qrow, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ice Hockey and Ice Skating AU, Nymph!Winter, OC Qrowin Baby - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Qrowin Week, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spy!Qrow, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire!Qrow, Violence, Werewolf!Qrow, Witch!Winter, spy AU, threats of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 106,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBee_7/pseuds/BeaBee_7
Summary: This will be a collection of Qrowin AUs.The first nine chapters will be based off Qrowin Week 2019! After that, it will continue with whatever AUs I can think of or is requested of me! Each chapter will have a title and a rating to accompany it. Tags will be added as needed.Please enjoy.





	1. Vacation | Rated Teens and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 1/?  
> Part 2 - Chapter 6: Blanket  
> Part 3 - Chapter 7: Scars  
> Part 4 - Chapter 9: Anniversary  
> Part 5 -Chapter 18: Robbed  
> Part 6 - Chapter 25: Excuse Me, Sir  
> Part 7 - Chapter 30: The Proposal  
> Part 8 - Chapter 32: First Trimester

The humid heat wasn’t overbearing that summer day. Hot but pleasant with the refreshing scent of the ocean breeze. The fine, white sand wasn’t burning to the touch and the crisp blue of the sea was cool. Qrow inhaled deeply, pleased that the beach, usually crowded during this time of year in Argus, was pretty vacant and allowed everyone to spread out.

Taiyang was setting up the grill and preparing the food on the picnic table. His eldest niece, Yang, dragged her friends from school for a round of volleyball. Ruby, his youngest niece, with the help of Penny, was attempting to drag Weiss into the sea when all she wanted to do was watch her crush, Neptune, play volleyball. Oscar, the youngest of the bunch, watched from the side not knowing whom to help: Ruby or Weiss.

Really.

How did he end up supervising a bunch of students during his vacation?

Shouldn’t they be partying without their parents?

Which reminded him.

Qrow turned around and spotted under a large beach umbrella reclining on a chair his wife, Winter. Normally, he would be stuck to her hip during trips like these – men were always trying to flirt with her and despite her cool, and usually mean, rejection toward these men, he still got jealous. At this moment, however, even though she was wearing his favorite bikini under her modest, lace cover-up, he was annoyed for a different reason.

She was working. 

He could hear her typing away from where he stood. How did she even have her tablet? He was positive he stashed it away in their house with her laptop and work phone after he found them in her purse. He could see her eyes scanning the screen, the pensive frown on her lips as she thought over her response, her phone chiming, indicating more emails.

He crept over to her and crouched down right next to her. He waited for a moment, wondering if she would notice him and when she didn’t, he yelled. Winter jumped up from her seat, her tablet tumbling to the ground, and she shot him a seething glare.

“Branwen!”

“Finally decided to look at me, hm, wife?” He swiped the tablet from her and held it high above his head when she tried to grab it back. “You promised.”

“Promised ‘what’ exactly?”

“That you wouldn’t work,” he glowered.

“I made no such thing,” she said, crossing her arms under her ample bust. “Now stop being a child and return my tablet.”

“We’re on vacation. No work.”

“Qrow-”

“I’ll throw you into the ocean.”

“W-what? Do not be immature,” she narrowed her eyes at him, her hand stretched out waiting for her tablet. “Now give me-Qrow!”

The rest of the group turned to them. They watched, mostly in amazement except for Weiss who sputtered, as Qrow dropped Winter’s tablet behind him and threw her over his shoulder. Despite being more than adequate in aikido, Winter was still a full-time prosecutor who worked long hours sitting at her desk and in courtrooms. In comparison, Qrow has been a detective in Vale for years and had a few black belts. So, he could easily lift her up without much effort.

As Winter insulted and threatened him, Qrow walked into the ocean until the water hit his upper thighs and unceremoniously dropped her into the water. He laughed at her yelp and laughed harder when a wave hit them, destroying her neat bun.

Her glare was cold as she stood up. “You old, greying grackle!” She splashed him.

“Old?!” He stepped forward, grabbing her hand that pushed against his shoulder.

“What else would I call those wrinkles you have?!”

“They’re laugh lines!”

She hooked her foot behind his ankle and off balanced him, causing him to fall and sputter when a wave smacked into his face. Winter was already running away and he sprinted after her.

“And they got married?” Ren perked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Yang smiled, “They’ve been married for what? Four years now? Ruby was so excited when she found out she was going to be related to Weiss.”

“Ah, yes, September fifteenth,” Jaune looked out to space, “the day we all collectively lost our hearing form Ruby’s squeal.”

“I thought it was cute,” Pyrrah said, tossing the volleyball up in the air expertly before passing it to Yang who smoothly caught it.

“I couldn’t help it,” Ruby grinned. “I was so excited. And, I mean, look at them. They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Cute?! Your uncle just threw my sister over his shoulder like a neanderthal claiming a woman!” Weiss shrilled.

“Me, too!” Nora yelled, running over to a protesting Ren and threw him over her shoulder. “This is my man!”

“Nora, please,” Ren sighed.

“I don’t blame him,” Neptune chuckled and gestured to his chest, “Did you see her…smile?” He ended uncertainly, palms up in surrender at Weiss’ glare.

“Dude, her _smile_ is very–” Sun grunted painfully at Blake’s smack his stomach. He trailed behind her as she stormed off. “I like your smile more, Blake! Blake!”

"It's okay, Weiss. I think they're just joking," Oscar smiled kindly.

“Yeah, calm down, Weiss,” Yang patted Weiss’ head. “Your sister is just super cool, mature and pretty, and she also just happens to have a really nice and big…smile.”

“Stay away from my sister, Xiao Long,” Weiss said seriously.

“Please. I don’t go after married women.”

“But if she wasn’t married?” Penny offered.

“Then Weiss would have been Ruby’s sister-in-law,” Yang joked, putting her hands up as Weiss fumed and stomp her feet.

Minutes later, they were all back to playing their game of volleyball. Weiss made sure to hit Neptune, Jaune, Sun, and Yang in the head for their early comments about Winter.

Qrow was able to drag Winter into the sea two more times, convincing her to swim with him towards a little grotto nearby. Behind the rocks, away from prying eyes, he got a few kisses from her, touched her scantily clad body a little more heatedly until they heard the kids calling for them. He teased her about her blush and kissed her deeply before pulling her back into the ocean and swam back to shore.

Under the beach umbrella, Qrow sat looking out to sea with Winter lying next to him fast asleep, not even noticing when he tossed a towel on her and began to play with her hair. She slept through lunch and only woke when Qrow tapped her cheek gently to make her wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“Oh? Not going to fuss for once?” he said with a teasing grin.

“Silence,” she laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. “I work extremely hard and I put up with you daily; I deserve to be pampered.”

“Whatever you say,” he snorted in good nature and lifted her up easily, an arm under her knees and another around her back. “Tai, I’ll be right back. I’m going to take Ice Queen here back to the hotel to sleep.”

“Oh?” Taiyang looked up from his arm-wrestling match against Jaune. “Do you need help?” He asked, beating Jaune without looking. 

“Nah, I’m fine. She’s not that heavy.” He laughed at her hand smacking his back.

“If I am so heavy put me down, then. I will walk back by myself.”

“Please. And miss the chance to hold you like this in public without you pulling away? Never.”

“I am only allowing this simply due to being exhausted from swimming.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

The quaint seaside hotel they were staying at was close by. It was a pale blue with a white picket fence. Qrow and Taiyang knew the owner from high school, so they were able to get the best rooms at a discounted rate. There were a few people walking around. Some glanced at them but kept on their merry way. The wind grew stronger and Winter pressed herself close to him.

“I apologize,” she said after a moment.

“For what? Pressing up against me? Because I’m all for that.”

“No, you grackle,” she smacked his back once again, a bit softer than before. They entered the lobby and were in the elevator in a few long strides. “For working on our vacation.”

He smiled softly down at her, “Don’t worry about it. I like that workaholic side of you anyways.”

Her eyes were drooping shut, the exhaustion from work, traveling, and then playing on the beach caught up to her again. However, before she fell asleep, she called to him, “Qrow.”

“Yeah?”

“For our next vacation may we go somewhere alone?”

“Oh? Just the two of us? How forward of you,” he teased. “Where were you thinking?”

“As long as I am with you, I do not mind where.”

“Aren’t you being cute all of the sudden,” he kissed her head. “I’ll like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Prosecutor Winter and Detective Qrow AUs will make two more appearences! 
> 
> My other Qrowin fic, "Chance Meeting" will be on hiatus until the end of June.
> 
> @ Natasha If you are reading this. I'm sorry for not making this a post-canon fic like I said I was aiming to do. ;^; it was harder than I thought. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise there will be a post-canon fic for Qrowin soon-ish.
> 
> Sneak Peek for First
> 
> "At least Ozpin was able to get you out without injuring yourself."
> 
> "Stabbed," Qrow gestured angrily to his side.
> 
> "At least Ozpin was able to get you out without further injuring yourself," Taiyang remedied.
> 
> Qrow snorted, his fingers tapping impatiently on the hospital bed. He hated coming to the hospital and usually avoided it until his nieces, Ruby or Yang, forced him to go. "Where the fuck is Jimmy?" Qrow marched over to the door and swung it open, dumbfounded when a woman stood on the other side. She was a head shorter than him, white hair pulled in a neat, high bun and cool, blue eyes. He never thought he would call a woman stunning before, but that was the only word he felt he could describe her.


	2. First | Rated Teen and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ex-Mafia!Qrow x Doctor!Winter | Part 1/?  
> 

"Ah, this fucking hurts."

"Stop complaining."

"I can complain all I want. I'm the one that got stabbed." Qrow glared at Taiyang who sat in one of the chairs in the hospital room.

"You got stabbed because you couldn't keep your mouth shut," Taiyang laughed. "You deserved it."

"Yeah, whatever," Qrow grumbled. "You would think after fifteen years they would leave me alone."

"Well, that's kind of hard to do since Raven is the head of the mafia," Taiyang said, his words carefully picked. "She won't leave you alone."

"Fucking hooray."

"At least Ozpin was able to get you out without injuring yourself."

"Stabbed," Qrow gestured angrily to his side.

"At least Ozpin was able to get you out without further injuring yourself," Taiyang remedied.

Qrow snorted, his fingers tapping impatiently on the hospital bed. He hated coming to the hospital and usually avoided it until his nieces, Ruby or Yang, force him to go. "Where the fuck is Jimmy?" Qrow marched over to the door and swung it open, dumbfounded when a woman stood on the other side, hand posed up to knock on the door. She was a head shorter than him, white hair pulled in a neat, high bun and cool, blue eyes. He never thought he would call a woman stunning before, but that was the only word he felt he could describe her.

"Is all well?" She asked.

"Um, yes...I was just looking for Jimmy."

"Jimmy?"

"He's, um, my doctor."

"Doctor Ironwood,” she said in a moment of clarity. “He is currently out for the following three months. I am taking over some of his patients for the time being."

"Oh."

"If we may," she looked pointedly inside and he nodded dumbly. "I'm Doctor Winter Schnee." She walked into the room. His gaze glued on her. 

"Qrow Branwen," he said, his brain still trying to recover. “Aren’t you a little too young to be a doctor?”

“Are you not a little too old to be styling your hair in such a manner?”

Qrow felt his eyebrow ticked in annoyance, a grin appearing on his face. “Listen here, Ice Qu-”

“Qrow,” Taiyang stepped in between them, hands up with a kind smile. “Ignore him. He’s been irritable since he got stabbed.”

"I see," she said after a moment, looking at her chart before glancing back to Taiyang. “Are you Mr. Branwen’s partner? "

"Brother-in-law," Qrow quickly corrected, glaring at Taiyang who chuckled behind his fist.  

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long," he said, shaking Winter's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Winter smiled politely.

"I'll step out," Taiyang grinned, giving Qrow a wink and thumbs up behind Winter's back before waving goodbye and exiting the room.

"Mr. Branwen, would you like to take a seat?"

"Sure." He glanced at her hand and saw she wasn't wearing a ring. That was a good sign. Qrow collected himself, pulling his shoulders back and felt confidence strum through him.

"According to your charts, you're coming in for a check-up on a stab wound in the abdominal region, correct?"

"Yup. Jimmy said something about getting my stitches out."

"On your third check-up," she said and placed his file on the table and walked over to him. "May you kindly lift your shirt up?"

"Sure, I'll lift anything you want," he said, grinning at her pause. She looked up at him, unimpressed with his comment and while he was lost in her eyes, she touched him. "Fuck! Your hands are cold!"

"Apologizes," she said lightly, but there was a pleased smirked there. "My hands are normally on the cool side."

"Want me to warm them up?"

"No," she touched him again. She kept her amusement to herself when he flinched a second time and examined his stitches. There was no foul odor, discoloration, or discharge. It was healing nicely. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I have you as a doc."

"Appetite?" She asked, unfazed by him.

"Good, though I'm kind of hungry now."

"Headaches? Fevers? Grogginess?"

"No. No. And nope," he leaned back, giving her his best charming smile. 

She ignored him and continued to write in his file. "Are you still taking your medication?"

"Twice a day," he nodded.

"No side effects?"

"None but you're making my heart flutter."

"I saw some pulling," she glossed over his flirting, "Are you keeping your activity level low?"

"Sure am. But I'll be happy to change that right now on your orders."

"You seem fine," she snapped his file shut. "Especially if you're making illicit comments."

"I'm also fine enough to take a certain doctor out for dinner."

"Doctor Ironwood is a married man." 

"I mean you, Ice Queen. You free on the first?"

"Meeting a patient outside of a professional setting, especially for dinner, is against hospital policy," Winter said in a definite tone. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Can I get a different doctor so I can take you out for dinner?"

"Regarding your recovery," she clarified, but it was too late. He saw the red blossoming on her cheeks and he smirked.  

"When's my next checkup?" 

"It will be scheduled for two weeks from now."

"And when is Jimmy coming back?"

"Doctor Ironwood returns in three months."

"Okay. So, I'll just flirt heavily with you until then. And when Jimmy is back, we can go get dinner."

"I never said I agreed to a date."

"I never said it was a date," Qrow shot back, amused at her embarrassed frown. “So? How does the first, three months from now, sound like?”

"If there is nothing else, then take care, Mr. Branwen."

"Will do," he chirped, watching as she turned on her heel and left the room. He gave a pleased whistle and tugged his shirt down. While he felt fine right now, he felt in the near future he might be feeling sick enough to schedule another appointment with Doctor Schnee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. 
> 
> @ Natasha ;A; thank you for understanding. As I said, there will be a follow-up, post-canon fic to Chance Meeting and If I Believed. Please keep a look out for it and thank you, again, so kindly for reading and supporting my writing. 
> 
> Sneak Peek for Moonlight | Rated E:
> 
> “No!” She turned around, seeing nothing but the creature whispered in her ears.
> 
> “You have to the end of summer to decide what you’ll want before I take what belongs to me.”
> 
> The candle she had flickered and suddenly her room returned to its shadowed state. The darkness was gone and she wondered only briefly if she imaged it, but a stinging on her chest told her otherwise. The glyph she drew on the floor was now tattooed red on her chest, right over her heart.


	3. Moonlight | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter | Part 1/6  
> Part 2 - Chapter 12: A Demon's Gift  
> Part 3 - Chapter 16: The Baron's Townhouse  
> Part 4 - Chapter 22: A Demon's Charm  
> Part 5- Chapter 27: Dream Walker

The blast of a gun resounded in the yard and stopped Winter in her tracks to her carriage. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kone, the family’s gardener, lowering his pistol with a huff. She followed his gaze high to a broken tree branch and to a fleeing black crow. “Vile vermin,” Kone muttered, stuffing his pistol back in his holster before heading back to the tool shed to finish pruning the hedges.  
  
Winter frowned, deciding to bring the matter up to Klein when she returned from the city. After all, she became quite fond of that crow. Different from the others that would flock to the garden to pick the berries and eat the fruits from the trees, this crow had captivating red eyes. It also brought her pretty rocks and pebbles, sometimes pearl buttons that must have fallen off someone’s coat.  
  
“Miss Schnee?” Luta, the coachman, called out to her, “All is well?”  
  
“Yes,” she said after a moment and walked towards the carriage again. She accepted the coachman’s hand to help her inside. The corset she wore was so tight that it made ducking into the carriage awkward. However, once she settled her dress to sit comfortably and nodded to Luta, the discomfort was momentarily forgotten as the carriage moved and they were off.  
  
Summer was ending in Atlas and it could be felt with the lowering temperature and the browning of leaves. She was heading into the city with the intention of getting fitted for new seasonal dresses and gowns. In less than five months, she will be celebrating her twentieth year and thus will be having a debutante ball. The sons of wealthy landowners, merchants, and politicians will be attending with the same goal of determining her worth. Until then, she had to keep them entice, as her governess liked to say, with pretty dresses and strategic smiles.  
  
If only she cared for marriage as much as her family did. Winter simply wanted to spend her days researching magic and experimenting with glyphs. Due to her father being against magic, stating it was a poor man’s craft, she taught herself through the books she purchased. Of course, she had to sneak these books into her home without her father finding out. Luckily when she learned how to spell her purse to be ten times bigger than it naturally was it was easy to do so.  
  
After years of studying the basics and mastering it, she was finally venturing into advance studies of magic. Last year she was able to learn how to summon a bird through her glyph. The bird, made of sheer, glittering light followed her commands flawlessly. It was a complete victory for her. She continued her studies, obsessed with the scriptures and equations. She poured hours into understanding the scholarly journals on magic. That was how she got into this mess. The more advanced her skills became, the harder it was to find books and materials that could help her improve. Help challenge her. She would get anything her hands could grab, and one day she found the _Arts of Dark Magic_ , author unknown.  
  
It was hidden in the corner of her grandfather’s library, on a high shelf behind a nestling of books on gardening. It was thin and black, worn and made of leather. The pages were yellowed from age and crumbled when she wasn't careful, the ink fading, barely legible. She read over the book thrice, positive that she understood what this magic meant. It was truly her own naivety, arrogance, and curiosity of 'could she cast the spell' that made her do what she did.  
  
Following the instructions, she created her glyph, made her unique marking in the center with blood from her pricked finger, and performed the spell directly in the moonlight. She expected nothing to happen, she was an amateur after all, and when her chalk glyph did not shine nor gleam like it usually did when she used magic, she assumed she failed. That was when the room darkened and she felt fingers on her neck.  
  
“What is it that you want?” The darkness asked low, its voice on the cusp of vexed.  
  
Winter looked down at the book in her hand, read over the pages in mute panic. The voice spoke again, offering her suggestions. Knowledge? Power? Money? Immortality?   
  
“Nothing,” she said, interrupting the dark creature.  
  
“You summoned me,” it snarled. “You must choose.”  
  
“I choose nothing.”  
  
“Then, I’ll have your life in exchange for nothing.”  
  
“No!” She turned around, seeing nothing but the creature whispered in her ears.  
  
“You have to the end of summer to decide what you’ll want before I take what belongs to me.”  
  
The candle she had flickered and suddenly her room returned to its shadowed state. The darkness was gone and she wondered only briefly if she imaged it, but a stinging on her chest told to her otherwise. The glyph she drew on the floor was now tattooed red on her chest, right over her heart.  
  
“Miss Schnee, we have arrived.” The carriage has stopped and the coachman opened the door, helping her out. The streets were not too busy for a late afternoon. There were plenty of men in suits and women in high-collared dresses with long tapered set sleeves. “Would you like me to wait?”  
  
“No, thank you. I will request a Growler from the Center once I am done. Please head back to the manor. Mother may need you.”  
  
“I will be off, then,” the coachman bowed before climbing to the front of the carriage and riding back to the manor, the horses huffing once or twice before disappearing beyond the curve.  
  
Winter picked up the skirt of her afternoon dress and walked pass Miss Belle's Dress Shop and Hats to walk up the steps of Watts’ Bookstore. She nodded to Mr. Arthur Watts, the store’s owner whose gaze was too heavy and seedy for her liking, and headed towards the section that housed all books on magic. She was hoping to get a new book or two. She read last week in the newspaper that Magistrate Ozpin of Vale would be releasing a book on summoning, and she was hoping it came in already. He was renowned for his work with the dark arts, and she was hoping to find something to help her with the contract she made.  
  
After reading the _Arts of Dark Magic_ for the fifth time, she finally understood why it was hidden away. The spell she cast was to summon a demon with the intent to form a contract, which she accidentally did. This was why many scholars warn students to seek a Master of Magic when venturing into advance magic to avoid mishaps such as these.  
  
Now, here she was, needing to fix her mess before anyone found out.  
  
Sighing, she glanced to the rows of books. Normally if another staff member was here she would have asked for help, but since it was Mr. Arthur Watts she preferred to search herself. In the dusty aisle, she traced her eyes over the spines of books. The covers were various dark shades of red, blues, and greens and titles etched in metallic ink. She took off her white gloves, not wanting dust to dirty them like the first time she came here to explore, and tapped the books she thought would be interesting to read.  
  
Then, she looked up, the newly invented light fixtured installed to the ceiling not too long ago flickered slightly, but she saw it. Magistrate Ozpin’s _Book on Summoning: a Review and Discourse_ was on the second to top shelf. She reached for it but her fingers only grazed the shelf it rested on. With a frown, she went to grab the small step stool from the neighboring aisle. With the added height, she reached for the book again when it was jerked off the shelf by a familiar hand.  
  
“Oh? This is some boring stuff,” the deep, grovel voice of Baron Qrow Branwen of the Branwen Tribe from Anima filtered through the low notes of music being played from the phonograph. As always, it seemed he appeared from the shadows, not making a sound or alerting others of his presence. “Here I thought you would be reading another heart-throbbing romance novel.”  
  
“Return that book to me,” Winter bit out, training her embarrassment away from her cheeks as she stepped down from the stool and marched towards him. “I doubt you can even comprehend the nature of it,” she tried to snatch it out of his hands but he jerked it away. “Lord Branwen.”  
  
“Calm down,” he teased. “Don’t want to pop a button, do you?” His gaze flickered down to her ample chest, the devilishly grin he constantly had grew when she snatched the book out of his hand.  
  
“Unpleasant, as always,” she pivoted on her heel to leave him but he caught her wrist and tugged her to him. His face was close to her. She could feel his breath on her collarbone.  
  
He breathed in deeply, “and you smell pleasant, as always.” His gaze flickered up and he kissed her red cheek. “Embarrassed?”  
  
“How could one not be?” she demanded, accepting his second kiss on her other cheek.  
  
“Missed me?”  
  
“Hardly,” she lied, tilting her head up to meet his kiss.  
  
Baron Qrow Branwen strolled into Atlas a week after she accidentally summoned a demon. He had nothing on him except a sack of personal items thrown over his shoulder. He was a merchant from Anima with a title from their courts, but with little influence. However, it was still a title. He rented a grand townhouse in the center of the city that was quickly filled with new furniture and staff. He came to Atlas for business and was able to charm his way into the upper society parties and functions.  
  
That was how they met.  
  
At Charles Lapis’ soiree, Winter sneaked into the Lapis’ fine library to look for books on demon summoning. At the time, it had been three weeks since the incident, and the red marking on her chest only deepened in color - she was thankful that no one was able to see the marking but her. While she was on the ladder leaning against a bookshelf, not at all high above the ground, the step she was on broke. It would have been a painful fall if it hadn’t been for Qrow’s hands steadying her.  
  
She remembered a shudder going through her at being that close to him, his fingers pressing into her waist a little too inappropriate. He was the center of the society’s gossip for that month. She caught glimpse of him in past events but never bothered to look at him fully. He was simply another aristocrat with a handsome face, or handsome in her opinion. She heard of others making some discourteous comments on his looks. But seeing him up close, she had to wholeheartedly and strongly disagree with those comments.  
  
He wasn’t handsome like a typical Atlas nobleman with blond hair or round eyes. No. He had a masculine face, a sharp jaw with stubble, and had an intimidating expression that she found attractive. His eyes, red like garnet, gleamed in mischief and while she heard he usually sported a scowl, he was giving her a wide and pleased smirk. However, the favorable impression she had of him disappeared before she could thank him politely when he made a comment on her hips being good for childbearing.  
  
She smacked him on the head with the book she had in her hands and called him a vain, ill-nature varlot.  
  
Owning more than eighty percent of the coal mines, and exporting goods from Atlas, the Schnee Family were the wealthiest merchants in the country. They had power and influence in the courts, but only to a certain extent. Without a title, the Royals won’t hear to her father’s suggestions. So, the plan had always been to marry Winter and her little sister, Weiss, to noblemen.  
  
When Baron Qrow Branwen learned of this, he made the sly comment of looking for a wife and all the fathers introduced their single and eligible daughters to him. All fathers except Winter’s. Jacque Schnee had his eyes on creating a union between Winter and the recently widow Duke of Redwood, Dennis Peacock. Qrow knew of her father’s plan and if he asked Jacque to court Winter, Jacque would have immediately declined.  
  
To avoid that, Qrow simply started to court her without any permission but hers. It took a week or so of him constantly appearing out of thin air to annoy her, or as he liked to say 'woo her,' for her to agree to his courtship. It was easy. Under his brass attitude and cynical personality, she found him enjoyable and humorous. Although he appeared disinterest most time, he was attentive to her when they spoke and encouraged her interest in magic. His eyes were intense and focus, unnerving to most but she found them comforting.

In a matter of weeks, Winter understood the whirlwind of nervous flutters and excitement she felt, under the irritation and constant bickering between them, in the glow of happiness when he touched her, was love. She had never been in love before and she discovered it was a painfully blissful emotion she wanted to linger in.

"He hasn't caused you any trouble while I was away?" He asked between kisses.

"Who?"

"Watts," he kissed down her jaw to her neck, tugging the high collar to the side to lavish the skin there.

"Besides staring too hard and possibly making up fantasy in his head, no." She shivered at his warm mouth on her, her hands gripping his shoulders when he bit a little too hard. "Qrow!" She gasped, pushing him away slightly and he swept in for another kiss.

"There we go," he said, pleased that she used his personal name.

"Must you be so outlandish?" She fixed her collar and smoothed her rumpled dress, glancing to the side to ensure no one saw they heated exchange.

"I missed you, too," he kissed her cheek one last time before bending down to grab the book she dropped. She quickly straightened his jacket, seeing the wrinkle of where she grabbed his shoulder, before accepting her book from him. "New book for your collection?"

"Yes."

"On summoning? Are you trying to conjure a demon, Miss Winter?"

"I would never think of it, my lord." Which was true since she had done so thoughtlessly, but she can't let him know. "How was your trip to Mantle?"

"It went well. Business as usually. Though having a cold bed wasn’t agreeable." He caught her hand before it could smack his arm and kissed her fingers. "Were you lonely? A week isn't long but when you're in love it can feel like a month."

"Oh? Are you stating being apart from me felt like a month then?" She perked an amused eyebrow.

"Yes," he said unashamedly, walking them to the counter and bought the book for her despite her displeasure hidden under polite protests in front of Mr. Watts. He gave her the book and smirked, "Your cheeks are red."

"Trick of the light," she answered quickly, leaving the bookshop with him in tow. She was tempted to go to his townhouse but she was on a schedule and already spent too much time in the bookshop. "Apologies. Seems your chamber will remain cold for another night.”

“Will it? I’m sure I can find another-”

“You do and I will chop off your hand, my lord,” she frowned harshly.

“Possessive, aren’t you?”

“Do as you please, then,” she turned away from him, angry and indigent now. “Like you, I am certain I can –”

He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him. He kissed her inner wrist this time, “As long as you are mine, I am yours.”

“Pretty words,” she said after a moment, still feeling the residue of angry in her. She pulled her hand away. “If you excuse me, I have a fitting to attend."

"I'll see you soon, then, Miss Winter."

"Of course, my lord," she turned to enter the shop when he spoke one last time.

"Blues and crèmes suit you best, but I would like to see you in red."

~o~o~o~o~o~

She felt his hands, large and warm, sweeping up her legs, over her thighs and hips, tracing the curve of her waist, pausing for a moment on her breasts before cupping her cheeks. His breath was hot on her skin. Lips inviting as they pressed against her jaw and cheek.

She called out to him, to stop teasing her, and he kissed her. His hand on her thigh moved her leg to create space for him. She could feel him, his hard length against her core. His voice was rough but her name sounded so lovely on his lips. He pulled away and she followed him, sitting up until she gasped and the pleasurable darkness around her morphed back into her room.

Blushing, she pulled her sheets off her body and stood ready to confront the demon for its taunting invasion of her mind. She looked around the room until her gaze landed on a shadow in the corner sitting in a chair beyond the moonlight, dark red eyes appeared. For a moment she was hesitant. It was a demon she conjured with unknown powers that could easily kill her and her family. Then, in the next moment, she flushed with anger knowing that instead of ending her life with the all-powerful dominance it had, it chose to invade her with an illicit dream.

“Have you no shame?” She hissed.

“Why would I?” It asked. “You were the one that dreamt of being touched. I only made it feel real.”

“This is the fifth time!”

“And you dream of the same thing. Do you want to be touched that badly?” the demon asked.

“I want nothing,” she took another step forward, unaffected of its presence now after weeks of its visits.

“Not even to be loved?” The shadow melded into the darkness and she felt her hair being pushed to the side. “How about loyalty?”

“Enough.”

“A union?” It said and Winter paused for a moment. “I can make it possible. A union without having to worry about your father.”

“I want nothing.”

“Stubborn,” he whispered in her ear, she could feel its grin, its hands encircling her waist and she felt unnervingly safe. “Two more days,” it said and disappeared.

Winter sighed and went to the window, pulling the curtain so more moonlight could come in. On a branch outside her window sat the red-eyed crow. She ignored it for once and rubbed her temples. She only had two more days to solve her contract with the demon before it took her life.

The books she purchased, even the book by Ozpin, did not mention a thing regarding canceling or nulling a demon contract. Only stating it was unwise to do so, which she agreed. She turned and walked back to her bed, intending to sleep but it never came.

On the last day of summer, Winter already failed on casting three spells that morning. The spell to banish darkness only made her bed sheets black. The spell to cloak her from the demon made her nightgown transparent but not her, embarrassingly. Lastly, the spell to time-travel back a day to buy her more time was halted by the demon itself. Casting such a spell would have harm her soul, something he intended to have whole.

Now, it was early in the evening and she was getting ready for the Harvest Moon Festival. Her siblings, Weiss and Whitely, were in her room as well. Both already dress and excited for the festival.

“It’s red,” Weiss stated after Winter walked out from the changing screen in a red gown.

“Father is not going to be pleased,” Whitely said. “He likes us to be uniform."

“Father is never pleased,” Winter said, fixing her dress with the help of a maid. Her answer was snappy and she blamed her anxiety.

Tonight may be the last time she saw her siblings and this room. The last time she could enjoy the festivity of the Harvest Moon Festival with its delicious food and entertaining fair games. Baron Qrow Branwen said he would like to see her in red, and she was willing to go against her father’s wishes just to see the pleased smirk on Qrow’s face.

“Shall we go?” She asked her siblings, already leading them out her bedroom.

The Harvest Festival was full of music, lights, laughter, and food. She lost Weiss to her boarding friends from Beacon and her brother to his schoolmates. She found Qrow however. He was speaking to a blonde woman but when he noticed her, he quickly excused himself to meet her.

“You did not need to cut your conversation short with that woman, Lord Branwen.”

“I wouldn’t be able to follow the conversation knowing you’re steps away from me, Miss Winter, and most importantly when you are wearing my color.”

“I wanted to try something new and different.”

“Your father must have been displeased.”

“If only I cared a little more for his opinion.”

“And what of mine?” Qrow took her to the floor to dance.

“Depends on the subject matter.”

They only danced for two songs. Qrow glared down three other men that tried to cut in before they escaped to the city gardens that were practically empty. They strolled under the moonlight. There was less than an hour until midnight and the last day of summer was almost over.

She wanted to get away from him before midnight strike, not wanting him to see what would happen when the demon came for her. But she found herself on her back, the skirt of her dress pushed up her hips, her legs cradling his hips as he thrust into her. The moonlight hitting them directly, not hiding their presence and, normally, she was not this forward in public but knowing that this may be her last day with him, she wanted to have him once more.

She wanted to feel his length penetrating her, the musky smell of his sweat drip on her, and the toe-curling sensation of his tongue in her mouth. His hands were attached to her hips, tight enough that she felt she might have bruises. Her breasts were threatening to spill from her low neckline and his bites and kisses on her cleavage only heightened the possibility.

“Winter,” he grunted her name, wrapped his arm around her hips and sat up. She slid deeper onto him, and the slamming of their hips got distressingly louder. “You said you’ll be my wife,” he said, shutting his eyes at her core tightening over his length. “Be the lady of my house. Do – hell,” he groaned, “do you still want that?”

How was he speaking? He was touching her in all the places that made her tingle and eyes slide shut in pleasure. When she didn’t answer right away, he pushed into her heavily, delightfully painfully, that she was brought back to the matter at hand. “Y-yes.”

He tugged the neckline of her dress down, baring her breast to him and he latched onto a nipple, sucking and nibbling on to it with his warm mouth. He lapped at it and let it go with a sharp pop, trailing his mouth up to her neck. “Do you still want to bear my children?”

She bit his shoulder at a particular whimper-inducing thrust. “Yes.”

“I’ll give you my life,” he said, kissing the skin below her ear, “in exchange for yours.”

She tried to speak, to agree but she was angled in such a way that the following pump of his hips into hers pushed against the sweltering heat inside of her that she came undone on him. She smiled at the bliss that took over her, her thighs trembling as low moans and whimpers escaped her. He held her close to his body, slowly kissing her as he continued to move within her.

“Winter. Say you want my life.”

The clock tower chimed and she opened her eyes in mute alarm, thinking he would be gone and she would be in a dark room waiting for whatever punishment would be given to her because of a careless mistake. Instead, she saw dozens of crows on the ground and perched on branches surrounding them, watching as she rode her pleasure under the moonlight.

“Tell me you want me.” His length was still moving within, hot and thick, his lips at the corner of her lips, his words tracing over her tongue.

“Yes, I want y-” she began to speak but her words got interrupted by a moan. He spilled his seeds into her unlike before where he would cum on her thighs. It was warm, thick, and fulfilling. He was nearly a disaster pressed against her, sweating and panting, and pride entered her knowing she made him like this. “I want your life, Qrow Branwen.”

The red glyph on her chest appeared on him, too. His eyes were glowing a deep red.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is completely down to have sex in public (to an extent) and to have sex with a demon!Qrow. Ha
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the mini smut. 
> 
> @ Haley_HI You're too kind. ;_; Thank you for being so supported and always leaving comments. I really appreciate them. And me, too. I like reading about Winter before she's in love. It's such an interesting stage to explore for her, and for anyone in general. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 I miss the maple leaf, too! I hope to see more of her in Chibi. I hope the other pairings were subtle - a little wink wonk from me. Qrowin is actually the only ship I truly care/ship in RWBY, so I try to be as open to the other pairings as possible. Though I do love the headcanon of Yang being into older ladies and has a crush on Winter. Ha 
> 
> Sneak Peek for Luck | Rated G
> 
> "Yeah," he snorted. "The first time I saw you was at Beacon talking to Tai about some stone carving found in the runes of Anima. I would've barged right in to introduce myself if I wasn't babysitting my nieces. I bribed Tai to introduce us later that night at the banquet old man Ozpin was throwing, but you were already on a plane to Atlas. So, I missed my chance."
> 
> "What a shame."
> 
> "Don't I know it. Anyways, it happened again and again. We would be at the same place, at the same time, but my path never seemed to cross yours. Tai would tell me you were in the main hall. Ozpin made a comment about you being in the lecture hall. You had me running around like a fool."
> 
> "I am certain that is because you are one."


	4. Luck | Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure AU | Part 1/?  
> 

Winter Schnee, a history professor at Atlas University, was reading her book next to the steady campfire, a pencil in hand to make notes on the worn pages. Her glasses were sliding down her nose. Before she could push them up, Qrow Branwren sat next to her roughly, causing her to jolt from her place on the log she sat on. She turned to him with a frown and he grinned, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose for her. 

"Here," he presented her with a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "For your little bug bite boo-boos."

She grabbed it with a huff, "thank you."

"Did you find anything else about your treasure?"

"Artifact," she corrected, soaking her handkerchief with the alcohol.

"It's made from gold and covered in jewels with supposed powers," he took the soaked handkerchief from her and pulled her ankle to his lap. "It's treasure."

"Branwen-"

"Relax," he pushed her skirt up to her knee and pressed the handkerchief to the half dozen bug bites on her ankle and calf. "Gold isn't the only treasure I know how to handle."

Her cheeks were red but she had given up scolding him for his flirtatious advances towards her after the second week. Qrow was a treasure hunter posed as an archaeologist and the brother-in-law of a colleague of hers, Taiyang Xiao Long, who introduced her to him.

When she discovered the possible whereabouts of an ancient relic, a staff rumored to be made out of gold and jewels with hidden powers, her university directors dismissed her discovery and basically excused her finding as youthful excitement and eagerness to prove her worth. The relics of Knowledge, Creation, Destruction, and Choice were made by a supposed God eons ago. Scriptures from all four main countries have passages of the relics in their history, but the relics themselves were never found.

Until now.

She did not know if it was luck, but while she was visiting Beacon University for a conference, she wandered into the University's library, gaining access to the rare book collection to halfheartedly look for information on the relics. Three hours later, she made the librarian pull a book from the top of a bookshelf all the way in the back. It was then that Winter noticed on top of the bookshelf a series of parchment paper peeking out from the edge.

When the librarian left, leaving Winter alone in the aisle, she set hefty and well-preserved books on the ground and used them as a stepping stool to reach for the parchment papers. The papers were written in a dead language known to belong to a tribe from the northern region of Vale. Putting the books back and walking back to her table, she collected her things and sneaked the parchment papers into her notebook.

It was from these papers she painstakingly poured herself over for months translating and cross-referencing that she discovered the possible first location of the Relic of Creation in Atlas. It was in the mountains, in a temple built seven thousand years ago. However, she could not even go to it if she wanted to due to it being winter, and Atlas' winters were infamous for their below-zero temperatures. There was also the little issue of her being a born and bred socialite turned scholar with no experience of conducting an expedition.

That was where Qrow Branwren came in.

Dean Ozpin from Beacon University heard of Winter's finding through Dean Ironwood from Atlas University. Dean Ironwood supported Winter's finding but without the support of the rest of the directors, the University could not fund the expedition. During another lecture at Beacon that Winter attended, Ozpin brought up her work to Taiyang, a professor on ethics and philosophy, who she met before, and in turn, he introduced her to Qrow.

Qrow was a decade older than her with experience in, his words, treasure hunting. Although he was trained as an archaeologist, he doesn't practice. Instead, he spent his time being contracted to travel the world in search of goods his contractors wanted - legally and illegally. In other words, he was a renowned adventurer and if there was anyone that could help her find the Relic of Creation, she was certain it was him.

Besides his expertise, as much as Winter hated to admit it, she was also simply taken with him just as much as he was taken with her. It didn't take her long to convenience him of her findings. He agreed to take her to the Temple of Creation for free, an offered that caused Taiyang to raise both his eyebrows. When she asked what he was scheming, Qrow simply stated with a smug grin that looking at her pretty face was payment enough. Embarrassed and offended, she refused to speak with him for almost a month, and during that month all she could think of was him to the point she could not work. So, she unwillingly called him and asked when he wanted to leave.

"How close are we?" she asked, setting her book aside to watch him work the handkerchief over her bug bites.

"I think we know each other well enough that if I asked you on a date, you'll say 'yes.'"

"I meant to the Temple," she corrected quickly.

"We'll probably arrive tomorrow," he answered unfazed, pasting tiny circle band-aids on her bites. "Other leg."

"What makes you assume that?"

"I can read a map," he said, setting her right foot on his lap and going over her bites with the handkerchief.

"No, on the...," she paused at the grin he had and looked away from him. "You truly are terrible."

"Can't help it," he looked up at her, "for once, luck is on my side."

"Luck? You believe in such things?"

"You don't?"

"No, I make my own luck," she said, staring down at him. "Why do you believe you have luck on your side?"

"Simple. I finally got you to look at me like that."

She frowned, she knew what look he was indicating toward. "How is that luck?"

"Well, I first saw you two years ago and, for a year, it seems no matter what I tried I never had the chance to introduce myself to you."

"Truly?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he snorted. "The first time I saw you was at Beacon talking to Tai about some stone carving found in the runes of Anima. I would've barged right in to introduce myself if I wasn't babysitting my nieces. I bribed Tai to introduce us later that night at the banquet old man Ozpin was throwing, but you were already on a plane to Atlas. So, I missed my chance."

"What a shame."

"Don't I know it? Anyways, it happened again and again. We would be at the same place, at the same time, but my path never seemed to cross yours. Tai would tell me you were in the main hall. Ozpin made a comment about you being in the lecture hall. You had me running around like a fool."

"I am certain that is because you are one."

"Yeah. Yeah. Anyways, it took a damn year before the stars seemed to align and luck was finally on my side to meet you."

"And you think it is luck?"

"What else would it be? The morning we met my plane to Mistral was canceled and your lecture was rescheduled for later that evening."

"I see. I hope your expectations of me were not too high."

"They were," he said, "and you were way better than what I was hoping for. You really were worth the wait."

"Now you are trying to be charming."

"Hey, I'm trying to see how far my luck can get me since it has to be lucky that I have the skill set you needed for your treasure hunt -"

"Expedition."

"- and now, I'm stuck with you for three months, and, so far, it seems that whatever I'm doing is working because I'm pretty sure that you like me enough to go on a date with me."

"You confidence is outstanding...but perhaps luck _is_ on your side," she took her leg back after he placed the last band-aid on her foot. She leaned over and kissed him gently. When she pulled away he followed for another kiss that he received, his hands dragging her closer.

"How about we consider this as our first date and you become my girl?"

"You truly are trying to push your luck."

He kissed her again, dipping his tongue between her lips to tangle with hers. His grip around her hips tightened. She climbed onto his lap and her whimper set him aflame. "Win."

"I will be yours," she said in soft pants against his lips, her eyes gleamed, "only if you get me my Relic."

"Hey."

"What? Is renowned treasurer hunter, Qrow Branwren, hesitant of not finding the Relic?"

He scoffed, "Not hesitant. I'm realistic. We're only going off of your findings. So, if you're wrong and it's not there, that's not my fault."

"But, I am not wrong," she stated confidently, kiss him lightly on the lips.

"What if it's gone, then?"

"What if there is another clue to its location?" She kissed his jaw.

"That means going on another expedition."

"And you will not go with me?"

He groaned at her warm tongue on his throat. "What's in it for me?"

She pulled at his cheek, stretching his grin even wider, "The same proposition I am offering right now. Get me my Relic and I might be willing to be yours."

"God, you're not even a bit romantic." He pulled her for another kiss, deepening it until they both fell to the ground, she on top of him with her fingers pulling at the buttons of his dress shirt. He hoped, as their hands ran up each other bodies, that luck continued to be on his side long enough to complete her request. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want them to wear white linen shirts and khakis now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> @ Akira_0 I love the concept of Demon!Qrow, too! I mean, he can transform into a crow and that in itself is very demon-like. I think after Qrowin week is over, I'll revisit Demon!Qrow and Winter, and do a squeal.
> 
> @ Natasha Thank you! I was worried the "twist" wouldn't work out since I'm not good with twists, but I'm relieved it did this time around! 
> 
> @ Haley_HI I feel the same! I'm hoping, later on, to touch upon a Pirate!Qrow and Winter. Or, perhaps, Merchant Sailor!Qrow and Mermaid!Winter? Endless amount of possibilities. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sneak Peek for Whisper | Rated M (it's a werewolf AU)
> 
> "Pardon?"
> 
> He grabbed her foot that was wiggling on his lap, silently telling him to continue with his foot massage. "When I told you I was your mate when we first met. You didn't believe me."
> 
> "You expected me to? A deranged man barged into the room I was working in, kissed me, and then told me through a fit of laughter I was his mate."
> 
> "You liked the kiss though."


	5. Whisper | Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Qrow x Nymph!Winter | Part 1/?  
> Part 2 - Chapter 14: Territorial  
> Part 3 - Chapter 24: A Walk in the Park  
> Part 4 - Chapter 29: Alpha

It whispered to him. Regardless of the season or time of day, Winter's scent was a whisper that called out to him. Never too loud or overwhelming. Even when the spring flowers were at their peak and in full blossom, or the rich spices of fall caused him to sneeze, or when he smoked cigarettes one after another to block the disgusting smell of the city. 

Winter's scent always pierced through and welcomed him home.

It was how he knew she was his mate.

Qrow Branwen was a werewolf, an outcast from his pack at the age of sixteen when he showed signs of being an alpha. He became a vagabond, or lone wolf as the Were Community liked to say, ever since. His twin sister, Raven, left the pack as well. Unlike him, she found her mate quite young. He was a kind, blonde, and human man named Taiyang Xiao Long. And, again, unlike him, the urge of being Alpha of the Branwen Pack was too strong and she left her mate and child soon after to challenge the Alpha.

She won.

Qrow looked after his niece and kept his mouth shut when Taiyang remarried a year later to a childhood friend, Summer Rose. Despite not being in the Pack for some years, the concept of remarrying when you have a mate was still a taboo subject for him. Then again, so was leaving your mate, which his sister did. There was also the fact that Taiyang was human.

It was when he passed the age of thirty-four that Qrow began to accept that he was meant to be alone. His nieces were teenagers now and wanted independence. Taiyang was still there for his daughters, especially since Summer Rose passed away so young, but he also had his career as a professor. Qrow was a protection agent for High Wizard Ozpin. Traveling the world guarding politicians and the like. A dangerous job for most, but it put his natural skill set to good use. When he wasn't working, he was at his office researching and organizing information for his next mission.

His nose was particularly sensitive, able to distinguish thousands of smell and store them in his mind like books in a library. So, when he stopped by Taiyang's house, his nieces were there with two of their friends he never met before. A Werecat named Blake and a nymph named Weiss. His gazed snapped to the nymph, a young lithe girl with white hair and a thin, hairline scar down her left eye. There was a hint of something in her scent, a whisper, which made him sweat.

For a moment he panicked and felt disgusted, realizing what he smelled and thought that his mate was a seventeen-year-old girl until he noted what he smelled wasn't her scent, but the imprint of someone else's. A scent similar to hers in tone but different in notes. Weiss had a cool tone to her scent but her notes were sweet like icing, reminding him of a cold autumn afternoon with the girls when they were five and three. Ruby had ice cream running down her hand. A sickly sweet smell if it wasn't for the weather.

No, the scent he smelled had the same refreshing tone but the notes were different, deeper. Sweet floral notes instead of sugar. A sunny winter afternoon in a garden. He knew the owner of the scent had to be a relative of Weiss. Perhaps a sibling? Hopefully an older sibling or an aunt. Immensely relieved, he greeted the girls and walked to the kitchen where Taiyang was and tried to casually ask about his nieces' friends.

Blake and Weiss were Yang's age. Weiss was vacationing in Vale with her family for the summer. Blake Belladonna, attending the same school at Yang and Ruby, was the daughter of an ambassador from Menagerie. Taiyang gave Weiss' family name and Qrow did not need to know more. He knew about the Schnees. They were new money in Atlas but very wealthy and powerful new money. They owned dust mines that fueled their lighting systems and powered their stoves and heaters. They, however, were also smart to invest in recyclable energy. They owned stock in technology and had a division for biotechnology. One of their clients was the Atlas Military.

Qrow didn't know what was more shocking. That a Schnee was in Taiyang's humble abode or his mate he had been waiting for since he was fourteen and understood the concept of a mate for life was a possibly a Schnee. Using his scroll he looked the family up. He saw the photos of Nicholas Schnee who established the Schnee Dust Company, his wife and two children. He saw the current head of the Company, a man named Jacque Schnee who married into the family, and Willow Schnee, the eldest child of Nicolas Schnee.

He felt warmth in the pit of his stomach. His hands were suddenly slick with sweat. The next image was the new generation of Schnee, and he knew the eldest Schnee that stood next to Weiss and a young boy was his mate.

That was his mate.

Winter Schnee.

He met her later that evening when his nieces asked for a ride to the Concert Hall. Weiss was going to give a performance later that week and needed to practice. At first, he was too invested in staring at Winter's photo to pay attention until Ruby jumped excitedly, stating that they were going to meet Weiss' siblings. Qrow doesn't remember clearly what happened after that.

He was so hyper-focused on the possibility of meeting his mate that driving the girls to the Concert Hall was a blur. So were the honking of cars and almost accidents, and the girls' cries of terror. All he remembered was the whisper of her scent beckoning him the moment he got out of the car. He didn't even try to park correctly. He didn't hear his nieces calling out to him as he marched inside. He pushed past a receptionist and some other staff member. He ran upstairs to the second floor, passing a small white-haired boy running down the stairs, and her scent was there. He slammed the double doors of the private balcony open, and he found home.

She was in the furthest seat from the doors, a notebook on her lap and a pencil in the other. Hair up in a clean bun. Warm, blue eyes hidden behind black-rimmed reading glasses. She perked an eyebrow at him. Not knowing who he was but he knew who she was.

She slapped him after he kissed her. He accepted with a grin, too excited to introduce himself. She was red and angry, fuming at him, and only got madder when he couldn't stop laughing through his apology.

"You didn't believe me."

Winter opened her eyes and turned her head to him. More than three years have passed since then. They were legally married now, it would be a full year next month, although they have been married according to Were Community Law the moment they had sex and he made his claim on her. She didn't accept that law, but if she did as he did, then they would have been officially married a week after the day they met.

"Pardon?"

He grabbed her foot that was wiggling on his lap, silently telling him to continue with his foot massage. "When I told you I was your mate when we first met. You didn't believe me."

"You expected me to? A deranged man barged into the room I was working in, kissed me, and then told me through a fit of laughter I was his mate."

"You liked the kiss though."

She went to argue but saw him tap his nose. Nothing could get past it. Not even her emotions that she hid so well. She frowned. "Why are you -"

She moaned when he pressed his thumb against the arch of her foot, smoothing the aching muscle there. The dopamine it created inked into her scent and, as always, it whispered to him to get closer to her.

He kissed her ankle and she jerked her foot away with an annoyed blush. Smirking, he grabbed it again and pulled her down onto the couch, closer to him. He climbed over to her and brushed his mouth against hers. She had the trace of his musk on her just as he had hers on him.

"Let's have another brat."

"Another?" she closed the distance and kissed him lightly, opening her legs to fit him between.

"Yeah. By the time the next baby comes Starling will be three years old. He needs a little brother or sister, don't you think? And we both know how easy it is to get you knocked up," he grinned at her smack against his arm.

"Do not be crude."

Six months into their relationship Winter accidentally became pregnant with their son, Starling. She found out when she was on a work trip in Mistral - at that time, she moved to Vale at the end of the summer to continue her relationship with him, managing her family's Vale branch division of sale. She bought ten pregnancy tests to make sure and called the birth control company to complain about their claim of being ninety-nine point nine percent effective.

She later learned after carefully reading the accompanying booklet that due to Qrow being a werewolf, his kind well known for being highly potent when it came to reproducing, and she being a nymph, her kind well known for being highly fertile, the effectiveness of the birth control she was taking was only at ninety percent.

Annoyed, she threw the booklet against the wall and made an appointment to remove the birth control transplant she was using - seeing as it didn't work and she was already pregnant.

When she arrived back home, she decided she was going to tell him over dinner but she kept forgetting that with his nose, he would know before she could tell him. Which he did. Qrow found out she was pregnant three blocks before arriving at her apartment, her scent was saturated with that ‘pregnancy’ hormone, as he liked to call it, and he all but sprinted to her apartment.

Despite the delight they felt at starting a family, Winter was worried about how quickly their relationship was transpiring, her father's reaction, and the future of her job. He told her in Were Community they were actually taking it kind of slow. Most mated couples of age were already pregnant within the first week and he used his sister and Taiyang as an example.

Winter simply glared at him.

As for her father, Jacque Schnee already didn't like him but also didn't know he was dating her. She wanted to keep the pregnancy hidden from her father but she was the heiress of the wealthiest company in Atlas. News broke out at the end of her first trimester and it was the scandal of the decade in Atlas.

Winter was soon disowned and fired from her job.

Her siblings were not allowed to speak to her.

He worried she would hate him or leave, and although he never voiced his fears she must have seen it in his face. She constantly told him she was content and would do it all again knowing the consequences. Since then, every morning before they got up, she would whisper to him that she loved him and he never got tired of it.

Despite the hardships they faced, the day Starling was born was the happiest day of their lives. Qrow wasn't part of a pack but he also knew he wasn't a lone wolf anymore. He had his little family. His wife and son, his nieces and Taiyang, and he had Winter's siblings, too, who would sneak over to see them.

A chubby little boy with black hair and eyes shaped like Winter's but red like his, Starling was their pride and joy. He looked like Qrow but Qrow was certain he got Winter's brains. The little boy was too clever and Qrow was proud of every single thing his child did. He had imagined having a family of his own for so long that he was simply in awe every time he saw Starling and Winter.

Winter returned to work when their son was four months old. She was working for the competing company on dust mining and doing fairly well, until her mother, who took over the company after divorcing Winter's father, asked her to return to SDC just last year.

"So? What do you think?"

"When should we start?" She asked after a moment, smiling at the excited grin that stretched across his face. 

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then how about now?" Qrow kissed her temple, inhaling the arousal that was penetrating her scent. "You're currently at the peak of your ovulation."

She hit his shoulder, "dolt." She would have said more but knew that he couldn't do much about his nose. It was simply that sensitive and attuned to her body. "Then, get -"

There was a whimper and they both peeked over the sofa to see Starling rubbing his eyes, looking for either of his parents. Qrow shrugged his shoulders and dipped down to kiss Winter, not deterred from his desire to be between her legs and father another child, but she flickered his forehead hard and pushed him off of her.

"Damnit, Winter."

"Papa," Starling spotted Qrow and ambled his way towards him.

"Hey, there, kiddo," Qrow scoped Starling up and passed him over to Winter when the toddler saw her. Starling was a mama's boy, after all. In his navy blue footie pajamas decorated in clouds, Starling clung to Winter's chest sniffling and holding his stuffed black bird close.

"Bad dream?" she whispered softly, in a comforting way only a mother can. He nodded, whimpering again, but was soon soothed by Winter's hand on his back, rubbing the tension and fear away. "No need to be scared. Remember? Mama and Papa are here."

Winter walked to Starling's room with Qrow close behind her, whispering more comforting words to their son. Starling fell back to sleep again quite quickly, not even needing Qrow to read him a bedtime story. Winter put him back into his bed, placing his little black bird next to him.

"I made him," Winter whispered to him, pride not at all hidden in her voice.

"I know. I helped, remember?" Qrow kissed her cheek and pulled her out of Starling's room. He kissed her hand, each finger, gentle and soft, before roughly pulling her up onto the hall table, not able to control his urges any longer. He stepped in between her legs and pushed his hips into hers, dipping his head to her neck and inhaled, wanting to take in her arousal. She gasped and arched her back, her hand digging into his shoulder as their lips met they moved against one another. Her scent whispered to him in the same manner as always, never loud or overwhelming, but consistent and true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Werewolf AU fluff. I just want them to be happy with a soccer team of qrowin babies, okay! ;A;
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and also the first appearance of a Qrowin baby in my series of Qrowin fics! 
> 
> @ Akira_0 I think I just realized I have a hard time not making them go from fluff to Rated M/E. OTL Exhibit E...this chapter. 
> 
> @ Haley_HI I HOPED IT LIVED TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!!! ;3;
> 
> Sneak Peek of Blanket | Rated M??? (Also return of Prosecutor!Winter and Dectective!Qrow):
> 
> Lying on the bed wrapped in her blanket, his phone propped against a pillow, he frowned at her, his eyebrows drawn in annoyance. “Can’t you just come home now?”
> 
> “The flight is booked for tomorrow morning. I will be home soon.”
> 
> “Fucking weather,” he grumbled, hating that her flight was canceled. “I had plans tonight, you know.”
> 
> “You did?”
> 
> “Yeah. I was going to make you fall in love with me all over again.”
> 
> She huffed a chuckle, “I see.”


	6. Blanket | Rated M?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 2/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 1: Vacation  
> Part 3 - Chapter 7: Scars  
> Part 4 - Chapter 9: Anniversary  
> Part 5 - Chapter 18: Robbed  
> Part 6 - Chapter 25: Excuse Me, Sir  
> Part 7 - Chapter 30: The Proposal  
> Part 8 - Chapter 32: First Trimester

Whenever they had a day off and had no immediate plans, Winter would walk around their home in her blanket. She was always cold, sometimes even in the summer, and the blanket was a rare comfort she allowed herself to have. As a powerhouse prosecutor, she was extremely discipline and worked long hours, winning cases from left to right, and had to be dragged by Qrow, her husband, at least once a week out of her office when it got too late.

The blanket didn’t mean much to her besides being a source of warmth, but for Qrow it meant something a bit more. She had a stone façade that no one seems to be able to break. Serious and intense, he wasn’t the only person who called her an Ice Queen. But when she was in her lounging clothes or nightwear, walking with her blanket around her shoulder with a cup of tea in her hand, leaning against him to watch a Sunday afternoon program, she was Winter, his wife.

He never used her blanket simply because it was hers. The blanket was the color of warm crème, plush and soft. He had gotten it for her when they first started dating years ago and kept it at his place for when she came over. It simply lasted over the years. Again, he normally never used her blanket but when he does, it was because she was not home. Unlike him, Winter had to travel for work regularly, and he wasn’t shy to admit that he missed his wife. Her soft smiles in the morning, how she would push her hands under his shirt when she was cold, the way she liked to sing softly while she cooked, or her pulling him down slightly as she tiptoed up to kiss his cheek. Little tidbits of her that he missed having whenever she was not home.

So, when she was gone he would steal her blanket and wear it around the house. It was on him when he watched television. He wrapped himself in it like a burrito when he went to bed. He tied it like a cape around his shoulder when he ate.

He did all of that because it had her smell, the perfume she had constantly been using since before he met her, and he felt close to her even when she was miles away.

Lying on the bed wrapped in her blanket, his phone propped against a pillow, he frowned at her, his eyebrows drawn in annoyance. “Can’t you just come home now?”

“The flight is booked for tomorrow morning," Winter replied through the video call, "I will be home soon.”

“Fucking weather,” he grumbled, hating that her flight was canceled. “I had plans tonight, you know.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I was going to make you fall in love with me all over again.”

She huffed a chuckle, “I see.”

“I left Tai to handle case paperwork to make you dinner.”

“That was very kind of you.”

“And I got a shit-ton of candles to set the mood.”

“Perhaps on another occasion, then.”

“A bunch of rose petals that were way too overprice.”

“We can make rose jam later on.”

“We were going to take a bath together with apple juice in wine cups.”

“Completely romantic,” she said. Qrow quit drinking a few months of them dating and have been sober ever since, but that does not mean he didn’t like to pretend.

“Then I got some honey flavor massage oil.”

“Qrow,” she was blushing now and he leered at her.

“I was going to make you melt into the bed,” he wagged his eyebrows.

“Please behave yourself.”

“I am. All I’m doing is telling you what I had planned for tonight. Like, how after I got you all oiled up and soft, I was going to lick you clean and then fuck you raw.”

“Get you sinful self out of my blanket and bathe yourself in holy water, Branwen,” she narrowed her eyes, but her cheeks were redder now and he saw the slight change of rhythm of her chest.

“But it smells like you.”

“Dolt,” she sighed softly, “I miss you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost near the end, I have still need to finish Day 7 and Bonus Day 2 ;A; Am I going to make it? Who knowsss. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 This was a subtle prosecutor!Winter x Detective!Qrow, but they will revisit us again tomorrow is a more angsty chapter. I have a soft spot for supernatural romance, so I might write up another chapter of Werewolf!Qrow and Nymph!Winter, or perhaps do another folk creature variation of them. 
> 
> @ Theresivy THANK YOU AND I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THEM ;A;
> 
> Sneak Peek of Scar | Rated M | Prosecutor!Winter x Detective!Qrow | Trigger Warning for Violence, abduction, and threats of sexual assault 
> 
> "Thank God," Qrow almost sagged in relief at seeing his daughters. "Hey, there little birds," he put his gun away and picked up Ava who was closest to the door and then Evelyn. He tried to keep calm, looking around the room. "You two okay? Where's...where's...?"
> 
> In Evelyn's crib was a note.
> 
> 'Cute kids. Think your wife can give me one, too?'
> 
> There was a pounding on the front door. The other officers were there, going through the house as Taiyang arrived. Yang and Ruby were there soon after, they got a call from Velvet Scarlatina who lived down the block. It was chaos for the first five minutes. Qrow was able to pass the twins to his nieces and raced to his office. He ignored the officers trying to talk to him as he loaded the security camera footage.


	7. Scars | Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, please note that this chapter has the following warning: violence, abduction, and threats of sexual assault. If I miss something, please let me know so I can add it to here. And if anyone is triggered, I sincerely apologize. Thank you.
> 
> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 3/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 1: Vacation  
> Part 2 - Chapter 6: Blanket  
> Part 4 - Chapter 9: Anniversary  
> Part 5 - Chapter 18: Robbed  
> Part 6 - Chapter 25: Excuse Me, Sir  
> Part 7 - Chapter 30: The Proposal  
> Part 8 - Chapter 32: First Trimester

It started as an average Wednesday night. He got out an hour later than he was scheduled and his coworkers teased him as he got ready to leave for the night. "Going home already, Lieu?" Officer Marty asked with a grin. "Don't want to stay for another shift?"

"Hell no," Qrow grounded out with a scowl. "It's been eighteen hours. I'm tired and I'm going home."

"Yeah. 'Tired,' he says," another detective chuckled. "You just want to go home to your wife."

"Fuck, man, I'd want to go home to his wife, too."

"Watch it, Junior," Qrow shot a look at the bulking man.

"I'm just saying if I had a wife like yours and two cute little kids waiting for me, I would be rushing home, too." Junior laughed and turned to Mike, "Have you seen his wife?"

"Keep my family out of your conversations," Qrow warned.

"Come on. You've been, what? Happily married to one of the most successful prosecutors-"

"and most gorgeous!" an officer added in.

"- in Vale history for over six years, and got cute little toddler twins. Half of us were divorced by our second year. Tell us your wisdom and secrets, oh great Lieu. Let us live bi-curiously through you."

"Goodnight," Qrow took his empty lunchbox from his drawer and waved at his coworkers.

"Come on, Lieutenant Branwen!"

"Fine, here's a piece of advice," Qrow turned to them, "In any marriage the moment you have a chance to go home after a long ass shift with smelly ass officers like you all, you go home. Goodnight." Qrow huffed a chuckle at the burst of laughter behind him as he left his precinct.

He called Winter on his way out, asking if there was anything she wanted for dinner. After deciding on a hot pot, and promising the twins to get them a candy bar each, he stopped by the grocery store to get some ingredients before driving home.

It really started as an average night. Qrow got out of his car and stride right into his and Winter's home. He called out to her, half waiting to hear her call back or for the pattering of feet belonging to Ava and Evelyn. Instead, there was silence.

"Win?" He removed his gloves and scarf. He grabbed the grocery bag and went to the kitchen, "Hey, Snow Queen, I got the...."

There was a splatter of blood on the left cabinet behind the kitchen island.

Immediately, Qrow rushed over to the kitchen, seeing behind the island counter fallen utensils and an open drawer. He got his gun out and looked around for an intruder, biting back the need to yell for Winter and the twins. He called Taiyang who was working a shift at his own precinct and called for backup from his as he went through every room on the ground level before making his way up.

A whimper.

Qrow shot up the stairs. The panic set in as sirens began to grow louder outside. The whimpering was coming from the twins' room alongside some shuffling. He burst the door open, looking around for anyone and he was greeted with happy babbling.

"Papa!" Ava bounced in her crib and reached out to him.

Evelyn was awakened and stood up in her own crib, reaching out to him as well. "Papa."

"Thank God," Qrow almost sagged in relief at seeing his daughters. "Hey, there little birds," he put his gun away and picked up Ava who was closest to the door and then Evelyn. He tried to keep calm, looking around the room. "You two okay? Where's...where's...?"

In Evelyn's crib was a note with neat writing that did not belong to Winter.

_Cute kids. Think your wife can give me one, too?_

There was a pounding on the front door. The other officers were there, going through the house as Taiyang arrived. Yang and Ruby were there soon after, they got a call from Velvet Scarlatina who lived down the block. It was chaos for the first five minutes. Qrow was able to pass the twins to his nieces and raced to his office. He ignored the officers trying to talk to him as he loaded the security camera footage.

As officers asked questions, talked, searched through his home before knocking on neighbors' doors, Taiyang was behind Qrow watching as the security footage of that night pulled up. Qrow fast forwarded and stopped as Winter entered their home with Evelyn in her arm and Ava ambling in front of her giggling. He fast forwarded and she was talking on the phone with him about dinner. Fast forwarded again and she was putting the girls down for their naps, unaware of a beat-up black car with no headlights on pulling into their driveway.

“Who the fuck are you?” Qrow growled, palms sweating as he wrote the license plate number down and turned around to see Junior at the entrance of his personal office. "Junior! Put an alert out for this license plate, now!"

"Yes, Sir!" Junior got the number and rushed out of the room.

Qrow went back to watch the hooded figure get out of the car, leaving the door open, and went around the back of the house. The figure reached under the table next to the back door, the twins' latest project of two pots filled with too many sunflower seeds sat on top, and easily got the key hidden there.

“He’s been watching you guys,” Taiyang said.

The figure was in the house and Winter just closed the door to the twins’ room when she noticed something was off. She peered over the stairway and walked down slowly. “Qrow?” She called out and Qrow watched with shaking hands and anger pooling at his eyes as she turned into the kitchen.

The figure held a black rod and lifted up to hit her. Sensing the danger, she evaded the attack and stepped back. The container holding some utensils on the counter tipped over and fell onto the ground. Blindly, she pulled the drawer behind her open and dug in for anything but abandoned that attempted as the figure stepped forward. She was anticipating another swing when he raised the rod up and jolted when he flicked a switch and it crackled loudly. That second of distraction was all the figure needed. He rammed the end of the rod into her side and electrocuted her.

Qrow only heard Winter scream out in pain once when she was giving birth to the twins. He was almost removed from the delivery room when he threatened the doctor to get away from her. She smacked his chest, chastising him but laughed soon after. She was in pain, but he also knew she was going to be okay.

The sound she made in the video, a painful cry, was different. It had him clenching his jaw and hands. And he watched in agony and anger as the figure raised the rod and it collided it with her head, knocking her to the ground. Blood splattered on the cabinets. She didn't have a chance to blink the spots out of her gaze when the figure pushed the rod against Winter's neck, electrocuting her a second time. The figure held it there longer than necessary and pulled away once Winter fell unconscious.

The figure looked up, eyes meeting the camera, and Qrow felt a wave of cold sick recognizance as the man waved. "Callows," Qrow shook and snarled, "It's fucking Tyrian Callows."

"The Purple Hill Strangler?" Taiyang looked over to Qrow, "Wasn't he supposed to be at Flint Prison?"

"When did he escaped?!" Qrow turned, looking at the closest officer and pulled him close, demanding the same question and when the officer didn't know, Qrow sent him to find out.

"Qrow," Taiyang pulled him back to the screen.

Rage continued to spill out from him as Tyrian crept upstairs and into the twins' room. "Don't," Qrow warned as Tyrian trailed the black rod over a sleeping Ava. Tyrian walked over to the girls' dresser and scribbled the note Qrow found earlier. He waved at the camera in the room, confirming again to Qrow that Tyrian had been in their home before if he knew where the cameras were and slipped the note under Evelyn. Even going as far to kiss her on the head.

Qrow punched his desk, not even noticing the pain on his knuckles. He continued to watch Tyrian walked back to the kitchen and dragged Winter out of the kitchen by her ankle until they were at the back door. Tyrian taped her hands and legs together with the duct tape Qrow left on the hall table and lifted her up and over his shoulder.

Quietly, as if nothing happened, he walked towards his car and put her into his trunk and drove away. Qrow was stunned that the neighborhood remained undisturbed as if Tyrian never stepped foot into their home and destroyed the sense of security they built.

Junior rushed in suddenly, panting heavily with a radio in hand, "We got a hit."

Qrow and a crew of police officers and a negotiator were outside a warehouse. It was nearly a thirty-minute chase until they corner Tyrain at this empty warehouse at the outskirt of Vale. Swat team in position as Qrow was fitted with a vest. Taiyang was there and so was Qrow's captain, Ozpin.

"He escaped last night," Ozpin said steadily among the stream of officers positioning themselves. "They only found out about his escape late this afternoon."

"And no one told me?!"

Ozpin sighed, annoyed as well, "Seems not."

"He knew where the cameras where and how to get in," Qrow growled, "someone helped him."

"I have Officer Port looking at your surveillance camera," Ozpin said.

Qrow paused for a moment, knowing there were some illicit events those cameras recorded. He tried to remember when was the last time he reviewed the footage. He had promised Winter when he first had the cameras installed that he would delete any recording of them having sex since they frequently engaged in such coupling on the dining room table and in the living room. The panic reignited in him with the possibility of that promise being unneeded in the future, of Winter not returning to their home after tonight. 

An hour passed as the negotiator spoke with Tyrian. Attempting to make a deal to get him to surrender Winter over. Nothing was working. Tyrian didn't want money or a deal to get him out of prison. He didn't demand a one-way ticket to Anima to escape prosecution except for one thing, "Is Lieutenant Branwen there?" Tyrian asked with a hum, "I want to tell him how pretty his wife was - oops, I mean is."

Qrow shot up from his seat and marched over to the negotiator, determined to snatch the phone form her hand and threaten Tyrian with every single painful means possible. Captain Ozpin stopped him.

"Come on. I know he's there," Tyrian sang, "I mean, what kind of husband is he if he doesn't want to speak with me? It's poetic irony! I, the man he found and captured, took his own wife from his own home. I, on record, took the lives of more than twenty women. So, I just want to know, Branwen, if you're there, should I add your pretty wife to my list?"

"Let me talk to him," Qrow snarled.

"Remain calm," Ozpin advised.

"Wait. I forgot. I want to have a cute kid, too. Hey, Lieutenant, you don't mind sharing, do you? She smells nice."

Qrow pushed Ozpin and the negotiator aside, a raging threat on the tip of his tongue but he thought of Winter, of the best way to save her, and shoved the radio back into the negotiator's hand.

"Oh! Goody. She's awake," Tyrian giggled.

Qrow paced the entire trailer as the negotiator attempted to regain the conversation with Tyrian. Qrow was almost pulling his hair out, positive he was going to have a heart attack as he waited. He begged to whoever was listening for Winter's safety.

They were nearing the end of their third hour. There was a moment of silence. Long minutes passed and Tyrian won't answer the negotiator. Then, he spoke again, "Oops. Sorry. Mrs. Liuetentant Branwen wasn't being nice so I had to teach her a lesson on manners. But," Tyrian sighed loudly, "that glare of hers sure is nice."

What did that mean?

Qrow almost ripped the phone from negotiator again to ask, but again he thought of Winter and paced away.

"Can I speak with him, now?" Tyrian asked.

"He is currently on his way," The negotiator said. "Is there anything else I can get you? Name your price. We just want in return Mrs. Winter's safety."

"You keep saying that and I'm telling you who I want," Tyrian said, "Doesn't sound like you want her back all safe and sound. How about I give you a piece of her instead? As an incentive? Hey, do you like that word? I just learned it."

Qrow bit his tongue, shutting his eyes to remain calm. If he acted out of place, Ozpin will have him removed and he had to stay here.

Tyrian continued to ramble but did not reveal much on his end. They did not know if he was alone. If he had other weapons on him besides the electrocution rod. If Winter was conscious or alive. He just rambled on about how much he enjoyed prison and how he became friends with some of the other prisoners. He did give the name of who helped him escape. A man named Hazel that Captain Ozpin put away in his youth. Then he said sighed, "Well, if Branwen isn't showing up. Maybe I need to make the stakes...higher."

"Let me speak to him," Qrow growled to Ozpin.

"We got movement. Fourth-floor window. Second from the right facing west." An officer said.

On the monitor, they saw the curtains pull back gently and Winter sat on a chair perfectly in view of their camera. Breathing steadily and lifting her head up towards the bright police lights, she had blood slowly running down her face from a wound on her temple. Considering the situation, Qrow was momentarily relieved to see her alive and her cold glare. He almost wanted to laugh because she looked so angry. Then, she lifted her chin, preparing herself. Before he could wonder why, Tyrian shocked her.

"Where's Branwen?!" Tyrian raged, shocking her another time.

"Step away from my wife," Qrow said evenly over the phone he finally took from the negotiator.

"Yay! You're finally here."

"I am."

"Then hurry up and get up here."

Ozpin snapped his gaze to Qrow, almost willing him to deny the request, but he knew Qrow so well after a decade of working together and was not surprised when Qrow agreed.

"No weapons, m'kay?" Tyrian smiled. "Or she gets it."

The curtain shut and Qrow exhaled shakily.

Qrow's guns were taken away. They fitted him with a body camera, a shoulder light, and a wired headset. An officer went over the general rules one normal took in this kind of situation, but the baseline goal was simple. Rescue the hostage and don't die. He was lead up the back stairway, passing dozens of officers positioned on each floor.

They stopped on the fourth.

Junior was there and nodded. He hit the door with his hand, "We have Branwen ready to enter."

"Then, hurry up and open the door!" Tyrian yelled back. "Oh! And hands up! I always wanted to say that."

The door opened.

Qrow stepped through, his gaze landing on them first. Tyrian held Winter in front of him, an arm anchoring her to his side and a gun pressed to her head. Qrow inhaled, repeating in his head to focus on getting Winter out instead of the possible state she was in. Better to have her in a hospital recovering than dead on the ground. But, his eyes still examined her. She was disheveled, hands and feet loose, a large bruise on her temple, dried blood curving down her face. He almost smiled at the irritated glower she had. The only other person angrier than him about this situation was probably her. But, he paused at the blood pouring from her side.

Tyrian stabbed her.

"Good expression," Tyrian jeered. "Not as good as hers, though." Tyrian kissed Winter's head.

Another inhale. Qrow licked his lips, "Hey there, Snow Queen."

Tyrian cleared his throat.

"You, too, Asshole."

"Rude," Tyrian tugged her a little closer, "and after I made sure to keep your cute, little wife alive."

"Yeah. Yeah. You have me. So, hurry up and let her go."

"Always in a rush. It's bad for your health, you know?" Tyrian looked down to Winter, "you must be so relieved, huh?" She gave a tiny tug but he jerked her back to him. "You see. I told her I killed you. Stabbed you up and hanged you upside down on the first floor here. But, surprise, I lied." Tyrian pressed another kiss to Winter's head. "Do you like me now?"

"Let her go," Qrow said again, taking another step forward. "I'm here. Do with me what you want, but let her go. This is about us."

"True, but she feels really nice. Reminds me of my first love."

"I was the one in charge of the task force that hunted you down."

"She smells nice, too. I told you that, already, didn't I?"

"I found out who you are. Where you lived."

"Ah, no. You're coming way too close now and my fingers are getting itchy." Tyrian pressed the gun hard against Winter's head, stopping Qrow from venturing further into the room.

"I arrested you," Qrow said. "Testified against you. I am the reason why you're in prison with those other shit bags. Let her go. You want me."

Tyrian watched Qrow silently, rocking himself and Winter slightly. The pain was barely visible in her gaze but she remained as still as she could, watching him, too. Qrow could tell she was upset that he was here, putting himself endanger and he could not wait for their argument later on about it. God, he hoped he could have hundreds of arguments with her after tonight.

"I want you dead," Tyrian said. "That's true. But I also want to make sure you suffer, first." Tyrian pointed the gun at Qrow with the clear intention to injure not kill. He was about to squeeze the trigger, the metal warm, when Winter swiftly bent Tyrian's hand down, palm up, far enough for a snap to resound in the room indicating she broke his wrist. The gun was taken by her and she flipped him over her hip.

What made Tyrian difficult to capture in the first place was his advance knowledge and skill in mixed martial arts. Qrow knew this, which was why when she was free from Tyrian's grasp, he charged forward. He heard over the headset the command to move forward, but he was focused on tackling Tyrian to the ground. He knocked the knife Tyrian got from his belt aside, and his fist met Tyrian's face over and over again until he was pulled away. Swat members were directing him out of the room, but he looked frantically for Winter.

"Winter?! Winter?! " Qrow shouted, fighting against his coworkers' grasps. "Let go of me! Winter?! Where's my wife?!" He ripped free from someone's grasp and punched them.

"Damnit, Qrow, listen to me!" Taiyang jerked Qrow forward and it took Qrow a second to recognize him.

"Tai...where is she?"

"She was taken downstairs already." Taiyang spit out blood from the busted lip Qrow gave him. "Come on."

~o~o~o~o~

Winter never cried harder than she did that night.

Then again, neither had he.

He paced the waiting room while she was in surgery and after ten minutes, he walked outside to called his nieces to check in on the twins. He was surprised when Weiss picked up. Yang called her and she took a private jet to Vale with her mother and Klein, their butler. "We got a family suite with four bedrooms at the Seasons Hotel," she said. "We have it until the end of the week but we're ready to extend it if needed."

She then passed him to Willow, his mother-in-law. "Ruby and Yang have class tomorrow morning so the twins will be staying with us," Willow said, "We are happy to watch over them however long it is needed." 

Qrow slid down the wall he was leaning against with a small sigh, "Thanks, Mom." Winter snorted a laugh into her drink the first time he jokingly called Willow 'mom' after they got married. Her laugh was the reason why he kept calling Willow 'mom,' but now it was a habit. He guessed Willow never minded it much since she never said anything about it. 

"H-how is she?" Willow asked softly after he gave her a quick summary of what happened.

"She's in surgery but I'll call with an update when she's out."

"Very well," she paused. "And you?"

"I'm good. Nothing but a bruise or two."

"I'm relieved to hear that," she said in her dignified tone that Winter echoed. "The twins are sleeping. We will take them to the zoo tomorrow morning if that is alright?"

"Yeah. Don't spoil them too much."

"I would never think of it," she said in good humor. They soon hanged up and he stayed outside for a moment before entering the waiting room again. 

Taiyang waited with him despite Qrow's protest of being fine. Another hour and the doctor finally came out to tell him the surgery was successful. The news almost made his legs give out. Sensing they wanted to be alone, Taiyang finally went home after greeting Winter who was awake and telling her he was glad she was okay.

Qrow pulled a chair next to her bed with his good hand, interlaced his fingers with hers. He tried to say something, a light quip or a teasing comment, but then she let out a sob and so did he. He pulled her hand to his chest, meeting her embrace even though the tubes attached to her protest. A nurse came in to scold them after a few minutes.

She asked about his health and the twins between swells of tears. He answered her in an unsteady voice. Soon, they fell asleep. When he awoke, Ozpin was there pulling him out of the room to speak over the case and upcoming trial. An officer would come in to ask Winter for her story and likewise for him. He found out that Hazel was the one who broke into their home and got Tyrian the information regarding the key and camera. Winter revealed to him that Tyrian said he killed the twins and him after she woke up the first time.

Despite their demands to see Winter, Ava and Evelyn were not allowed to visit. Winter didn't want them to see her in such a state. "It might traumatize them," she said, and Qrow reluctantly agreed. Willow and Weiss went back to Atlas after a week. Klein stayed behind to help and Qrow can now see why people have butlers.

Six months have passed since then. They moved to a new house per Winter's request and he honestly couldn't protest. Klein stayed with them for three months, pampering Winter to the point Qrow got jealous. She teased him about it and Klein began to spoil Qrow, too. The girls were oblivious to what happened, thinking Winter just got a 'really bad tummy ache.'

Lying in bed together, her nightshirt pooled high on her waist revealing the two-inch scar. He touched it, half-hoping it would disappear if he stroke it long enough. It scared nicely according to the doctors, but for Qrow it was a reminder of his failure to keep her safe. It was large and pronounced, slightly raised and paler than her skin tone.

He looked up when he felt her hand trail on his cheek, her gaze heavy with sleep. "I'm sorry," he said and she gently pulled his cheek.

"I already told you I do not blame you."

"I know."

"But, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." She went to embrace him and he felt so warm. "I will always forgive you."

He snorted, "Even if I let the girls eat chocolate cake for breakfast?"

"Yes. I will yell at you first though."

He smiled, kissing her head heavily. His thumb still stroking the scar high on her stomach. "That's fine with me."

"I love you," she said softly and Qrow felt a lump in his throat.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As much as I love drama and angst, know I love happy endings even more and there will always be a happy ending in my stories. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too much regarding the described violence. 
> 
> @ Haley_HI I headcanon him not being shy with his affection and bluntly telling anyone that he's happily married and in love while Winter is behind him hiding her face in embarrassment. haha
> 
> Sneak peek for Color | Rated E | Mechanic!Qrow x BioChemist!Winter 
> 
> Yellow
> 
> It was a bright, neon yellow post-it note left on her dashboard she didn’t notice until later that evening. She grabbed it as she got out of her car and stopped right outside her door when she read his scribbles.
> 
> 'My personal number. Call me if you need any help. - Qrow'


	8. Color | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mechanic!Qrow x BioChemist!Winter | Part 1/1

**White**

When she first met him he was wearing an oil-stained white t-shirt and was covered in car grease. As much as she would be embarrassed to admit to anyone, even to herself, she was certain it was love at first sight for her when she met Qrow Branwen.

She lived in Vale for the past eight months after accepting a promotion to be the Deputy Director of Atlas Biotech Vale branch. She only came to Branwen Automobile Repair Shop due to her car making a weird noise. If this was two years ago, she would never be in a repair shop. Instead, the Estate Manager at the Schnee Manor would handle issues such as these. However, since she left home and was disowned, she had no choice but forced herself to learn how to live without the privilege she was accustomed to.

Her boss, James Ironwood, positioned at Headquarter in Atlas, recommended the repair shop to her. He stated the owner was an old friend, a loose term in his own words, and although he was a tad bit hesitant, he gave her the address and said he would call his friend.

“Just show up and he’ll help you,” Director Ironwood said.

So, she did.

She drove up and parked close to the open garage. It looked busy. Each spot in the garage was filled with cars and mechanics working on them admirably. She felt out of place in her work clothes and lab coat, but she didn’t have time to change after she left her meeting to come here before closing. She removed her lab coat and jumped when the hood of a car was slammed shut.

“Oops. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Winter turned around and that was how she met Qrow. He gave her a look over, much to her vexation, and wiped grease from his hands. He perked an eyebrow and she was relieved that the years of discipline of schooling her expression remained true as he sauntered towards her. “You must be the one Jimmy was talking about. Made sense why he told me to behave.”

“Winter,” she stated, hand out to shake his.

He wiggled his grease-covered fingers at her, “Sure about that?”

She sighed, “if I was not I would not offer the handshake.”

“Alright then,” he took her hand his and a gave it a single shake, lingering a second longer than appropriate. “Qrow Branwen.”

Her heart fluttered and when she went home, she hid her face in her pillow, wanting to banish him from her mind.

**Red**

When he worked, he always had a red cloth thrown over his shoulder. She returned to his repair shop for the third time. The first two was to see what the noise coming from her car was and to fix it. He said something about a loose vale and needing to special order one.

This time, she needed her car oil changed. Again, something she didn’t know was part of car maintenance. Years at private school never prepared her for simple life necessities such as getting oil changed or setting up a bank account.

She still got embarrassed thinking about that naive episode at the bank.

She watched as he fiddled with something underneath the car and rolled out from underneath, using the red cloth to wipe the car oil from his cheek. He marched over to her with a displeased scowl.

“Look, Ice Queen,” he pulled a stool out and sat in front of her. A note pad in his hands, grease covering the edge of it. “I have no idea how long you’ve gone without an oil change but I’m shocked that the car is even running. You need to come back after hitting this number on mileage,” he tapped at the number he wrote down. “Okay? You’re going to need another oil change then.”

“I see,” she said and her tone must have sounded dismissive because he shot her a glare.

“I’m being serious. If you don’t take care of your car you’re more likely to get in an accident. Look, I don’t have a chance today but come back tomorrow so I can do a full inspection of the car.”

“There is more?”

“Of course there’s more! Tire changes! Battery life! Air filter replacement! Steering wheel adjustment! And then there’s-“

“Enough,” Winter stopped him, grabbing the red cloth from his shoulder and cleaning the smudge he missed on his temple a little more aggressively than necessary, but he was annoying her. “I understand. I will return tomorrow.”

**Orange**

He was wearing an awful orange jumpsuit when she realized he liked her more than an amicable manner. She was in his repair shop again, frowning as she looked at the schedule he gave her in car maintenance. Due to her car being more than a decade old, and not well taken care of when it belonged to its previous owner, there was a lot to be done.

Taiyang, Qrow’s brother-in-law visiting from Patch, was at the shop helping out during his summer stay in Vale. He was a high school teacher and with school out he didn’t have much to do. She also met Qrow's nieces, girls around her younger siblings ages.

When Taiyang saw the full sheet of notes given to her he laughed, “Cute. Never knew he was such a worrywart.”

Winter perked an eyebrow at him, “what do you mean? Is this not customary for all of his clients?”

“Unless they’re paying him, then no. Maybe he has a soft spot for you?” Taiyang grinned and went to help a new client that walked in.

She glanced at the paper, refusing to acknowledge the warmth in her. It must be a misunderstanding. He could fully well be after her money. He was a business owner after all and she was an uneducated car owner.

Still, when he walked up to her and asked for the paper, he scribbled more notes down and handed back to her. He noted today's date and wrote her tires got changed.

“I thought we agreed only on two new tires?”

“Yeah, well, after rotating your tires and reviewing them again, I thought it would be safer just to give you a new full set instead of two. Oh, and don’t worry about the cost. The difference is on the house.”

**Yellow**

It was a bright, neon yellow post-it note left on her dashboard she didn’t notice until later that evening. She grabbed it as she got out of her car and stopped right outside her door when she read his messy handwriting.

 _My personal number. Call me if you need any help._ \- Qrow

**Green**

That was the color of the curtains surrounding the hospital bed she was in when he first kissed her. She was sitting up, holding her head as a nurse went over what happened when Qrow burst through the curtains, panting and face crumbling in utter relief.

“Qrow?”

He slid into a chair, “Thank God. Are...you’re okay?”

“She’s fine,” the nurse answered in Winter’s place. “Bruising on the forehead from the impact and straining on the neck, besides that she seems to be doing well considering. We’re going to run a few more tests to check if she has a concession, so it might be another hour. Do you two need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Qrow waved the nurse away.

“I am well, too,” Winter answered, watching the nurse walk away.

"So," she turned to him, "What lie did you create to get in here?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Hospital policy does not allow unauthorized personnel in a patient's room. So?"

Qrow flashed her a smirk, "I told them I was your fiancé."

"You are horrid."

“I'm your fiancé. Be nice to me," he grinned and reached to gently brush her bangs to the side, seeing the ugly bruise there. "Banged your head pretty hard, huh, Sweetheart?"

"Not everyone has a thick skull like yours, Dear."

He chuckled when she pulled away with an embarrassed frown, "Hey... you sure you're okay?"

"I am."

"What happened?”

“It seems I was rear-ended into a traffic light,” Winter said, leaning back into the pillow. “I believe I have ruined all of your hard work.”

He scoffed, “What are you talking about? My hard work paid off. You’re here with minor injuries. I’m not saying it’s all because of me, but I can’t help to think what would've happened if I didn’t make all those repairs.”

"Well, I simply might not be here," she said offhandedly, thinking of her family in Atlas she has not seen or talked to since she was disowned. She wondered what they would do if she did pass away.

"Look, you're a huge pain in my ass but at least it isn't boring when you're around. So, let's keep it that way."

She shot him a look, "If you are attempting to be charming it is not working in your favor.”

His lips twitched, "If it was would you kiss me?”

"Not when you ask in an indirect manner like a coward."

He growled at the challenge and leaned forward, "I see. Then I should change my tactic, then, hm?"

They glared at each other. Winter's a little more hostile than Qrow's jovial expression. "How did you even know I was here?" She finally spoke but her frown was still present.

“The hospital called me.”

Winter hummed in realization, “You were the last person I called.”

“You called me three days ago.”

“I do not make a lot of personal calls.”

"Personal?"

"Silence," she hissed lightly. The green was casting an unflattering shade on him, but she smiled softly after a long exhale. “Thank you for coming. I hope you were not in the middle of something important.”

Sighing and running his hand through his hair, he looked at her pensively. "Nothing...is more important to me than you.”

"I see." Her stomach flipped and her cheeks reddened to the point he smirked. She turned away from him and he reached over to grab her chin, turning her back to face him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

She huffed, “you do not appear to be sorry.”

“True,” he leaned forward and she thought he was going to kiss her. “Tell me you love me, too.”

She scowled and pulled away. “You are awful.”

“I know. Come on,” he grinned and pulled her back to him. “Hey, your cheeks are getting warm."

"Idiot," she wouldn't admit she quivered when his breath caressed hers.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know," his lips pressed into hers.

**Blue**

The color of his boxers she always stole when she slept over was a checkered blue. The elastic band was thick and slightly loose around her waist. The fabric was soft cotton that strained a bit on her hips and bottom, something he always teased her about. She somehow began to frequently stay over at his house even though her apartment was nicer. She reasoned it was because he lived closer to her job than she did. He would smirk, not buying her reason but never made a remark on it. Then again, he didn't have to because of his smug expression that basically said everything.

Lying in his bed in the extremely smooth sheets she bought, the only light in the room came from the lamp next to her on the bedside table. Qrow was on her right, scrolling through his phone with one hand playing with the tip of her hair. She was reading a romance novel, a guilty pleasure of hers that possibly only Qrow knew, and gulped when a scene that was suddenly innocent and sweet became hot and heavy between the characters. She stopped reading, attempting to collect herself and debating about reading it with Qrow next to her. She was a little embarrassed but decided he wouldn't know.

She was, after all, trained to keep her expression passive.

So, she continued reading. With each passage she read, she felt her blood pump a little harder and she shifted only slightly to relieve some pressure between her thighs. Sometimes she paused at certain descriptions and thought of her and Qrow in place of the characters, feeling those exact sensations. She was nearing the climax of the scene when Qrow plucked the book from her hands.

"Qrow!?" She went to snatch the book back but jumped when she felt his fingers trailing the edge of her boxers.

"To think it was this raunchy book making you squirm like that," he smirked. "I think I might be jealous."

"Stop teasing," she leaned over to grab the book and his hand latched to her hip, pulling her closer.

"Are you wet?" He asked, his voice low in the manner when he wanted to have sex. His other hand trailing the bottom edge of the boxers quickly went to her heat to feel the moisture gathering there. "You are," he grinned into her hair, rubbing her through the cotton cloth of the boxers and panties.

"Qrow," Winter grasped his shoulder and breathed a little deeper.

His lips trailed her jawline, "Want to have sex?"

"Oh? Now you want to have sex?" She shot back with a tiny glare, spreading her thighs a little more.

"You asked me while I was working on the car," he shot back with a glare, too. "And I said 'yes' didn't I?"

"You said 'fine' as if it was a chore," her back arched as he pressed a little harder, the book slipped from her hand and fell to the ground.

"But it was still a 'yes' and I haven't stop thinking about it since you asked," he pulled her onto his lap and pushed her tank top over her bare breasts, sucking one hardening nipple in his mouth. His hands were rough, filled with callouses from years of working on cars, but they felt divine over her skin. "Fuck me, you're beautiful," he growled and kissed her hungrily, flipping them over. "You still want to have sex, right?"

"Yes, you dolt," she pulled the tank top over her head.

"You know," his fingers hooked on her blue boxer and panties, "you could always bring over our own pajamas."

"Do you not like me wearing yours?" She asked since the tank top was technically his, too.

"I do," he pulled her bottoms down her legs, "But I'm not going to lie, I think I have a fetish of you wearing my clothes."

"Stop talking and love me," she pulled him down to kiss him, and to his credit, he did.

His hand made itself home between her legs, his finger tapped at her entrance before slipping in, curling into the spot that made her pant and sweat. His thumb swept over her clit in steady circles, and Winter again relished how rough his hands were. Qrow pulled away from her, watching as she trembled and jolted with every pump. Her moans were a little louder.

Soon, her hand was in his hair, bring him down to kiss him but every whimper he got from her halted her movements. Instead, their foreheads were pressed against one another. She struggled to keep her gaze on him as her orgasm built. He looked so smug and she was always tempted to smack his head, but she never did in preference to keeping his hands and mouth on her.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he said when her eyes slid shut, he rubbed her clit quicker now. Her heart was beating to the point she felt it would malfunction. “Don’t look away,” he moved to between her legs, angling just so to continue her ride on his hand. She was sweating now, glistening, and again he had to remind her to look at him.

“Qrow,” she whimpered, arching her back as her orgasm claimed her. Her thigh twitched and she buckled away from his hand, the pleasure it gave her too overwhelming, but he pulled her back to him.

“Where are you going?” He kissed her, her taste was on his lips, tang and sensual. He gripped her thighs and rubbed his cock against her, grinding on her steadily. She wondered when he took his pants off before realizing he didn’t. He simply shoved them down far enough for his straining cock to spring free, eager to demonstrate how much he wanted to please her and be pleased.

He was kissing her heavily, deeply, his tongue in her mouth dominating as he continued to rub against her, the head of his length dripping with precum kept giving long smears against her throbbing clit. She couldn’t breathe and had to pull away, her nails digging into his shoulders as he continued, his mouth on her neck, one hand attached to her tingling breast.

One more greedy flick against her and she felt another orgasm, smaller than the first, push her over. Qrow moaned as he watched her, his hand tight on her hip to keep her in place as he pressed against her. He licked his lips, imagining how delicious it was going to be when she came over his cock.

“You okay?” he asked, feeling her heartbeat drumming against her chest.

“Silence,” she said, blushing as she opened her eyes and give him a tiny glare that was more of a pout. She spread her thighs, “Hurry up.”

“Hurry what up?” He asked with a grin, enjoying her glares whenever he teased her.

However, tonight, she narrowed her eyes and said, “Before I change my mind, you dolt.”

Still, he chuckled and grabbed himself, smacking the head of his throbbing length against her before sliding in slowly. “You’re so fucking tight,” he groaned into her temple, kissing her randomly until he could not fit anymore in. He squeezed her ass and thighs hard enough that he left his handprint there, then wrapped an arm around her waist, flipping them again.

She sat up, brushing her hair back with a hand. The imagery must have pleased him because she felt him twitch, “Excited?”

“Always,” he smirked, putting his hands behind his head. “What are you waiting for? I’m all yours for the taking.”

Winter rolled her eyes but huffed in amusement. “Your funeral.”

“Can’t think of a better way to die,” he groaned as she lifted herself up slowly before slamming down on him hard. Starting a pace that caught him off guard enough that his hands were back on her hips. “Oh, fuck me, you’re beautiful.”

He started to swear, sitting up to take some control back because she was going to fast and he was sure he was going to cum before she was, and he wanted to feel her orgasm over his cock before that happened. But, she pushed him down and continued. “Damnit, Winter,” he held her hips onto him, panting with sweat dripping down his forehead.

She was breathing heavily but was too delighted with his expression to stop. So, she wiggled her hips and rocked as much as could against him. “Too much?” she asked, bending over to kiss his cheek.

“Tease,” he grunted, setting a tempo he could keep up and regain some thoughts back. “Like that,” he stated when he got her press against his chest, angling her in a way that the head of his cock could push against her g-spot and her clit rubbed against the tuft above his manhood.

It worked. She shook above him. Now working on her growing orgasm over making him cum prematurely. He was a talker during sex and he talked, complementing her, praising her, telling her how good she made him feel and how he wanted to make her cum with his tongue.

“You’re trembling."

“Idiot.”

"Rude." He kissed her, slowly, rocking her on him, on his length. “Let go. Cum on me,” he said, and she felt his smile on her neck.

She wanted to withhold but the following pumps and rocks got to her. She moaned against his temple as she came, his cock pounding once more into her to get her to constrict around him harder and her juices rushed out over him, slick and warm, and he praised her. It felt wonderful to squeeze him. He held her hips down, anchoring her to him. He was hot inside of her, stiff and pulsing, and unmoving.

“Cum,” she demanded, smiling as the swell of her orgasm began to reside. He thrust in her again, shutting his eyes as he heard her asking him again, “Cum inside. You are close. I feel it. Yes. Yes,” she gasped, felling the first spurt of his cum filling her and she pushed onto him, “So good,” she kissed his temple. “You feel so good, Qrow,” she kissed hard, deep, as he filled her until he spilled out of her.

**Purple**

That was the color of the bouquet he brought with him when he chased her to the airport to stop her from returning to Atlas.

They broke up a week ago. Winter went over to his house after work as she normally did, it almost ritual now. For the last month, however, he had been acting abnormally. Not meeting her eyes and cutting their conversation short, but he would still kiss her in the morning and touch her in the same intimate manner he always did since they started going out two years ago. So, whatever bothering him couldn't be that bad.

Right?

That night, while they talked about their day over dinner, Winter finally mentioned Ironwood offering her a promotion to a director position a week prior. "It is in Atlas, however," she said, taking a bite of her chicken. Before she could continue, wanting to tell him that if he asked her to turn it down she would, hoping to establish to him that she was serious about them, their future, he told her to take it.

"It'll be good for your career," he said, not looking up at her.

Her hands began to tremble, "Oh." There was a lapse of silence. She lost her appetite as the little demon of insecurity in the back of her mind taunted her, telling her that she was right all along. He didn't want her. Still, Winter had to ask before that demon could claim its victory. "What does that mean for us?"

"I...guess that means we break up."

Winter automatically retreated into herself. She set her fork down and stood up from the table. "Goodbye, then." She grabbed her purse that was thrown on his entry table and left. She did not bother to grab the products she left in his shower or her work clothes from his dyer.

She didn't know he started to cry the moment the front door closed behind her.

He didn't know she started to cry the moment she reached her car door.

Qrow was her first real relationship and the two years they spent together ended within seven seconds.

Winter took the job the next morning and in three days she arranged her move back to Atlas flawlessly. She cried every night to the point her eyes were so swollen that she needed iced eye masks in the morning. She couldn't eat. She thought at times her heart had to stop beating from the pain. She thought it would probably be better if it did.

She wondered where she went wrong.

Did she not love enough?

Was she not kind enough?

Was she too cold? Too distant?

Was it her looks?

The manner in which she spoke?

She could hear her father berating her, telling her he was right. " _The only thing that gives you value in this world is your name, Winter! Don't waste it on a ruffian like him who is only using you! Forget about love! There is no such thing in this world! Only social statue and class! You know better! I raised you better!_ "

She thought briefly over her past relationships as she packed. There were all arrangements made by her father, except for Qrow. She picked Qrow. She was in love with him before she knew his name. She already imagined a future together involving children, pets, and a home.

She picked Qrow to love.

Maybe she was not good enough to be loved back?

The only one that knew she was at the airport was Ruby, Qrow's niece. Since she started to date Qrow, she grew close to his nieces and even her sister, Weiss, became friends with them as well. Ruby called her that morning, asking her if everything was alright with her and Qrow. "He's been...kind of mopey lately," she said.

Winter's voice almost cracked twice when she told Ruby that they broke up and she was heading back to Atlas. Normally, she would have been proud to keep her emotions in check, to keep her facade stern and empty, but the silence stung. The mask was too heavy.

It was her.

She ruined them.

"W-when...do you leave?" Ruby asked.

"In three hours," Winter answered, looking up at the departing schedule in the airport. She went to the bathroom to sob into her jacket after they hung up. Powering her phone down because she didn’t want to speak to anyone else. She wanted to stop crying. Her entire chest ached now and her headache was still determined to remain. She tried to tell herself it will get better. The heartache will stop. The pain will lessen and that scared her, too, because that would mean she would love Qrow a little less and she didn't want that either.

On the other side of the city, Winter didn't know Ruby and Yang drove to their uncle's automobile shop after he wouldn't answer their calls, driving through three red lights, to tell him she was leaving. She didn't know that without much prompt, Qrow dashed to his car with his nieces in tow, and sped to the airport, all three trying to call her. She also didn't know that the bouquet of purple flowers made of lavender, roses, and lilly was something he bought off an old man outside the airport on Ruby's chagrin.

She did know his voice though, loud and clear, calling out to her as she was about to go through security. The people around her stopped to watch as he stepped forward hesitantly. Carefully. He was practically wearing the same white tank top covered in grease from the first day they met.

"Don't leave. I," he paused and he ran his hand through his hair, not noticing the car oil he smeared on his forehead. "That's what I really wanted to say last week.”

She stepped out of the security line. Almost in a trance. "Why did you not?" Her voice finally cracked from her bottled emotions. 

"Because I thought letting you go would be better than you realizing you wasted another two years on a mechanic. I know...I'm not good enough for you. My parents were criminals. I went to community college. I used to be an alcoholic. And-"

"You are kind, ambitious, and smarter than you think. You somehow are able to make me laugh and I value that more than your lineage or education," Winter interrupted, biting the corner of her lips to try to stay composed.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Qrow nodded and smiled, small but true, "I let my insecurities get the better of me, get in the way of us. But I want you to know that I love you more than anyone on this damn planet. I love you more than anyone else ever could. And I'm miserable without you."

"That is your fault, you grackle," they were steps apart now. "You told me to take the job."

"I know, and I'm sorry but now I'm asking you to turn it down. Turn it down, Win. Stay with me.” The bouquet fell from his hand to take her in his arms. He held her tight. She didn't care she was covered in grease if it meant being in his arms again. "Please, stay with me. I love you."

Winter hid her face in his shoulder, nodding as tears escaped her once again. "Idiot."

"I know."

"You have to make this up to me.”

"I know.”

“For the rest of your life.”

Qrow grinned, his heart lighter, “yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then.” He kisses the crown of her head. “Can I start with the flowers I got you? They’re on the floor though.”

“Grackle.”

Yang and Ruby witnessed the entire thing and held each other as they cried in happiness until the security guard stomped inside and Yang had to go move Qrow’s car before it got towed.

**Black**

That was the color of his suit the day they got married. The night was over. Their guests shuffled back to their homes or hotel rooms for the evening. Winter was exhausted to the point she was hyper, and to help her wind down Qrow danced with her.

She hummed, playing with the back of his collar. His jacket was thrown over her shoulders to keep the cool air at bay. They had their wedding at Taiyang‘s summer cottage in Patch as it was next to the forest and big enough to accommodate their small group of guests. Fairy lights decorated the backyard with simple garlands created of wildflowers. The six long benches were now empty. The food was gone, a quarter of it taken by Yang and Ruby for lunch on Monday.

They had the cottage for the rest of the weekend and they both had plenty of ideas of how to spend it. But for now, they swayed with the summer winds, under the bright moon and black sky.

**Pink | Epilogue**

Winter wasn’t a pacer. That was Qrow. But that evening before he got home from closing the automobile shop, she paced back and forth in their bedroom, going into the bathroom every few seconds before pacing once again.

The timer went off and she stopped.

She turned to the bathroom and inhaled deeply before entering. Her reflection greeted her passively. She glanced at the counter; at the empty white plastic bag in the sink and pregnancy test she took.

She reached for it and twirled it in her hand, once.

Then twice.

She then shook it, wondering if the results would change but it did not. Headlights flashed into the bathroom, she heard the familiar rumble of Qrow’s car engine as he parked in the driveway.

Qrow was the pacer and was also the one to run when excited. But, this time it was she who paced and she thought she would have run, too, if she wasn't stunned by the result. She walked out the hall and down the staircase, curving into the entryway as he opened the front door.

He flashed her a grin, perking an eyebrow at her before looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. He dropped the grocery bag he held, the eggs he bought cracked and, true to his nature, he ran to her and spun her around.

The result of the pink positive sign was steady and vibrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, angst, and more fluff. That's how I roll. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> @ Akira_0 Yeah...angst has never been my forte. I just like happy endings. But I'm glad the topics I wrote wasn't too terrible or written too badly. I was worried. But thank you for reading!
> 
> @ Haley Both are disgusting. Haha and thank you! Writing more..."hard" topics is kind of difficult for me. But I hope I did an okay job. 
> 
> Sneak Peek for Anniversary | Rated T | Prosecutor!Winter x Detective!Qrow:
> 
> She was definitely mad if she was calling him by his last name.
> 
> “It’s just a flesh wound,” he said, stretching his hand to her to come closer but her eyes narrowed.
> 
> “A flesh wound means a surface area cut that breaks the skin but does not injure bone or vital organs. You, on the other hand, had a knife enter your upper abdominal region. Two inches from what I am told by Nurse Scarlett here.”
> 
> “Tattletale,” Qrow grumbled under his breath as the nurse shot him a frown and turned to leave.


	9. Anniversary | Rated Teen and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 4/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 1: Vacation  
> Part 2 - Chapter 6: Blanket  
> Part 3 - Chapter 7: Scars  
> Part 5 - Chapter 18: Robbed  
> Part 6 - Chapter 25: Excuse Me, Sir  
> Part 7 - Chapter 30: The Proposal  
> Part 8 - Chapter 32: First Trimester

“Can I leave now?”

“Apologies, Mr. Branwen, but for the fourth time, no.”

“It’s my anniversary,” Qrow argued.

“Yes, well, I’m sure your wife will understand the reason why you have to miss dinner. Now, take your medicine. The doctor will be here soon to check on your stitching and give you an update of when you can be discharged,” the nurse said before he finished writing down Qrow’s vital and left the room.

“My luck,” Qrow grumbled, lying in the hospital bed. He had everything prepared tonight for him and Winter’s seventh wedding anniversary. The twins were with Taiyang. He made a reservation at a nice restaurant. He got her a pretty dainty little necklace that would match her pretty dainty little earrings. He also got her a five-pound hazelnut chocolate bar as a joke, too. 

Then he had to get stabbed.

It wasn’t that deep but he doubted Winter was going to accept that as a good thing. This also happened to be the first time he had been sent to the hospital in over five years - the last time was for a gunshot wound - and, again, he doubted bring that up would comfort her.

The door of his room opened and he wondered why the nurse returned, but then he moved aside and Winter came in. Shit. Qrow threw her a wave and his best smile, and her already stern expression became harsher. It was always strange to feel apprehension with arousal when they were about to argue. "Hey there, Snow Queen."

“I am told you have the misfortune of being stabbed, Branwen.”

She was definitely mad if she was calling him by his last name.

“It’s just a flesh wound,” he said, stretching his hand out for her to come closer but her eyes narrowed.

“A flesh wound means a surface area cut that breaks the skin but does not injure bone or vital organs. You, on the other hand, had a knife enter your upper abdominal region. Two inches from what I am told by Nurse Scarlet here.”

“Tattletale,” Qrow grumbled under his breath as the nurse shot him a frown and turned to leave.

"It's not that bad," he looked her over. She was wearing a work dress with chunky heels and a trench coat. She looked lovely as always and he wondered what she would have worn if they had made to their reservation for tonight. "Come here," his hand stretched out to her again, in hopes, she would step closer since he wasn't allowed to get out of bed.

He also wanted a kiss after all of this bullshit.

"No."

"N-no?" He glared at her and she matched it tenfold.

"Do you know what I was also told?" She asked, ignoring his scowl. "I am also told you will be hospitalized for at least a week, if not two, depending on how well you heal, and then there is a minimum of two weeks of physical therapy you will have to attend."

"Win-"

"What should I tell the twins when they asked why you are not home?"

"That I was keeping the streets of Vale safe," Qrow growled.

"Safe?!" Winter snapped, "Captain Ozpin's account of the incident states otherwise!"

"Damnit, Ozpin," Qrow groaned and tried to sit up. "Winter-"

"You promised me you would not be careless after the first time you ended up here!" She snarled, "And what do you do!? You enter a robbery without backup!"

"The robbery happened when I was there! It was a coincidence!"

"And instead of waiting for help to arrive you decided to take the...the criminal yourself!" She was so angry she began to trip over her words. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Qrow sat up in concern as she got pale, panting as airflow refused to enter her lungs due to the amount of anger already in her. "Win. Win, you need to relax."

"How can I relax when I have a reckless, dolt of a...!

"Fuck!" Qrow threw his sheet back and tried to get up, pulling on the tubes and machines attached to him, ignoring the protest of pain his body made. The spike of his heartbeat alerted the nurses and they came rushing in. One struggling to push him down as the other went to Winter, steadying her on her feet. "Winter!?"

"Mr. Branwen, please, you have to lie down."

"Fuck you!" Qrow shouted and stood up, another nurse came in to restrain him but he fought back. "Winter!"

"Enough," Winter's voice was breathless, but it stopped him from shoving a nurse into the wall. "Lie back down before you further injure yourself."

"Win-"

"Mr. Branwen, get back into bed," Nurse Scarlet demanded, arms shaking from trying to hold Qrow down. "Or I will cut Mrs. Branwen's visit short."

"Touch my wife I'll break your hand," Qrow snarled and felt a pen hit him in the head.

The nurse next to Winter blinked and pointed at her. Winter was inhaling deeply, trying to regulate her breathing. "Stop being childish," she said, sitting down in the chair the nurse pulled up for her, "and let the nurses do their job."

"Winter-"

"Or I will throw my shoe at you instead," her eyes narrowed. Qrow huffed but did as she said, worried that if he did not she would rage even harder and he didn't want to increase the possibility of her fainting.

"Look, I'm aware that this is...difficult for the both of you but please refrain from fighting. This is a hospital." Nurse Scarlet said. Both Winter and Qrow held back insults towards each other. The other nurses set Qrow right again, muttering under their breaths. Nurse Scarlet turned to them before he left the room, "if you two need anything, remember to use the call button, and Mrs. Branwen, Nurse Reed will be coming in shortly with a glass of water for you. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, then," Nurse Scarlet sighed and left them alone again.

"Are you alright?" Qrow asked worriedly.

"Fine," she said curtly, eyebrows drawn but she took another inhaled of breath and finally looked at him. "You?"

"Nothing a nice kiss from my wife can't fix," he said and smiled when she rolled her eyes.

"Qrow, you...," she sighed again.

Good. She wasn't that mad anymore.

"I'm fine," he said, "and I'm sorry."

"I apologize, too."

"I'm serious about that kiss though."

She huffed a laugh this time and it brightened his mood immensely. "I am still mad."

"That's okay."

"Really," she fidgeted and resettled in her chair, a severe frown on her face. "Do you know how concern I was when Captain Ozpin told me you were in the hospital? Especially after last year's ordeal?"

"I know," Qrow glanced at her stomach, knowing under her clothes she had a prominent scar from when she was stabbed by Tyrian. " I could only imagine."

"You frightened me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you not wait for backup?"

"It was one person and I thought I could take him out."

"Idiot."

"I know," he stretched his hand out to her once more, gesturing her to come to him. "Come here, Snow Queen."

Nurse Reed came in seconds later with a glass of water and helped Winter across the room, setting the chair next to Qrow's bed, facing towards him. Once the nurse left, Winter kissed him gently and interlaced her hand with his, sitting down again as her legs were still a little weak.

"I won't do something this stupid again," he said after a moment, stroking her fingers with his thumb. "I'll wait for backup and think twice."

"Good."

"You forgive me?" He asked. She was pouting now and there was the sheen of tears in her eyes. Winter normally wasn't a crier but she had been lately. "I feel bad for saying this, but as much as I hate seeing you cry, I do like it when you cry over me."

"I am not crying over you!" She tried to tug her hand away but he kept a firm grip on it.

"No?" He smirked.

"No! I am crying over the fact that our children have an idiot as a father!"

He laughed loudly now, "I guess that's true but at least they have someone as intelligent as you as their mom."

She grimaced suddenly and whimpered in pain. Qrow sat up in concern but she shook her head, "I am fine. Your child just kicked."

Qrow sighed, reaching to touch her pregnant belly and was delighted to feel the kicks she mentioned. "He's just agreeing with me," he smiled softly.

"Too much," she moved his hand to the right to feel the harder little kicks there.

Qrow glanced up to her face and went to wipe away the tears on her cheek. "I'm alright," he soothed to her, cupping her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, leaning into his palm. "But, I will have you know, Junior already offered to become my second husband if you die."

Qrow's scowl was harsh and a nerve jolted from his forehead, "Oh? Did he now?"

"Yes, but I told him he had to be third in line since Taiyang already promised to step in," she teased and Qrow pulled at her cheek.

"Now you're trying to piss me off." He growled, "You're not allowed to be alone with Taiyang or Junior, ever. Understood?"

She was laughing behind her hand, nodding in good humor and he couldn't help but laugh with her, too. "Damnit, this really means I have to be careful now." He soothed the slight pink on her cheek he made from his fingers.

"May I see the wound?" she asked after she collected herself.

"Sure," he lifted his hospital gown, showing her the stitching under the clear plastic tape. "Hey. I just realize we kind of have matching scars, now."

"I prefer that we didn't," Winter leaned over to kiss him, wanting to feel his warmth to reassure herself he was alive and well. Like her, Qrow wanted the comfort of her heat and pulled her close, deepening the kiss to the point Nurse Scarlet rushed in when Qrow's monitor spiked again.

Winter was embarrassed and Qrow laughed, waving an exhausted Nurse Scarlet off as he took Winter's hand in his again. He kissed her ring finger. Her wedding ring was absent from its place and was around her neck instead. She had it there as a necklace the moment her fingers began to swell.

"Happy anniversary, Win."

She looked up from her palm, cheeks red, and squeezed his hand tenderly. "Happy anniversary," she said and then tightened her grip on his painful. "And I swear, this will be the only time we spend our anniversary in the hospital or so help me, Qrow, I will make your life miserable."

"Okay. Okay," he kissed her palm, "I promise it will be. I love you."

"You are still an idiot."

"But you still love me, right?"

"I am having your son so I suppose I do."

"Winter."

She smiled after a sigh, "Yes, I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want them to be happy and together. ;_;
> 
> @ Haley Thank you! I feel I usually focus more on Qrow's feelings, so I wanted to explore Winter's feelings in the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it!
> 
> Sneak Peek of In the Rink | Rated Teens and Up | FigureSkater!Winter x IceHockeyPlayer!Qrow | Coming out mid-July
> 
> "Miss Winter, this is my Uncle!" Ruby hopped excitedly. "The one I was telling you about! You know? The one who ran into the screen door the other day."
> 
> Qrow repressed a sigh. He definitely had no chances now.
> 
> "Oh? A pleasure to meet you," Winter stood up and stretched her hand out to him. Her voice steady and clear. "I'm Winter Schnee."
> 
> "Qrow Branwen," he took her hand for a steady handshake, noticing how smaller it was compared to his.


	10. In the Rink | Rated Teens and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FigureSkater!Winter x IceHockeyPlayer!Qrow | Part 1/2  
> Part 2 - Chapter 33: Recital

"Hurry, Uncle Qrow! We're going to be late!" Ruby yelled, running through the front doors.

"Yeah. Blame your dad on that," Qrow said, "He should have called me sooner." He rubbed the back of his head as he followed his two nieces inside the Beacon Ice Arena. He just got off his teaching shift at the university when Taiyang gave him a call and asked him to babysit the girls and take Ruby to her ice skating lessons.

While it wasn't the first time he babysat his two nieces, Yang, who was twelve, and Ruby, who just turned ten, he was surprised that his youngest niece was taking ice skating lessons. Both girls already knew how to ice skate because of him. He used to be center position on a professional ice hockey team until he was twenty-four. It has seven years since he last played professionally, but in his opinion, he was still a pro on the ice.

"So? Why is your sister taking lessons?" Qrow asked Yang as she led them to the arena since Ruby was long gone.

"She met my friend Blake who's taking lessons here two months ago and wanted to learn how to skate, too."

"But you two already know how to skate."

Yang laughed, pushing the door to the ice rink, the cool air curling towards them, "No. Figure skate."

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby scrambled to get her skates on and rushed onto the ice where a group of girls around her age were lined up.

His gaze followed Ruby as she skated and stopped in front of her teacher who wore black leggings and an oversized sweater. From the long, white hair pulled up in a high ponytail, he assumed her teacher was an old woman until she turned around to face Ruby and Qrow missed a step on the way down the staircase.

"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?!" Yang caught his hand and steadied him.

"Y-yeah, just missed my step, is all."

Ruby was speaking to her teacher and gestured behind her to him and Yang. The instructor followed Ruby's outstretched hand and it landed on Qrow, pinning him in place. He blinked. Stunned at the strength it emitted from such a distance away. Yang started to tug him down to where the other parents and unlucky babysitters were sitting, chatting as he followed her. The instructor was talking to Ruby again, nodding once before Ruby went to the side and started to stretch.

"Oh! There's my classmate. Blake!" Yang waved at a black-haired girl who waved back, although not as excited as Yang. "And next to her is Weiss, she's my friend, too. She goes to a different school. Hi, Weiss!"

"Yeah?" Qrow responded absentmindedly, focusing more on the instructor's shapely legs than his niece’s rambling.

"Yeah. Ruby likes to stick around her, a lot."

"Hey. What's the teacher's name?"

"Miss Winter. She's Weiss' older sister."

"Winter?"

"Miss Winter,” she nodded.

“Ah.”

"She’s super strict but really nice and always makes sure that everyone in the class is getting the lesson. She also gives everyone a piece of candy after Thursday's class. I think that's why Ruby likes her.”

"Make sense," he said, tracing the slope of Winter's neck down to her bust.

“Yeah. Oh, and Weiss was telling us the other day that Miss Winter is single."

"She is-," Qrow turned to Yang sharply who looked up at him with a large grin.

"Knew it."

Qrow frowned, "Knew what?"

"That you'd like Miss Winter. But I never thought you'll make goo-goo eyes at her."

Qrow leaned back in his seat, "I wasn't."

"Yes, you were," Yang sang. "You like Miss Winter. You think she's pretty."

"Shut it. Winter isn't-"

"Miss Winter," Yang corrected.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Miss Winter isn't my type."

"Oh, that's right. You don't like nice ladies who are smarter than you."

"Stop being a brat or else I'll tell Ruby you ate her last cookie."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me," Qrow smirked when everyone around him began to bustle and make moderately noises of exclamation.

Looking back up, he saw Winter skating towards the other end of the ice rink, gaining momentum until she jumped and made a triple spin. She landed steadily on one foot, the other pointed straight up into the ceiling until she dropped it down and made another triple jump spin and then another. Some of the parents around them gasped or clapped their hands, pleased at the jumps that appeared to be effortless. Winter skated back to students, continuing with the lesson before sending all the students to skate back and forth in the rink as a warm-up. She skated to Ruby who was finishing her stretches and re-tied Ruby’s shoes for her before patting her back and telling her to join the rest of the girls.

Winter was skating to the rink's entryway when Yang rushed down. Qrow stood up, unsure as to what his niece was going to do, or worst, say. So, he watched as Yang greeted Winter warmly, making a joking comment causing Winter to smile softly. Yang pointed to him and Winter looked up. He froze, thinking she would smile or wave at him, and he hoped he wasn't stupefied by her eyes to not wave back. But she didn’t. Instead, her eyes bore into him and dissected him like a frog. Then, she perked an eyebrow, unimpressed, and went back to talking with Yang.

Qrow scowled.

Winter seemed to ask for something from behind Yang. Yang skipped over to pull a notebook out from a simple black leather backpack and brought it over to Winter. Winter thanked Yang and fixed Yang’s pigtails before skating back to the small class. Yang scurried back to him with a grin.

“Curious?” She asked, plopping down to the seat next to him.

“I’m not.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

“Okay,” she hummed and pulled her phone out. She was on it for less than a minute when Qrow pulled it away.

“What did you two talk about?”

“Oh? Interested?”

“I am. So?”

“I was telling her we’re late because of you and dad, and not to blame Ruby. I also said you’re the uncle Ruby is always talking about.”

“Great,” Qrow sighed.

There went his chances.

Ruby’s impression of him while nice as an uncle wasn’t always the best impression of him as a man. Her school teacher last year once asked him shyly about his rash Ruby told her about. As funny as it was to explain that he walked into poison ivy, Ruby’s old school teacher wasn’t a stunning and stomach-flipping inducing woman like Winter. And knowing Ruby, she would have told Winter all of his embarrassing moments.

The lesson went on for an hour. Each girl practicing spins and transitioning into different moves before attempting a jump spin. Weiss was the only one to do a complete triple jump spin but Winter explained to them all that was due to her training Weiss since she was little.

Ruby was able to do one spin and Blake two. He was proud to see Ruby trying hard to make the second turn and almost doing so. However, Winter stopped her before she tried one more, and they all began to enter stretches once again to wind down from the jumping, spinning, leaping, and skating.

Ruby looked disheartened, but Winter patted her head and smiled, saying something that caused the younger girl to squeal and hug her. Soon, the arena was empty of little girls expect for him, his nieces, Winter, and her little sister. He was content in waiting where he sat, but Yang dragged him down to meet Winter. She was helping Ruby to remove her skates when she noticed his shadow drape across of her.

She looked up and he was tongue-tied for the second time that hour.

"Miss Winter, this is my Uncle!" Ruby hopped excitedly. "The one I was telling you about! You know? The one who ran into the screen door the other day."

Qrow repressed a sigh. He definitely had no chances now.

"Oh? A pleasure to meet you," Winter stood up and stretched her hand out to him. Her voice steady and clear. "I'm Winter Schnee."

"Qrow Branwen," he took her hand for a steady handshake, noticing how smaller it was compared to his.

He also noticed a few other things he missed from his seat. She was much more voluptuous than he originally thought. Figure skaters were known for their lithe statures. While he was able to admire her wonderfully shapely legs from his place rows away, standing in front of her he saw the fullness of her thighs and her hips, the hint of her snitched waist underneath her thin creme sweater and the plump roundness of her bust. She was also younger than he thought she would be. Appearing to be in her early twenties.

"Mr. Branwen."

"Yes?"

"My hand."

He looked down, seeing he was still holding her hand and quickly released it. He shot a glare to Yang who muffled her giggles behind her hands. "Sorry about that. It's not every day I come across a Snow Angel," he said, hoping to recover some points he lost with her and if there was one thing his useless father taught him was that women liked to be flattered.

She smiled at him, cool and composed, and he felt a swell of accomplishment in him. Then, she said, "If only it was the same for me. I normally come across an idiot at least twice a day."

Qrow burst out a laugh, surprising the girls but Winter was unfazed, continuing to pack her items before swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"More of an ice queen than an angel, huh?"

Winter gently pushed Weiss in front of her, not bothering to give him a response. "Good evening, Mr. Branwen. Miss Ruby. Miss Yang. Take care and I'll see you next week."

"Bye!" Yang waved at the Schnee sisters happily.

"See ya around, Ice Queen," Qrow called out, grinning as she went on and ignored him. Weiss, however, shot him a glare in place of her sister.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby stomped her foot on the ground once they were alone. "What was that about!?"

"What was what?"

"That!" She thrust her hands towards the doorway Winter and Weiss exited through. "Do you know how hard it was to give Miss Winter a good...impression?" Ruby looked over to Yang who nodded at the word choice. "Impression of you?!"

"Why were you doing that?" Qrow gathered Ruby's things and pushed both girls towards the exit.

"Because she wants to be related to Weiss," Yang answered.

"No! It's not that!"

"Then, what?"

"I thought they would like each other," Ruby pouted.

"I told you it would be easier with Dad. Miss Winter already thinks he's nice."

"Woah, hold on a minute," Qrow held the door open for them.

"I guess," Ruby said to Yang.

"Hey. Girls," Qrow called out to them but they continued to walk towards his car.

"If Miss Winter marries dad, then she'll be our new mom and Weiss will be our aunt!"

"But I want us to be sisters."

Both girls stopped their chatting when Qrow placed his hands on their heads, pulling them close to him. “Girls."

"Yes?" They both responded.

"Keep hyping me to Miss Winter and leave the rest to me," he let both of them go and kept walking. “And tell your dad she isn't interested in him at all.”

Yang gasped and pointed at him, "I knew it! I knew you were going to like Miss Winter!"

"What!?" Ruby scrambled after him, "Really?! Uncle Qrow, are you going to make Miss Winter fall in love with you and get marry and have kids and-"

"Slow it down," Qrow cut her off and opened the back door of his car, "Hop in, and if you take the talking down to a minimum, I might take you two to get a Happy Burger."

~o~o~o~o~

Qrow leaned over the railing of the ice rink, smirking widely when Winter's frown deepened slightly at his proximity to her. "Oh? Asking me on a date?" he leaned a little bit closer. "You beat me to it."

Winter huffed in disbelief, "Hardly. I was hoping you would graciously volunteer your time to assist me."

"Sure, I'll help you in any way I can...and anywhere," he winked. Winter shoved his elbow off the railing, causing him to stumble a bit. She smirked and skated along the side and he quickly caught up to her with a scowl. "That wasn't nice."

"I never said I was nice," she responded back. "So? Will you assist me?"

"You haven't told me with what yet," he offered his hand to her when she got to the entrance of the ice rink and kept his comments to himself when she took a hold of it to step off the ice.

That small touch was a victory that took five weeks of Qrow flirting and teasing to happen. And he was damn proud of it. After meeting Winter, he took over the role of taking Ruby to her figure skating lessons. Which meant he had two chances each week to chip away at Winter's cold exterior and slowly make her, as Ruby would say, fall in love with him.

"Your experience on the ice," Winter said, sitting down to untie her own skates. Rows behind them were her students, laughing and talking to each other before they all left for the evening. "Miss Ruby mentioned to me that you used to be a professional ice hockey player."

"Sure was."

"Well, I see Miss Ruby has good control of her balance and coordination, as does Miss Yang, better than the other girls. I hope you could give me a debrief on the fundamental basics of ice hockey so I may make it as a lesson plan for the girls."

"I'd be happy to," Qrow leaned back against the railing, his eyes bright with amusement. "Whatever you need to say to make you feel better about our date."

"It is not a date," Winter slipped on her black ankle boots and put her things away. Watching as all the girls but Weiss, Ruby, and Yang, slowly filter out of the ice rink. She ensured to match every student's face to their parents’. "I will bring Weiss, so I will expect to see Miss Ruby and Miss Yang there, as well."

Qrow scoffed and took a seat next to her, landing heavily that she felt the tremble underneath her. "Fine. It's not a date. But, how about I take you on one?"

Winter blinked and turned to face him. If she was surprised at his face being mere inches away from hers, she didn't show it. "I doubt it would be appropriate."

He leaned a little closer, “Why's that?"

Winter smiled, one that was teasing and entirely new to him, making his heart flutter as she stayed where she was and he learned just a tad bit closer to her again. Less than five inches and he was positive he would be kissing her. "Simply because I am a student at Beacon University, where you happen to teach."

"W-what?"

"Let us go home, Weiss," Winter stood up and went up the steps. Weiss waved at Ruby and Yang and followed Winter out of the arena.

Qrow's gaze remained on Winter and he stood straight up from his seat when Ruby tapped on his shoulder. "She's what?!"

"Who's what?" Ruby asked.

Qrow turned to the girls, "How old is Winter?"

"Miss Winter," Ruby corrected.

"I think she turned twenty-one in January," Yang said. "Weiss said she skipped two years because she was super smart and had private tutors and stuff."

"So, Winter's a college student?" he asked.

"Miss Winter," Yang corrected.

"Yeah. I think Weiss said she's getting her masters in business?" Ruby looked over at Yang who nodded.

"It's completely appropriate, then!" Qrow ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. The girls scurried behind him as he left the arena and saw Winter's car pulling out of the parking lot. "Hey! We can go on a date! I teach undergrad humanities!" He yelled after her departing car. "Winter!"

"Miss Winter," both girls said and he frowned at them.

"No Happy Burger today."

The following night, he and the girls were back at the ice rink. He carried a duffle bag and two hockey sticks. Winter and Weiss were already on the ice. Winter noticed them first, smiling at the girls that ran forward and quickly pulled on their skates. Ruby and Yang skated to Winter, greeting her before they skated off with Weiss, leaving Winter to wait for Qrow.

She looked back at him and frowned when he gestured her to come over to him with a two-finger wave. He saw her debate skating to him for a second, but after a deep exhale, she did. "Branwen."

"Frost Flower," he winked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at his duffle bag. "And that is?"

"Your gear."

"My gear?"

He pulled out his old hockey jersey, gloves, elbow pads, and a few other things. All of which he was wearing, too, besides his helmet. "You said you wanted to learn the basics, didn't you? Put them on."

Winter huffed but went to put them on. She followed Qrow's instructions regarding how and commented that everything was too big on her. "I feel I am being engulfed in this." She accepted the ice hockey skates he handed to her. Beacon Arena normally had rental ice skates for the general public to use, and Winter knew their marking well.

"Well, everything is mine so it isn't surprising," he slipped on a glove over her hand.

"Taking this quite serious."

"I am," he said softly.

Winter paused. Glancing up at him for a second. He passed her his helmet, also too big for her, and then his hockey stick that was also a little too long for her. Nevertheless, they were on the ice. The heavyweight of the gear made her stumble but he caught her and set her upright again.

"Looking good, Ice Queen," he teased but there was truth there, satisfaction in seeing her wearing his jersey. His number thirteen and name on her back.

"What an unsettling grin you have," she smirked at the pink tinting his cheeks.

"Yeah. Yeah," he skated to her and used his hockey stick to tap her shin. Chuckling as she jolted at the hit. "Okay. So, we have our shin guards, elbow pads, shoulder pads, gloves, helmet. All necessary things for protection in ice hockey. Now, the hockey stick is different for every player. As you can see mine's curved." He grinned showing her the curve of his hockey stick. "Just like another stick of mine."

He laughed at her shove against his shoulder. "Don't be indecent," she hissed, cheeks red and he found he liked her blush.

“Okay. Okay. Sorry,” he laughed. "Ready?"

"Unfortunately."

Winter hated that she slipped and fell once during the practice. Qrow could still feel her glare on him when he laughed, but really. How could he not laugh? Nevertheless, the lesson when smoothly. She was actively asking questions and listen attentively. By the end of it, Winter was able to grasp the basics of skating like an ice hockey player and was able to control the puck. Through luck, he doesn't know who's, she scored a shaky goal and smiled brightly at him, and he felt maybe she was the one making him fall in love with her.

"How about that date?" He asked when he walked her to her car. The girls ahead of them speaking too loudly to hear him. "And, before you say anything, I check the University's policy and it has nothing about an undergrad professor dating a grad student."

Winter glanced up at him, a coy smirk gracing her face. "You checked?"

"Yup."

"And would you ask me out if it was against policy?"

"Yup, and I already did, actually," Qrow chuckled, "Luckily, that's not the case. So? How about it? Give me a chance to romance your ass off?"

Winter made the most ladylike scoff he ever heard and threw him look mixed with amusement and disbelief. "I will think about it."

"What's there to think about?" He asked. "I'm handsome. Charming. And, I think you like me, too."

"How egotistic of you," Winter unlocked her car and ushered Weiss inside.

"Uncle Qrow! The car!" Yang yelled at him. She and Ruby pulling on the door handle impatiently.

"Calm down, gremlins!" Qrow shouted back, unlocking the car for them. "It's open!"

"It's cold!" Ruby shouted once inside, "Uncle Qrow! Stop flirting and let's go home!"

"Another word and I won't buy you guys dinner!" Qrow barked, marching over his giggling nieces and throwing his things in the trunk of his car.

Winter used her hand to cover her mouth as a laugh escaped her, but it sprang out at his frown. "Well? Are you?"

"What? Flirting with you?" He asked, opening the door of his driver seat. Prolonging the need to take the girls home to speak just a few more words with Winter. "Yeah. Been flirting with you since we met."

She hummed and got into her driver seat. She pulled away first but stopped before taking off to lower her window. "A little charming," she said before driving off.

"Yeah?" Qrow smirked, feeling warm inside as he watched her leave.

"So?" Yang leaned forward once he was inside, "did she say 'yes' to the date?"

Qrow paused and cursed, realizing he didn't get his answer. The pleased irritation, however, continued to grow despite not receiving his answer. It just meant he had a reason to start a conversation with her off-the-bat on Monday.

However, when Monday morning came, he received a message from Taiyang stating Ruby's class was canceled that evening. He felt a knot of apprehension grow in his stomach but he ignored it, brushing it off as a general concern. Wednesday night, Yang told him over dinner that Ruby's Thursday class was canceled, too. Neither girls heard from Weiss since Saturday and when Qrow took Winter's number from Taiyang's phone, it went straight to voicemail.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Ruby asked, pushing her peas around her plate.

"You said she canceled because of a family emergency, right, Dad?" Yang asked. "Do you think something bad happened?"

"No, I'm sure everything is okay. Things just...happen sometimes," Taiyang sighed, not knowing what else to tell the girls. They were already close to the Schnee sisters but formed a tighter friendship when Qrow started to take them to the ice rink a few minutes earlier and staying a few minutes later to talk with them.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby looked at Qrow. His food was still untouched. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Yeah," he said after a moment, patting Ruby's head. "They're fine."

The unsettling in his stomach continued to grow, but the only thing they could do was wait and hope everything was okay. It was Sunday when he headed over to Taiyang's place for dinner - Yang and Ruby begged him to come over to watch the new hero television show that was premiering that night.

"Hey, anyone-" Qrow stopped at the entryway, blinking when he saw Weiss sitting across Yang and Ruby.

"Good evening," she said politely before Yang and Ruby screamed their greetings at him.

"Hi?" He blinked, about to ask what happened when he noticed a little boy sitting next to Wiess.

"Mr. Branwen, this is Whitely," Weiss stood up and Whitely stood up, too, holding onto Weiss' sleeve.

"Whitely is Miss Winter's kid," Yang rushed out before Wiess could explain that Whitely was, in fact, her little brother.

"W-what?! Winter has a kid? No one told me this?"

"Still interested in her?" Taiyang asked, appearing from the kitchen with a towel thrown over his shoulder. Smirking as he quickly caught on Yang's lie. "You'll not only be involved with her but her sweet baby boy. Look at him."

Whitely frowned and looked up at Weiss, "Weiss, I'm not-"

"Quiet!" Yang hissed, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Hey," Weiss pulled Yang's hand away from Whitely.

"Of course I still am! This actually could be used towards my advantage." Qrow declared and walked over to Whitely, crouching down to look at the kid, "Listen, brat, I need you to be a good little boy and tell your mama that I'm a great guy and you want me to be your new-"

"Winnie isn't my mama," Whitely finally stated.

"What?"

"Whitely is my little brother," Weiss said, bringing Whitely to her side protectively. "Your family is playing a prank on you."

Qrow glared at Yang and Taiyang who laughed loudly and snorted as they pointed at him. "Oh shut it, Blond and Blonder."

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Yang snorted. "Whitely's seven! If Miss Winter was his mom then she would have to have him when she was, like, fifteen."

"Fourteen," Qrow corrected with a scowl.

"Nice to see you're serious about her," Taiyang chuckled.

"I’ve always been serious about her. I'm going to get you all back for this," Qrow growled, marching after Taiyang who went back to the kitchen. "What's the deal?"

"Calm down, Qrow, it was just a prank."

"No, I mean what's the deal with Schnee Two and Schnee Three being here?"

"Oh," Taiyang's mirth fell. He rubbed the back of his neck and dug his phone out. "Winter called this morning asking if I can watch over them. I didn't get a chance to ask why or what was happening, but when I said 'yes', they were at my door five minutes later."

"Did you see Winter?"

"Only for a moment when she dropped Whitely and Weiss off."

"Was...was she okay?"

"She looked stressed."

"Stressed?"

"Yeah, and I think it's...because of this," Taiyang presented Qrow with his phone.

Qrow read the title of the article, once and then twice. "What?"

"I didn't know either."

"They're the heirs to the Schnee Design Corporation?"

"Yeah," Taiyang moved next to Qrow and scrolled up, where more of the story was detailed out. "And the story is kind of fucked up. Supposedly, their father, Jacques, married their mother for her inheritance and company. When the mom found out like four years ago, she began the process to file for divorce. They signed a prenup, so everything was going to be hers since she was the one with the money and heiress to the company. Then, a year later, she started to get sick and ended up in a coma."

"Their mom's in a coma?"

Taiyang nodded slowly, "Sad, isn't?"

"Why are they in Beacon, then?"

"Winter," Taiyang said with a sad smile. "She stopped competing to take care of them."

"What?" Qrow leaned against the counter. "Competing?"

"Yeah. She was a competitive figure skater for thirteen years. Never lost a single competition since she was fifteen. She was going to represent Atlas in the Vytal Games until her mother fell sick." Taiyang said carefully. " Since she was nineteen at the time, she wasn't as affected as severely to their mother's illness like Weiss and Whitely. From what the article saying, she stopped competing, transferred from Atlas University to Beacon, filed for custody of her siblings, and moved them to Vale."

Qrow nodded, skimming through the article and stopped on Wednesday's date, "they had a hearing?"

"Yeah. After the divorce settlement, Willow, their mother, had full custody of the kids. But, because she fell into a coma, their father wanted custody of Whitely and Weiss. However, due to some agreement during the divorce, Winter was able to get custody of her siblings but is now fighting against her father who wants sole custody of them until, or if, their mother wakes up. The father was pissed and stopped sending Winter money for school, rent, and so on. It's...ugly."

"No shit," Qrow said.

The article stated the main tactic Jacques Schnee was using was money. Winter was given an allowance for both Whitely and Weiss and had to provide for them at a reasonable level expected from their social class. However, since Winter went against her father's wishes and was of age, she was disinherited. She had no money herself and had to get three jobs to meet the expectation placed on her by the judge.

It was no secret that Jacques Schnee was an awful and cruel man. There were videos and recordings of all of his bigotry. Rumors that he was abusive towards his family. When Qow first heard that years ago, he thought nothing more than another pitiful rich tyrant who loved money more than anyone or anything. Now, he felt rage course through him. Knowing now who was on the receiving end of those words and actions.

Weiss and Whitely, both around the age of Yang and Ruby, were too little to be exposed to that kind of hate and pain. Winter had to shield her siblings from it to the best of her ability. Winter who had to sacrifice what he assumed was her dream and freedom to take of them. When he was nineteen he was basically drinking every day without a care in the world. He couldn't imagine taking in a kid at that age, and she was caring for two.

"The good news, though, she won the custody battle," Taiyang said.

"What's the bad news?"

"Supposedly, she has to work with Jacques regarding their upbringing until their mother wakes up."

"Winnie!"

Taiyang and Qrow jumped at Whitely's excited shout and looked towards the living room, hearing the shuffling of Whitely opening the front door and running out. They both made their way to the front of the house when they heard Whitely's excited shouts turn to one of terror.

"Winnie! Winnie, your face!" Whitely ran up to Winter, tears in his eyes when he saw the large stitched gash on her upper left cheek. "Winnie!"

"I am fine," Winter went to her knees to hug Whitely.

"Winter! Are you okay?!" Weiss stopped steps away, sobbing as the dimming light made the bruising large and dark. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Winter brought Weiss into a hug. "We are fine."

"Your face."

"It will heal," she said calmly, looking up at the stunned faces of the Xiao Long Family and Qrow. Standing, she smoothed her dress despite Weiss and Whitely hugging her side and their tears staining the blue fabric. "Mr. Xiao Long, thank you for taking care of Weiss and Whitely on short notice. I truly appreciated it. Whitely. Weiss."

Both of the younger Schnee siblings said their watery thank you through Winter's dress. Yang took hold of Ruby and pushed her behind her, scared suddenly at whatever hurt Winter. "A-are you really okay, Miss Winter?" Ruby ventured to asked.

"I am," Winter was calm and diplomatic as she spoke. "No need to worry. Again, thank you. I will be taking Whitely and Weiss home, now."

"Stay," Qrow said and it stopped her. She looked back to him and he stepped forward. "We are going to have dinner ready soon."

"I do not want to intrude."

"You're not. Right, Tai?"

"Yeah. I usually make dinner for eight," Taiyang said, despite only making enough for six but they didn't need to know that. "You, Weiss, and Whitely are more than welcome to stay."

"Can we, Winnie?" Whitely asked, pulling his face away to mop his tears away.

"Are you sure?" Winter asked them.

"Wouldn't be offering if I wasn't," Qrow said lightly. "Come on. We even have bandages inside for that cut."

"Uncle Qrow is accident-prone," Yang explained up with a smile.

"And Yang is going to eat all of my broccoli, now."

"What! No fair!"

"Come on," Ruby grabbed Weiss and Whitely's hand, "let's finish playing our game."

Winter watched as her siblings got dragged back inside, Yang and Taiyang following them close behind. Qrow hadn't moved. He stared at her for a while until she frowned at him, "you are staring."

"I have a nice view," he said, opening his arms. "Looks like you need a hug."

"Does it?"

"Yup," he patted his chest and gestured to come into his embrace. "Come here. One hug from me and you'll want to date me."

"No," she said, crossing her arms.

"Now, Winter, don't be hardheaded," he walked forward and enclosed her in his arms. She struggled a bit, cheeks red and light protests were made, but he chuckled at her frustrated sigh and her arms wrapping around him. "See? That wasn't hard."

"Silence, Branwen," Winter said into his shoulder.

"How are you?"

"My cheek hurts."

"Well, you got a pretty bad gash there. Will it leave a scar?" He shut his eyes, amazed at how her body fit against his. He breathed in her scent. Lillies and delicate hints of feminine musk seeped into him, tattooing itself in his memories.

"I think so."

"Scar or no scar, I still think you're pretty."

"Just pretty?"

"Well, if I say gorgeous it'll just go straight to your head," he said, hearing her soft scoff. "And If I say sexy you'll just hit me - hey!"

"Well, you were right." Winter chuckled, letting go of his side where she did smack him lightly. Her cheek stung and she flinched, humming softly in pain.

"Let's put a bandage on your boo-boo and pump you with some painkillers." He let her go but kept an arm around her, leading her into the house.

Winter huffed but fell in step with him. She glanced around the living room, her gaze passing over her siblings, Ruby and Yang. The colors were nice and welcoming. Couches ample and plush. "It's warm in here," Winter commented.

"You're warm, too, Ice Queen," Qrow said, taking her to the formal dining room and telling her to take a seat. He fetched the first aid and pulled out a chair across from her, settling down he dug through the first aid. "Should I guess?"

"On what caused the wound?"

"Yeah."

"Guess."

"You were walking down some stairs, remembered my handsome face, and missed a step."

"Ridiculous," she laughed lightly.

"No, it's not. It happened to me last week."

"Your own face caused you to trip? That's pitiful."

"Not my face," he tilted her face up, a playful frown on his face. "Your face."

"Not surprising since you admitted you found me gorgeous."

"Yeah, and not surprising that it went straight to your head," he teased. "So?"

Winter glanced to the side, "I am in a legal battle with my father over my siblings."

"Yeah...I read an article about it."

"Don't look guilty," Winter said, feeling him smooth the bandage over her cheek. "My family's mess has been in the media since I was a child."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You are not," she said, touching her cheek where the bandage ran smoothly over her stitches. "I won custody over them. My mother left all rights to me in case something happened to her, and I was able to use that to win. I had to meet with father today to discuss some educational planning for Whitely and Weiss, and he snapped."

"He hit you," Qrow seethed, the words almost bubbling in rage.

"Better me than them," she reasoned.

"It's not-!"

"He will not touch me again," she continued. "He hit me in front of an officer and got arrested."

Qrow scowled, unsure what to do or say. But he made words appear by sheer will, "I'm...sorry you have a shitty dad."

"So am I," she said. "I also want to apologize."

"What for?"

"For not answering you," Winter brushed her bangs out of her face, resettling them back in place. "I did not want my father to use anything scandalous against me before I got full custody of Whitely and Weiss."

"Oh? Are you saying I'm scandalous?"

"Slightly," she smiled playfully.

"And now?"

"I will be taking over the family company after graduating," she said. "I...I do not know if I will have a lot of time to dedicate myself to another person."

"Oh," Qrow felt his chest compress, his stomach dropping to the center of the earth.

"However, I would like to give it an attempt if that is-"

Winter jolted when he kissed her, his hand cupping her uninjured cheek, and soon she became soft and supple. He felt as if he inhaled a breath of cool fresh air. Her touch sending shivers through him, her full lips molding perfectly with his, and he felt heat curl inside of him.

"I'll like that," he said, his words brushing against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sitting in my draft for three months, and it feels really good to publish it! 
> 
> @ Akira_0 No worries! I am thankful that you are simply reading and enjoying my work! I'm also glad you enjoyed the Color chapter. I wasn't too confident in it but I did like how it turned out. As for the Detective!Qrow and Prosecutor!Winter, they surprisingly became an AU fav of mine, too! I do have two more ideas for them, a prequel of how they ended up dating, and then an angsty chapter later on. But, I do want a fluffy, family/domestic chapter, so I'll think of something. If you have an idea, feel free to shoot it my way!
> 
> @ Haley_HI I. Love. Couples. That. Banter. It's a trope favorite of mine. Haha Thank you for reading!
> 
> @ SAMurottE Oh. I was thinking about writing a follow-up, but now I am thinking of writing a few more...linear chapters. Maybe three to four? Thank you for the comment and for the encouragement! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. 
> 
> @ Kali Thank you! As I mentioned to SAMurottE, I am thinking about continuing it. Thank you for reading and for your comment. 
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter Soulmate | Rate Teen and Up; Warning, a long-ass 23 page fic:
> 
> He got slashed by a grimm. Blood poured from his stomach. Winter rid the rest of the grimm with her semblance, it being more useful than his, and called for an ambulance in the town they just passed. She took him back into town with her side covered in his blood. It was at this time she removed her coat and pressed it against his wound, glancing to the right where the sounds of sirens were approaching.
> 
> And he saw it. 
> 
> At the base of her neck, a little off centered, was the soul mate mark that was normally hidden under the high collar of her uniform. He touched it, brushed his bloody fingers against it and surprised her. She blushed and narrowed her eyes at him, telling him to be still and not move. But it didn't matter because his heart was pounding. It was the same black mark that was on his inner wrist hidden by a black wristband. The mark that was soft at its edges and resembled a bird at rest, which he thought was ironic. An omen on an omen. But now, seeing it on her, he thought it had to be the universe's sense of humor.


	11. Soulmates | Rated Teens and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU | Part 1/1

Qrow Branwen knew who his soulmate was. He had known for maybe four years? But, she didn't know it was him and couldn't know it was him. As it should be. Winter Schnee would never know it was him as much as it pained him to keep that secret to himself.

He couldn't inflict his semblance on her, especially when he felt so much for her even before he discovered their soulmate mark on the back of her neck.

He still remembered that day so clearly. Ozpin requested her skills to eliminate a herd of grimm in Vale with Ironwood's approval since she was in the area for another assignment. He was assigned to help her and he was pretty sure it was simply because Ozpin liked to play matchmaker.

It was no lie that Qrow liked to tease Winter. He liked teasing her the moment he laid eyes on her. Thirteen years his junior. Fresh from the Academy, smartly wearing her Atlas uniform. She commanded the room's attention with her strong gaze and lovely features.

Hell, he easily could admit she made his heart skip.

He even admitted it to her. However, it was in a sarcastic manner so she thought he wasn't being serious.

At the time, she looked at him as if he wasn't there and that dismissal just wouldn't do. So, he demanded her attention. He did everything to make sure it was on him much to Glynda and Ironwood's annoyance. For six months, whenever they crossed paths a perry of words and insults were exchanged between them. Winter's were subtle and clever. His were not subtle nor clever, but they still got under her skin.

Then, one day, he insinuated she had probably never been in a real fight. Their swords were added into the exchanged of insults and, on his end, flirtation. Over the next year, Winter quickly rose in rank. She took on tougher missions which meant he was assigned to the same non-military led missions with her more often. They unofficially became partners on those kinds of mission and, over time, he realized he was in love with her.

He loved her frowns and cold glares as much as he loved her soft laughter and small smiles. He loved her wit and sharp tongue remarks as much as he loved her reassuring touches on his shoulder and kind words. He loved her distaste for celery and obsession over cinnamon rolls. He loved when she was dressed so professionally in her uniform just as he loved her dressed in her casual clothes with her hair out of its high, neat bun.

Yet, he never once asked her about her soulmate mark just as she never asked about his.

He wondered where it was. If it matched his. He feared that it didn't. Feared that it did and how his semblance would affect her. Bad luck followed him like his shadow. It touched everyone and everything in knowing ways. Flared when his emotions were high, his adrenaline coursing hotly through his veins.

She got hurt once on a mission and he wondered if it was because of him, because of his semblance. He mentioned it to her and she smacked him on the back of his head with a notebook.

"How weakminded do you believe I am? I do not believe in luck," she said. "The world is not just and we must accept it and move on."

"But what if it _was_ me? I don't want to bring my misfortune on you."

"The greatest misfortune I have is being born as the daughter of Jacques Schnee. I believe nothing will surpass that. Are you telling me that decades before you were even born, that it was your semblance's fault?"

"That's not the-"

"Leave it be, then. Whatever probability or possibility or so-call luck your semblance may produce, I will meet and accept it as I always do." She frowned at him from her hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her torso where she took a hit for him. "Do not use your semblance as an excuse to run away."

Again, her words made his heart skip just as her eyes do every time they met after being apart for some time.

"Who would run away from you?" He scoffed, leaning against the chair and debated about reaching for his flask. She didn't like him drinking and he honestly didn't like drinking in front of her either. "Win."

"Yes?"

"How about soulmates?" He asked with a tiny smirk. "You believe in that?"

"That is neither here nor there," she answered back and he wished he continued that conversation instead of letting it die as it did.

That was the only time the topic of soulmates arose between them.

Following that month, they saw more of each other when her sister and his nieces became teammates at Beacon Academy. They fought more. They went on more missions together. They took the girls on trips as chaperones much to Winter's cool annoyance.

They separated and reunited so many times and in so many places.

And each time, he wanted to know if she had his mark.

Then, it was answered one day.

He got slashed by a grimm. Blood poured from his stomach. Winter rid the rest of the grimm with her semblance, it being more useful than his, and called for an ambulance in the town they just passed. She took him back into town with her side covered in his blood. It was at this time she removed her coat and pressed it against his wound, glancing to the right where the sounds of sirens were approaching.

And he saw it.

At the base of her neck, a little off-centered, was their soulmate mark that was normally hidden under the high collar of her uniform. He touched it, brushed his bloody fingers against it and surprised her. She blushed and narrowed her eyes at him, telling him to be still and not move. But it didn't matter because his heart was pounding. It was the same black mark that was on his inner wrist hidden by his black wrist band. The mark that was soft at its edges and resembled a bird at rest, which he thought was ironic. An omen on an omen. But now, seeing it on her, he thought it had to be the universe's sense of humor.

Since then, he knew she was meant to be with him but he kept it to himself. He never said a word about it to her when he awoke in the hospital with her sleeping in the chair next to him, when they went to watch the Vytal Festival, or when they found themselves in bed together, kissing like the world was going to end at any moment. He never said it whenever she had to return to Atlas or when he quit drinking.

He didn't say anything for almost four years.

He decided not to because he wanted to protect her from himself. She may not believe in luck, but he did and refused to gamble her. He couldn't lose her. Now, five years since they met, almost four years since he discovered their mark and they began a physical relationship, he learned that a well-to-do businessman and veteran that used to work with Ironwood was taking her out on dates.

He was in shock when he heard Weiss mention it to the rest of her teammate over lunch at Taiyang's. Then, unearthed jealously and indignation filled him when she passed a photo around and Ruby showed it to him and Taiyang. Because, damn it, that man was handsome and Qrow hated him. They all noticed his ire, noticed the furrowed of his eyebrow and they all looked knowingly at each other.

Weiss continued, mentioning that her sister was looking to settle down now that her time in the military was coming to an end. Their father was in jail and someone needed to help their mother run the Company, and with Weiss and Whitely still in school, it was Winter who was going to step in.

The words 'settle down' echoed in Qrow's mind for days. The media images of Winter Schnee, Lieutenant Colonel of the Atlas Military and re-instated heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and former Major General Helios Aureola of the Atlas Military and owner of Aureola Biotech poisoned his drink and food. Nausea wouldn't allow him to sleep. The whirling of emotions made him reach for a drink of whiskey for the first time in two years.

He couldn't say anything.

He was going to lose her and he still couldn't say anything.

"What are you doing, Qrow?"

Looking up, he scrunched his face to make out the blurred image of Winter. "Snow Queen?"

Was he dreaming?

"You're not," she sighed and tugged him up. "Get up." Her touch was a spike of cold water against his skin but he leaned against her. Smelling her lily perfume that he liked and feeling the softness of her cheek under his lips.

"W-what are you doing here?" He slurred, walking alongside her as they made their way to his new apartment in Vale.

"I had a meeting with General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin when a call was received detailing that a Beacon professor was sodden drunk in the middle of the street."

Qrow gasped, "that's me."

"Yes, it is you."

"And you were sent here...to get me?"

"No, I requested to leave my meeting early to get you."

"W-what? Why? Missed me?"

"You have been sober for two years," she ignored his quip.

"Yeah? So?"

"You just got drunk to the point you cannot walk straight."

"Yes, I can."

"Qrow, you had a relapsed," she said softly, "What is wrong?"

He felt offended. She should know it was because of her. She should know how he felt about her. Gods, he couldn't say it but he tried to show it to her the best way he could. He would tenderly press his lips against her soulmate mark whenever he had the chance. When they kissed or he was between her thighs, he put all his thoughts and love in those actions because he couldn't say it out loud.

"Pardon?" Winter frowned, "couldn't say 'what' out loud?"

Was he speaking out loud?

"You are, you drunken bird," Winter huffed.

How?

Qrow yelped when she pinched his side hard, "Enough."

"Alright, then," Qrow growled and pulled away as best as he could, swaying on his feet as he pointed his finger at her. "It's because of you," he spat.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You."

Winter perked an eyebrow at his accusation mostly because it didn't explain anything. "I see. What did I do?"

"You! You...you went on a date!" He glared down at her and, again, she looked unfazed and it pissed him off. "A date!"

"Qro-"

"No. We-we been fooling around for what? Four years?" He said titter-tottering and Winter sighed, gently guiding him down the streets again. "And at least on my end, I've been exclusive with you since-since day one. Since you gave me the cold shoulders the day we met."

"I did not know I caused such an effect on you."

"Well you did," he said pointedly. "And because of your dumb, pretty eyes and dumb, nice smiles, I didn't go...I don't go on dates or get drinks with anyone because none of them are you. You. I couldn't even think about kissing anyone else because your...dumb face just keeps popping up."

"Is that supposed to make my heart flutter?"

"Yes."

Winter huffed a chuckle, amused by his confident declaration. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he bit out, not noticing when they rounded the street to his duplex apartment. "And then you, you're going on dates. Dates, Winter! Dates with some stuffy, fancy major something-something man that isn't me!"

Winter paused, realization dawning on her and she sighed once again, "You are going to feel stupid in the morning."

"No! The only feeling I'm going to be feeling is the feeling of regret."

"Regret on what?"

He quieted down and Winter took the chance to enter the code and the print of her thumb to unlock the front door of his apartment. It was slightly cluttered but she made no remarks as she walked him in. A dreary-looking couch. A coffee table filled with piled up newspaper and a lone, empty coffee mug. He had some photos here and there. All printed which she liked. There was one of his teammates when they were in the Academy, a family photo, and a few of Ruby and Yang. She glossed over the photos of her, embarrassed that he had any of her.

"Winter."

"Hm?"

"Don't go out with him anymore. Don't go out with anyone besides me," he said, recognizing the walls of his bedroom and the familiar warmth of her body next to his. The best nights of his life were the ones where he woke up to find her sleeping next to him. "He's not your soulmate."

She paused before setting him down on his bed, "I know that."

"You do?"

"Yes," she took one of his shoes off. "His soulmate died some years ago."

"Then...why is he taking you out on dates?"

"He is not."

"But-"

"And even if he was, just because someone lost their soulmate does not mean they have to be alone for the rest of their life," she took the other off, "Sometimes, try all you might, life does what it does. It takes back the love we gain and give it to create something new in the next life. Mr. Aureola wants love, even if it will never be the same love as that he shared with his soulmate."

"And it has to be you?" He said, still upset.

She rolled her eyes. "No, but why should it not be?"

"Because your soulmate might be waiting for you."

"What if I am tired of waiting for him?" She asked gently, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Or...what if he does not want me?"

"Winter...I," he cursed, not being able to say it. "He does want you."

"Truly?"

"Yes. T-trust me," he said, trying to steady his words that were soft due to the whiskey he drank.

"Is that so? I wonder if he is looking for me or if I already found him. I sometimes wonder if it is you," she glanced at him, at his pained expression and she smiled sadly. "I hope it is you," she confessed, both knowing he seen her mark but she hadn't seen his.

The silence between them stretched and was heavy. Her fingers stilled as did his. He shut his eyes and turned away from her. "Sorry."

"Oh," she whispered softly. Stun at how the conversation ended there. How that question she had been dreading to ask for years was answered with a single word. Feeling a pain in her chest that rose and squeezed her throat closed. A hot tear ran down her cheek and she couldn't breathe. "All we have - you and I - are moments, is it not? Moments of love. Moments of peace. Moment of annoyance," she huffed painfully at the last one.

"They're more than moments," he grunted. He felt cold as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, she kissed the scar he had there and he turned to kiss her. Again, her name was on his lips. The truth at the base of his throat. "We're more than moments."

"Is that so?" She brushed his hair back.

"Yeah."

"If only our moments could mean more," she said and it was a dagger to his heart.

"Winter...."

"Schnees do not marry soulmates or for love."

"What?"

"It is a privilege for fools and commoners as my father used to say. Status. Power. Influence. These are the requirements Schnees request from a matchmaker. For the past five generations, not a single Schnee married their soulmate. And, sometimes, it works out wonderfully. My grandparents were not soulmates but they loved each other so dearly." She touched the back of her neck where the small little blackbird was, tears were rimming her bottom lashes and she was glad that he was too drunk to notice them. "I think it is time for me to move on from this mark, as they did."

"Y-you can't." He said fiercely and she leaned down to kiss him, her weight pushing him until he was on his back and it took him too long to realize this was a goodbye kiss.

"All will be well," she said, her lips ghosting over his. "It is time."

"Winter."

"Thank you for all of these moments," she kissed him once more, a tear escaped her and fell on him. She wanted to delay this, have more moments until their time on Remanent ended, but she could not linger on her feelings for him anymore. They both deserved better. "Goodbye, Qrow."

No.

She got up and left, leaving him cold. Qrow sat up, the room swaying as he tried to follow her. Panic setting in when he reached his front door, struggling to unlock it. He made a mistake. He wanted to tell her that. Tell her that he was scared. He was scared of his semblance. Scared to tell her that he was her soulmate. Scared that he could ruin what they had because it was the most precious thing he had. He swung his front door opened and saw she was gone.

"Winter!" He yelled into the night, feeling pain constricting over his heart making his knees buckled. His eyes swam from the whiskey he drank, from tears gathering. His limbs were heavy as he went to search for his scroll. And then it was dark.

There was a flick of pain against his head and he batted it away. The flick came back and he tried to turn his back to it but the flick became a smack and he shot up. Bleary eyes made out the faces of his nieces and Taiyang, all looking a mixture of disappointment and anger. His head pounding from the whiskey last night told him why they were angry. Then, his eyes landed on the photo of Winter on his fireplace mantle.

"Winter!" He stood up but his legs gave out after three steps.

"Easy there," Taiyang said, pushing him onto the couch. "You're still too hungover to do any chasing."

"I need to-" he was pushed on the couch again and Qrow glared up at Taiyang. "If you don't get your hands off of me, I will cut them off."

"Sure, you dusty old crow."

"I need to get to Winter."

"She already left for Atlas," Ruby said softly.

"Then, I'm going to Atlas."

"What about class?" Yang crossed her arms.

"Cancelled," he growled frustrated, getting up again and dodging Taiyang's hand.

"What are you going to say to her?" Taiyang asked.

"I'll think of something." Qrow scowled, looking for his scroll. "Why are you guys even here."

"Winter messaged us to check up on you," Taiyang said, watching Qrow's body stiffen. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Qrow."

"We...we had an," he stopped, his mind swarming with memories. "I...I think she broke up with me."

"What?!" Ruby shouted and Qrow winced, holding his head. "Oh. Sorry," she whispered.

"Do you know why?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, the fucking values of her fucking family."

"Watch that tone around the girls," Taiyang frowned. Both Yang and Ruby rolled their eyes. They heard worst in the cafeteria at Beacon.

"What does that even mean?" Yang frowned and huffed when he didn't answer. "Fine. So, what? You're going after her, right?"

"Of course, I am," He began to look for his shoes.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Taiyang asked, holding his hands up at the glare Qrow gave him. "Okay. Let me rephrase this. Why do you want to go after her?"

"Because she can't marry some Major Blah-Blah Asshat from the who-knows-what!"

"Why not?" Yang asked. "Winter deserves to find love like the rest of us, and according to Wiess, Major Helios sounds nice."

"I don't care if he's nice or shits gold bricks! He's not her soulmate!"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes! It does!"

"You're being ridiculous," Taiyang sighed. "Just because he isn't her soulmate doesn't mean she can't fall in love."

"Yes, it does because she's my soulmate!" Qrow shouted at them, his heart pounding soundly. "She's...she's my soulmate." He croaked out. "And she doesn't know and I need to tell her."

"I knew it!" Ruby's shriek broke the shock that lingered in the room. She jumped up and down and pointed her finger at Yang, "you owe me dinner!"

"Enough with the yelling, kid," Qrow groaned, holding his temple that felt was about to be vibrated off.

"Sorry."

Taiyang blinked, glancing behind him to the tiny hints of Winter's presence in Qrow's apartment. "Did...did you just find out?"

"No," Qrow smothered his face with his hands. "I found out four years ago."

"W-what? Why haven't you say anything?" Yang asked.

"If you say it's your semblance, I'm going to punch you," Taiyang scowled, crossing his arms and looking more like a father than a brother to Qrow.

"It's not," Qrow answered.

"Are you lying?"

"Of course! I don't want to be-hey! Fuck!" Taiyang punched him on his shoulder, making his headache pulse and lights dance across his vision.

"Are you dumb?!" Ruby yelled, "That's the worst excuse ever! We've been with you our entire lives and we're fine!"

"You saying you were scared is a better excuse!" Yang stomped her feet.

"I am scared!" Qrow shouted at them. He looked between them and turned away. "I don't want to talk about this with you guys."

"W-what? We're family," Ruby reasoned.

"Yeah. That's dandy and all, but I need to talk about this with Winter."

Taiyang stared at Qrow. He was sometimes startled at how long they had known each other and grew from their shared trauma, and yet how different they were. Despite becoming an established huntsman and accepting a new position at Beacon as a professor, the deep grove of insecurity left on Qrow from his childhood lingered. Always taking personal responsibility for every disaster that came their way, shouldering guilt for mistakes that caused scars and deaths. He was a self-fulfilling prophecy of misfortunate.

While Qrow rarely had shown that side to the girls who only saw him as playful and funny Uncle Qrow, Taiyang knew better. Those spikes of snarky comments and animated joking were a mask. Then, Winter appeared. The guilt slowly being peeled off of Qrow one-by-one. She did not judge him for his pain, permanent emotions, or attempted to make sense of it. Instead, she kissed his scars and forgave him when he couldn't.

Taiyang saw it years ago when she wheeled Qrow out of the hospital. Saw the peace she brought to Qrow that was hidden under all of their arguments and quarrels. Qrow, who never thought love was in his cards, found it.

"Come on, girls," Taiyang waved for his daughters to follow him, "let's get your Uncle to Atlas."

~o~o~o~o~

Winter brushed her hair behind her ear and looked over the piano keys in front of her. She traced them for a moment before playing a melody that floated through the large and empty ballroom. Too filled with thoughts and emotions after leaving Beacon, she kept busy with work and the Company the moment she landed in Atlas.

Now, twelve hours later, with nothing to distract her mind, she decided to play her piano. But every key got heavier and heavier until she missed a note and she felt tears run down her cheeks hotly. She had not missed a note since she was sixteen.

"Winnie?" From the doorway stood her mother, fresh from a shower and dressed for the morning. Willow was the only one that knew Winter was going to confront Qrow about her soulmate mark, and feeling pathetic and hurt, Winter mustered the smallest and bravest smile she could.

"He was not mine," she admitted, more tears running silently down her cheeks.

Willow sat next to Winter, running a hand down her daughter's hair as she used to when they were younger; before Willow found relief through the taste of wine. She said nothing and, instead, played some pieces on the piano with Winter for the next hour.

Later that day, when Winter returned from her business meeting with Helios Aureola, finalizing their partnership on advancing biotechnology infused with dust, she received a save-the-date confirmation. Next week on Thursday, she was going to meet the fame matchmaker of the Atlas elites that didn't have soulmates or preferred not to be wedded to one.

In a month time, she was going to retire from the military after six years of service. After all the battles she witnessed and the war she participated in to fight against the forces of evil, she felt a longing for a family and a sense of blissful domestic life. Her career was flourishing and her accomplishments so far were grand, but she wished for a family. Not now. But soon. Perhaps in two to three years.

She may not have true love through a soulmate but she could have something, and while she hoped that something could have been with Qrow, she understood. Being with her meant being attached in some way or form to her family name. And, it was a lot to ask for from anyone. Additionally, he wanted her to be with her soulmate that wasn't him. Gods, that was painful to hear.

Marrying soulmates or for love was a privilege for fools and commoners. One of the disgusting truth her father told her, and she hated that he was right. This matchmaker she was scheduled to see was the descendant of her grandparents' matchmaker, and Winter hoped she could get a fraction of what Papa Nicolas and Mama Eloise had.

Winter accepted the invitation with trembling hands and continued into her condo, moping the next surge of tears that escaped her. She took her shoes off at the entrance and placed them in the closet. Swung her purse on the back of a chair and went to sit on the tufted upholstery couch in her living room and sat there, feeling hollow now that the shock of Qrow's rejection began to kindled low in her stomach. She placed every picture frame of him face down. Blocked his number for the time being because she simply could not stand the surge of agony that entered her when his number appeared earlier that morning.

By six in the evening, after icing her eyes from her sobbing, she met with General Ironwood to start a new mission. She was going to transfer a new line of Atlas technology drones to Zircon to assist with the sudden wave of grimm they were seeing. She left an hour later after the debrief. She looked out from her ship's windows. Dusk emerged gently, stars shined brightly and a dusting of milky white painted across the sky. The shattered moon was new that night, making the night brighter than normal.

"Lieutenant Colonel Schnee," her pilot looked over to her, face paled. "We have company." He brought up the map and a swarm of grimm was closing in on them. "I don't know what happened. T-they appeared out of nowhere," he said, flying faster to gain distance but they were fast, too. "They weren't there before."

Winter took a second to review the supplies and drones she had on the ship, and realized against a swarm of high-level grimm, they were going to lose. She only had four AIs on the ship, the ship itself was meant for cargo transport, not combat, and the pilot wasn't trained on evasive maneuvers. Then, on the monitor, flying at an alarmingly rate to them was a large Wyvern.

"Brace for impact."

"What?!" The pilot screamed.

The grimm dragon hit the ship heavily, tearing at the wing and ripping the engine off. Winter ran up and slammed on the distress signal as the plane went down. Winter grabbed the pilot, pulling him out of his seat and pushed a jetpack into his arm, not giving him a moment of reassuring words of following his training, before opening the ship's door and pushing him out. Holding onto the metal overhead bins next to the door, she pulled herself towards the pilot seat and buckled in. She attempted to steady the plane as the grimm ripped the back of it off. The red lights were blaring and the sirens deafening, and she felt every vibration of the grimm's claw stabbing the ship.

Then, she heard nothing but a light ringing. The pulse of her blood moving through her. Looking over her shoulder, the grimm dragon snapped its mouth at her, climbing into the ship and Winter summoned a large nevermore to push the Wyvern away. The ship spun, turbulence rattling her, and she saw the spots of black grimm in the sky flying towards her. She felt light and airless.

Then, she crashed.

~o~o~o~o~

"What do you mean I just missed her?!" Qrow shouted. Bags under his eyes and weary from the flight to Atlas; however, Qrow still wanted and had enough energy to punch Ironwood.

"She left less than an hour ago to deliver some weaponry to a close-by city. She should be back by the end of the night." Ironwood perked an eyebrow from the other side of his desk, confused by Qrow's distressed expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Qrow spatted, feeling the pain of heartbreak mixing with the rage and hurt of betrayal. "You butting in where you don't fucking need to be."

"Pardon?"

"It was never publicized but you fucking knew Winter and me had a thing, and yet you still had the steel _balls_ to introduce her to your old chump of a friend, Major General Asshole?"

"I suggest you refrain from insulting Helios."

"Why? Are you going to fight me and show me some so-called respect? I'd like to see you fucking try. Hell! Bring Major Dipshit over here and I'll kick his ass, too," he snarled. "To think you'd set her up with another man while seeing me? After all the bullshit I went through, flying all over the fucking world to gather information and ensuring it was safe, and this is how you fucking thank me? Hm, Jimmy? Taking away the _one_ good fucking thing I have behind my fucking back?!"

Ironwood blinked, watching Qrow paced back and forth, hands in his pockets and a fierce scowl on his face. Qrow was jealous. The second that thought entered Ironwood's mind realization dawned on him. He almost cracked a grin. To think he would see the normally collected and level-headed huntsman raging and ranting in mass jealousy over a misunderstanding was new and amusing.

Just as Qrow said, while not public knowledge, mostly everyone who knew Qrow and Winter knew that they were involved intimately. The questions on everyone's mind, however, were if they were soulmates, in love, or both. There was even a bet between him, and some of the other professors regarding the veteran huntsman and the cold specialist.

He betted against Qrow and Winter being soulmates and in love, thinking their tryst was fueled by rivalry and lust. Glynda betted against them being soulmates but in love, stating woman's intuition. Ozpin betted them being in love and soulmates due to the manner they stood next to each other. He didn't know what that meant at the time, but now, seeing Qrow's seething posture compared to the manner he stood right next to Winter, relaxed and overly confident with their hands almost brushing, he saw it now.

"You have the wrong idea," Ironwood began but Qrow went on.

"I don't blame her. I fucking blame you and her shitty old man! I bet you ordered her to meet him, hm, Jimmy? Ordered her to put on a nice fucking dress and go meet Major Fuckface at a nice restaurant?" Qrow gave a harsh laugh, knowing he was projecting his anger on Ironwood when it was truly against himself and his failure on being vulnerable with the one person that accepted him as he was, flaws and all. "And then her shitty old man sprouts shit from his mouth even miles away in jail. 'Schnees don't marry soulmates or for love.' What kind of bullshit is that?! What kind of father is that?! And now she's going to be in a loveless marriage with someone else when it should have be-"

"She's not dating Helios," Ironwood stated in a clear voice, halting Qrow's fuming rant.

"What?"

"Their companies are collaborating to launch a new series of biotech gear infused with dust." Ironwood watched as Qrow stilled and listened intently to his every word. "They're not dating. They're working. Helios could only meet in the evening. So, they agreed to meet over dinner to discuss the project. The media is still on a high regarding Winter leaving the Military and returning to SDC, and took the meeting between them as romantic when it is, in fact, not. You got jealous over a business partnership."

Qrow felt stupid just as Winter said the night before. Licking his lips, he said the only thing he could think of, "Oh."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Ironwood leaned back in his chair, pleased for once that he got the final word and upper hand against Qrow, but kept his expression as passive as possible. "Like an apology?"

Qrow sighed and sat in the chair across Ironwood, almost defeated, and ran his hand over his face and hair. It took him a long moment to say anything and Ironwood used that time to read over emails until Qrow said, "Sorry."

Ironwood snorted, "Apology accepted only on the sole reason that Winter has some sort of...affection towards you."

"Thanks," Qrow rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple to rid of the headache he had.

"I can only assume what happened," Ironwood said, noticing Qrow freezing at his words, "Winter was colder than normal today when she came in to get the cargo and I can only, again, assume there was a confrontation between you two. Whatever it was, if you don't solve it or if it escalates, I'm going to look the other way when she pulls out her weapon and summons grimms to get you."

"You're going to let her take me out like that?"

"Winter and her siblings are like nieces and nephews to me. I've been around them since they were infants. So, yes. Hell, I'll even give her an alibi."

Qrow smirked, feeling exhausted but slightly better. All he had to do now was apologized to Winter and ask her for another chance. He was full of charm and charisma and he would be honest and witty with her. That would remind her how good they were together. Then, he would show her his soulmate mark, the truth all laid out between them and they could start anew. He could do that. He hoped. Before his thoughts could go negative, he was going to ask Ironwood at what time was he expecting Winter to come back when the office phone ringed. Ironwood picked it up and would have given his greeting as normal if it wasn't for the panicked voice on the other end.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ironwood got up.

"What's up?"

"A herd of grimm appeared and they're flying towards Winter's ship."

"What?"

"Follow me," Ironwood led them out of his office and towards the control room. They were steps away when a swarm of people began to run in and out of the room, red lights blaring. Ironwood cursed and ran into the room, seeing his soldiers attempting to communicate with Winter's ship.

"General Ironwood, Sir!" One officer said and saluted, and the rest did as well before returning to their posts at Ironwood's command.

"Update," Ironwood demanded from the officer.

"Yes, Sir. At twelve fourteen a herd of grimm appeared from the sky, flying directly towards Leutiant Colonel Schnee's ship. Twelve sixteen the distress signal was activated. We are monitoring and -"

"There's an unidentified object in the air. Confirming. It's Pilot Prado," one communication soldier interrupted. "He escaped. There are no grimm trailing him."

"Who's manning the ship?" The Officer demanded.

"A Wyvern has latched itself to the ship," another soldier said.

"Jimmy," Qrow snarled, "I need a ship."

"Officer Pin, get Qrow Branwen to a ship, ASAP!" Ironwood commanded and Officer Pin appeared, black hair combed to the side underneath his hat.

"Follow me, Sir." Officer Pin said.

Qrow did but not before hearing Winter's ship was going down. In less than two minutes he was on a ship, being taken to the now confirmed crash site. There were other ships there, fighting against the grimm and Qrow saw the smoke. He saw the medic ship attempting to make a clear landing but there were too many grimm to let it through. Someone made the order to send a medical vehicle instead. Their ship got hit but they remained flying, taking grimm down as they went. Qrow kept his gaze out the window, following the smoke to the rocky terrain, pine trees blocking the direct view of the airship.

How long has it been since she crashed?

He demanded to be let down but the pilot refused his request due to the amount of grimm swarming around. "Alright then," Qrow made his way to the door and forced it open, ignoring the shouts behind him as he jumped down. He took his weapon out, quickly slicing through ravager and Sphinx. He waited until a grimm flew over him to transform into a crow and flew low and swiftly to Winter.

There were beowolves stalking the grounds, all going towards the same direction as he was. Qrow flew faster, curving a tree to see the wreckage of Winter's ship. The second half completely tore away. He transformed back into a man, killing the grimm the was entering through the gaping hole and ran inside.

"Snow Queen!" He went to the pilot seat to see it empty. "Winter!" He looked around, waiting for her to appear unharmed with an annoyed frown on her face, telling him she was fine and he worried too much. But he found nothing as he searched the ship until he looked down and noticed a trail of blood. Not even the coldest night in Atlas could compare to what he felt. He followed it quickly, unwinding Harbinger into a large scythe and eliminating grimm as he desperately tried to get her. The spots of blood were getting redder, dense in size and he felt he stopped breathing.

There was a grimm running in front of him, away from him, towards the direction of Winter's blood and he went to swipe his scythe down on it when a summoned grimm tackled it. Relief filled him for a moment before it was ripped away. A grimm, large and grueling, an alpha, had her pin to the ground, its jaw so close to her head, and the only thing keeping them apart was a large thin glyph formed by her hand shielding her as the other attempted to reach for her smaller blade that was a few feet away from her.

The glyph splintered.

"Winter!"

He was only able to catch her gaze for a second, the pale warm blue of her eyes that he could never forget. Qrow kicked the grimm up and away from her, had its neck at the inner curve of harbinger and sliced it off. Anger boiled from his very core. He saws grimm surrounding them on land and in the sky. He shifted his scythe to a large sword and killed three charging grimm, shooting at two in the distance.

  
"Snow Queen." He turned to kneel next to her quickly. She wasn't moving. "Win? Winter?!" He gathered her face in his hands carefully, almost afraid that he would break her but this was Winter, his Winter. She was much stronger than he was. "Win?" He called to her softly, desperately but she wasn't responding. He leaned down, hearing her barely breathe and he shuddered in relief, cursing his thanks to anyone that would listen to him.

Looking down at her, he took in her injuries. Externally, she had scratches and bruises all over her body, a bleeding head wound at her temple, and a large shard of glass embedded in her right thigh. He cursed again, painfully, for her sake. He had to get her out of here. He shot at an approaching grimm, eliminating it easily, before curling his arms around her he picked her up; deciding against taking the shard out in concern of how deep it was.

He moved them carefully but swiftly through the terrain towards Atlas, where back-up should be coming from. He used the trees and rocky mountainside to his advantage, amplifying his semblance to buy him time. He wondered how long he ran, avoiding grimm until he heard shouting of soldiers. He broke into a clearing that was soon flooded with Altas personnel. He called over a medic bus, feeling her breathing slower.

"Winter?" He set her down as soldiers ran past them. Blood ran down her face and he finally noticed the smell of blood, burnt fibers and skin, and the hot smell of metal. "Please. Stay with me." He squeezed her hand gently, jolting when an Atlas Medic came to move her away from his arms.

"We're here to help," she said, carefully taking her away from him and putting her on the gurney. She was taken away in an instant and he stood there, watching as the vehicle that held her drove away. Inhaling deeply, he turned around and unwound Harbinger with every intention to purge the remaining grimm.

~o~o~o~o~

Winter blinked at her reflection in the private restroom of her hospital room, at the dozen of cuts and scrapes littered on her body with a few sprinkling her face. The cut on her temple has been cleaned and stitched up. She had bruises there, too. She looked at the pair of metal scissors she held for a moment before reaching up to cut a long strip of partly burnt hair, singed from the fire that started on the ship when she crashed. While it was not a priority, it was the only thing she had control of at the moment.

She woke up three hours ago to an aching pain, not surprised to hear that her ship was ambushed by grimm only seven hours ago. She doesn't remember much after the crash except the adrenaline to survive, not remembering how she awoke in the hospital but a nurse told her a huntsman found her. Later, it was Ironwood who told her it was Qrow. He also told her Qrow was still in the field fighting the swarm of grimm and assisting the rescuing of Mantle citizens caught in the middle. Their conversation was a brief before he had to return to the control room to monitor the fight.

Atlas technology was able to boost her aura immensely, allowing her to heal at a faster rate than normal and gave her enough strength to hold her weight with a crutch when she stood - much to the nurse's chagrin. However, the nurse stopped knocking on the restroom door some minutes ago, leaving Winter be as she shortened her hair from her waist to the end of her shoulders. It surprisingly didn't take long, she even trimmed her bangs, and while she decided she still needed to go to a hairdresser for final touches, it was even and presentable. The ends were soft now compared to before.

She cleaned the sink and summoned a tiny nevermore to collect the strands of hair that fell onto the floor, tossing it into the trash. She wondered if Weiss was going to have a fit once she saw her new haircut like when she was a ten-year-old. Winter smiled at the memory. She was sixteen at the time and cut her hair after their father said only women with long hair were beautiful and worthy for attention. Father was terribly angry.

Winter moved the shower curtain to the side, noting the simple shower stall. She removed her clothing and the bandage around her thigh where she got impaled with a glass shard. The wound was large now that she looked at it. At least five inches in length and curved to the outer side of her thigh. She ran a finger over the stitching. It was concise and clean but would like a prominent scar.

She stared at it for a moment longer before carefully making quick use of the shower, needing to wash away any tiny hairs that stuck onto her skin and to simply feel clean. With shorter hair, she was able to dry herself off easily. She did not expect to look her best but was glad to see the exhaustion from her face momentarily gone. She slipped on her shirt given by the hospital but left the pants off. Her thigh was going to need to be redressed again. The nurse was going to throw another fit.

She stepped out of the bathroom, holding onto the door frame for support and held back her gasp at seeing Qrow directly on the other side. Her face did not betray the thundering of her heart, the nervous flipping in her stomach as another kind of pain gather in her chest again.

His gaze was hard, looking over her and reaching out to touch the ends of her hair before pushing a bit back to see the wound at her temple. He trailed his gaze down to her thigh, scowling at it being uncovered. Saying nothing, he left and she inhaled sharply, not realizing she was holding her breath. She was not expecting him at all, even half hoping she wouldn't after what happened the day before. But If he came all the way to Atlas after she ended things between them, it must mean he wanted to talk about something.

Whatever that something was.

She was relieved that he wasn't hurt. She saw no visible wound or bleeding. He was just tired. His face was worn, exhaustion pulling at the corner of his face and aging him a few years. Though, she should not judge his appearance since hers was much worst.

She touched her temple where his fingers were. As always, his touch was warm and the urge to press her cheek into his palm lingered. Frowning, she grabbed the crutch she left by the door and walked as refined as she could back to her bed, momentarily annoyed when she realized it was an inch or two above her hips. Meaning she had to stretch or jump to get on.

Heavy footsteps echoed outside her room. She wasn't surprised this time when Qrow entered the room again with a new strip of gauze in his hand. He noticed her dilemma and he couldn't resist smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing when he grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto the bed. His hands lingered and her ears grew hot, memories of evenings spent together where he would grab her hips for different lustful reasons flushed into her mind.

Her blush gave away what she was thinking but he made no comment about it. Instead, he made tiny circles with his thumb that meant he was thinking of something. Again, she wondered what it was. Qrow smoothed a hand to her thigh, not saying a word when her skin became taunt and the fine hair rose where he caressed.

Silently, he wrapped her thigh with the gauze gently enough that it wouldn't hurt. The tension in the room was heavy and she frowned, asking him what he was doing here before the pressure behind her eyes could beat her.

"I came to win you back."

"Qrow-"

"And ask for a second chance," he moved to pull his left sleeve up and tore off the black wristband he had there. The sight of his soulmate mark in the shape of a little blackbird silenced her. "I was scared."

She gripped the bedspread next to her, trying to regain control over her emotions that were spiking and flowing but her frown deepened and her lips trembled. "Of what?" She demanded in the clearest voice she could muster.

"Of me," he answered. "I told you before. I grew up in a tribe that trained me to kill and I have. But, I was given a second chance to be better, to do good, and I took it. That choice brought me a family. A real family. A family that broke and lost pieces of it in a matter of years and that pain was...unbearable. I decided afterward that I didn't want a soulmate because I saw what it did to Tai. I didn't want to fall in love. I didn't want more pain. I didn't want any of that romanticized bullshit."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you came out of nowhere and just made me feel more. Made me feel things I didn't know I was capable of and all it took was one look. Gods, before you, I didn't know how to be in love, to love, or to be loved. And that scares me because I don't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you," he said, his fingers brushed over her soulmate mark behind her neck. "And it was that fear that made me not say anything for four years."

"Dolt," she snapped back harshly at him, listening to his every word and feeling tears rising again. She wanted to blame it on the wounds she had but she wasn't good at lying to herself.

"Yeah, I am" he agreed with a soft chuckle. He pressed his forehead against hers, careful to mind her wound and bruising, eyes soft as he cupped her cheek.

"What made you think I am not scared either?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just think you have more courage than me."

She gave a watery chuckle, "A coward would not be here asking for a second chance."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, you grackle," she said softly, clutching his tattered shirt.

He pulled away to look at her properly, stroking her cheek with his thumb and he said, "I'm still scared but I promise, what I feel for you...damnit, Winter, what I feel for you is stronger than any fear I have. Please. Give me another chance. Just one to show you that we are meant to be, that we are soulmates."

She touched his mark, noticing the shuddered it sent through him. Her voice was small but unwavering. "I will give you as many chances as you need."

He smirked largely, chuckling in relief at her words, "You sure about that?"

"Yes.

"You can't take it back," he gripped her hip, lowering himself down to feel her lashes on his cheek.

"I do not want to," she leaned forward, her lips brushing his.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything," he said, kissing her tenderly. "I'm sorry for not loving you properly." He deepened the kiss, feeling her nails digging into his skin. "I love you."

"I love you," she answered between his kisses, and the warmth it sent through him told him everything was going to be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> @Haley_HI Whitely is a teen trying to appease his dad, abused like Winter and Weiss. I am assuming he is two to five years younger than Weiss. So, while Weiss saw Winter as a sister, he saw her as a mother figure. Which is why, in my headcannon, Winter leaving impacted him greatly because she was a mother figure who left him. idk I think CRWBY have a great chance to show that there are many ways to grow and escape an abusive household. One joined the army. Another moved to another country. So, how will Whitely grow? Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> @Akira_0 I honestly try to think of "cute-meet" stories. Haha
> 
> Also, asked and you shall receive...
> 
> Sneak Peek of the next chapter, A Demon's Gift, a followup to Moonlight (Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter) | Rated G
> 
> Jacques went to his office and she watched him go. Her debutante ball was three months away now. However, if she was carrying Baron Qrow Branwen's child, if she could call a spawn of a demon a child, she either had to quickly find someone to marry, abort the child, run off to the countryside and have the child in secret, give the child away, or, the most reasonable choice, forgive Qrow and accept his proposal.
> 
> “Miss Winter,” Klein walked up to her. “There is...um, another gift for you from Baron Branwen.”
> 
> Winter frowned, feeling the simmering residue of annoyance still lingering and the might need to continue to be upset with him. “I see. Send it back.”
> 
> “Ah, but, um, the Baron is here.”
> 
> “Oh? Then send him back, too,” Winter turned on her heel to go to the sunroom but stopped at Klein clearing his throat.


	12. A Demon's Gift | Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter | Part 2/6  
> Part 1 - Chapter 3: Moonlight  
> Part 3 - Chapter 16: The Baron's Townhouse  
> Part 4 - Chapter 22: A Demon's Charm  
> Part 5- Chapter 27: Dream Walker

Tiny black blobs danced and formed into tiny creatures. It leered and waved at her, some grabbing each other hands to twirl as others climbed on furniture. Some started to develop dark green skin. Others produced feathered bodies. The spoke in high pitched tones, childish. Then, they all turned towards the ornate standing mirror in the corner of the parlor room and scrambled away.

Winter perked an eyebrow and saw what they were running from. In the mirror, the reflection of the parlor room showed a shadow creature, tall and looming, stalking towards the mirror. Its eyes hollowed but red with a white mask on its face. It gave a screeched and ran towards the mirror. It crashed against the surface angrily, pounding its fist on the looking glass. She was tempted to snort at its action. She placed a spell on the mirror to stop the entry from the mirror world to her home after her...incident with Baron Qrow Branwen two weeks ago.

"Winter, has your mind wander?" Jacques Schnee, her father, asked with a scowl.

Winter turned her head back to her father and Sir Charles Lapis. In the dark parlor of her home decorated in shades of blue and linen white, she sat on a cream chair with a tray of tea and an assortment of snacks on the table in front of her. Her father was in his customary white suit, a blue pocket square sticking out tastefully. Lapis wore a brown suit with gold thread trimming.

What a bore.

She gave a serene smile, "Of course not, Father. I was simply attempting to image the battle Sir Lapis was describing. It must have been frightening facing those bandits."

"For a lesser man, yes, but the Lapis men are trained in combat," Lapis grinned haughtily. "It was nothing but child's play."

Winter kept her smile on as she continued to drink her tea. Listening but not caring entirely about the exploits of Sir Charles Lapis, her latest suitor. Prior, she had the comfort of dismissing her suitors, fringing on wanting to find the perfect suitor that would benefit the Schnee name. Her father ate it up and for the past year, she was able to float through society without a valid concern of marriage.

However, that luxury could be gone soon.

Her cycle was four days late.

Winter and her father went to see Charles Lapis out after an hour of him and her father meandering. Lapis kissed her hand politely, saying he would love to see her again soon. Her father stepped in at that time, thanking Lapis for his visit. When the door shut, Jacques turned to Winter.

"Well?"

"Sir Lapis is a falsifier. He stated he was attacked by the Neo Bandits while in Anima, but the Neo Bandits are known to reside only in Vale. He also stated he purchased the hide of a brown bear for two hundred and thirty lien in Argus, but brown bear hide has been out of stock for the last three months there and they are currently worth five hundred lien, minimum. Additionally, from what I heard over tea at Ms. Stella's, the Lapis name is losing its social standing. I heard something similar regarding their business."

"You heard right," Jacques sighed, pensive and annoyed. "Another name to cross but worry not, Winnie, we will find a suitable suitor for you soon. The heavens only know your debutante ball will be crawling with them."

"I wait for your council," Winter curtsied.

Jacques nodded and left to his office, leaving Winter alone to ponder. Her debutante ball was three months away now. However, if she was carrying Baron Qrow Branwen's child, if she could call a spawn of a demon a child, she either had to quickly find someone to marry, abort the child, run off to the countryside and have the child in secret, give the child away, or, the most reasonable choice, forgive Qrow and accept his proposal.

“Miss Winter,” Klein walked up to her. “There is...um, another gift for you from Baron Branwen.”

Winter frowned, feeling the simmering residue of annoyance still lingering and the mighty need to continue to be upset with him. “I see. Send it back.”

“Ah, but, um, the Baron is here.”

“Oh? Then send him back, too,” Winter turned on her heel to go to the sunroom but stopped at Klein clearing his throat.

“If I may speak freely and frankly?”

Winter exhaled and nodded, “Yes.”

“I...may not know why you are upset with Baron Branwen but, if I may advise, if the issue is not too terrible and if you still hold some...emotions for him. Perhaps, it is time to forgive, and if necessary, move on from him?”

“I do not wish to move on from him,” she said swiftly.

“I know,” Klein patted her shoulder with a smile.

“I am simply irritated with him for...withholding the truth.”

“If I may ask, are you upset with the lie or with the lying?”

She sighed, knowing the answer. She had long thought about his being and nature, and the result of their shared actions. As a witch, magic and the spiritual world was not far from her mind or fingertips. While she would have never personally attempted to create a contract with a demon, the event that occurred between her and Qrow was an acceptable, even preferred if she dared to say, outcome. However, she simply wished as she delved her interest of magic to him, he could have shared some truth with her and that night could have been something of pure mutual agreement. Instead, it was rooted in deceit.

Looking to the side, her hands behind her back, posed as always, she said, “the lying.”

“I see,” Klein smiled, “And I am assuming with all of his gifts he is attempting to apologize for his mistake."

"I suppose."

"Well, I simply would like to say I have never seen you taken with someone before as you are with him. I...think he may be a suitable match."

"Father thinks he is a scoundrel."

"Do you?"

"Yes," she said after a moment.

Klein chuckled, "I see. So?”

“Very well,” Winter turned to a hall table and pulled open the drawer. She grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen normally kept there for quick note-taking. She wrote a simple message and folded it in half. “Return the gift to My Lord with this message, as well.”

Klein perked an eyebrow at the paper, “Yes, Miss Winter.”

"Thank you for your wisdom."

"May I offer one more piece of wisdom?" Klein asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, in my experience when forgiving someone. The statement, 'I am still irritated with you.' Does not convey the sentiment that well."

Winter turned back to him, seeing him hold her note open for her to re-read. "It conveys the sentiment perfectly. Do you not see how I dotted the 'i' on 'irritated?' Also, it is very unbecoming of you to read a young lady's love note."

"Miss Winter."

"Fine,” She sighed and took the note back to him.

“Do you write love letters to him often?”

“Klein. Please,” her cheeks are pink as she passed the note back to him.

“Apologizes,” he smiled and went back to the back entrance to turn Qrow away. She was tempted to follow and glare at him but instead walked towards the sunroom again.

“She still mad?” Qrow asked. He leaned against the door frame, plucking at the string of magic, invisible to Klein, that blocked him from entering. Despite feeling annoyance at being dismissed by her every day this past week, he was impressed by his bride. Determined not to speak with him, she effectively blocked every entrance he could take. Doorways, mirrors, chimney, and so on.

He smirked.

“Afraid so,” Klein handed back the bouquet of flowers Qrow brought. “But I did convince her to write you a nice note.”

Qrow took the bouquet and note, and could not stop the loud, burst of laughter that escaped him. "I see. Such a 'nice' note she wrote to me."

"Words have never been Miss Winter's strongest suit."

"I agree."

Klein looked behind him, just to make sure she wasn't there. "Well, if I may say so myself, while not her strongest, I dare say, to the right individual, it may be a charming tribute of hers."

Qrow glanced up from his note with a bemused smirk, "I agree."

"I will keep rallying in your favor, My Lord."

"Thank you, Klein," Qrow tipped his head and left the Schnee property. As he strolled down the path towards his home, he took Winter's note out of his breast pocket and read over her message once more.

 _I am still_ slightly _irritated with you._

He stifled his laugh and tucked her note back in his pocket. He walked behind a tree, out of sight, and turned into a crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wrote a followup to Moonlight that was too long so now it is divided up. So, there will be more between Demon!Qrow and Witch!Winter. 
> 
> I hope this was an enjoyable installment. 
> 
> @SeaDove I hope this was satisfying! Thank you for reading!
> 
> @snowandlilacs Thank you so much! I think that chapter was one of my favorites to write. c:
> 
> @Akira_0 Thank you! ;A; I like angst but love happy endings more. Haha I think Qrow's hesitant in getting close to anyone is such a trophy thing that is both cliche but, like, good? It gives writers endless ways to get them together, though. c:
> 
> Sneak Peek of the next chapter, Business as Always. (Spy!Qrow x Agent!Schnee) Rated T:
> 
> "The best kind and I love my work," he grinned. "Lastly, we both know if I had another woman, she would be the mistress, not you."
> 
> The warmth in her chest was smothered and she yanked her hand from him, "Grackle."
> 
> "I'm joking. Win."
> 
> "Do not touch me," she pulled away from him when he grabbed her hand.
> 
> "Winter," his grin large and humorous despite her cold glare. "You know I didn't mean it."


	13. Business as Always | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy!Qrow x Agent!Schnee | Part 1/1

"Not interested," Winter Schnee of the Atlas' Department of Intelligence and Investigation said curtly to the tall, mustached individual that sat right next to her. The man grunted and got up. She heard some laughter behind her but she didn't need to turn around to see his friends. When she walked in, she already memorized the patrons of the bar, including the group of four men, all between the ages of late 20s and early 30s. One man was blond and the others had brown hair. The blond was the only one under 6 feet. The man with the blue shirt had a scar on his right hand. Another had a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm. The man that came up to her was the only one with facial hair.

Across the room from them was a woman in her forties, short, sunburned, and freckled, who was flirting with a younger woman, a strawberry blond, that had bright eyes. An older gentleman sat alone in one of the booths, nursing a beer. He wore a business suit, he was adorned with diamond wrist cuffs, a Rolex, and black leather shoes. The bartender was speaking to another man, a med student, giving him five bottles of beers to take back to another booth of what she suspected were his classmates, all getting out late from a shift at the hospital. Two of them were still wearing shoe covers. On the other side of the bar was one more man with long hair pilled in a bun, he was on his third drink since Winter came in.

Fourteen patrons in total including her.

One bartender.

One entrance behind her.

Two gendered restrooms on the right.

Exit on the left.

Two entrances to get behind the bar an-

A man slipped into the seat next to her, catching her off guard. He was silent, didn't even disturb the air around them, much less the weight of his seat. Winter kept her gaze forward and sipped on her strawberry daiquiris, annoyed at how easily he could catch her off guard. "You are late," she said sharply to him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his smirk.

"Oops, sorry. Got distracted for a moment," Qrow Branwen reached to press his lips against her cheek, his lips stretching when she did not lean into it but did not pull away either. Unfazed as always. "You look nice."

"I was attending a gala as you were well aware of."

"I was."

She finally took a glance at him. He was disheveled, missing his suit jacket and had mud on his shoes. There was some dirt at his right temple that she cleaned with a napkin, pushing his hair back for him which amused him furthermore.

What on Remanent was he doing?

“So what was in the paper?"

"Always business with you."

Winter felt a vein pulse hotly on her forehead. "If you have nothing to say, then I will take my leave."

"I ran into Clem and Iris just moments ago. They were going to visit Nicole and Dante at Eden and River, you know, that nice new restaurant you refuse to let me take you to?" Qrow said, knocking on the counter to get the bartender's attention. "Whiskey. No ice. Oh, the Fallbrook brand, if you can."

Winter smoothed her dress and crossed her ankle, "I only refuse because you asked at an inappropriate time."

"So, you're saying if I didn't ask you not in front of Jimmy, you would've said 'yes?''" Qrow nodded his thanks to the bartender, accepting his glass.

"I have said 'yes' before, have I not?"

"Embarrassed of me?"

"Professionalism," Winter shot back. "Something you lack at times."

"Did I lack it last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Always serious and poised, she brought an urge from him to tease her, to splash some kind of emotion in her eyes and the first signs of her true feelings usually came in the form of an embarrassed glare like the one she had on right now. He didn’t know fully why he could easily get a reaction out of her, but whatever charm it was he possessed he was glad he had it.

"Is that all?" She asked, attempting to reform her impassive appearance.

That won't do.

"Do you remember our trip to Nimbus?"

"Vaguely."

"Morgan and Anthony are there and ran into their exes, Nath and Theo. In the Lighting Emblem, remember that restaurant?"

Winter held back a quip retort and nodded, "I recall it."

He leaned in close to her, his breath curling on the shell of her ear and she refused to jerk away from the sensation. "Remember how you rode my hand under the table?"

Winter pushed him back into his seat, pink was rising to her cheeks, "barely."

"Barely?!" He barked a laugh. "I'll be happy to remind you."

"Not necessary,"

"Oh, well look at the time," Qrow drowned his drink and left some lien, enough to cover his drink and Winter's, "we have to get going. Come on." He took Winter's coat from the seat next to him and held it out for her.

Winter glanced from his smug expression to her coat. She left her drink unfinished and got up. Slipping on her coat and accepting his arm when he offered it. They walked out together. Her in a fine, evening gown and him in work slacks. They would draw stares but looked so out of place together that they were often overlooked after a glance.

"Anyways," Qrow began to speak again, "Theo was there to avoid work. You know he now works at Elder Lands Licence?"

"I did not."

"It pays more than Yoseff Opper Universal. Or so, that was what I heard," he said.

Winter matched his steps. He was taking her back to the gala at Atlas Art Museum which was less than a block away. "When did he start?"

"Just last month. He also got an offered at Robert Butler's Opal but turned it down."

"Both were good options."

"I would have chosen Opal. They have great health benefits.”

Her mask splintered. Pleased, he watched her roll her eyes in good humor, a small smile on her lips. "You are getting older. Perhaps a less life-threatening career change would be beneficial for you."

"Eh, maybe in five or so years," he said. "Once things settle down."

"In five or so years, you may not be able to walk with your supposed back pain."

"It isn't 'supposed.' I really did have back pain."

"Of course. It has nothing to do with me babying you."

"There isn't anything wrong with wanting to be taken care of by my girlfriend."

"Oh? Girlfriend?"

Qrow snorted, "What else am I suppose to call you after all this time."

"Something not so childish," she mimicked his snort with one of her own, though it was an airy and more delicate one than his. Their personal relationship has always unlabeled since they met more than two years ago, but girlfriend simply sounded a bit too simple for her taste.

"How about lover, then?" He smirked.

"I am not your mistress and if I am, I swear, Branwen, I will ensure your death is slow and painful."

He laughed loudly to the point the dull pain in his side jolted to a sharp stab. He tried to hide his grimace but she saw through it. "First of all, why would I try to get myself kill?"

"Because you are idiotic at times," she said, leaning over to touch his side. "What did you do?"

"It's just some bruising," he waved her off. "Second, dating you is already a lot of work, why double it?"

"I am 'work' now?" She perked an eyebrow.

"The best kind and I love my work," he grinned. "Lastly, we both know if I had another woman, she would be the mistress, not you."

The warmth in her chest was smothered and she yanked her hand from him, "Grackle."

"I'm joking. Win."

"Do not touch me," she pulled away from him when he grabbed her hand.

"Winter," his grin large and humorous despite her cold glare. "You know I didn't mean it."

She huffed and turned away from him, "I need to get back."

"Ice Queen," he matched her steps now, his words and expression a little more sincere now. "Forgive me?"

She was still frowning but her furrowed brows softened. "Fine," she said, the word not entirely willing to leave her.

He held his arm out again, "How about sweetheart or lady friend?"

She glanced at the arm and then at him, "No."

"Darling? Partner in crime? Significant other? My woman?"

"Enough," she sighed and took his arm again, "Significant other."

Qrow chuckled, "the least romantic sounding one."

"It is romantic enough," she argued.

"I think I prefer calling you my woman."

"Neanderthal," she shoved him lightly but a small amused smile escaped her.

"Is that a smile?"

"It is not."

"Pretty sure it is," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They arrived at the Museum sooner than he would have liked. "Looks like we're here."

"Attending as such?"

"Nah, I need to go finish some things but I'll see you later tonight."

"Do not be late again."

"I won't," he bent down and kissed her, a little longer than needed and also a little heavier than required, but his lips stayed on hers, one hand on her hip and the other cradling her face. He only pulled away when he felt the urge to slip his mouth down her jaw to nip at her neck. "I really didn't mean to worry you."

"Then do not be late," Winter frowned, stepping away from him.

"Got it," he winked and turned to leave, "Oh, I heard the black birds are singing tonight."

"You mean squawk," she said bluntly, huffing at his laughter as she turned to reenter the gala. She nodded at the guards and the museum's event staff. She climbed the stairs back to the ball room and was able to find Ironwood easily as he was crowded by the rich elites of Atlas. She asked if he took his medicine as it was almost nine in the evening. He excused himself from the group to grab some water and a bit of food from the buffet table.

"So?" he asked. The medicine ploy only meant that she got information from Qrow.

Winter relayed the message in a low voice, grabbing grapes and cheese for herself, "Cinder F. In Mantle." She wasn’t entirely aware what it meant but for Qrow to call upon her in such a state and to quickly tell Ironwood the message must have meant it was important. “Oh, and conference call in an hour.”

Ironwood sighed, “I was hoping to go home at a reasonable time tonight.”

“You always hope for that.”

“More like my wife,” he said. If there was one person who hated to work over time it was Glynda Goodwitch, head of Beacon Bureau of Investigation, and his wife. “You will also be attending.”

Winter paused. This was not the first time she was pulled into whatever mission this was but since the beginning, it has always been informational gathering and reporting. She slipped messages to Ironwood that she had no idea what they meant, she gathered intel and scoped out locations for Qrow in complete discretion, outside the normal scope of her work. She even took classified files to Ozpin, a man with no public records who she knew was Qrow’s boss. The only thing she was certain was that whatever this mission was, Qrow had made it clear many times he didn’t want her involved beyond intel.

Oh, well.

“Need me to prepare for anything?”

“Besides keeping professionalism in the forefront, no.”

“I will follow your lead,” she said.

There was never a dire need in her to tell Ironwood of her intimate relationship with Qrow. If anything, Ironwood probably knew already due to Qrow. There was one thing Qrow was not good at as a professional spy and that was hiding his affection towards her. When they worked together, their disguise always had to be in the guise of a couple.

Winter ate a piece of cheese and hoped the meeting wouldn’t be terribly long. Qrow said the black birds would be singing tonight, and she was looking forward in having him in her bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full message Qrow slipped to Winter through the first letters pronouns was "Cinder F. in Mantle. Tell your boss."
> 
> Anyhow, hoped you all enjoyed this new AU of Spy!Qrow x Agent!Schnee. I was thinking of making Qrow a hitman, but I felt an info gathering spy was a better "profession." And, well Winter is basically CIA.
> 
> ALSO, did you guys know that Winter's VA is dating Qrow's new VA????????? :D I, low-key, hopes that influences some romance between Qrow and Winter in the following volumes. ;A;
> 
> @ Haley_HI I feel Klein would be a complete shipper/supporter of Winter (and Weiss/Whitely) finding true love. He knows they're starving for love. I have a head canon that an angry Winter is also a petty Winter. haha
> 
> @ Dying_Inside :3c can i offer reading another AU chapter? Thank you for reading and...I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and this one?
> 
> @ Kali I hoped you liked it and I promised the following Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter will be longer and...possibly...smutty???
> 
> @ Akira_0 Lapis, and even Jacques, are kind of passive antagonists in this AU. They're there being butts but not really being heavily involved with the plot. I love Klein. ;__; He's such a cinnamon roll. Thank you as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Territorial (Werewolf!Qrow x Nymph!Winter) | Rated E for Smut and basically PWP
> 
> This kind of coupling normally didn't last long. It was a hard and quick fuck. It was him quenching his need to reestablishing his claim on her as his mate. It was meant to cover her in his musk, pour his seeds in her, warding off any others that threatened the nuclear of his household. 
> 
> This was his home.
> 
> This was his family.
> 
> Starling was his son. 
> 
> And she was his woman.


	14. Territorial | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Qrow x Nymph!Winter | Part 2/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 5: Whisper  
> Part 3 - Chapter 24: A Walk in the Park  
> Part 4 - Chapter 29: Alpha

There was a knock on the door. Winter glanced down to Starling who was grabbing onto her apron, and he looked up at her, too. "Did you invite someone over without informing me?" She asked him, and Starling, only being two, smiled up at his mother and followed her out of the kitchen towards the entryway. She placed her apron on a chair before checking the peephole of the door.

Frowning, she recognized the woman on the other side but was never formally introduced to her. "Starling, go play in the living room, okay?"

The little boy pouted but soon ambled away, making some excited noises as he took his toys out of his toy chest. Winter opened the door, meeting the gaze of the Alpha of the Branwen Pack, and her husband's estranged sister, Raven Branwen. Taller than her by an inch, Raven was an imposing woman with stern red eyes and a massive amount of hair like her daughter, Yang, but black with silver strands winking her age thoughtfully.

"May I be of any assistance, Raven Branwen?"

"You know who I am?" Raven lifted her chin and crossed her arms.

"Of course."

Raven observed Winter for a few seconds, mouth coiling into a sneer at the potent musk mark her fool of a brother left on his mate. "Guess there's no need for introductions, then, as I know who you are, too. Who would have thought my baby brother would marry into one of the richest family in the world. Funny how the world works."

"It would seem."

Raven inhaled, scowling when she realized he wasn't home. "When will he be back?"

"He is in a meeting at the moment, he mentioned that it may be about three hours, depending on how talkative his associates are," Winter lied.

"So, you're alone until then?"

Winter gave a polite smile, one that was empty from all emotions, "I am."

"I see," she huffed, "Count your blessings that I don't have time to wait tonight. Tell my brother-dear that I stopped by, will you?"

"Certainly," Winter said, having no intention to invite Raven into her home, especially when Qrow wasn’t here. He was cautious about his relationship with his sister and the pack, only speaking about it when necessary.

"Sorry for disturbing your evening," Raven said.

"Do not be. Meeting an in-law is always welcoming. Good evening," Winter closed the front door and turned to look behind her. Starling was peering around the corner. "That was strange, was it not?"

"Yea," Starling nodded and scrambled his way back to Winter, asking to be picked up.

"Let us call Papa and ask when he is coming home, yes?" Winter hoisted Starling onto her hip and grabbed her apron. Walking back into the kitchen to finish making tonight's dinner, as it was her turn to cook, she set Starling on the table counter. Grabbing her phone, she called Qrow and had Starling hold it as she went to grab the rest of the ingredients.

By the third ring, Qrow answered with a soft, "hey."

"Hi, Pa," Starling answered and waved the phone to Winter.

Qrow was able to greet Starling warmly before Winter plucked the phone from him, "Will you be arriving soon?"

"What's this? Missing me already?" Qrow asked playfully.

"Yes. Yes. Always," she answered quickly with an eye roll.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but I'll take it," he chuckled, shuffling some documents around, "What's up?"

"Well, something, perhaps concerning, has occurred."

"What? Did Starling say a curse word? If so, that was Yang, not me."

"No, your sister was here."

"Who?"

"Your sister."

There was silence then he barked a laugh, "Ok. I get it. I'll head home soon. No need to make up lies because you miss me, you know?"

"Qrow Branwen, you know for a fact that I do not need to make up a lie to get you to come home. I am speaking the truth when I said your sister was here."

There was another moment of silence until his voice, harsh and slightly panicked, arose, "Are you two okay?!"

"We are-"

"You didn't invite her inside, right?"

"No-"

"Good. Did you lock the door? Is she still there? Did you talk to her? Did she see Starling?" He asked. From over the phone, she could hear the rustling of people and paper. "Winter?!"

"Oh, are you going to let me speak now without interrupting?"

"Now isn't the time!" He said.

Winter sighed, "Yes, I locked the door. She left. I did speak with her, and, no, she did not see Starling."

"Don't open the door for anyone else, okay. I'll be home in less than ten minutes," he said and then hanged up.

Winter looked at her phone then to Starling, "Guess we cannot ask him to stop by the store to grab you some more bananas, huh?"

“‘Nanas,” Starlings mimicked the word and bounced as Winter collected him in her arms again.

By the time Qrow got home, dinner was barely on the stove cooking. She heard the car squeal at the sharp turn he must have made, and the impatient rumbling of his car pulling to the garage. Starling stopped coloring and got up, ready to run towards the doors like he always did to greet either of his parents when Qrow stormed in. Locking the door behind him, he passed by Starling raised arms and searched the house in a crazed state.

Winter only followed him into the living room, "What are you looking for?"

"Intruders!" Qrow shouted from upstairs.

"Your nose would have picked that up," she said in an even tone, knowing he would be able to hear her, and ushered Starling back to his small kiddie table to draw.

"I need to double-check!"

"Ma," Starling was pouting and Winter gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Papa will say 'hi' in a minute, okay?" She gave her child one more kiss and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. When Qrow was satisfied that the house was empty except for him, Winter, and Starling, he went back to the kitchen where Winter was setting the table. "Are you do-"

Qrow closed the distance between them and kissed her hard, backing her into the wall, his hand behind her head to cushion the impact, and he kissed her desperately. In the back of his mind, he was expecting her to push him away, warning him that Starling was in the other room and demand answers on why he was acting so strangely. However, he was so pleased when she met his kiss as passionately as him and brought him closer by grabbing his collar.

He groaned and smoothed his hands down her back, squeezing her hips and ample bottom, before grabbing the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Back pressed against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he roughly pushed her pencil skirt up. Her skirt was normally tight around her wide hips, and he always teased her about it, but it was even more so now as it bit into the skin of her upper thighs. He was able to hear the fabric give away to a tear. She was going to huff about it later. This would be the third work skirt of hers he would ruin, but all he cared for at the moment was the honey heat between her thighs and the aftertaste of her lavender vanilla tea on her tongue that was driving him mad with lust.

He moved to kiss her jawline and neck, holding her steady with one hand under her thigh as the other fumbled with undoing the button of her blouse. His name escaped her in a gasp as he bit down on the mate mark he left on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The air around them grew with the musk he exuded, stifling and heeded. She knew what he was doing. Whenever he felt something was threatening her, Starling, or the peacefulness of their home, he fell back into his Were instinct to claim. Depending on the threat, he would either first cover her in his scent and have sex with her on the closest surface, rub his face on Starling to get his scent on the baby boy, or secure their home by doing a detailed search.

The order this time around, she concluded, was the house-search, her, then Starling.

Qrow pulled her blouse open until her breasts were almost spilling out. He cupped one, feeling the shy impression of her puckered nipple through the fabric of her blouse and bra, and squeezed. She was flushed. Her neat bun disheveled, her hands grasping onto his shoulder and the back of his head, matching the vigor of his kiss, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. She only pulled away when they heard a clattered from the living room and Starling picking up the crayons he dropped onto the floor.

She wiggled in his arms, unsatisfied with the lack of skin-to-skin contact but also anxious at Starling possibly walking in on them. "Qrow, Starling-"

"Hasn't noticed," he finished for her and kissed her again, demanding her attention to solely be on him as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He reluctantly removed his hand from her curves to quickly undo his pants and pull his length free from its confinement. He was tempted to rip her flimsy panties but pushed it aside instead and pressed his cock against her fully, grinding into her lower lips and catching all her whimpers and whines on his tongue.

He goes to positioned himself at her entrance, amused at her soft glare, indicating that she was not pleased with their current time or settling, but she tightened her legs around him. Telling him that she wanted this as badly as he did or else she would have stopped this before it got this far. The haze in her gaze deepened as she glanced down and saw his tip kissing her entrance, and she covered her mouth with her hand as a moan began to escape her when he pushed in sharply.

He removed her hand to kiss her. Qrow secured his stance and gripped her thighs roughly, getting her at an angle that would ensure his lower abs would rub against her clit. Then, he started to pump into her roughly. Short and strong thrusts that had her arching her back and crying softly against his neck. He was hitting her in all the right places. Her chest was heaving, toes curling, and eyes watering.

This kind of coupling normally didn't last long. It was a hard and quick fuck. It was him quenching his need to reestablishing his claim on her as his mate. It was meant to cover her in his musk, pour his seeds in her, warding off any others that threatened the nuclear of his household.

This was his home.

This was his family.

Starling was his son.

And she was his woman.

Later on, once his survival instincts dissipated, he would make love to her properly. Showering her with affectionate words and touches, worshiping her until she came and then loving her until they were both sated and satisfied. For now, his hold on her was hard enough to leave bruises, marveling at her softness and the suppleness of her ass and thighs.

Winter moved to kiss him fervently and he met her tongue and lips, realizing quickly why as he caught her feminine whimper. Her body arched, thighs twitching under his hold, and she trembled as she squeezed his length inside of her, her orgasm deconstructing her mind. He held her firmly as she buckled, her gasps now ghosting on his lips and he was drowning in her. Pressing himself into her, enclosing her between his body and the wall, he buried his face in her shoulder and groaned, filled her with his cum.

She grappled with his name, with the overheating of her body and the warmth entering her, but she thrived in it and melted. She felt his kisses fluttering over her chest and neck, and smiled blissfully. Her legs fell from its place around his hips, but he still held her up and had the strength in his legs to walk them over the dinner table and set her on it. He pulled out from her, his cum rushing out in the wake. He grunted his approval before tucking himself back in his pants. Winter huffed, embarrassed, but accepted the warm towel he got for her and his kiss, appreciating him buttoning up her blouse back at a proper place.

He wiped his hands clean, "I need to check on Starling."

Winter watched as he left the kitchen with a frown, still panting from their quick coupling. After a deep breath, she goes to clean the mess they made and slid down onto her feet, catching her balance on the table. Throwing the towel into the sink, for now, she walked weakly to the sink and washed her hands and then went to turn off the pot of pasta cooking on the stove. The ivy plant she bought that morning and placed next to the door already had vines climbing up the wall.

She was a nymph and, unlike Qrow who released his pent up energy through sex, she produced it. All that energy and magic had to go somewhere when it wasn't towards cultivating a babe in her womb; which was why their home was abundant with plants - inside and out. However, with the amount of magic she knew she created this time, that plant should be doubled in size.

Pressing a hand to her stomach, she wondered momentarily if their discussion from last weekend in adding a new member to the family took already. She'll make an appointment with the witch doctor tomorrow.

"Okay," he walked back into the kitchen with Starling in his arms. He set the toddler down in his high chair before leaning against the kitchen counter. "So, what happened?"

She shot him a displeased look as she fixed Starling's hair - a mess due to Qrow rubbing his cheek on their child's head. "Your sister knocked on the door wishing to speak with you."

"That's it?"

"Besides a unique introduction between us, yes."

"Unique?"

Winter tapped her nose, "she already knew who I was and most likely smelled my relation to you."

"Good," he nodded. "And she didn't see Starling?"

"No, but I am not sure if she smelled him."

"Probably not. Pups don't produce their own scent until they hit puberty. She most likely just smelled me."

"Do you know what she wants?"

Qrow sighed, "No, but I have a few guesses that it might involve around the pack."

"Should I be concerned?"

"For now, no. Hell, she just might be asking for money," Qrow kissed her cheek, "Don't worry. Once I know what she wants, I'll let you know."

She sighed, "Fine."

He pressed one more kiss on her lips and groaned, "Gods, you smell good."

She turned his face away, "Not in front of Starling."

"Later?" He grinned, helping her finish setting the table.

"Keep your hands to yourself, then maybe."

"Juice!" Starling said excitedly when he saw Winter take his sippy cup out from the cabinet.

Winter gave Qrow the sippy cup, "your child wants juice."

He smiled, relaxed compared to minutes earlier when he arrived in a panic. He took the cup from her. "What kind of juice, Kiddo?" He asked Starling. "Grape? Orange? Apple?" Starling struggled to say apple, but Qrow got the gist of it. He got drinks for him and Winter as well, and she plated the pasta on their plates - pesto pasta for them while Starling was having plain tomato pasta with some cheese.

Qrow had a soft expression, as he usually did when he was being sentimental, as he took in his small family. Starling already had tomato sauce on his face that either he or Winter would clean up after dinner. Winter went to sit down across from him and paused to shoot him a small glare when she noted the rip on her skirt. He gave an apology, which she did not accept due to his grin. After promising to buy her a new skirt, she was handing him some bread with butter. Their fingers skimming lightly, purposeful on his end, and she smiled at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my shameful smut and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There might be a chapter or two follow-ups for Werewolf!Qrow x Nymph!Winter. btw, I made a tumblr? Catch me at beabees7.tumblr.com, if you like? Idk what I'll be posting there, though.
> 
> @Haley_HI It's the same in Spanish! My woman is possessive but also...very intimate? I love it. Haha I hope so, too! c: As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> @ Akira_0 Thank you! I hope to do another one where they're partners on a mission a la Mission Impossible. haha My headcanon for Winter is that if she shows Qrow a tiny bit of affection, he'll just multiples it by one hundred. She gives him a small peck? Qrow will make it to a full makeout session. 
> 
> @Kali You're welcome!
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Brightest Star in the North | Rated E (Pirate AU)
> 
> Now Winter was getting married against her will to a man she despised and he was eleven days away from her. 
> 
> “What bullshit is this!?” Qrow threw a chair across the room.
> 
> “If you’re going to act as a child, then leave,” Glynda growled.
> 
> “I am,” Qrow declared hotly. “I’m sailing north to Atlas.”
> 
> “And what? You’ll just steal the Schnee’s eldest daughter on a rowboat? They’ll send the Navy after you,” Glynda said.


	15. The Brightest Star in the North | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU | Part 1/?
> 
> Part 2 - Chapter 20: The Blessings of Devil's Luck Branwen

“What?!”

The table shook from Qrow’s hands slamming on to it. For the first time since he was a kid, Qrow felt the rocking churn his stomach. The boat swayed. Sea salt stuck to the air. He was breathing heavily, stunned at what he was hearing. However, from the grave expression on his Captain’s face, he knew he didn’t mishear.

“Calm yourself,” Glynda said, narrowing her eyes at him. Blonde with a riding crop on her hip and a black bandana around her neck. She was Ozpin’s second in command, always a stickler for protocol and the pirate code.

“I’ll calm down when I want to!” Qrow shouted. “Now repeat what you said!”

Ozpin was unfazed by Qrow’s urgency. He repeated the words he read on the newspaper the day before, in that level manner of his, always causing Qrow to question how Ozpin became the captain of a pirate ship. “At the end of the month, the eldest heiress of the Schnee Trading Company, Winter Schnee, also known as the Brightest Star in the North, is scheduled to be wedded.”

“To whom?” Qrow seethed, running through his head all of the men that had their eyes on Winter. Wondering who was the fool to go against his declaration made on the sunny day when he escaped the Atlas Navy that Winter Schnee was his bride and he would be returning for her.

He wanted to take her with him, sail off into the sea with his beloved, but a crewmate was caught with his pants down with the governor’s wife days before they planned to flee and he had to escape without her. Their parting was painful. He still remembered her lingering kiss that asked for a speedy return.

“Perhaps it’s one of the many men who believe in money more than the word of a pirate.” Glynda offered.

“Now, Glynda, there’s no need to be cruel.” Ozpin chided.

“Captain,” Qrow leaned forward, “who?”

“She’s arranged to marry politician Arthur Watts, the Duke of Unthers,” Ozpin leaned back in his chair. “It seems her father arranged the union a day after we left.”

“Watts?! That son of a bitch?!” Qrow pushed away and paced the length of the Captain’s quarters.

It’s been five weeks since they left Atlas’ shores. Five weeks since he last felt Winter’s touch on him. He met her years ago when he and his crewmates sneaked into her debutante ball. The party was coming to an end when he appeared on the balcony she was using as a hiding place. He remembered making a vague threat for her silence and she scoffed at him. Clearly not impressed by his scowl or his sword.

That little display of unafraid disobedience triggered a year of heavy flirting between the two. At first, he would only seek her out when they made port at Mantle, a close-by city that wasn’t heavily guarded as Atlas. He would sneak into her manor or catch her when she was strolling through the park to basically annoy the girl until she grabbed whatever weapon she could find to throw at him.

At one point during her nineteenth summer, fed up with his teasing, she grabbed a decorated saber from a wall and pointed at him. She displayed the skills of a trained swordsman, matching his every move and parry, she even got him winded. It was a delightful surprise. That match only ended because he kissed her and that was the sweetest treasure he had ever stolen.

Following that kiss was the immoral, as Navy General Ironwood would like to say, relationship that brought her to his side. Even as a lady with no title, men from aristocratic families still wanted her hand in marriage because of her family’s wealth. It also did not hurt that she was a beauty with stunning features. He had to admit that it was her appearance that made him fall out of the tree onto her balcony that night. Tall and shapely with white hair and blue eyes; he was taken back until her eyes narrowed in displeasure.

Nevertheless, she turned her back on the jewels and pretty gifts from suitors for him. And he, well he easily fall deeply in love with the serious, sharp-tongued beauty of Atlas. Where he once would sail to the coast of Mantle a dozen time in a year for short days; he now sailed the sea on his own to stay in Atlas for the full summer when the weather was best. He also visited frequently during the other seasons. His crewmates were against it, softly making their displeasure known. However, Captain Ozpin supported the relationship. Giving Qrow his blessing to sail to Atlas when Qrow's heart sung for Winter.

Qrow would take her to explore caves and dance a tuneless waltz at the shoreline late in the evening. When she wanted to practice sword fighting and eat fruit over the cliffside without shoes on, she would drag him with her. She weaved spells through her singing. She was clever, his Winter, able to outsmart plenty of politicians despite her father’s disapproval, and solve riddles and codes that had the Captain's sighing in confused annoyance. She even had a hand in gambling, winning sacks of gold against his crewmates more than a dozen time. They all liked her but were also wary of what she represented, of being the daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee of the Schnee Trading Company. They stole from their ships plenty of times. However, never once did she alert the authorities of their presences.

He easily lost time when he was with her. Spent many nights in his bed together, buried under his blankets and her wrapped in his arms; it was deathly difficult taking her home the moment the sun peeked from the top of the mountains. Remnants of her scent were always left behind in his sheets that added to his longing for her when he was away.

It was last spring, five years since they met, and him soon celebrating his thirty-sixth summer, that he realized he could not live without her. He told his captain of twenty years that he planned to leave the ship, leave piracy, to make an honest living for him and Winter in Vale. Qrow worried about his captain’s answer. After all, he was his best scout and longest crewmate after Glynda. His thievery and stealth skills were extraordinary to the point that he was the only person on the ship without a bounty on his head until his declaration of stealing Winter. He, also, was the link between his captain and General James Ironwood of the Atlas Navy. Crafting a deal between the Atlas Navy and the Emerald City where the General would overlook the monetary crimes they committed for information on other pirate ships that were known for the burning villages and murdering of the innocents.

The Emerald City may be a pirate ship, stealing from the corrupt rich merchants and politicians, but they prided themselves on not being murders.

So, when Captain Ozpin once again supported Qrow, he began to make plans. He contacted his old crewmate and brother-in-law, Taiyang, who left the ship sixteen years ago when his first daughter was born. He informed Taiyang of his plan and hopes for his and Winter’s future. A house could be built there in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Qrow attended university on Ozpin’s command when he was Winter's age, and through some connections would be able to be a teacher at Signal preparatory school. Everything was going according to plan until Peter Port’s was caught with his pants around his ankle.

Now Winter was getting married against her will to a man she despised and he was eleven days away from her.

“What bullshit is this!” Qrow threw a chair across the room.

“If you’re going to act as a child, then leave,” Glynda growled.

“I am,” Qrow declared hotly. “I’m sailing north to Atlas.”

“And what? You’ll just steal the Schnee’s eldest daughter on a rowboat? They’ll send the Navy after you,” Glynda said.

“I’ll worry about that once I get there,” he growled.

Captain Ozpin chuckled, “there’s no need for such drastic measures. We'll take you.”

“You will?” Qrow narrowed his eyes at him, not believing him fully and from the look on Glynda’s face, she was suspicious too.

“Yes, it is in our best interest that we interfere in this union.”

“Interfere,” Qrow scowled at the word choice. “What do you want?”

“For your happiness.”

“Bullshit. What do you really want,” Qrow demanded.

“To steal Miss Schnee and use her safe return as an incentive for a royal pardon on our crew.”

Both Qrow and Glynda snarled their protest to the Captain.

“I started this crew to fight injustice due to the lack of royal interference," Captain Ozpin leaned forward, his words sincere. "The world is changing. Justice catching up to the sins of the soil. There are fewer and fewer of us left and soon, there will be no need for us. It's time we move on and live happily before we are killed."

~o~o~o~o~

The fussing of the maids normally was an amusing sight for Winter. Chaotic motion of action in the room decorated with white furniture accented with shades of blue. She was used to their clucking, pulling, tugging, spinning, and patting but today she hated them.

After Qrow's daring declaration, as thundering and heart fluttering it was, she felt her father's ire scalding her back as she unashamedly watched Qrow and his crewmates escape from the Atlas Navy. She wasn't surprised when her father arranged a union between her and Arthur Watts the day after. It was his plan since she was introduced to the forty-five-year-old man three years ago.

She wasn't allowed to stroll through the city or the park anymore. Her interaction with others, especially strangers, was carefully watched. She could only leave the manor if she was going to visit Duke Arthur Watts for a formal dinner or lunch, which she had many times due to all the invitations the Duke had sent to her father.

According to the gossip columns, the marriage would be the union of the century. A duke, moderately wealthy, marrying the title-less heiress from the wealthiest and oldest trading company in Atlas - the entire city was eating it up. Even more so when a pirate made a claim on her as he was being chased by the Navy and the numerous declaration of duels against Arthur Watts for her hand. Winter snorted as delicately and politely behind her hand when she heard that over tea.

She, however, had no plans to marry Arthur Watts.

She was going escape the night prior, take a handful of jewels she had and sell them, buy a horse and ride off to Zircon, a small neighboring naval city. From there, she could purchase a ticket to Mistral and, perhaps, find a way to provide for herself and send a letter to Qrow. He would be displeased with her for robbing him of the opportunity to gallantly and publicly steal her from Arthur Watts - he was quite flashy at times despite what he liked to say - in addition to traveling alone. He may sprout more white hairs once he heard that.

The plan was simple in her opinion. Not overly complicated and she ventured out of the manor many times to meet with Qrow, so she was confident she could escape into the night. However, the guilt sat in her heavily at the thought of leaving her siblings behind. Weiss and Whitley were sixteen and fourteen respectively and still needed her protection.

Their mother, Willow, was deep within the bottle after their father admitted he married her for wealth and not for true love. Their mother couldn't protect them anymore after that horrid revelation. She had to rely on Winter to help Weiss and Whitley, to guide them to become respectable adults. However, it was getting harder each year. At twenty-two, the pressure to wed intensified. Winter was losing her influence over them to their father. Her teaching of being kind and respectful to others, despite background, were being replaced with egotistical notions of them being better because of their lineage.

She spent many nights in the law libraries across Atlas, trying to figure out how to gain the Company back from her father. Her mother used to run it by herself before marrying. However, during their union, a document was signed and took the rights of the Company from Willow to Jacques. Winter was sure if she found that document and studied the law, she could reverse it. Give the Company back to her mother and....

Would her mother even want the Company back?

Sighing, Winter looked down to her fingers. As of late, it felt as if all of her starry-eyed dreams and hopes were slowly being ripped from her grasp, pulled away finger by finger.

"You truly are meant to be a bride, Miss Winter." One maid suddenly said, bring Winter back from her thoughts.

"Duchess Winter," another corrected, closing the last button of Winter's dress.

"That's right. Soon-to-be Duchess Winter of the House of Unthers."

"Come, Dear, let's take a look at you."

The maid led Winter to a small pedestal and arranged the long silk wedding gown nicely over Winter's figure. The high lace collar with a scoop in the front vined down to her wrists and waist, the skirt of the dress was simple until lace dusted the hem of the gown. One maid pulled the fabric around her waist taunt and pinned it in place. Another helped her step down so a maid could pin a long veil from the gold lily clip on the back of Winter's head and slip some heels on.

"Lovely. Oh, it's all coming together," one maid smiled, fixing the veil to frame Winter's face. "Completely lovely. You're a vision, Dear."

Winter smiled, about to speak empty words when there was a shout from down the hall. The maids looked at each other, unsure as to what to do. They all, however, flustered, jolted, and fluttered after Winter when she went to investigate. The large commotion was coming from the entrance of the manor. Winter stepped out from the upstairs hall to see a group of adolescents arguing with Klein, the family's butler. Winter frowned. Displeased with the manner the teens were speaking with Klein.

"What is this?"

The youths glanced up to her, eyes wide as she descended the staircase with her long veil trailing behind her. The maids stayed upstairs at the balcony, one running off to call upon a guard.

"I...this-this is...um," one teen who looked at least seventeen with blonde hair began to speak, but his words tangled in his mouth.

"Jaune," a girl jabbed his side, "don't get dumb because of a pretty face."

"Nora," Jaune hissed and looked back up at Winter, trying once more to speak but the words were still a fumbling mess.

"You are not articulate," Winter said lightly, continuing down the stairs.

"We're here to deliver a message," the third youth said, not struck dumb like his companion.

"From whom?"

"It's from-!" Jaune began to yell, trying once more to speak but the words blurred away in the wake of her gaze on him. "W-wow."

"Just let Ren speak," Nora said with a grin.

"I-I can do it!"

"Are you positive?" Winter took a step forward, "A moment has passed yet you cannot form a complete sentence when you speak to me."

"Yes, I can."

"Meet my gaze, boy."

Jaune snuck a peek up to her, cheeks red at seeing her steps away. "I, um, c-can?"

"Sorry, Miss," the child that accompanied the group stepped forward, "Jaune's a little shy but we're here to deliver a message."

"Again, from whom?" Winter asked.

"He would like to be referred as a secret admirer," the boy said.

"And your name?"

"Oscar Pine, Miss."

"Well, then, Oscar Pine, return the letter to your sender and rely upon the message that I have no interest in cowards. Klein," Winter turned to her butler.

"Yes, Miss Winter?"

"Pay the messengers five cooper liens each for their kind service and send them off."

"Yes, Miss Winter."

"W-wait!" Jaune spoke again, his arm stretched out to grab her arm but Winter evaded his grasped and countered it. She held Jaune's hand in a tight grip, causing the blond youth to fall to his knees.

"Yes?"

"T-the sender, um, he said, 'Bad luck comes for those who don't leave a candle for the crows.'"

"Miss Winter," Klein fluttered close to her. The maids shuffled upstairs, worried as they looked down at them.

"Is that so? Jaune, was it?

"Yes."

"Meet my gaze," Winter said. Jaune gulped and did as she asked. She saw no lie there and let him go. She held her hand out for Oscar to slip the letter in her grasp. Her name was written large on the envelope. "Tell your sender I still have no interest in cowards and that his handwriting is atrocious."

"Yes, Miss Winter," Oscar said, bowing slightly and the rest followed in suite.

"Klein," Winter nodded to her butler to usher the youth out as she ascended the stairs where her maids paced and worried. They followed her back to her dressing room, fixing her dress and veil as they walked. Relief sighs from the maid echoed in the room once the door closed behind them. Winter stood on the pedestal again, opening the letter to read the message.

_The view is nice from your balcony._

Winter folded the paper and turned to burn it in the lit candle on the vanity table. None of the maids questioned her or asked what was in the letter. Instead, they all bowed and left the room when she dismissed them and, again, they did not ask why or make a comment. Winter picked up the hem of her dress and strolled over to the large balcony doors. Pulling the curtain aside to open the double doors.

She stepped outside and saw the bright blue sky melding with the calm sea. From the grounds, the same group of youths was at the edge of the estate. Almost waiting for a signal, which they must have received for they all turned and ran away. Frowning, she examined the floor of the balcony, wondering if there was a package or another clue, but saw none. There was no ship flag out on the sea and no other uninvited guest on the grounds. She waited for another moment but finally rolled her eyes and walked back inside.

She refused to be made out as a fool.

Closing the doors and righting the curtains, she turned to remove the heavy veil when she bumped into a solid chest of a man. Swiftly, she reached for the hidden knife on her thigh when a large hand captured hers, the other on the back of her neck and warm lips fell on hers. She recognized the figure pressed against her and closed her eyes. The smell of the sea, spice, and musk greeted her tenderly.

"Definitely a nice view," Qrow's voice was deep and rumbled, soothing the anxiety she had overflowing in her from the moment her engagement to Arthur Watt was announced. His smirk was teasing and red eyes gleamed in mischievous delight. Cupping her face in his rough hands, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey, there, Snow Queen."

"Hello," she answered back, an embarrassed frown on her face but she leaned up to him for another kiss, her arms curling around his neck. Her gasp of surprise was muffled by his lips when he lifted her up, her feet momentarily dangled. "Qrow," she reprimanded him lightly.

"Missed me?" He asked and the press of lips on his was his answer. Her thumb caressing his jaw. Her kiss deepened until tongues met and delight trembled down their bodies. "That much, huh?" he huffed a chuckle.

"Do not fluff your feathers, too much." She was lowered down and she went to smooth her dress, not wanting one of the maids to notice the wrinkles.

"I missed you," he brushed his lips against her cheek and then her lips. "Winter."

"Hm?" she shut her eyes, almost in a dream-like state, and followed his lips to retrieve another kiss.

"Heard you're heading off to get married."

"I am."

"Also heard that I'm not the groom." Another kiss.

"You are not."

"I plan to fix that."

"Oh?" The simply sound conveyed her lukewarm feelings towards his rescue attempt, but her lips twitched up in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, oh," he said, stepping back to look at her fully.

"It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"True, but technically, it ain't my wedding. It's yours," Qrow said. "I just plan to steal you."

"That is your grand scheme?"

"It is. Impressed?"

"Hardly." Winter reached to remove the veil, setting it on the back of a chair. "I would be more impressed if you told me you are riding in on horseback."

"Why would I do that?" Qrow asked with a frown. "You know I hate horses."

"Which is why I would be impressed."

Qrow snorted, trailing his hand down her back. "You must have been worried."

"Over what?"

"Marrying a man that wasn't me," he stated with a grin.

"Barely."

"Hey, Ice Queen," he tugged her to him. "Don't tell me you want to marry Watts," he spat the name like a bitter bite of sea salt.

"He does have a title."

Qrow pinched her side and she smacked his hand away. "You're not marrying him."

"Never said I was."

"Winter." He growled and she kissed him again. He felt her own smirk against him and he kissed her back. Touch starved for her.

"I planned to run off to Mistral the night before the wedding," she admitted.

"Mistral?" He blinked and then snorted. "Of course you would. Why not just wait for me?"

"I did not know when you were coming back to Atlas."

Qrow sighed, nodding with her logic. If it wasn't for his Captain, he would probably still be out on sea getting things ready for them without knowing she was in trouble. "Well, if it counts for anything, the moment I heard you were getting hitched, I dropped everything and came sailing back."

"Truly?" She lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed by his heroic claim.

"Yeah. You should have seen me. Quicker than birds in flight."

"Be still my heart," she rolled her eyes.

"Heh, I prefer it when it's racing," he pressed his forehead against hers, his hands gripping her waist once more, over the fine fabric of her gown. A wistful look on his face. "Did you pick this out?"

"I did."

"Were you thinking of me?" Winter's ears reddened and he kissed one. "So you were?" He teased.

"Enough," she jerked away from him. "I can barely breathe from your ego."

"But you do admit you thought of me being your groom instead of your father's choice of husband." Winter frowned at his grin and pressed her cold fingers to his neck. A soft laugh exhaled from her nose as he yelped. He glared at her, an outraged frown formed on his face.

"Miss Winter?" A knock came from the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Winter answered back calmly, shooting Qrow a look.

"May we come in?"

"In a moment," Winter pushed Qrow towards the balcony. "Go before they catch you," she hissed at him.

"Meet me tonight at eleven," Qrow kissed her.

"Where?"

"At the stables," he jumped over the balcony railing, leaning up to pull her in for one more kiss that lingered longer than he intended before scaling down the wall of the manor. She watched for a few more seconds before allowing her maids to reenter the room.

The rest of the day dragged on. The dread she had in her chest had loosened slightly more. She and her siblings had lunch in the gardens. Weiss excited for the wedding, not knowing of the pain it was causing Winter. Whitley stated many times he didn't like Watts, and Winter resisted the urge to agree with him out loud. She spent the rest of the late afternoon being fitted for her dress again before retreating to the library to continue her search of the law that took the rights of ownership from her mother.  
  
She was pulled away from the library by Klein some hours later. Dinner was going to be served soon and Arthur Watts was going to be a guest. She needed to be presentable and thus, was whisked away to get dressed. In a deep blue dress that resembled the summer night sky, she welcomed Arthur Watts to the manor with Weiss and Whitley by her side. Their mother absent and rescinded upstairs due to illness.

Arthur Watts was a comely man. Tall and refined, brunette with a hefty mustache. He was practical in the manner he walked and moved. He spoke following the rules of etiquette that showed his class and title very well. Jacques appeared soon after to greet him and dinner soon commenced. Winter and her siblings kept quiet for most of the time until a question was directed to them. Whitley kept stiffening his sighs but she saw it through his deep and controlled inhales. She smiled but kept quiet about it. Weiss picked at the thread of her dress, only stopping when Winter laid her hand on top of hers.

Dessert was finally plated. All three Schnee siblings excited for Klein's famous caramel chocolate cake. Winter was about to take her first bite when she heard her father say, "Ah, yes! The prenuptial agreement. I have it on my desk. It's similar to the one I signed when I married my beloved, Willow."

"Well, once it's ready, please send it over. I would like for my associates to take a gander at it. For respectful reasons, I assure you." Watts said.

"No worries, your grace. We completely understand."

"What's wrong, love?" Watts glanced over to her, looking pointedly at the lifted fork posed before her mouth.

"Nothing dire," Winter smiled politely, setting the fork down. "I simply realized a nice rose green tea would go splendidly with the cake."

"Agreed," Watts lifted his hand to Klein. "My good sir, please get some tea prepare for us."

"Yes, your grace." Klein bowed.

Watts left well past eleven after returning Winter back to the manor from an evening walk. They passed the stable twice during their stroll. During the second lap, Watt snuck a kiss onto her lips. It caught her quite off guard that she jolted. She blamed her reaction on virginal experience, which pleased Watts from the expression he gave her and his promise to show her the full extent of adult pleasure.

Winter wondered if Qrow was watching. If he was, he was probably boiling with anger, trying not to march his way towards them to fire a bullet into Watt's face.

After taking a bath and preparing for bed, Winter bid her maids a goodnight before shutting her door with a lock. Peering out the window, she saw there were no guards patrolling her side of the manor yet. She had a least fifteen minutes until they arrive. Winter slipped on boots, leather gloves, and an old coat left by Qrow that she kept hidden in her closet. She swung her leg over the railing of her balcony. Slowly she ventured down using the edges of the wall Qrow showed her to reach the bottom. She made her way to the stables, stopping once when she heard a branch snap behind her.

For the second time that day, she ran into Qrow's chest and gasped when he pulled her behind one of the large trees and pushed her against it, kissing her heavily until her knees buckled. But he held her, lifting and propping her against the trunk. Causing her to open her thighs to accommodate him.

"Did you see?" she asked between his kisses.

"I did."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course, I am! I wanted nothing more than to shoot him," he seethed, kissing her more roughly.

"Let me remedy that," Winter pulled him closer, matching his long, deep kisses and dug a hand into his hair. Too easily her restraints loosened. She helped him shoved her silk nightgown up her thigh, undo his trousers as he palmed her naked thigh. He trailed his mouth to her jaw and down to her neck. Nipping the skin there and sucking until red blossom so nicely on her skin.

"You're not marrying him," Qrow declared, kissing her again as she reached for his heated length. Meeting his groan with an excited whimper, her legs squeezing his thighs in anticipation.

"Should I marry you, then?"

"Of course. I'll spend the rest of my life ensuring you have that blissful expression on your face."

She rolled her eyes, "Scoundrel." She then gasped. His cock sliding against her plump lips, teasing the hood of her clit. "I swear, Branwen," she smacked his back in frustration, arching her back as a whimper left her.

"You want me?" He asked, a chuckle accentuating his words.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Qrow."

"Tell me," he kissed her, the head of his cock at her entrance. "Because I want you so terribly."

She nodded, kissing him with her nails biting his shoulder. "I want you."

"Only me?"

"Yes," she kissed his cheek and the corner of his left eye. "Only you."

He watched her eyes flutter shut as he slid in her. He bit his groan mixed laughter at her unapologetic pleased smile. Gods, she was the loveliest sight he ever had seen and the tightness of her might make him go blind from the pleasure. "I swear, Winter Schnee, I'll go against the entire Navy fleet for you."

She huffed a laugh, "such a romantic declaration. Are you trying to woo me?"

He snorted, "I am." He shifted her, holding her against the trunk of the tree as he stepped closer, hands anchoring her to him. "Is it working?"

"Slightly," she kissed him, "But worry not, your other attributes are definitely in your favor."

"The same can be said about you," Qrow pulled her coat open and tugged the neckline of her nightgown down until her breast was in sight. "Just seeing you whets my appetite."

Qrow took her nipple in his mouth, his hips beginning a smooth and lazy pattern of thrusting. His entire length reaching her womb, his girth just grand enough that it was tiptoeing on the edge of tear-jerking pleasure. She tightened her legs over his hips, her lips at his temple as hot pants brushed against his skin. They had done this so many times, lost within each other's body, but the overly satisfying sensation of being connected never ceased.

The sound of their hips meeting melded into the night softly, their gasps burst of stars as he moved faster in her. She met his tongue with hers, delighted in its laborious claim. The night was not cool anymore. Their skin had a slick sheen of sweat that tasted and smelled so spectacular.

Qrow's fingers dug into her, holding her as he pounded in her desperately. Releasing weeks of pent-up desire. Taking what he wanted the most: her acceptance. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. He was greedy and demanded it all, and she gave it to him without restraints. She gave it to him before he even knew he wanted it, needed it.

She moaned in that lovely voice of hers.

Soft.

She was soft.

Under her sharp gaze and cold demeanor, his Winter was soft and supple and no one but he would know her this intimately. No one will know the manner she mewled in the midst of being thrust into, the tantalizing view of her skin rippling with every slap of his hips meetings hers, the luscious way she begged for more until her back arched and body trembled as waves of her desire escaped her. She fitted over him so wonderfully, perfectly tight and wet, drawing him in with every stroke.

He moved faster. His name on her lips. Her whine made him go harder, move deeper. Adjusting his grip, he shifted and pumped into her. He wanted no one in her thoughts but him. His mouth on her skin declared his want to her. His hands were on her stating his needs. His eyes, watching every blissful smile she made, held his love for her.

His pants were louder, groaning as his impending climax escalated to that high. All too soon, her breathless gasp of release was smothered by his mouth as he gripped her close to him, feeling every buckle and tremble that swept through her as she came over him.

"Inside," she whispered against his lips. "Come inside of me."

And he did. His grunts were deep and masculine against her mouth as he pushed his hips towards her, his length buried deep and his essence spurting from him and into her. Hot and copious. It overflowed and dripped from her entrance.

"I'm not leaving you," Qrow stated, kissing her lazily. "Never again."

"Again with the romantic declarations," Winter threaded her fingers through his hair, drawing tiny circles on his back. "One would think you are in love with me."

"I am."

She hummed, pleased with his confession even though she already knew it. "Then you must know how I love you."

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut! Yay?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this Pirate!QrowxSocialite!Winter AU! There will be...hmm, maybe two more parts?
> 
> @ NinaVale Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I am glad you are enjoying my AU one-shot(s)! I believe I saw you on the Qrowin Discord and I hope we can chat there, too. c:
> 
> @ SeaDove Thank you so much! I imagine their neighbors that don't know Winter is a nymph probably wonder why they have so much greenery around and ask how they get their lawn so green. cx Qrow will find it hilarious and would want to brag why if it wasn't for Winter threatening to cut him off of sex if he did. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 I got inspired by PotC after watching it some weeks ago! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> @ Kali So nice to recognize your name! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Baron's Townhouse | Rated T (Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter)
> 
> "I need to speak with Baron Qrow Branwen."
> 
> Weiss scoffed, "That rough-looking man?"
> 
> "Yes, and I cannot visit his home without a proper excuse."
> 
> Weiss was about to ask what that proper excuse was since Winter was still an unwed woman with no official suitor until she remembered that Baron Branwen had two nieces around her age. "You're taking me on a play date," she accused her sister.


	16. The Baron's Townhouse | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter | Part 5/6  
> Part 1 - Chapter 3: Moonlight  
> Part 2 - Chapter 12: A Demon's Gift  
> Part 4 - Chapter 22: A Demon's Charm  
> Part 5- Chapter 27: Dream Walker

“Is something the matter, Klein?” Winter paused from going up the stairs, following Klein who was scrambling down.  
  
“Nothing to fret about, Miss Winter. It seems Master Whitely has a tiny fever. I am simply going to fetch some water to help cool him down a bit.”  
  
“I see. Carry on,” Winter nodded and continued upstairs, but instead of heading to her room to prepare for bed, she went to Whitley’s room instead. She knocked on the door and heard Ms. Maple call from within. Opening the door, Ms. Maple was holding Whitley’s hand as he shifted uncomfortably in bed and moaned softly in pain.  
  
“Miss Winter,” Ms. Maple stood up, carefully placing Whitely’s hand back on the bed. “Is all well?”  
  
“Yes, I simply wanted to check on Whitely. I heard he has a fever.”  
  
“Afraid so, Miss,” Ms. Maple sighed. “And he was healthy as can be just before he fell asleep.”  
  
“I see,” she stopped to look at a box on Whitely’s desk. It was the present Charles Lapis sent her earlier in the evening after their meeting that afternoon. Whitely must have opened it after she told Klein to get rid of it.  
  
“Miss Winter, I am going to run to get some medicine from Doctor Sweet. Would it be too much trouble to ask you to stay with Whitely until I return?“  
  
“Of course not,” Winter smiled, taking Ms. Maple's placed beside Whitely's bed. She waited until the maid left to take Whitely's hand. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She felt his aura, sensing that he was not being plagued by sickness but by a spirit.

Why?

Winter placed her hand over Whitely's chest, feeling his frantic heartbeat. She cast a purification spell. The warm light overtook him and she drew out a black mist from his mouth. She made the mist form into a ball and cast another spell to dissipate it from this world. White began to ink it from the center, and soon it was bleached and simmered away like smoke.

Whitely soon calmed down, his breathing returned to a steady pace. Winter swiped his hair to the side and kissed his forehead. "Worry not, dear brother, you are well, now." 

Since she made her contract with Qrow, she discovered she did not need to draw glyphs anymore to cast spells. She read it was an additional benefit in a contract between a demon and a witch due to the incredible energy demons naturally have. She was awed by it and started to experiment with spells and potions on a grander scale to push herself. 

All she needed were words and, if necessary, some ingredients, and thus once the glyph was imaged in her mind, it transferred into reality. It was useful during these kinds of situations and Winter was pleased that her brother was at ease and the purification was swift.

Just as she was going to phone down to the kitchen to inform Ms. Maple of Whitely's recovery, a crack resounded in the room. Winter looked over to Whitely's desk where the sound came from and waited. Another crack splinted the room and soon the lid of the present Lapis sent to her flew off and an arm reached through.  
  
She watched as a creature, a grimm, slither out from the mirror, large and imposing. The monster inhaled and its hollow eyes embedded behind a white mask glanced from her to Whitely before fixating on her. It screeched loudly and charged, the mute panic she felt was stuffed down her throat as she raised her hand and conjured a spell to restrain the grimm and then another spell to obliterate it.

It exhaled a whined hiss, its hand reaching out to her, touching the hem of her gown as it dissipated. The sound of thundering footsteps was heard coming down the hall and Winter took her place back at Whitely's side, holding his hand as Ms. Maple and Klein came running in. Her mother, Willow, also appeared at the doorway. All paled and concerned as they looked around the room.

"What was that noise?" Willow demanded, walking to the bed.

"You mean the gift Sir Lapis sent to me that fell onto the floor?" Winter fringed ignorance, wiping the residue of sweat from Whitely's brow.

"No," Klein said, "it sounded like...a howl of some kind."

"A howl?" Winter perked an eyebrow, calm as they all hurried in searching for the cause of that noise. "I heard nothing of the sort."

"No, I heard it, too," Ms. Maple said.

"Perhaps it was a shared manifestation birthed from concern?" Winter offered, moving aside for her mother to sit beside Whitely.

"It could be," Klein frowned, "How is the young Master?" 

"He appears to be better," Willow pressed the back of her hand on his cheeks and forehead, "he does not appear to be inflicted anymore by whatever that ailed him."

"If I may request, Mistress Willow, to still give Master Whitely the medicine sent by Doctor Sweet," Ms. Maple bowed her head, "Best to be safe and all."

"Of course, perhaps half the recommended dosage for now?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Winter, darling," Willow patted Winter's cheeks, "Whitely appears to be better. Head off to bed. I would hate for you to catch whatever ailed him."

"Of course, Mama, but please, do inform me of his condition, good or bad."

"How was I bless with such a darling child who cares so much for her younger siblings?" Willow pressed a kiss onto Winter's forehead. "Go on."

Winter looked down at Whitely and fixed the edge of the sheet on top of his chest. She had questions filtering through her head and knew none of those in the room had the answers she required. Before she left, Winter bent down to take the gift Lapis sent to her. Klein frowned at the action but said nothing as she left the room.

The following day, a little past noon, Winter walked purposefully towards Baron Qrow Branwen's townhouse. She had Weiss trailing behind her and her ire from the last two weeks was inflamed. She had questions and the only person she could assume that could answer them was him. They passed the bakery and textile shop. They walked over a small bridge and through a park. Weiss was panting slightly and Winter was too focused to think of the warmth under her clothing.

"Sister, why are we rushing?" Weiss asked. She was more than six years younger than Winter, a small and lithe girl. They share many of the similar features given to them by their mother such as their hair, eyes, and chin. A few minor differences between them were that Winter was shapely and tall while Weiss had full cheeks and was slender. But, it was no mistake that they were sisters.

"I need to speak with Baron Qrow Branwen."

Weiss scoffed, "That rough-looking man?"

"Yes, and I cannot visit his home without a proper excuse."

Weiss was about to ask what that proper excuse was since Winter was still an unwed woman with no official suitor until she remembered that Baron Branwen had two nieces around her age. "You're taking me on a play date," she accused her sister.

"I am," Winter smiled slightly, walking up the stoop to his home and knocking on his door. "You do not mind, do you?"

Weiss grumbled and crossed her arms, "A little; but since it's you, I guess I can overlook this."

"Thank you."

"Also, what kind of Baron is he if he doesn't even have a gate or guard at his home?"

"Weiss," Winter frowned playfully, "Behave, and stand up straight."

"Of course," Weiss said and waited patiently as the door opened and a blonde man that was clearly not Baron Branwen opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Good day, sir," Winter took a small step forward, "I am wondering if the Lord of the house is present at the moment and is free to have visitors."

"Oh, Qrow?" The man smiled compassionately, "Sorry, Miss, but he stepped out for business."

Winter sighed through her nose but kept her expression trained, "I see. I apologize for our inconvenience then."

"Would you like to leave a note?"

"Afraid not. What I want to say cannot be comprised into a single note," Winter tilted her head down, "thank you."

"Are we leaving?" Weiss asked Winter.

"We are."

"Thank you, sir," Weiss said to the man but he stepped out.

"Actually, he mentioned he'll be back soon, so if you two would like, you are more than welcome to wait for him if the matter is urgent."

Winter gave a single nod, "it is. Pray tell, are his nieces here, too? I brought my sister to meet them."

"Ruby and Yang?" The man smiled, "They're here. They're my daughters."

"Oh. Then you must be Sir Taiyang Xiao Long," Winter gave him a formal curtsy, "My Lord has spoken of you before. I am Winter Schnee, and this is my sister, Weiss Schnee."

"Winter Schnee," Taiylang blinked but soon grinned, "The pleasure is all mine!" He opened the door wide and gestured both of them inside. "Qrow has spoken about you, please, come in."

"I hope it was all pleasantries."

"It…was," Taiyang said carefully before turning towards the stairway. "Girls! We have guests!"

Weiss looked visibly shaken from Taiyang's boisterous voice, unlike Winter who remained serene. There was a clamoring of steps heard from upstairs and an additional excited bark. Rushing down were two girls, one with blonde hair, sunny like the sun, and another with hair so dark there were traces of red in them when the light hit her just so. The black-haired girl appeared to be younger than Weiss, but wore a delightful linen dress with red trim and a red cape. The other girl wore clothing for young boys, loose brown leather pants with a white blouse, and goggles around her neck. A dog stood between them, short and stumpy with expressive ears and a stout body.

"Miss Winter. Miss Weiss. These are my daughters. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Yang. Ruby -"

"And Zwei," Ruby offered with a smile.

"Yes, and Zwei, the household's noble steed. Girls, this is Miss Winter Schnee and her sister, Miss Weiss Schnee."

"Hello!" Yang waved happily at them until she caught her father gesturing to her to do a curtsy. "Oh! I mean, how do you do?"

"I'm Ruby!" The younger one attempted a curtsy and almost fell, "Um, thank you for coming to, um, visit!"

Winter lifted an eyebrow, amused at the bright and bubbly personality of Qrow's nieces, opposite of his brooding and cynic attitude. "A pleasure to meet you two," she said and gave a small curtsy.

"Thank you for having us in your home," Weiss almost bit out, giving them the same curtsy as Winter.

"Girls, why don't you two show Miss Weiss around?" Taiyang said. "Unless you two care for a cup of tea and some snacks."

"I would be delighted to have some tea," Winter interjected swiftly, "My sister, on the other hand, would be delighted to be shown around. She is quite fond of dogs as well."

"That's great!" Ruby grabbed onto Weiss' hand, "Zwei likes people, too!"

"Come on, Ruby," Yang grabbed Weiss' other hand, "let's show her our rooms!"

"W-wait! Winter!" Weiss shouted over her shoulder as she was dragged upstairs, falling in line with the stampede of feet and Zwei's barks and yips.

"Let me show you the parlor," Taiyang smiled brightly at Winter after the girls were gone.

The parlor room was darker and more masculine than the one at the Manor. Winter noted the walls were a deep red, the hardwood floors were a dark brown and covered by a large ornate rug. The love seat she sat upon was tufted and covered in brown leather. Taiyang sat across from her in a chair that was carved from mahogany and upholstered in red velvet fabric. The table between them had two pots of teas, a honey black tea from Star Valley and a green cheery tea from Ming City. He also had a tea cart next to the table, filled with small sandwiches, cookies, biscuits, scones, and other delights. He offered her a lemon tart. However, Winter lately had an aversion to lemon and declined the tart politely but accepted the opera cake. 

"If I may ask," Taiyang smiled as she looked at him over the rim of her teacup. “What is your business with my brother?"

Winter set her cup down and the mask she wore that was pleasant and serene vanished immediately, taking him aback. "What has my Lord told you of me?"

"Oh, well...that you are one of the grandchildren of the late Nicolas Schnee."

"I see. Then, let me remedy some confusion before I state my business with your brother. My Lord has told me of your nature, in addition to the nature of your daughter, Miss Yang Xiao Long, whose birth mother is his sister, Raven Branwen. A demon," Winter stated, "Now, care to reconsider your previous answer?"

"He told you all of that, that son of a bitch," Taiyang throw his head back and groaned his annoyance. He looked back at her and all pretense of being an all-unknowing host dissipated. "Before I say anything, I need to know you won't be spreading that tidbit of information about Yang around, okay?"

"I would never."

"Okay...the only real thing that I know about you besides that way he likes to babbler about your awful temperament, is that Qrow wants you to be Lady Branwen."

Winter hummed, "Then, may I bother you with another question?"

"I don't see why not?"

"My Lord mentioned to me that his sister left more than three decades ago after marrying a man in his early forties and birthing a babe. Now, may I assume that was you?"

"Yes," Taiyang frowned.

"Appears you have not aged," she observed. "Did you make a pact with her?"

Taiyang leaned back in his chair and gave a nod, "I did."

"Did she take your soul?"

"She did," he seethed.

"Afterwards, were you hunted?"

"H-hunted?" Taiyang balked. "No. Wait. Are you-?"

The grandfather clock chimed three times and Winter finished her drink. "I believe that is enough for now. Thank you so kindly for answering my questions, Mister Taiyang, you have given me some insight. I apologize for the intrusion of your personal history. I meant no harm on my end. I only wished to clarify some concerns I have been facing lately. My sister and I will cease our intrusion and take our leave, now." Winter placed her teacup and plates on the tea cart and got up. Not waiting for Taiyang to walk her out. She shouted for her sister, and Weiss practically came running down the stairs.

"Are we leaving?" She asked almost too eagerly.

"We are," Winter gave the household a polite and formal goodbye, gesturing to Weiss to do the same, and they were gone.

Outside, Weiss glanced up to Winter. "We...weren't there for long."

"No, we were not."

"You seem tense."

"A trick of the mind," Winter answered and waited for Weiss, walking a tamer pace. "Did you enjoy Miss Yang and Miss Ruby's company?"

"They are too wild for me," Weiss sighed.

"So, it was not enjoyable?"

"N-no...it was," Weiss blushed. "It was refreshing, too."

"How so?"

"They don't care that we're Schnees. I found that pleasant."

Winter smiled, "I agree."

"They're quite unique."

"More than you think dear sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This was more of a plot building chapter so I hope it wasn't too boring. c:
> 
> I will be going back to each chapter and adding a note, in the beginning, to basically write in what chapters coincide with what chapters. I hope this could help anyone that just wants to read a certain AU compared to others.
> 
> Also, is there an AU I haven't expanded on that you would like me to write a follow-up? I was thinking the ice hokey/skating one?
> 
> @ SeaDove Weiss went on the playdate for her sister but stayed for the dog. Haha Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> @ Akira_0 That's a great way to describe their banter! Now all I image is Winter slamming a volleyball into Qrow's face! Haha
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Love Spell | Rated G (Wizard!Qrow x Wizard!Winter)
> 
> Qrow stopped shaking his foot and his eyes snapped back to her tamed expression, a smirk on his lips. "What?" He asked incredibly.
> 
> "Could you image the scandal that would have taken place if I went through with the spell I found? 'Atlas student cast a love spell on Beacon professor.' I would have never lived it down."
> 
> A delighted laugh came from him and he scooted closer to the desk, grabbing her hand and brought it to his lips. "Winter," his lips stretched so far his cheeks hurt. Her ears were red but her face cool. "A love spell?"


	17. Love Spell | Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard AU | Part 1/1

"Settle down," Qrow entered the lecture hall and slammed his textbook with today's lesson plan down on his desk. The students settled, a few crinkles here and there interrupted the silence but it was enough for Qrow to write his name in the air with a flick of his wrist. The letters flickered like sparklers. "I am Qrow Branwen, I will teaching you...Ruby, put your hand down."

"But Uncle Qrow!" She whined, bouncing in her seat, "I want to know when-"

"It's in the syllabus," he stated, knowing what she was going to ask. "Now, as I was saying, I will be teaching you all Transfiguration, and yes, I also teach History of Magic. So, I might see some of you in my other class." Ruby shot her hand up. Qrow frowned but motioned her to speak after she started to wave her hand wildly. "Alright. Ask."

"When will we transform into animals?!" Ruby stood up in her seat.

Qrow picked up the syllabus that was on each desk, "week seven, kiddo." Another person rose their hand, a blond shaggy-hair student. "Yes?"

"Um, hi, Professor, I'm J-"

"Jaune Arc, I know."

"Oh, well, of course, you'll know since you're the professor and-" he suddenly cried out in pain when the orange hair student next to him pinched him, motioning him to hurry up. "Are you two related?" Jaune finally asked and the rest of the students look between Qrow and Ruby.

They looked absolutely nothing alike, but many students were wondering due to the informal manner they addressed one another. Then again, they were all going to learn soon that Qrow wasn't a stickler for formality like other professors. Qrow went to answer, but another blond student answered in his place.

"Yup!" Yang, his other niece stood up in her seat, "he's our Uncle! And she," Yang pointed to the white-haired student next to her, "is our aunt-in-law, too!"

There was a silence as the students blinked, stunned, and Weiss, the white-haired student next to Yang, sighed loudly. "Professor Branwen is married to my sister," she clarified and the whole room murmured.

"Oops, I should have made that clear, huh?"

"Yeah, you should've," Qrow said, "now settle down and-"

"Wait!" Nora, the student that pinched Jaune, shot up, "isn't your sister the Professor of Potions and Charms at Atlas? Or do you have another sister that makes boys," she pointed to Jaune, "stutter that you haven't told us about?" Nora narrowed her eyes at Weiss. "Are you keeping secrets from your best friend, Schnee?"

"Hey!" Ruby stood up, "I'm Weiss' best friend!"

"Oh, yeah? Meet me after class, Ruby Rose! And we'll have a competition on who's Weiss' best friend is!" Nora smirked and then pinned Weiss with her eyes again, "Speak the truth!"

"Yes-"

"I knew you have another sister!" Nora exclaimed, slamming her hands on her desk. "There is no way Professor Schnee is married to Professor Branwen. No offense Professor. But Professor Schnee, is like, wow I-would-fight-an-army kind of pretty, and you're...you."

"Yes, my sister is a Professor at Atlas, and no, I do not have another one," Weiss continued unfazed. Yang and Ruby snickered behind their hands at the twitch that appeared on Qrow's temple.

"Oh, then, um, you two make a...nice couple? Yes," Nora laughed nervously and sat down.

"Open your textbooks to page twenty-four," Qrow spat.

When the afternoon sun crept high, Qrow released the students to go enjoy their lunch. Nora sputtered out the door. Ren, another student, was patting Jaune's back sympathetically at the lost fantasy Jaune had about showing Professor Schnee his skills on the guitar. Though, Ren wasn't sure how successful that would be since it went horrible with Weiss last semester.

"Weiss, your pen," Blake, another friend of his nieces, walked up to Weiss to present her with the elemental pen needed for Alchemy class. Weiss thanked her and stayed behind as Blake, Ruby, and Yang kept walking.

"Something up?" Qrow asked her and Weiss placed a box of cookies on the desk.

"Klein sent cookies."

"For me?"

"For Winter," Weiss huffed, looking out the window and across the ridiculously vast courtyard, north of Beacon Academy, stood Atlas Academy. "I know you two have lunch together."

"I'll pass it along," Qrow waved her off and collected his items, marching his way to his office quickly to drop off his things before activating the floor-length mirror in the corner of his dreary office and walking through, entering Winter's office.

Her office was pristine and well-organized, even her binders have organized tabs that detailed her lesson plans from the past two years. He pulled a chair out and set the box of cookies on her desk. He shrugged out of his robe, thankful that it would be spring soon and he could trade the heavy wool for a lighter fabric. The office door then clicked open and Winter walked in, perking an eyebrow.

"Were you waiting long?" She asked, seeing as he was normally running late.

"Just got here."

"Are...you pouting?" she asked, placing her things on the desk and taking her own robe off, a deep royal blue for Atlas professors compared to his garnet robe for Beacon professors.

"I'm not."

Reaching over, Winter turned his face towards her and gave a small smirk, "you are." She pressed her lips lightly against his and stepped away before he could draw her in for a deeper one. "Has your first day of the semester truly been that difficult?"

Qrow propped his chin on his hand, watching her as she settled in her seat and grabbed from her enchanted bag two lunch boxes for them. She removed her black, leather gloves and her engagement and wedding ring winked happily at him. "Not really," he finally said, accepting the utensils she passed to him.

"Then?"

"Ruby and Yang are in my class. Alongside Weiss and their emo friend."

"Blake," Winter corrected him, unfolding her napkin and laying it on her lap.

"Yeah. Her. Anyways, my class found out that we're together."

Winter nodded, flickering her wrist to the pitcher of water on the table next to the doorway and levitating it to her desk. "And that irritated you?"

"Hell no. I'll be more than happy to walk around with a shirt that says, 'Winter Schee's husband.' What pisses me off is people keep being shocked that we're together," he grunted, crossing his arm and scowling. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Oh?"

"Don't smile, it isn't funny."

"I am not," she said, but her lips curved up slightly.

"Winter."

"We have been together for some time now, and even have a child," Winter said smoothly, hoping to soothe his feathers and to keep her amusement from inking her words. "For you to have such insecurities after so long...I have to admit, it is adorable."

"I'm not-"

"Then, what is it?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes at her and leaned back in his chair, foot shaking. He huffed and looked aside, "just forget about it."

This time, she laughed lightly and crossed her ankles, "It should not bother you so much. The only opinion that should matter to you on this subject should be mine. We are married after all."

"Yeah? And what's your opinion on this?"

"Well, my opinion is that I was so enamored with you that, at one point during my senior year, I researched love spells to use on you."

Qrow stopped shaking his foot and his eyes snapped back to her. She was still composed and a smirk made its way onto his lips. "What?" He asked incredibly.

"Could you image the scandal that would have taken place if I went through with the spell I found? 'Atlas student cast love spell on Beacon professor.' I would have never lived it down."

A delighted laugh came from him and he scooted closer to the desk, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Winter," his lips stretched so far his cheeks hurt. Her ears were red but her composure still cool. "A love spell?"

"Yes," she nodded, tugging her hand from his but he held on steadfast. "So, as I was saying. The only opinion on that subject that should matter to you, is mine, and as you can see, I believed you were more than adequate."

His heart warmed and his ego puffed. To think he affected her to the point she would have cast a love spell on him. It made him giddy. When they first met, he was a brand new professor at Beacon Academy and did a guest lecture at Atlas Academy by Headmaster James Ironwood's request. Winter was in the first row, seated right in the middle. He remembered her in her Atlas uniform that first day, young and intense, and how his gaze kept falling on her multiple times to the point James made a passing comment on it after the lecture ended.

"What love spell was it?"

Winter's blush finally made it to her cheeks, but her pride made her meet his gaze unperturbed. "Moon Sonnet Thirteen," she said.

Qrow whistled, "That's a tough one."

"Stop grinning."

"Can't help it," Qrow kissed the soft skin on her inner wrist, "you had a crush on me. Now, that's adorable."

"Qrow."

"And you were going to use a strong-ass love spell to make me fall in love with you," he snickered, pressing one more kiss before setting her hand on her desk. "What stopped you? Unless. you actually cast the spell and the last ten years have been a lie."

"You told me I annoyed you to the point you dreamed about me," Winter said. "You then asked if I could still annoy you after I graduate. It was utterly unromantic but...it made me happy. It also made me realize that you already felt something for me. The spell became unnecessary."

Qrow felt lighter now, amused that the irritation he felt was nothing more than a remanent of dust in his memories now. She was right. The only opinion that mattered was hers. Ten years together. Four years of marriage. A six-month baby waiting at home for them. "And none of it would have happened if you didn't let it slip in that tutor session that a man like me was acceptable," he grinned.

"You asked."

"I was teasing you."

"But it was still a question," she said. "And I answered honestly."

"That you did...I still can't believe you wanted to use a love spell on me."

"Is that really all you got from this?"

"No, just, you can be cute sometimes," he kissed her cheek. "Hey, Win."

She was irritated now, eyebrows drawn slightly and a pursed frown on her face, "yes?"

"If it makes any difference, I'm pretty sure I've been under you spell since we met."

"Truly, what a rogue you are," she chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy wizard AU qrowin. '3'
> 
> I had this finished for some days now; so, even though I updated yesterday, I though why not update again today????? So, here it is. Tada. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 I honestly kind of wish I made the Demon AU a separate fic. But, alas, too late. Glad you're enjoying it though! c:
> 
> @ darkvampirekisses Right!? So cute ;A; He was only there for a short bit but I want to encapsulate the cuteness of a toddler when it isn't throwing a tantrum or covered in poop. 
> 
> @ Theresivy ;__; Thank you. <3
> 
> @ Kali Hope you're enjoying these installments! :3
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Robbed | Rated T (Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter; a prequel of how they started dating)
> 
> She, herself, gave him a look over. "Why are you so disheveled?"
> 
> Peeved, Qrow leaned down to her height and grabbed a hold of her head, and seethed, “because someone refused to call the cops and basically tried to give me a heart attack.”
> 
> She smacked his hand away and glared at him. "You certainly are not implying it is my fault, are you?”
> 
> "No. Not implying. Saying it! Do you know how worried I was?! Not call the cops because of the press?! What kind of bullshit is that?!”


	18. Robbed | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 5/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 1: Vacation  
> Part 2 - Chapter 6: Blanket  
> Part 3 - Chapter 7: Scars  
> Part 4 - Chapter 9: Anniversary  
> Part 6 - Chapter 25: Excuse Me, Sir  
> Part 7 - Chapter 30: The Proposal  
> Part 8 - Chapter 32: First Trimester

"You asked Glynda and James' goddaughter out on a date?" Taiyang asked, setting the roasted chicken he cooked for dinner on the table.

"Yup," Qrow shook his phone at Taiyang, showing him the photo of Winter Schnee.

"So, what made you do something that dumb?"

"Dumb?"

"Yeah," Taiyang snorted a laugh, "She's the daughter of some rich, snooty family and a brand new prosecutor from Atlas. She's kind of out of your league."

"What?" Qrow was leaning back in the chair he sat on but brought it back to the ground with a solid thud. "She's completely in my league."

"She said ‘yes?’"

Qrow glanced at the photo with a frown, "Not yet."

"See?"

"I'm working on it! I just need to melt the Ice Queen a bit, and bam!" Qrow slammed his hand on the table, "she'll be completely head over heels in love with me."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you plan to have her head over heels in love with you, but you, Mister Detective never-want-a-steady-girlfriend-in-my-life, what are you trying to get out of it."

"A steady girlfriend," Qrow snorted.

"What?" Taiyang grinned, sitting across from Qrow, "Wait. Don't tell me you're thinking about settling down now?"

"I'm thirty-five, the girls are almost teenagers, and I'm one exam away from being lieutenant. I don't have an excuse anymore."

"You never had an excuse."

"Fine," Qrow glared at Taiyang, "I never found someone I wanted to settle down with."

"Until now?"

"Until now."

"And it's with someone not in the same social class as you."

"You know what, you piece of sh-"

"What's for dinner!" Yang popped into the kitchen with Ruby behind her.

“It’s roasted chicken, veggies, and rice. Don’t pout,” Taiyang pointed his finger at Ruby.

“I’m not,” Ruby sat in a chair, frowning at the dinner laid on the table. Since they were visiting Qrow in Vale, she was hoping to get take out from Curry and More. There weren't any restaurants in Patch that served curry.

“You are,” Qrow grinned, getting a jug of juice out from the fridge when he heard his phone ring. “Who’s calling this late?” He scowled, thinking it was someone from work.

Yang picked his phone up from where he left it on the table, “Someone called 'Snow Queen.'”

Qrow slammed the jug of juice on the table and snatched his phone from her. He whooped and pointed at Taiyang, “Told ya!”

“Wait. Who’s Snow Queen?” Ruby asked.

“Your incredibly hopeful Uncle’s fantasy girlfriend.” Taiyang teased as Qrow left the kitchen to speak with Winter privately.

“Uncle Qrow wants a girlfriend?” Ruby tilted her head.

“For once?” Yang asked.

Qrow stepped outside his small house, his car keys jungled slightly with each step he took towards the sidewalk. He answered the call with a grin, “Finally decided to call me?”

“Unwillingly.”

A delight hum set in him, undeterred from her quip, “So? What do I owe this pleasure? Going to accept my offer on taking you out for dinner?”

“Actually, I am hoping you would be willing to come to my house right now.”

Qrow paused, surprised at her request. He assumed she was a traditional kind of woman, preferring a relationship to be built slowly and naturally. Nevertheless, his cheeks were hurting now and he had a hard time keeping his excitement in check. “Skipping dinner and inviting me straight over, huh? That’s forward of you.”

“Qrow, I have two intruders in my home and have locked myself in my bathroom.”

“W-what?”

“I need your help.”

“Call the police!” He shouted, racing towards his car.

“And risk alerting the press? I rather not.”

“Winter! Just-“ he cursed, turning his car on and peeling out of his driveway. “Look, I’m going to call Junior. I need to hang up but call me back in thirty seconds, okay?”

“Understood.”

Qrow hanged up and called Junior, Qrow knew he was on patrol tonight and his route was near Winter’s place. He told him to get there quickly and to call for backup. Junior would get there faster than him.

Qrow waited for Winter to call back and when he counted a minute he began to curse. He wanted to call her but didn’t want to give her place away in case she was hiding. He cursed again, hands tightening on the steering wheel and he accelerated. He saw the flashing red lights of Junior's patrol car before the white façade of Winter’s building. A historic home changed into three separate apartments and she lived on the third floor.

His car screeched into a halt and he ran out, his gun in his hand as Junior came downstairs with a handcuffed man in front of him. “You’re a minute too late,” Junior grinned.

“Where’s Win?”

"You mean the future Mrs. Junior?" Junior jerked his head behind him, “behind ya.”

Qrow turned around and saw Winter looking at him calmly as she spoke a police officer. "Thank, Gods. And she isn't your future anything," Qrow grounded out.

"Well, see," Junior laughed.

"What happened?" Qrow asked following Junior down the steps as another police officer walked down the staircase with another bugler in custody.

"Nothing much," Junior said, "The Miss here took both of them out and was waiting outside."

"She what?"

"She's tough and completely my kind of woman."

Qrow sighed and gave Junior his thanks before making his way to her. He nodded and dismissed the officer speaking to Winter, wanting to speak to her alone. He found her to be perfectly fine from head to toe, still wearing her suit from work but with white, fuzzy slippers on her feet.

She, herself, gave him a look over. "Why are you so disheveled?"

Peeved, Qrow leaned down to her height - noting that without her high heels she just passed his shoulders - and grabbed a hold of her head. "Because someone refused to call the cops and basically tried to give me a heart attack," he seethed.

She smacked his hand away. "You certainly are not implying it is my fault, are you?”

"No. Not implying. Saying it! Do you know how worried I was?! Not call the cops because of the press?! What kind of bullshit is that?!”

"I did not want to cause a scene for something so simple,” she stated, matching his steady tone with her cold one, “That is why I called you instead.”

“Is that supposed make me feel better?”

“I do not care how it makes you feel. It is simply what I did.”

“Why call me and not Ozpin?”

“You were the first person I thought of,” she bit out and soon her ears flushed.

"Oh?" A grin made its way to his face and he was leaning down to her height again. “Well. Well. Well. Are you saying I make you feel safe?”

“Do not look smug.”

His ego was inflated and fluffed, his grin stretched a little more. He stood to his full high, puffing his chest out just a bit to look confident and appealing to her, “You okay?”

“Yes.”

"What happened?"

Winter sighed, annoyed at how her evening played out. "Well, I got out of the office a little past six and came straight home. I went to my bathroom to wash my face and change out of my work clothes when I heard the front door open."

"You didn't lock it?"

"I did. The chain lock stopped the door from opening all the way. It was then I heard a snap."

"They cut the chain," Qrow guessed.

"Yes, and, well, I locked myself in the bathroom and called you. A few seconds after speaking with you, I heard them come into my bedroom and then try for the bathroom door. One kicked it open and well, I defended myself and then went outside to wait. A minute or so later, your friend arrived."

“How did you take them out?”

“I studied Aikido for fifteen years.”

He whistled, “Should’ve told me you were a fighter." He looked over at the buglers being placed into the back of police cars and then back to her apartment. "They're going to stay and collect some evidence."

"I see."

"Let me take you to the station," Qrow gestured to his car behind him. "You need to file a report. It shouldn't take long."

"I am able to drive myself."

"Yeah, well, getting robbed - or almost robbed in your case - is a pretty traumatizing thing to happen, even if you have a black belt. Even more so in a city where you don't really have any family to help out. So, let me help you out. I'll take you to the precinct. You file your report. Call and pass the case number to your insurance people and answer their dumb questions. After that...."

"After that?"

"After that, if you're up for it, I take you out for dinner and then either take you back to your place, they should be done by then, take you to a hotel, or you can crash at my place. It's usually better to deal with the clean up after a day or so; so, your adrenaline goes down. I have...well, I don't have a spare bedroom you can use right at the moment since I have family over. But you can take my room and I'll take the couch."

Winter huffed a laugh, "I will get a hotel. I would hate to be a bother."

"You're not a bother."

"I also think it is too soon to meet your family," she reasoned. "But...dinner would be nice."

"Yeah?"

"If it is not too much trouble."

"It's fine by me," Qrow relaxed to his usual arrogant posture, shoulders a bit slouched but confident. He glanced at her feet. "You okay with those fuzzy slippers."

"Well, I have to be," she frowned, wiggling her toes. "May I assume you are alright with this fashion faux-pas?"

"I've been seen in worst," he said, thinking about to the time he lost a bet to Taiyang in high school and had to wear a skirt. He placed his hand on her back and led her to his car, calling back to Junior that he was taking her to the station. Qrow opened the passenger door for her, "Win."

"Yes?"

"I'm...really glad you're okay." He surprised her with his honesty. He saw it in the way she glanced to the side for a second before meeting his gaze once more. "If you need anything, know you can always call me."

She reached forward, her hand on his jaw, and she kissed his cheek. The corner of her lips touching the corner of his, his heart and stomach leaped at the contact. "Thank you," she said and slid into the passenger seat.

He grinned the entire ride to the station, extremely pleased and self-satisfied, to the point Winter rolled her eyes and told him she couldn't breathe from his ego suffocating her. It didn't deter him one bit. Instead, he tried his luck later that evening after having dinner with her. He asked for a kiss and to his pleasant surprise, she gave him one. Chaste, soft, and sweet. His chest was a cage filled with puttering flutters.

When he got home after leaving her at a close-by hotel, making her promise to call him tomorrow morning to help her settle things at her apartment, he walked into his place, smirking at Taiyang.

"You look...happy," Taiyang said. "Should I assume your conversation and impromptu dinner date went well?"

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"She got robbed."

"What?! Is she okay?"

"Yup," he said and held his thumb and index finger up for Taiyang, they were almost touching. "Also, I found out that I'm actually this close."

Taiyang perked an eyebrow, "Close to what?"

"In getting the girl," Qrow said confidently. "She likes me."

"I thought you wanted her to fall in love with you?"

Elation was drumming through Qrow and it took a lot of restraint to not whoop out excitedly, "I do, but liking me to the point I got a kiss is a fucking great step."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Detective!Qrow and Prosecutor!Winter went on their first date. 
> 
> @ NinaVale Oohhh, thank you so much for sharing that post on Raum. Very interesting! And sameeee, I have a weak spot for supernatural romance. Haha they're a guilty pleasure for me. And, yesss on Qrowin child interrupting his parents. I imagine most of the time Winter finds it funny while Qrow tries to develop a way to sneak in quickies when he can or simply telling the kid "mom and dad are having lovely time, so come back later." cx
> 
> @ Akira_0 Thank you! ;3; I always write them in a more saucy way, I feel, and wanted to try my hand in extreme and simple fluff.
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Harbinger's Message | Rated M (Thief!Qrow x Curator!Winter)
> 
> Perking an eyebrow, she took another step back and he leaned forward with a grin. "They're heading to Hellean Art. Which means you can make your way back to your car and call the cops, okay?"
> 
> "I will be informing them of you, too."
> 
> "Are you going to tell them how I held you?" He asked playfully.
> 
> Her ears burned red and she leveled him with a glare, "I am going to tell them that you are over six feet tall, wearing boots, dark grey pants and a long-sleeve shirt, late thirty to early forties, with graying black hair."
> 
> "Graying?" He was scowling now. 
> 
> "Yes," she seethed, "graying."


	19. The Harbinger's Message | Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief!Qrow x Curator!Winter | Part 1/4
> 
> Part 2 - Chapter 28: The Harbinger's Tokens  
> Part 3- Chapter 34: The Harbinger's Treasure

Winter filed through her mail as she made her way to her office. Her mind filled with deadlines and pending projects for the upcoming permanent exhibition she was curating at the Atlas Museum of Fine Arts. Ancient Mantlism was a hot and favorite time period for many, and with a recently unearthed tomb excavated through the support of the Museum's board members, she was tasked with curating an exhibition that showcased all the newfound objects.

Many of the main pieces were already in the Museum in conservation. Other objects were still being loaded into trucks and trains for transportation. They had two mummies in pristine condition that were going to be the highlight of the show; however, there was also a handful of jewelry that she was researching and was sure belonged to the long lost Mantlism Princess, Sigi. If that was true, the final resting place of the Princess should be in the same area where the two other mummies were found.

It was truly exciting.

The Museum not only received many mentions in news outlets, they, more importantly, have received a tremendous amount of donations and sponsorships. Despite being a curator with a full agenda, the head of the Development Department had gotten into the habit of dragging Winter into meetings with donors and the such to create good relationships. It was exhausting and with only a month left until the opening, it was a whirlwind of work and schmoozing. However, more money meant more world-class exhibitions for the people of Atlas and that was more important than anything else.

So, she could not help but stop in the middle of the hallway, narrowing her eyes at the strange greeting card she found in her office mailbox. It had no return address. Simply her name on the envelope, a date, a message, and the signature of the infamous burglar, Harbinger. She felt her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she read the message.

_Second brightest to you, a star will be plucked in a fortnight. - Harbinger_

"This is a jest," she declared loudly and read over the message once more. "Surely, it is." Pivoting, she made her way back to the reception desk and pretended not to see the office assistant on her phone. "Miss Neon, would you happen to know who delivered today's mail?"

"It was me!" Neon jumped up from her seat with a smile, "Why? Is there a problem? Did someone also send you a box of penis-shaped confetti? Because I recently learned that’s harassment."

"No," Winter said after a moment.

Neon Katt was a preppy girl, a recent graduate from Atlas University, like her. However, while Neon was twenty-one and bright-eyed, Winter was almost twenty-seven with something to prove. Recently promoted to head curator of the Ancient Mantlism Department and heading the new exhibition, she had many board members, directors, and donors' eyes on her. If she failed at curating this exhibition, she wouldn't be surprised to see a notice of dismissal in her mailbox.

Which brought her back to the greeting card in her hand.

"Are the Nubucks in?"

"They are."

"Thank you," Winter nodded and walked down the hall, opposite of her office, and took the stairs down to the first floor where the main security offices were. It was a little past nine in the morning, and the security guards were taking their station around the Museum before it became open to the public. Nubucks were senior security guards and little dimwitted if she had to describe them. They were brothers but Winter never bothered to catch their first names. Instead, she referred them as the Nubucks. Entering their offices, she saw both of them leaning back in their chairs. One was watching the screen monitors disinterestedly while the other was looking down at some documents.

"Good morning."

The brothers jumped in their seats and turned to her, saluting her out of habit from their days in the Military. "Good day, Miss Schnee!" They both said in unison. "How may we be of service?"

Used to their manner of speech, Winter said nothing and passed them the greeting card that has been weighing her hand heavily. "May we rewind today's tape to see who left this morning's mail?"

"Of course, but why..." They gasped loudly at the signature left on the card. "The Harbinger!"

"It seems so," Winter said, "May we see the mail delivery for this morning?"

The Nubucks nodded and turned to do that. The middle right screen filming the back entrance where the mail slot could be seen re-winded, and they frowned when the mailman came in and filled the slot with today's mail. He was the same old man that came in every day but Saturday. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A chime from Winter's pocket pulled them all from their musing. Winter had a conference call she had to take in fifteen minutes and, unfortunately, did not have the time to investigate the Harbinger's message. "Deal with this accordingly," she said and turned to leave the Nubucks and their booming promise of completing her request.

Appearing overnight two years ago, the Harbinger became an infamous, world-renowned thief that had stolen from politicians, celebrities, businesses, and large museums all across the continent. Despite the best security guards and surveillance system, the thief seemed to be able to sneak past them and steal money and objects worth thousands of dollars from backrooms, storages units, on-floor exhibitions, and in the midst of shipping. No treasure was safe from the Harbinger.

The Atlas Museum of Fine Arts has not been on Harbinger's radar and she credited that on the advance security system Director James Ironwood had installed ten years ago and regularly updated each year. However, it seems something in the Museum has caught the thief's eye and she wondered what it was.

~o~o~o~o~

"We suspected this day would come," James Ironwood sat straight in his chair, frowning at a copy of the greeting card on his desk. Not one to take chances, the Nubucks followed protocol and called in the Atlas Police. Once they arrived, they called in Winter and Ironwood to get as much information possible from both of them. That was hours ago, and after some important meetings, Ironwood had called her in his office to speak on the matter. "But, it just as the detective said, why on earth would he delivered the message to you?"

Winter crossed her ankle, unsure herself, "I cannot say."

"Well, we have two weeks to figure out what 'star' he is speaking of."

"He?"

"'Second brightest to you,'" Ironwood chuckled, "Only a man would be brazen enough to try to be charming while sending a threat."

"I see."

"I asked Caroline Cordovin to prep a training session for the senior staff regarding a new, tighter security measure for the time being. The Atlas Police also promised to station a patrol unit outside the Museum for the time being. While I do not want you to worry, I still want you to be vigilant."

"Of course, sir."

"If anything else happens regarding this, come to me right away."

"Of course."

Winter left his office, closing the grand doors behind her. She pondered for a moment on the Harbinger and which object he was alluding to. Was it the Star of Lulian? Or something more subtle like the Priest's sapphire brooch that reminded Winter of a star. She inhaled sharply and went back to her office. The police can deal with this matter. She, on the other hand, had to deal with reviewing the final pages of the exhibition catalog that needed to be sent off to the printer by tomorrow afternoon if they wanted one hundred copies ready for the opening. As she worked, minutes ticked by and goodbyes were said in passing by her coworkers as the sun sank into the horizon. She sent in her final edits to the publisher, spoke with the design team regarding a change in the exhibition layout due to an unforeseen addition to the exhibition by Director Ironwood, and was able to finish half a dozen objects labels when her stomach growled.

It was past eight in the evening and she realized she was starving. Rubbing her shoulders from the strain of working for nearly twelve hours, she decided to call it a night and go home. While she loved prepping for new exhibitions, the month prior was always the most stressful. The thought of Harbinger's message dissipated from her mind until she started to make her way down the hall and paused at a strange sensation prickling that back of her neck. The right wall of the reception room was made of glass, making those in administration able to look down to the exhibition floor. 

She surveyed the ground, seeing nothing but shadows, artwork, and dimmed security lights here and there. Winter had memorized the rotation of security guards and knew they just passed through that floor more than ten minutes ago. So, nothing should be moving there except there was.

It was behind a long totem pole, a shadow that should be stationary wavered a bit before stilling completely. Her skin puckered as if she was being watched, and not from behind but from somewhere on the exhibition floor. It was almost predatory. She frowned, not being able to take her gaze from that shadow because something was off about it. She was sure. If it wasn't for her cell phone ringing, she would have stared at it for a bit longer but with her attention was momentarily displaced, the sensation was gone.

She wasn't being watched anymore.

"Winter Schnee speaking," she said distractedly.

"Hello," Weiss, her little sister, practically hummed happily on the other side of the phone. "Hope I didn't interrupt something."

"No," Winter lingered there for a moment. "You did not. I am about to leave work."

"You're still at work?"

Winter could practically see Weiss' pout and smiled, "I am."

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"About to grab something right now," she said lightly with a smile, knowing Weiss would go on another spiel about how Winter wasn’t taking care of herself. Winter threw one final glance down to the exhibition floor and left, speaking with Weiss on an upcoming charity ball their mother was hosting as she took the stairs down to the main level. She was one of the last staff members to leave. She heard some noises coming from the workshop and assumed someone was there prepping a pedestal or repairing a frame.

"So can we still go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"If all goes well tomorrow in my meeting with the designers, yes," Winter agreed. "Perhaps we can grab dinner at Luigi's?"

"Oh, yes, please! I have been craving their gnocchi for weeks now."

"Wonderful," Winter smiled and paused before entering the underground parking garage, "Weiss, I am about to enter the garage. I will speak to you tomorrow."

"Not a problem! See you tomorrow!"

Winter bid her farewell and just before she could enter the employee parking lot, she heard something crash from the workshop. With a sigh, she walked back to the workshop to make sure no one was hurt and nothing was broken. She was far too busy to deal with insurance paperwork. Her heels tapped ever so softly against the floors. Her hand grasped the door handle and there was a loud curse on the other side of the door from a voice she did not recognize. Undeterred, she walked through and was confronted with the backs of three individuals dressed, comically, in black. They were even sporting black beanies on their heads.

It only took her a few seconds to realize what they were and a flare of indignation filled in her. How dare these ruffians attempt to rob her museum? It must have been her sleep-deprived state of mind mixed with her pride that made her decide to deal with them. Glaring, she was set to march over when a chill went down her spine. She was being watched again. Their gaze heavy and pronounce, and then she was grabbed.

An arm encircled her waist, a hand was pressed against her mouth and she was forced into the shadows silently. Her entire back was anchored into a board chest, her feet barely skimmed the ground. A warm voice whispered to her, "Where do you think you're going?"

Winter frowned, nails digging into the unknown man's arm but she stayed as the group from earlier walked passed them, unaware of their presence. The sense of panic she should have felt when she entered the room finally coiled low in her stomach as she realized her situation. She was in a room with heavy tools and equipment with a group of criminals and an unknown man holding her to him.

Thankfully, she thrived under stressful situations and she kept her head as the miscreants stayed at the doorway for another moment, speaking about shutting off the security system with the information someone named Dave sold to them. She listened carefully to their conversation or at least tried to. The man who grabbed her moved his hand away from her lips and pressed his stubble cheek against hers, listening to the conversation, too. She exhaled sharply through her nose in annoyance for he was draped on her so intimately, almost like a lover.

What she hated, even more, was her body’s reaction to the stranger. She could feel the planes of his chest and abdominal on her back. His hands were large and held her strongly, securely. He smelled divine, a masculine smell of spice whiskey, sandalwood, and musk. Then, there was the simple fact her entire bottom was pressed to his groin, and she wasn’t sure if she was fantasying feeling his swelling length on her or he was actually aroused during such a situation. Either way, her mind wandered, just for a moment, to where his hand was sliding up her thigh. She was hoping for it to slip under her skirt, again, just for a moment. 

Then, the group finally left the room and Winter was lowered completely onto her feet when the door was clicked shut. She smoothly pulled away from the man with a cold glare, collecting her senses, and stepped out into the light. She expected him to do the same. Instead, he stayed in the shadows, his form outlined in black.

"Not going to give me a 'thank you' kiss for saving you, Ice Queen?" He asked, his voice a gravel deep, amusement inking it.

"You helped me on your own accord," she shot back.

"Guess I did. But, it was honestly more of me not wanting _my_ treasure to be stolen."

Winter huffed a scoff, "Charming."

She felt his eyes on her, the initial chill changing into a heavy heat. She glanced to the center of the workshop, wondering what caused the loud crash earlier, and when she set her eyes back to the figure, he was in front of her, close enough that their chests brushed when she inhaled. Taking a step back, she looked up at the man that helped her and she almost laughed. If the black beanies the men were wearing were comical, the black mask with black makeup around his eyes that he was wearing was ridiculous.

Perking an eyebrow, she took another step back and he leaned forward with a grin. "They're heading to Hellean Art. Which means you can make your way back to your car and call the cops, okay?"

"I will be informing them of you, too."

"Are you going to tell them how I held you?" He asked playfully.

Her ears burned red and she leveled him with a glare, "I am going to tell them that you are over six feet tall, wearing boots, dark grey pants, and a long-sleeve shirt; late thirty to early forties with graying black hair."

"Graying?" He was scowling now.

"Yes," she seethed, "graying."

His eyes went down her body, tracing the curves and dips, and chuckled at her foot tapping the floor angrily. He held his hands up, "You do that." He melted back into the shadows, "I'll be seeing you around. Oh, and don't forget to tell them how good you felt being pressed up against me."

"Scoundrel!" Winter stomped forward but knew as she entered the same alcove he was gone already. Sneaking away a little too quickly and quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done so much fluff that I miss the lime/lemon/smut ;A;
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! This brought me back to when I was a curator for a hot second and an art gallery manager. Lord, the month prior to an opening ALL were so stressful!!!
> 
> @ Theresivy I am so sorry you had an awful day. While I cannot do much from where I am. I am glad that you find some solace in my fics. It does mean so much more to me that my writing brings joy to those who read it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are having much better days. 
> 
> @ Kali I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! c: Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> @ Akira_0 Oh, gosh! It has been years since I remember that show! Honestly, as a librarian now, I have nothing but inspiration (books) around me to make hundreds of Qrowin AUs Haha Thank you for reading and always leaving a comment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! c:
> 
> @ Haley_HI Hello! It is so good to 'see' you again! I hope you are having time to relax. Thank you for reading and commenting, and I hope you enjoyed this AU.
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Blessings of Devil's Luck Branwen (Rated E for smut <3) Pirate AU
> 
> "You do realize that only solves me not wedding the Duke." 
> 
> "Ah, well, if you like, I can always marry you and Qrow. I am a captain, after all. It won't be official on land but it will be on the sea," Ozpin smiled kindly, "There is also another easier course of action which is simply carrying Qrow's child."
> 
> "That is not my goal."
> 
> "What?!" Qrow's giddy expression fell and he stomped over to Winter, "What do you mean that's not 'your goal?' Winter? Hey! Don't ignore me!"


	20. The Blessings of Devil's Luck Branwen | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU | Part 2/?
> 
> Part 1 - Chapter 15: The Brightest Star in the North

"You're late," Glynda scowled, looking between them before rolling her eyes. While Winter appeared to be composed and impassioned, the glow around Qrow and his self-satisfying smirk were not fooling anyone.

"I apologize," Winter began, "Dinner with the Duke went longer than expected."

"Worry not. I'm sure your tardiness could mostly be blamed on Qrow," Glynda glared at Qrow.

Qrow shrugged, not hiding his good mood despite Winter's disapproving frown.

"Now. Now. The most important thing is that they are both here," Ozpin said. "How are you fairing, Miss Schnee?"

"Well."

"And the wedding?"

"Being planned to my father's content."

"And yours?"

"There is none," she answered coldly.

"I see," Ozpin rose from his chair. "Then, will you listen to my proposition?"

"If it's dangerous we're not doing it," Qrow interjected.

"No, nothing like that," Ozpin reassured. "I have developed a simple scheme that will pardon Qrow from his...previous endeavors, in addition to freeing you from your engagement to Duke Arthur Watts."

Winter perked an eyebrow, unsure but gave a single nod. "Pray tell."

"The morning of your wedding, three hours before the ceremony, a group of my men will steal you away in front of your housemaids. I will send notice to James Ironwood of your captivity, demanding that he meets with us, the nameless pirate crew, who captured you. Due to our years of partnership, we will negotiate a pardon for all of our crew members, including Qrow, and once that is complete. You will be released."

"That is all good and well; however, the issue will remain the same for me," Winter said.

"It won't," Ozpin said. "Duke Arthur Watts is working with Queen Salem of Grimm. Once this news gets out, he will be stripped from his title and you from his wedding bed."

Qrow snorted, "as if she was going anywhere near it in the first place."

Winter firmly shoved Qrow to the side, "What made you aware of this?"

"The report I gave," Qrow said, taking a step away from her in case she was going to shove him for a second time. "I snuck into the Grimm Palace, overheard some conversations, and I took some documents. I presented them to the Captain over here and there's your evidence."

"You paraded about in a hostile kingdom?" Despite looking calm, Winter's eyes were expressive in her displeasure.

"Snuck, not paraded. And for good reasons," he argued.

"We will discuss your lunacy later."

"So?" Ozpin interrupted whatever teasing probe Qrow was going to say to her. "Are we in accord?"

"You do realize that only solves me not wedding the Duke."

"Ah, well, if you like, I can always marry you and Qrow. It won't be official on land, but it will be on the sea." Ozpin smiled kindly. "There is also another easier course of action which is simply carrying Qrow's child."

"That is not my goal."

"What?!" Qrow's giddy expression fell and he stomped over to Winter, "What do you mean that's not 'your goal?' Winter? Hey! Don't ignore me."

Winter stepped around him, "I will go along with your plan only if you bring me with you to meet General Ironwood."

"Oh, do you have your eyes set on James instead?" Ozpin asked, his smile grew at Qrow's loud exclamation of disbelief. "Glynda may want to have a word with you about that."

"Captain," Glynda warned but Ozpin only chuckled.

"I only have eyes on the archives in his building," Winter said, pulling away from Qrow who was trying to tug her outside the office to argue.

"What treasure are you eyeing there?" Ozpin asked.

"As if I would disclose such delicate information to a pirate."

~o~o~o~o~

"Stop sulking," Winter said, walking paces in front of Qrow.

"I'm not."

She looked over her shoulder, seeing the remnant of his pout that swiftly turned to a scowl. "Are you that upset?"

"The hell do you think?!"

"Lower your tone. We are outside."

"Winter," he hissed, twisting her around by the waist. "You don't want to marry me?"

"You never made any indication of wanting to marry."

"I never-?! We were talking about sailing off together!"

"Lower your voice," she hissed, looking around her. While there were far from town one never knew who would appear from the lining of trees. "And running away together is not the same as a marriage proposal." She said, amused at his stun face and sputtering argument.

"Fine," he pulled her hand to him and slipped his smallest ring onto her, "Marry me."

"How romantic," she rolled her eyes and pulled away. "I have been proposed better by children than you."

"Fine!" He exclaimed loudly despite her words of caution and pulled her back, embracing her closely and pressing his forehead against hers softly, "Winter Schnee.”

“Devil’s Luck Branwen.”

He paused, resisting to grin at her, and instead focused on the speech he was going to give her that will, with no doubt, make her agree to be his wife. “Don’t interrupt, Ice Queen. I’m trying to be romantic.”

“Truly?” She smirked, smoothing his furrowed eyebrows with her finger, “I believe an onion is more romantic than you.”

He pinched her, “Then, listen well because in a few seconds, Love, you'll be swooning into my arms,” he growled.

“I have always found your threats to be delightful.”

He kissed her deeply, finally silencing her. “Winter Schnee,” he began again, “I can’t offer much right now but my love, steady and true, to you. I promise to be a man you can proudly be with. Be dedicated and loving. I,” his voice dipped softly, bringer her closer to him, “I would like to spend the rest of my time by your side. And if you are accepting of me, willing to put up with my faults, I will ensure for the rest of our lives to keep a smile on your face. Will you marry me?"

She smiled lovingly up at him and hummed in thought, more to make him squirm if anything else. “Thank your blessings, Devil’s Luck Branwen, that your love is all that I want,” she said after a moment and kissed him. “I will marry you.”

He smiled largely, pleased. "Yeah?"

"Yes.”

“Are you sure? You can’t take it back,” he teased.

“I am. Especially since what the Captain mentioned already being true." She pulled away and resumed walking.

"What's true?"

"The solution to solve my marriage issue," Winter folded her arms behind her back, taking a moment to let her fear crash into her like a wave before glancing behind at him. "I will have you know that I have been with your child for more than two months now."

She kept strolling up the path despite him stopping the moment he registered what she said. There were fluttering of wings in her stomach and she knew it was her nerves, but she wondered what would it feel like when her baby moved for the first time. Would it feel like this? Tiny flutters that tickled? Or would it be like bubbling champagne? Instinctively, she went to rest her hand on her stomach to calm the feeling but was intercepted by his hands.

"You are?" he embraced her from behind, his lips ghosting over her neck and his hand smoothing over her soft belly.

"I am. I believe I was so stunned from your escapade and declaration the last time you were here that I forgot to take my tea."

"Sorry.”

“From that grin, I know your apology is only half-hearted.”

“True, but I'm still sorry for the misfortune I caused you.”

She interlaced her hand with his, cheeks pink, “More like a bother than misfortune.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“For two months?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No," she huffed, "can you imagine if I told someone? I would have been married off to Watts weeks ago to cover the scandal."

"A scandal that would only be uncovered when the brat comes out looking like me." He kissed her cheek, "My poor Winter, all alone."

"I do not need your pity or faux sympathy."

"It's not fake," he argued, "Winter." Turning her around, he kissed her deeply as his grin continued to widen and the excitement finally settled in over the surprise. "Winter, you're...you're carrying-"

"Your offspring, yes," she answered between his kisses.

"We have to celebrate."

"Q-Qrow. Wait," she steadied herself from his pulling, feeling his hardening length on her thigh as he moved them to a patch of soft grass. "We did so more than an hour ago."

"But that was before I knew you're pregnant with my child. Winter," his eyes had an excited gleam, one that she matched as she was finally able to tell someone and express her own excitement out loud now. "We're going to have a child."

"I am aware," she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am," she hit his shoulder, "If anything, I am surprised it had not happened sooner from the amount of time I have my legs spread by you."

Qrow groaned, kissing her heatedly. "And you expect me not to spread them again when you talk like that?" They laid on the ground and he pressed his body against hers, making her encircled her legs around his hips. "We have to celebrate."

"I am not against it but I would rather have a bed," she ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him softly.

"I'll buy you a bed."

"No, you fool, I want to be on a bed. Take me to yours. I want to wake up next to you, smelling the sea in the morning."

"If I take you to my bed I won't be returning you to the Manor in the morning," he said, watching as she spread her thighs and welcomed his hips grinding against her.

"Qrow, please," she panted, feeling the coarse material of his trousers rubbing against the budding jewel between her thighs. Her toes curled, body shuddered, and nipples pebbled as he continued. Slowly. Deliberately. The moon shined down on them, making them visible to anyone on the path as he pushed against her weeping core that soaked her undergarments and stained his trousers.

"Give me one," he said, digging his fingers into the hefty swell of her hips. His mouth on the base of her neck sucking and nibbling, "Just one so I can think straight."

Gods. She couldn't think straight. "Dolt," she panted, leaned back to untie his trouser for the second time that night. "Simply give it to me."

In a few seconds, he was in her again, holding her and gently rocking into her as the crash of the sea hit the cliffside. He was whispering into her skin and she could only understand half of what he was saying, but she felt his lips on her. His hand grasping her tightly and his hips smacking against hers.

She was still wet from their earlier encounter, still sensitive from being loved and so she easily came again. Gasping as the heat swelled in her and he groaned against her bosoms, hunching over and pumping into her until his cum filled her for a second time that night.

~o~o~o~o~

"What are you scheming?"

Winter stilled from flipping through the prenuptial agreement on her father's desk and glanced up to her mother. Willow's frown was soft as she stepped into Jacques' office, closing the door behind her as she did. She took a few steps in and perked an eyebrow at Winter who met it serenely.

Winter had received that expression from her mother before when she was a child. It appeared when she had done something unladylike like eating cookies on the highest branch of a tree or insulting the visiting governor by saying the manner he wrote was similar to Weiss' - who was four-years-old at the time.

"What do you have there?" Willow asked, taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"The prenuptial agreement."

"Are you trying to escape from your arranged marriage?" Willow gave a small smile, "You could never do as you were told."

Winter set the document down and crossed her ankles, "Unfortunately."

"I wished you had confided in me."

"About not wanting to marry or sneaking in Father's office?"

"Both," Willow answered. "As if I would let my daughter be bought like a sow, especially to a man like Watts."

"You were not in agreement with the arrangement?"

"Never." Willow scowled and looked around the office. Once upon a time, this used to be her father's office before it became hers, and before it was stolen by Jacques. "Have you found anything?"

"Only what I was expecting. The Company stays with father until his death - if his death is not declared wrongful. Then, it will be handed to Watts. Weiss, Whitley, and I are to get allowances from Watts. However, none of Weiss or Whitley's children will have claim to the Company and will receive no compensation once Watts passes. The Company's name will stay as it is. The contract is void if Watts and I divorce. The contract is also void if I do not birth at least two male heirs, both taking the family name, 'Schnee.' Lastly, once married, I will receive a title that cannot be taken away if divorced."

"No loopholes, then?"

"I am not looking for a loophole since I am not marrying the Duke."

"Oh?"

"Mama, tell me. How did Papa Nicolas die?"

Willow stilled, lips pursed and body tense, but she took a breath and relaxed. "You know I do not like talking about Papa Nicolas like that."

"So it was natural causes?" Winter asked.

Willow shifted her gaze to the document in front of Winter, "He passed in a carriage accident."

Winter looked down at the prenuptial for a moment. "You would not happen to have a copy of your own prenuptial agreement with father?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"That I do not wish to get married to the Duke and would like to find another mean to prevent it from happening."

"Why not wait for the pirate, Devil's Luck Branwen?" Willow said, watching her daughter carefully but Jacques trained her so well that Winter did not flinch at the mention of Qrow.

"What are you insinuating?"

"After making such a declaration, there is talk in the town regarding your relationship with him. Are they true?"

"I would first need to hear the rumor you are speaking of before giving my answer."

Willow's smile faltered but then grew as she patted the document and stood up. "Your judgment of people has always been accurate and true. I expect a handsome face won’t distort your judgment easily.”

“Of course not.”

“Very well, then,” Willow sighed. She never had a reason to distrust her eldest daughter, and she did not wish to start now. “Your father called. He will be home at four. You have fifteen minutes to find what you need and put everything back in its place. Dinner will be at seven. The Duke will be joining us."

Winter huffed and closed the document. Doing as her mother warned before heading to her room for a nap. Along the way, she ran into Klein and asked for some herbal tea and teacakes. Since becoming pregnant, her appetite for sweets increased.

The following afternoon, Winter trailed to the carriage parked in front of the manor. Weiss and Whitley followed closely behind with grins. Excited since they were going to the markets. Willow was already inside the blue painted carriage, looking refined as Klein helped Winter and her siblings inside. The carriage then moved, pulling them along in a nice brisk pace.

"Maybe Ms. Morgan will be there today with fudge?" Whitley looked excitedly at Weiss after a few minutes.

"Oh, and perhaps Mr. Echo will be there with a new shipment of fruits from Mistral?" Weiss said, looking up at Winter. "What will you hope to find at the market?"

"Ms. Ellie mentioned to me the last time that there will be a new order of books from Vale. I would hope to find something interesting."

Whitley balked, "books?"

"Yes," Winter smiled and smoothed Whitley's hair. After all, she could not tell them she was hoping to accidentally wander to Mr. Potter's shop to accidentally look at nursery items.

"How about you, Ma...?" Whitley frowned, curious as to why his mother had a piece of cloth over her mouth. "Mama?"

Winter was the first to move, reaching across Weiss and Whitley to open the door but they were all stun when Willow reached over and sprayed a something onto Winter's face. The spray was sweet in smell, powerful and overwhelming. Her stomach heaved in protest her pulse spiked in concern over her baby until her mind began to drift away and the carriage darkened. Honestly, it was embarrassing how fast she became unconscious.

Winter came to some time later in an unfamiliar beige room and uncomfortable bed. Her eyelids were heavy and her finger twitched when she tried to move her hand to get up. It took a lot of effort to force her body away. Sitting up was a task and her stomach lurched in protest. She quickly placed her hand low on her stomach, closing her eyes to feel anything but all seemed to be well. Nothing was hurting or painful. Her stomach, protruding just slightly, was firm and steady, reassuring her that all was fine. Looking around the room, there was nothing that told her about where she was. The desk was old and worn and, unfortunately, empty. There was a candlestick on a high dresser to the right. Red curtains were faded but parted, allowing sunlight to stream into the room.

She felt a tick of annoyance, wondering what caused her mother to do what she had done and where her siblings were. She stood up slowly, the floor swayed like the Emerald Ship on a still day, and she walked over to the window once she felt confident she wasn't going to topple over or vomit her breakfast. Peering out to the sea, she tried to decipher where she was and then realized she did not recognize the horizon. This was not the view she normally had. No, this view of the sea included a lighthouse. Additionally, the sea was facing the wrong direction. Not west but east. Perhaps northeast from the position of the sun.

Going to the only door, she tried the handle and perked an eyebrow when it gave way. No locks. No guards. Only a tabby cat that looked up at her in interest on the other side of the door before it walked down the hall. She decided to follow the cat. Her hand was kept on her stomach as she went down one hall and then another, and soon, she saw paintings and furniture littered about. Winter thought of all the tales Qrow told her about his encounters with enemies. Sword fights. Explosions. Battles of wit and words. While she was more strategic than Qrow, she doubted the possibility of using her wit against a sword to win a fight would go over well.

Especially now in her current state. 

The cat stretched, now noticing her presence, and pushed a door that was slightly ajar open with its head and walked inside. Winter waited to hear any voices and was surprised to hear Whitley's excited cry at the cat walking in. She waited again, thinking he had to be in there with someone when General Ironwood's voice appeared. "Oh, that's Cleo," he said.

"Can I pet it?" Whitley asked.

"Is it friendly?" This time it was Weiss who spoke.

"Oh, yes, she's quite friendly and fond of children," Ironwood answered.

Winter pushed the door open and stood in Ironwood's personal office. She had been here before, but she had always entered through the other doors that were large, formal, and double. The door she used must have been for the servants.

"Winter?!" Both Weiss and Whitley ran to her, embracing her the best they could with their height differences.

Winter pushed her siblings behind her, "What is the meaning of this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I needed something adventurous and not-so-serious to distract me from Chance Meeting, and I feel like this chapter did just that for me! c:
> 
> @ SeaDove Winter will forever be rebellious no matter where she's at and if she's wearing a uniform. haha 
> 
> @ Akira_0 Thank you! I was super confident in it since I know all about curator life so I'm glad you enjoyed it without being bored with the little mundane work details. X'D There's going to be a twist (teeny tiny) so I hope it's a good one! 
> 
> @ Kali Glad you liked it! c:
> 
> @ NinaVale WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVING ME SO MANY NICE COMMENTS!! ;A; You're so sweet and I am so happy you are enjoying yourself. I've never seen Fiddler on the Roof but I just watched "Do You Love Me" and it was so cute!! For the demon AU, I'm going to a later-Victorian/early Edwardian vibe, so think 1890s/1900s. Winter meeting Raven would basically be two unimpressed cats meeting each other for the first time - in my hcs haha. Also never heard of Village on the Sand, but I just heard it and its a lively tune! Goodness, I love my little OC Lapis because he's my scapegoat for being an awful villain that isn't threatening but just annoying. Again, so happy you are enjoying the demon AU. 
> 
> @ Haley_HI So glad you enjoyed it! :3 I'm super excited for this AU since I know a ton about working in a museum and feel so confident in writing about it. Haha
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Cursed Man (Rated M; inspired by a prompt in the Qrowin discord!) | Witch AU
> 
> The young woman picked the moonflower up and twirled it in her fingers. "What would you like in turn?" She asked with a steady and resonating voice.
> 
> Qrow squawked his answer of wanting a kiss, imagining how soft they must feel on his, trailing down his neck and then his chest, working slowly down to his pants. It was then there was a change in her gaze, subtle like her lips turning into a frown, and he worried if she saw where his mind wandered to. She twirled the flower again, this time in thought.
> 
> "You have a sheet of magic on you...now, why is that?"
> 
> That was right! He was here to get her help. He squawked once more.


	21. The Cursed Man | Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch AU | Part 1/3(4?)  
> Part 2 - Chapter 31: The Cursed Woman

He was cursed not only in having bad luck but also for being confined in the body of a crow, a play on his name that only Ozpin, the warlock who cursed him, could have had the humor to do so. For months, Qrow Branwen flew in search for the man that betrayed him after more of a decade of what he thought was friendship and comradeship. To think, Ozpin would curse him after he did the impossible of spying, infiltrating, and retrieving the Relic of Time from the evil sorceress, Salem.

Now Ozpin and the Relic of Time were gone. Ozpin should have cursed him as a dog since that was all he was to the warlock. A mongrel that barked and rolled over on command. Instead, he was stuck as a crow with the ability to fly and squawk. Unable to communicate. Unable to go home. Unable to rest.

The final days of autumn were upon him, and other crows - real crows - would call to him, attempting to communicate and integrate him into their flock. What was worse was that he could comprehend what they were conveying with their head movements and chirps. They asked where he came from and to help hunt for food. Some warned him of certain dangers that lurked in the forest. One asked him why he didn't settle down.

Qrow would have laughed if he could. As if he was going to have an actual bird for a wife.

So, it was when the last leaf of a maple tree fell that he was informed by a recently healed crow of a woman who could do magic. She was a serious woman, the crow conveyed, but kind enough to fix his wing after he was attacked by an eagle.

Perhaps she could help him, too?

Qrow followed the older blackbird north. It was supposedly some miles away but with flight, they made it there in two days. It was dusk when they arrived. He was excepting a small cabin, a broken door, and cracked window shutters, but was surprised by the finely built cottage at the edge of the bustling city of Atlas. It was the color of fresh cream, small with turned porch columns, milled panels and railing, a steeply pitched gable roof, and decorative stained glass windows. A warm tinged of light shined through the windows. Ivy crawled up its side. There was no fence as there were no close-by neighbors, only an edging of tall, bare trees and a stoned path curving to the door.

The older crow flew down and sat upon the ledge of a window, tapping it with its beak that had a shiny pebble in it. The window panel next to the older crow opened and the crow hopped over to place the pebble inside. It hopped once and then twice, and then a hand stretched out with a piece of bread. Happily, the crow took it and ate it before flying back to Qrow. It cawed at Qrow, and he understood what the blackbird was saying.

" _If you bring her a gift, she can grant you a wish._ "

Unfortunately, Qrow had no gift.

The older crow cawed and gestured behind where there was a clearing. Qrow flew towards it and landed in a patch of undisturbed land, moonlight filtering down from above, and a ray of sliver landed on a moonflower. Good enough. Qrow snipped the flower with his beak and flew back. The older crow was now at the base of the cottage's entrance, the door now opened and light spilled out alongside a shadow over the porch. The crow glanced back at Qrow and made a squawk, a happy one, one that said: " _This is how to impress a woman_."

The crow puffed his feathers the best that he could at his age, spread his wings and tail, and then bowed repeatedly to the woman while singing a rattling tune. Qrow briefly wondered what the bird was doing, but the weighted possibility of turning back into a human pressed and he decided not to care. Flying down with the moonflower in his beak, Qrow placed it at the woman's feet and hopped back. The older crow cawed, satisfied, and flew off.

Qrow glanced up to the woman's face and was stunned for a second time. He expected an old woman with greying hair and fine lines, but standing before him was a young woman. Her ivory skin was plump and youthful with a healthy pink high on her cheeks. She had an attractive face, a mixture of delicate and hard features. A soft nose. A smooth chin. Her lips were a dusty pink, plump and full. Her eyes would have hinted at an adolescent innocent if it weren’t for the strong and sharp gaze she had. But, they were striking. She had eyes that of warm morning dusk, a blue that was light in color but deep and hypnotic. He briefly wondered if she had an enchantment on, disguising her true appearance because her hair, twisted up in a braided knot, was white - perhaps she was an old woman?

The young woman picked the moonflower up and twirled it. "What would you like in turn?" She asked with a steady and resonating voice.

Qrow squawked his answer of wanting a kiss, imagining how soft it must feel, kisses trailing down his neck and then his chest, working slowly down to his pants. It was then there was a change in her gaze, subtle like her lips turning into a frown, and he worried if she saw where his mind wandered. She twirled the flower again, this time in thought.

"You have a sheet of magic on you...now, why is that?"

That was right! He was here to get her help. He squawked once more.

The woman lifted her other arm up, offering him a place to perch, "allow me to welcome you in, crow, and perhaps if you have time, I would like to hear your story."

Her house smelled of her. Of lilies, lavender, and magic. Magic smelled of rich earth, a tinge of metallic lingering in its tone and warmth like spices that course through the lungs. He had been around a few magic wielders in his life. Taiyang Xiao Long, his bother-in-law, smelled of magic and sunflowers and leather. He mostly used it to tend his crops. Ozpin smelled of magic and chocolate and steel. James Ironwood, a colleague of his, smelled of magic and gunpowder.

He liked her scent the best.

He watched her as she set him down on a side table, her hand reached out almost to touch his head but, instead, she plucked at strings only visible to her. He cawed, attempting to communicate with her but her eyebrows furrowed slightly, not understanding him. She turned to grab a small bowl of oil and a white candle. She lit the candle and dipped her finger in the bowl. She made a design on her forehead and then one on his with her pinky. She recited some words in a language he could not understand and blew the candle out.

He had no idea what she was doing.

"Speak," she commanded suddenly. "Come now. We do not have all night."

"Speak?" he repeated the word back to her in a huff, offended and frustrated, "what do you think I've been trying to do for the last twenty weeks, Ice Queen? Enjoying being a bird? Taking birdbaths and munching on seeds?"

"Rude, little thing, are you not?"

“If I was in my actual body, you’ll see how ‘little’ I am.” Qrow then faltered, "Wait. You understood me?"

"As long as you will your words, I can hear them," she said.

"You can hear me," Qrow wanted to smile, finally being able to speak with a human, "I need your help."

"I am aware," she placed the bowl of oil back in its place, "Why else would a cursed bird come to my shop."

"Shop?"

"Oh? Are you not aware, fine bird?" Her lips turned to a ghost of a smile, "I grant wishes for a price. So, tell me your wish."

"I want to turn into a man," Qrow said after a mute moment of being charmed by her small smile. He almost asked for a kiss again.

"Were you originally a man?"

"Yes."

"And how did you find yourself in such a peculiar situation?" She asked, reaching out to pluck another string of magic around him. "Who cursed you?"

"A friend."

"That is quite interesting," she mused. "From my knowledge, most do not curse their friends."

"Look, it's complicated. Can you help me or not?" He huffed.

"Of course, though your personality leaves nothing to desire. But, it is why I am here, after all," she smiled again, but it was cool and aloof. "I will grant your wish for a price."

"The moonflower-"

"Granted you the ability to speak to me," she interrupted him, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "And it is not enough to cover the effort to remove the complicated spell cast upon your body. But be thankful," she pressed her finger against his feathered forehead, "that he did not bind your mind into a crow as well. So? What will you give me in exchange for returning you back into a man?"

Qrow paused, thinking of all of his possessions back in his own modest home, and he wondered what was the price of breaking a curse? Gold? If so, how much? Or could it be paid off in servitude? And for how long? If she accepted the moonflower as a price to communicate with him, perhaps it wasn't something so costly? Perhaps she would like an alchemy pen? He could get one of those for her. He looked up at her, trying to get a reading of her thoughts, but they were hidden behind a composed, serene expression.

He didn't know.

So, he offered her everything.

“Whatever your price is, I’ll pay it.”

“Only a fool would say something like that,” she leaned back into her chair. “What if I asked for your home?”

“It’s yours.”

“All of your savings?”

“Take it.”

“Your hand?”

“Only the left one,” he quipped back, “My right hand is my dominant hand.”

She smirked, amused and unguarded, “A rare treasure in the south?”

“I’ll get it for you.”

“A child?”

“A brat?”

“Yes. If I request a babe, would you pay it?”

Qrow glanced down to her body. She was wearing a dress made of fine fabric, cinched at her waist by her corset. The neckline was sharp and the cleavage he failed to ignore was inviting not only to his eyes but his mouth. Her hips were very ample in size, healthy and enticing. He could easily see her having no problem conceiving a child.

His child.

Gods, it would be effortless. Drawing her on to him, plucking the cords of her corset until it fell lose and pushing her clothes off her body. Where would she be soft? He wondered. Her breasts, undoubtedly, looked soft and abundant, more than his hands could hold and for a babe to drink from. He imagined her thighs, hips, and bottom to be soft and supple, coiling muscles underneath that would strain as she rode him. Her gasp on his lips every time she sank on his length, his name a pray on her lips, fingernails embedded onto his shoulders or knees, and her eyes would be asking more from him.

Move harder.

Go faster.

_Hold me._

Their bodies tensing from the pleasure and warmth between them, sparking primitive magic.

“Yes," he hissed, "Hell, I’ll be willing to give you more than one.”

“How desperate and selfish you must be to become a man if you would agree to steal children for me.”

“W-what? Steal?”

“At ease,” she chuckled, “I will not ask you to steal children for me or for you to pay me with money or your home. I will, however, give you my price once I return you into a man, and you must promise you will pay it.”

He felt slightly disappointed but scolded himself for letting his lust get ahold of him. He did not know this woman, this witch. And if she did want a child, it would not be from his seeds. No. He was only here to get his wish granted and he would pay whatever just price she set. “I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this new AU! I got the prompt from the Qrowin discord found here: https://discord.gg/YshRKP4
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one, and I am going for a dark fantasy kind of feel for it. Hope you all enjoyed it! c:
> 
> @ Haley_HI So happy you are enjoying my fic(s)! AUs are so fun and I hope to continue writing as long as I can!
> 
> @ Theresivy Saucy Qrowin is my guilty pleasure. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 Honestly, all of these were supposed to be one-shots, but now they're mini-series and I can't stop! ;A; Thank you for reading, though. haha
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: A Demon's Charm | Rated E (Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter)
> 
> Winter reached to the small table beside her for the rag and soap, washing her body slowly as she thought over his response. "Why did you come to Atlas as a...Baron after I refused to complete the contract?" 
> 
> "Simple. I needed to make sure you wished for the right thing."
> 
> "Explain."
> 
> "This isn't the first time we met."
> 
> Winter slowed her movements, the rag on her neck. "It is not?"
> 
> "No. We met quite early on in my life. I believe I was a little past thirty-eight years old, looking as handsome as I do now," he smiled at her soft snort, "And we met in a village called Row. You were an herbalist, trained under your grandmother. I was quite fond of you. We wedded after the Spring Blossoms Festival."


	22. A Demon's Charm | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter | Part 4/6  
> Part 1 - Chapter 3: Moonlight  
> Part 2 - Chapter 12: A Demon's Gift  
> Part 3 - Chapter 16: The Baron's Townhouse  
> Part 5- Chapter 27: Dream Walker

Baron Qrow Branwen arrived home a little past eight in the evening, yawning as he entered his home with Oscar Pine, the household servant and stable boy, in tow. He was about to shout his greetings when his nieces came bursting out, talking at once about some guests.

"Guests?" Qrow scowled, unexpected guests in a demon's house was not a suitable happening.

"Your bride and her sister," Taiyang interrupted.

"Winter was here? You should’ve sent word for me! You know how long I've been trying to speak with her!"

"Girls, why don't you two help Oscar carry the errands inside? Your Uncle and I need to speak."

"Is Uncle Qrow in trouble?" Ruby asked.

"When isn't he?" Yang snickered, scampering up to help the small boy with the bags he was carrying.

Qrow took his gloves off and tucked them in his pocket as he followed Taiyang into the parlor, away from the girls' prying ears. "So?"

"How dare you share the family lineage, Yang's lineage, to her," Taiyang raged. "Do you know what this could mean for Yang if word gets out of who we are?!"

Qrow blinked and soon snorted, "You're gullible as always."

"What are you talking about!?"

"My bride has tricked you. I never once told her of our family lineage besides me having a sister, a brother-in-law, and two nieces. She made an educated guess and you confirmed it for her."

Taiyang blinked, "What?"

"I told you she's clever," Qrow gave a curt laugh, looking at the tea cart that was still set out. Taiyang must have been so unearthed by her that he couldn’t clean up immediately afterward. Nevertheless, Qrow poured himself cold tea into the teacup that had a light imprint of a lipstick mark. In his hands, the tea became warm and he drank from where Winter did. "Besides making an ass out of you, did she say anything else?"

"She asked for you, if that’s what you’re wondering. Her visit was short," Taiyang crossed his arm, still unsure how to feel about being tricked so subtly, "but she did ask me a series of strange questions."

"Which were?"

"If I made a pact with Raven, if I gave her my soul, and if I was being hunted."

"Hunted?"

"Exactly," Taiyang nodded. "She must have seen something that scared her. Who knows what kind of evil spirits are out there stalking her to take her body as a vessel. Have you given her a charm, yet?"

"I haven't," Qrow scowled, pushing his hair back. "I assumed with my presence here, no creature would be dumb enough to even think about possessing her."

Taiyang reached for his red handkerchief in his pocket. His own charm given to him by his wife, Raven, years ago. It was meant to ward off evil spirits that would want to take his half-soul body for their own. His former lover, Summer Rose, Ruby's mother, never liked seeing it after learning what it was and who gave it to him, but there was no helping it. "Well, I suggest getting one for her soon."

~o~o~o~o~

Midnight strike on the clock and Winter stopped disrobing at the sight of a red-eyed crow perched at her window, a pearl in its beak attached to a thin gold chain. Frowning, she dropped her chemise back in place and walked over to close the curtains. She heard angry squawks and then pecking at her other window. Repressing a sigh, she walked over to the next window. The crow hopped excitedly at seeing her and gestured towards the lock.

Winter narrowed her gaze and shut the curtains instead.

She ignored the squawking and continued to undress until there was a knock on her door. Grabbing her robe, she allowed the visitor to come in.

Weiss entered with a frown, "Is that squawking coming from in here?"

"Afraid so. Did it wake you?" Winter asked, wondering if Qrow's complaining was loud enough to be heard down the hall.

"No. I just heard it when I was passing by."

"At such an hour?"

"I went to get a glass of water," Weiss huffed at Winter and pulled the curtains back to reveal a puffed up, indignant crow. She placed her finger on the window panel, "Stop it."

Qrow squawked back at her.

"How annoying."

"I agree," Winter placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder and guided her away from the window. "It is late. I will deal with the crow. If not, I am sure Kone will be delighted to aim his gun at it."

"Fine."

"Goodnight."

Weiss hugged Winter, "Goodnight."

The crow squawked once more.

"If Kone doesn't shoot it, I will," Weiss grumbled.

"Of course," Winter patted Weiss' head and shut her door after watching her sister walk down the hall to her own bedroom. Leisurely, Winter walked back to the window. Qrow pecked at the panel again.

She nodded at him to follow her to her private toilette that was attached to her bedroom. In a few strides, she entered the steamed filled room and went over to the doors leading to a small balcony, pulling the curtains apart to reveal Qrow in his human form. She opened the doors so they could have whatever conversation he was determined to have.

"Good evening, Baron Qrow Branwen."

Qrow traced the spell she placed on the doorway with his finger, "A good evening to you, too, Ice Queen. Going to invite me in?"

"No."

"Winter-"

"Enlighten me as to what...pleasure I owe for your improperly late visit, my Lord."

"Besides hearing that you stopped by my home; you said you were only slightly irritated with me and I could only hope that means you're willing to speak with me, now."

She was tempted to throw one of the lit candles surrounding her bath at him, but instead, she gave him a poised smile she knew he hated. "It is. Speak."

"I believe I said all that was needed to be said that night."

Winter bristled. The candle looking even more tempting. That night, after the cloud of pleasure left her mind, the reality of what he said and what she saw sank into her. She pulled away from him, angry and confused. She only shouted one question at him: “ _What did you do_?!”

He explained to her that he was the demon she summoned. Before she could even conclude that all of his pretty words were lies to make her complete the contract, he reassured her they were not. He truly wanted her as his bride.

Winter narrowed her gaze at him and went over to her tub, touching the water that was now hot instead of scolding. "I believe there is more to be said about what you have done and why," Winter untied her robe.

Qrow stayed silent as he watched her silk robe loosened. He imaged himself tracing the skin peeking out of her collar, his hand molding on to her waist. "I'm willing to answer your questions but it's going to hard with you distracting me so."

"Think of it as an incentive, then," she dropped the robe onto a lounge chaise and walked around the tub. Fully nude, her nipples puckered at the cool wind coming in from the open doors. She watched as his gaze took her in, she could feel the heat of it licking her skin. She was self-satisfied when he tried to walk in and was electrocuted by her spell.

Served him right.

She stepped into her bath, the water eased her body and mind as she reclined back against the porcelain tub. “Any comments before I start my questioning, my Lord?”

"Simply that you are too cruel to me," he smirked.

"And you are deceitful," she responded back to him.

"I’m aware," he said. "So? What would you like to know?"

She wanted to ask if he truly loved her as she loved him, but the question was too heavy to leave her lips. Instead, she asked, "What are you?"

"Thought I already told you? I'm a demon."

"Born of malice?"

"No, born of a human woman. My mother," he said, "she sold my sister and me to my father, a demon, for power."

"You are half-ling."

"I am."

"With no soul?"

"No. My father sacrificed the bit of human soul we had left to a great being for full demonic powers.

Winter nodded. She knew of his twin sister with red eyes and black hair like his, but not of his parents. "How long ago was that?"

"More than five hundred years ago."

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm a merchant both in this form and the other. Just as I sell and trade goods from my mortal business, I also sell and trade goods in the Netherworld."

The Netherworld was a realm that one could cross with a magical doorway. She had been tempted to make a passage to the Netherworld before; all she needed was a mirror, selenite, and a spell. But, from what she was told, casting the spell was difficult and so was the crossing due to grimm, a type of treacherous creature from neither here nor there, that lurked in the crossing. Unless she was a powerful witch, the grimm could easily kill her. Additionally, the magical creatures in the Netherworld were not too fond of mortals.

She wondered if that was where his true home was.

She glanced at him. He looked confident and assured, his eyes trailing her limbs peeking over the lip of the tub. "And by 'goods' you refer to souls?"

"Not entirely. When I'm creating a contract, the other party tells me what they want and I make sure they pay what is fair in exchange."

"May I have an example?"

"Of course. I once had a mortal that wanted to see his future. I granted his wish in exchange for his sight."

"And what did you do with his sight?"

"I had another client, a fae, who was blind and wanted to see, I traded her ability to fly for sight. And so on and so forth," Qrow said.

Winter reached for the rag and soap on the small table beside her, washing her body slowly as she thought over his response. "Why did you come to Atlas as a...Baron after I refused to complete the contract?"

"Simple. I needed to make sure you wished for the right thing."

"Explain."

"This isn't the first time we met."

Winter slowed her movements, "It is not?"

"No. We met quite early on in my life. I believe I was a little past thirty-eight years old, looking as handsome as I do now," he smiled at her soft snort, "And we met in a village called Row. You were an herbalist, trained under your grandmother. I was quite fond of you. We wedded after the Spring Blossoms Festival."

"I am assuming our marriage did not fare well."

"No, it did. It simply was cut short. You were killed," Qrow frowned somberly, a look in his eyes that revealed an anguish and anger she had never witness before. "By another demon named Salem. A powerful warlock you know as magistrate Ozpin fathered children with her. He asked me to help rescue them after she began to consume too many souls and become tainted. She killed their children out of anger, to get back at Ozpin and his betrayal. He told me she was looking for revenge for my part. I tried to hide you but...she found you." He paused for a moment, jaws clenched as he remembered arriving to their home and finding her pinned to a wall by a sword through her heart. "I couldn't accept losing you, so I didn't."

Her eyes widened slightly, "What did you do?"

"I wanted you back."

"My Lord," Winter stood up from the tub, "what did you-"

"I made a deal with Ozpin. He's far older than I was with powers granted to him through his contract with his former father-in-law, an ancient demon from the stories of gods. In exchange for my servitude, I will be able to meet with you again after you were reborn. Ozpin assured me that it would happen. He said I would be summoned, but I have been summoned by others, more times than I could care for. After a fourth-century rose and sank, I started to get frustrated. So, when you summoned me, I almost didn't realize it was you." His eyes softened, "I've waited a long time for you."

"For an assumption," Winter sat back down in the tub, "Are you even entirely sure I am the right woman?"

"Well, you look the same and your body feels the same," he dodged the soap she threw at him and grinned at her smugly, "Humorous how reincarnation works."

"I may look the same but the woman you knew then and the woman I am now are entirely different."

Qrow shook his head again, "I know the taste of your soul. Your background is different and certain mannerism, I do admit to that, but you are my Winter. I loved you as you were and I love you even more now. "

She looked away, unsure, and that feeling curled so frighteningly in her stomach. "Your servitude?" She asked next.

"Completed."

"Then, why make a contract with me?"

"I did not want to lose you again," Qrow stated carefully. "My life now belongs entirely to you. No other can summon me but you, and by handing your soul over to me, I am able to take half of it, making me...somewhat mortal."

"And the other half?"

"I would like to return it to you. Making you...somewhat mortal again."

"Your vague explanation is tedious."

Qrow smirked, "I'm trying to take it slow."

"It is obnoxious. Say what you need to say."

"Alright then,” he resettled against the doorframe, “Make another deal with me. Request for your half-soul back and in exchange for that, you must live by my side until death."

"And when is that?"

"Who knows," Qrow said, watching as she began to wash her hair, "it maybe until one of us is killed, struck down by an illness, or live long enough to die from old age."

"And how long will that be?"

"Well, from the few that has been in our situation, it could be decades, centuries or perhaps a millennium."

"Your brother, for an example?"

Qrow chuckled, "Yes, he is, sadly, tied to my sister until one of them dies."

"He is quite nice."

"He is also not fond of being tricked."

"He should not be so gullible, then," she retorted back. "Is miss Ruby human?"

"She is."

"Miss Yang?"

"Half human and half demon. She will live a long time compared to her sister."

Winter frowned sadly at that and glanced over to him, "And you want me to live with you for decades, centuries or a millennium?"

"A millennium or so sounds nice."

"And if one of us dies?"

"The other dies, too. But, we will meet again in another lifetime."

She propped her arms on the rim of the tub and gave him a quiet look, "That is quite a commitment."

"I've already committed five hundred years to waiting."

"Was I worth it?"

"Without a doubt,” he said confidently. “I would do it again."

"I see."

"Tell me," Qrow gave her a heavy look, "Have you fallen in love with me again?"

"No," she answered quickly, "What of magistrate Ozpin? How is he living for so long?"

Qrow was frowning again, a slight grimace of annoyance were on his features, "Salem made him drink an elixir of life from the old gods."

"He has been here since the beginning?"

"That is what I assume."

She nodded, "What of my family?"

"Well, that is the burden of being nearly immortal. You will see them grow and die."

"And if I do not want to make that deal?"

He exhaled, as if that possibility never crossed his mind. "Then, I'll see you grow old and die."

"And you cannot have that, can you?"

"You know I can't," he bit out, "After all, I had no soul thus if I die I can't reincarnate, but now that I have your soul in me, I can but you can't."

"What a conundrum you are in."

"It doesn't have to be," he nearly shouted, trembling with frustration and need. "Please."

Winter glanced at her hands, pruned and wrinkle. "Why did you trick me?"

"I refuse to be apart from you again. True, I could've explained everything before completing the contract, but I was a coward. I admit that wholeheartedly. I didn't want to risk losing you a second time," his eyes were stern and posture fixed. "I am sorry for that, for betraying your trust in me."

"Would you do it again? The manner in which that contract was formed?"

"Not knowing the results?" Qrow looked at her for a long second before giving a single nod, "I won't risk losing you again."

His answer was not the right one; he saw that in the way the corner of her lips pulled down. She was about to say something, eyebrows pinched, but she inhaled and tamed her temper, "What of Salem?"

"Damnit, Winter!" He punched the doorway and stood there for a moment to collect himself, his own temper, and he took a deep breath. "Make the contract with me."

"That is a demand. Not a request."

"Please, make another contract with me."

"Begging is unbecoming of you, my Lord."

He shot her a glare, but his eyes still drank her form as she stood up from the bath and began to make her way towards him. She stood in front of him, the wind making her shiver, and he tried to reach for her again, his aim being her hips, to only be rejected by her spell. "Now, you're simply being cold-hearted," he smirked, impatient laced with it. "Tell me. Are your cheeks red because of the heat of your bath or from your attraction to me?"

"Insulting me after making a request? You are not good at finalizing contracts...my Lord." She titled her head up to meet his gaze, ignoring his jab against her, "Why are there creatures stalking my home?"

Qrow kept looking down to her nude body, his length swelling. "You are soulless," he answered. "Without a soul occupying your body, other creatures, evil spirits, will want to take a claim on it."

"Like you?"

"My claim is that of a man. Different from wanting to possess you," he said. "Has something happen?"

Winter turned her head to the mirror; "They linger in the mirrors but were kept at bay due to my spells to keep you at bay."

Qrow plucked a string of her magic, "I see."

"Well, last night, a gift arrived from Charles Lapis."

"And why is that man sending you gifts?" Qrow scowled.

"Following customs, of course. My father and I met him to see if he would be a suitable husband for me."

"He damn well isn't," Qrow snarled.

"I am aware, my Lord." Winter said, unfazed by his exclamation. "The gift was a mirror and a creature came out of it. A grimm. It caught me off guard but I was able to fend it off. I sealed the mirror, but quickly noticed there were more on the other side of it, in addition to the other mirrors in the Manor."

Qrow's fists were clenched and he looked up to the mirror in the bathroom, in the corner there lingered a dark shadow with its face hidden. "Were you hurt?"

"No," she shivered from the cold air and was tempted to close the doors. "Will they go after my family?"

"Yes," Qrow answered. "You are an easy target due to being an empty body, in a sense. Your family, while not being easy, can still be targeted."

"Is the only way to stop them from being attracted to the Manor is to make a contract with you?"

He wanted to lie and say 'yes,' but he sighed after a moment and shook his head. "All you need is a charm made by a demon," he held up the gold chain necklace with a single pearl he brought with him. "Which is why I brought this."

"Are you giving it to me or are we making another contract?"

"No contract needed," Qrow said. "You can say this is my customary gift to you as a suitor."

Her eyes flicked between the necklace to his face, "I have already rejected Lapis as a suitor; so, do not do anything unnecessary to him."

"I would never dream of it."

"I did not think demons could dream."

"We do. Would you like to know what I dream of?"

"From that lecherous grin, I can only assume," Winter reached out with her palm faced up for the necklace, her hand crossing the protection spell she placed on the doorway.

Qrow swallowed, following her palm up to her chest and collarbone, wondering down to her soft stomach, to the heat he could taste on his tongue residing between her thighs. He grasped her hand, closing his eyes to the feel of it in his and kissed her open palm. He lingered before placing the necklace there. He let a breath out slowly, watching as she withdrew her palm from the outside to the sanctuary of her toilette.

"Do you accept it?"

"I do," she said. It was simple but elegant. "It is lovely. I give my thanks to you." She goes to put it on, her breasts rising as she reached behind her neck.

"You are very cruel," Qrow groaned, licking his lips at her round, soft mounds with stiffening peaks that were tempting to his mouth.

"I would say seductive," Winter corrected, lowering her arms once the necklace was secured. The pearl resided slightly above her breasts. Her own heat was pulsing with images of their past coupling. She reached for his manhood, cupping it in her hand before grasping it in full. She shivered at his curse. "I would say cruel, now."

He grasped her hand against his length and held it steady as he jerked his hips against it. He leaned against the door frame, groaned as they both pulled at his trousers until they were loose and he guided her hand up to his mouth and gave her palm a heavy lick before guiding it back down and inside his pants. He cursed once again when she curled her fingers over him.

"Do you know how starved I have been for your touch?" He asked with a chuckle, shutting his eyes as she grazed her thumb over his sensitive head.

"Immensely?" she asked, pumping him steadily, her own breath hitched.

"Yes," he growled, eyes gleaming red.

"You are an idiot," she said, holding him tighter and moving faster despite her arm protesting. He was frightening full in her palm and she marveled at the gorging veins riding up the sides, the hood residing from his bulbous head with every pump. The upper shaft almost inflated compared to the base and she could only suspect that made him so pleasurable to have inside. She licked her lips when the tip excreted white droplets, salty and musky to the taste but so addicting to have slid over her tongue and down her throat. She ached for him. "I am still irritated with you," she said to him and to remind herself why she had not pushed him down and climb on top of him.

"Slightly," Qrow reminded her, eyes shut and mouth hang open.

She smirked and took a step forward, her body halfway out of the bathroom, and she rested her wet and nude body against his. She was cold, but thankfully Qrow has always been unnaturally warm. The heat from his body pressed against hers was pleasant and calmed her shivering. Every time he tried to kiss her, she would tighten her hold to an almost painful grip and he had to comply with simply holding onto her hand over his cock. When he tried to pull her into an embrace, his hand would touch the barrier and he would get shocked, momentarily pushing him out of his haze of sexual pleasure that she quickly pulled him back in.

His sack was constricting, the friction and pressure so good that he was going to come undone inside his pants. He told her that and she pulled his length free from his pants and moved faster now. Her other hand dipped to caress his sack and he wondered if she was a demon instead of him. She called him by his given name and he looked down at her, her body pressed against his, her pearl lost between her cleavage, and she tiptoed up to brush her lips against his.

He groaned and kissed her back harder, shooting his cum onto her palm and stomach, and she kept pumping him until he was emptied. He panted, forehead sweaty. "Was this a punishment?" He asked.

"Did it feel like one?"

"Not sure." he swallowed but a smug grin was present on his face, "if it was, it was the best kind."

"I am now less than insignificantly irritated with you."

"How much is that?" He chuckled, opening his eyes again. Her body flushed and thighs pressed together.

"Less than slightly," she said, and pulled him down for a deep kiss with her hand that was free from his seeds. He matched her passion and was about to escalate when she pulled away. "Goodnight, my Lord," she said and shut the doors on him at once.

"What?" Qrow blinked and licked his lips, panting as he heard her enter her bathtub again to finish washing the new mess he created. "Winter!" he scowled and pounded on the door, but soon sighed. When he emptied himself on her, he usually liked to see the mess he left in his wake. The gleaming of his seeds dripping from her thighs, plump bottom, or ample chest. It was a superb sight to witness. Pouting, he knocked on the door lightly, "Winter, I will leave one of my crows here. If you need help, send for me."

He waited and soon heard her, "I will."

"Goodnight," he said and she answered back once again.

"Goodnight, Qrow."

He kissed the surface of the closed-door before tucking his length back in his pants. He transformed into a crow and flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay smut~ I swear, there are times when all I write is smut then I dip back down to fuff land. Hope you all enjoyed this. The next two to three chapters will be spoopy/Halloween/paranormal-themed because it's October and we all know it Halloween month!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> @SeaDove So happy that you liked that part! I thought it was funny. Hehe
> 
> @ Haley_Hi I'm a librarian so I get a lot of inspiration from the books I'm surrounded by! Glad you liked that part, too! :3
> 
> @ Akira_0 Is it love at first sight when all he wants to do is smash?? Haha cx Thank you for reading! 
> 
> @Theresivy Haha I really enjoyed that little misunderstanding between them, too! Thank you for the initial idea of this AU, too! 
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: A Bite of Ecstasy | Rated E (Vampire AU)
> 
> "Are you an idiot?" She glared at him. "You need to consume at least half a liter of blood every week!"
> 
> "The B-Bags taste like shit," he said, his voice low and gravel the way she liked it. "I prefer it fresh from the source."
> 
> "Then you should have-"
> 
> "And by source, I mean you," he scoffed at what he could only assume what she was going to say, "I'm sure in hell not going to look for someone else when I have you waiting for me."


	23. A Bite of Ecstasy | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU | Part 1/1

Filing the last piece of paperwork for the day, Specialist Colonel Winter Schnee stood up from her desk and stretched the kinks out of her back. Alone in her office, the rest of her small team and even General Ironwood leaving at five, Winter decided it was time to go home. It wasn't terribly late, only six, and the night was barely rising like smoke. Strolling towards her home, under the dimming sky and rows of lampposts, she tried to think of anything but work.

One would assume during a time of peace there would be less paperwork, but the treaty between vampires and humans was only thirty years old. Old enough that it has been integrated with everyday life but old enough that there were still humans that remembered a time when the War of the Nights was still being fought. Where vampires were a constant threat. Winter was born four years after the treaty was established, and grew in an era where acceptance was lawful but not all humans personally accepted vampires in their everyday life.

During these past three decades, new information about vampires was being released as new studies about their biology were being researched. The lore of them being immortal was false to an extent. They were highly sensitive to direct sunlight, in some worst cases they could break out in boils or hives, but they would not burst into ash or decay if their skin was hit directly by a sunray. Wooden stake to the heart would kill them just as it would kill an average human. The smell of garlic deterring them was laughable, even to her. Religious artifacts also did not burn their skin. The ability to transform into bats was another myth that was put to an end years ago.

The average physical attributes of a vampire were stronger than the average human. They were able to jump on average ten feet high and run a mile under four minutes. Their strength was nothing to laugh at either. She once witnessed a vampire stop a car going at least forty miles an hour on its track and left the scene with only a broken wrist.

They were not undead and do have longer lifespans - by seventy to one hundred years - than an average human. If they take a human partner, at times referred to as a bride or groom, and they normally feed from them, their partner's lifespan extended as well by an average of fifty years. The reason why has not been discovered yet but many researchers have pinpointed to the extrication in a vampire's saliva.

They also do not solely rely on blood for sustains but just as humans need a healthy dosage of vitamin c, vampires need a healthy dosage of minerals found in human blood. Supplements to replace human blood have failed spectacularly; so, for vampires that do not have human partners or private human donors, there were now small coolers of fresh blood in everyday pharmacies and convenience stores. There was even the Blood Bank that operated during night business hours.

Their downfall, however, was their population count due to vampires not being fertile beings. That was why many took humans as partners or used them to carry their offspring. Thankfully, since the treaty passed, there has been a sharp decline of non-consenting humans surrogates for vampire couples.

New laws and regulations were always being created and fought in court, and Winter's job was to be a representative of the people of Atlas to the vampires of Mistral. She was the poster child of human success through her grandfather's legacy of dust energy and her grandmother's activism of vampire integration and rights despite her father's reputation.

It was no secret that after taking over the Schnee Dust Energy Company Jacques Schnee, who married into the Schnee name, established unethical practices and policies towards vampires. He was well hated and so were she and her siblings until she was disowned. Now, they saw her as an ally. 

And, as much as she wished she could say that the mistreatment of vampires was the main reason why she left SDEC, it wasn't. It was one. Yes. But, Winter left the Manor and wealth behind simply because it was cold and abusive and controlling. Her father was cold and abusive and controlling. But, she won't tell the politicians and activists that. Her tales of woe were nothing compared to others.

Entering her home, she was greeted by the stray pup she adopted almost seven months ago. She wasn't good with coming up with names and, to the amusement to the neighborhood kids and her team, she named the puppy Second Lieutenant, Lieu for short. Lieu's hair was in need of a brush and despite the happy yips and dancing between her feet, the moment she snapped her finger, Lieu sat down with his tail wagging and watched her as she put her coat and vest away in the entry closet.

Just as the sun was at the cusp to set and she was preparing their dinner, Lieu only ate homemade meals, there was a knock at her door. Lieu scurried forwards, trained to guard the door but was quickly scratching at it in excitement. Informing Winter the likelihood of who was on the other side.

"Lieu. Yield," Winter commanded and the pup did, tilting his head back and forth. She held back an irritated sigh when she opened the door and saw vampire and huntsman, Qrow Branwen, standing before her with a smirk.

"Miss me, Snow Queen?"

Winter shut the door on his face, "Let us get back to cooking, Lieu."

"Winter," Qrow knocked on the door harder now. "Hey! Let me in. I'm hungry," he whined.

She sighed and turned back to the front door. Opening the entry closet to pull a small box out, she swung the front door open with a scowl on her face as she shoved the box into his hands. "Enough," she shut the door again.

"Woah! Hey! What's with this?!" The knocking came back in vigor, rattling her door in alarm rather than anger. The door was made of heavy wood and had metal rods embedded in them as most doors do, and could easily hold back the strength of everyday vampires, but if he wanted to and with some acute effort, he could probably kick her door down. "Winter?!"

"What do you think it means?" She pressed back, her voice rising only slightly but never at a shouting volume like his.

"Open the damn door!" He demanded.

She huffed and watched as her front door groan under the strength of his knuckles until it stopped. She would have wondered if he left if it wasn't for Lieu waiting by the door, ears popped up from his head the moment peace entered again.

"I have a key you know," he suddenly said.

"Then, use it."

There was the tiny sound of metal slinking into the keyhole before a loud curse was heard followed by the key hitting the ground angrily, "You changed the damn lock?!"

A smile made its way on her lips, satisfied that she was causing him distress for once. Her phone rang and she answered it professionally, "Winter Schnee speaking."

"Hello, Miss Winter," the voice of her next-door neighbor came through, "Please, let your boyfriend in."

"He is not my boyfriend."

"I'm not-what?!" Qrow's voice was heard loudly on the other side of the door. "I'm damn well still your boyfriend! Open the door, Ice Queen!"

"As much as I enjoy your lover's quarrel," her neighbor continued lightly for he truly did, "Harry needs to study for his test tomorrow and Mr. Branwen's...tone is distracting."

"Understood," Winter frowned but her neighbor was reasonable and she did hate making herself inconvenience to others. "I apologize for the volume. Please tell Harry I wish him luck on his test."

"Will do."

Hanging up, Winter perked an eyebrow at the sudden silence and turned to the door. She carefully walked over, minding her steps, knowing he could hear them if she wasn't careful. Just as she peeked through the peephole, there was a thunk against her door.

"I'm sorry," his voice muffled through, "I know I promised to call at least once a week while I was away but the mission got...delicate and every time I thought about contacting you, something would come up and it would slip my mind. Didn't mean to make you worry."

"What makes you think I was worried," she protested and she could hear the smug smirk in his voice as he answered back.

"Because you would be telling me off and breaking up with me face-to-face instead of hiding behind a door."

She bristled at the word 'hiding' but it was what she was doing. She was angry with him, yes, but not enough to end their relationship. "I am absolutely enraged with you."

"I know."

"Six weeks. Can you not imagine how concern I was?"

"I'm sorry."

She deflated. She knew the kind of missions he went on and how demanding they could be. She would have been fine with radio silence from him for weeks, even months if he simply let her know instead of making her hunt through files and reports for some semblance of his safety. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"I miss you," he said and it melted her too easily. She wasn't sure how he was able to shed every defensive layer she protected herself in, but he did so with arrogant ease since the day they met years ago.

She snorted softly and unlocked the door, opening it for him to step through. He immediately dropped the box of his belongs she thrust into his arms, not caring when he heard something break within the box, and hugged her tightly, kissing her in relief. They only parted when Lieu barked at being ignored.

"You still have him?"

"Of course I do."

He caressed her cheeks with his thumb, smirking at her frown that told him she still wasn't appeased. "Still a little mad?" He asked.

Her fingernails bit into his arms, "yes."

"To know that Specialist Schnee cares so much for me to the point that she gets worried warms my heart."

"Silence," she hissed and tried to pull away but he kept her close, pushing her into the wall as he firmly shut the front door with a shove of his foot. This time, the doorframe rattled. He had a hard time controlling his strength when his desire spiked in excitement.

He kissed the tender skin of her neck, the juncture where it met her shoulder, and he could smell the racing pulse underneath the skin. "Did you miss me?" He asked, his mouth barely touching her skin as he spoke.

"I did," she exhaled, turning his face towards her so she could kiss him deeply, bringing him closer until there was no space between their bodies. "Have you eaten?"

"No. Had a subpar B Bag from the pharmacy last Friday, though."

"Are you an idiot?" She glared at him. "You have to have at least half a liter of blood every week!"

"The B Bags taste like shit," he said, his voice low and gravel the way she liked it. "I prefer it fresh from the source."

"Then you should have-"

"And by source, I mean you," he scoffed at what he could only assume what she was going to say, "I'm sure in hell not going to look for someone else when I have you waiting for me."

"So you prefer to wait and get weak for pride?"

"Are you saying you're okay with me drinking from someone else?" He asked. An eyebrow perked smugly at her displeased flush. "Here's the thing. Not only are you studiedly in love with me just as I am with you, but you're not the sharing kind. Just like me," his hand plucking at the buttons of her blouse, undoing them one by one. "I don't want another man in your bed, taking my place between your thighs, and drinking your blood. So, I'm just extending the courteous back to you."

"Am I suppose to swoon at that?" she asked, embarrassed as her blouse was pushed off her shoulders. Her own fingers working on his clothing.

"I'll catch you if you do," he winked, hissing his appreciation of the soft flesh of her ass when his hand slid into her pants after he undid them, "And, honestly, no one compares to your taste."

He kissed her once more, capturing her tongue and suckling it gently, a reminder of what would come. Leaving her panting, he nipped her bottom lip, capturing the droplet of blood there, teasing himself with what he was going to have in a few agonizing moments. He trailed his lips down her chin, sucked on her neck to leave a lover's mark, and yanked her bra down. Her breasts spilled and her nipples were now visible to him. He captured one, making her arch her back and stand on her toes to accommodate his height. His fingers slipped behind to her back, unclipping her bra and flinging it to the side.

Lieu yipped and jumped to catch it, but missed. Qrow shooed the dog away but Lieu yipped again and ran towards them. He would have nipped at Qrow’s shoes if it wasn't for Winter throwing a command for Lieu to go inside his cage. Lieu grabbed a toy and did so without another complaint.

Winter watched Lieu gait away and nodded in approval, jolting in surprise when Qrow squeezed her ass and brought her full attention back to him. “Focus on me,” he said and kissed her again passionately.

The smell of her arousal was penetrating the room already, and he trailed kisses down her chest, ensuring both of her nipples were puckered red and beating hotly, and stomach until he was on his knees. His hands roamed over her thick hips and thighs, his own length twitched from the feel of her skin and the visual delight of Winter Schnee.

He pulled her pants down, his finger catching her panties, too. He bit her hip gently as she stepped out of her clothing. He smacked her thigh, "Spread 'em." She didn't and he glanced up, chuckling at her glare but by the Gods, she was stunning and his. "I can't eat if you don't," he reminded her, kissing her hip passionately. "And do I need to remind you that I'm starving."

Her flush deepened and so did her frown, but she swallowed and looked aside, widening her stance to fit him. “If you are as starving as you are saying, this is not needed.”

“Don’t care. It’s how I like to eat from you.”

"Dolt."

"As long as I'm yours," he said, inhaling her aroma deeply, his mouth salivating for her taste. He left open mouth kisses on her inner thighs, slowly making his way to her weeping core that smelled musky and enticing. He paused to nibbled and suck on the juncture of her thighs and lower lips. Moaning his appreciation of her gasp and the soft whimper of his name. His tongue slithered across her lips and dipped into her. He held on to her firmly when she jerked her hips and he buried his face deeper.

She squirmed in place, panting and biting her lips, her knees buckling at every crude slurp and vulgar noise he made. Qrow fleetingly wondered why they did not go straight to her bedroom where he would have an easier time anchoring her to his mouth. While not loud, Winter was the type to try to move away when pleasure overtook her and threatened to overwhelm her.

For now, he had to make do. Qrow lifted one thigh over his shoulder and slipped a finger into her. He enclosed his lips on her clit and polished it heavily with his tongue. His fingers pumping into her deeply, pressing against the engorged nerve inside of her that would make her see galaxies implode behind her eyelids.

“Qrow,” she gasped, a tiny orgasm delighted her and she bent over at her waist, panting quickly now. A sheen of sweat on her body. “Qrow, please.”

He moaned at her voice, a whine so unusually from her normal stoic façade, that he pressed his fingers and moved his tongue harder on and in her. Her hand was entangled into his hair and she desperately tried to fill air into her chest. He sucked on her clit, pressed his fingers powerfully inside of her, and she came undone. Her orgasm gushed from her, flowing down her thighs, his hand, and one side of his face.

The other side of his face had a dribble of blood.

The best way to drink her blood was in the middle of an orgasm. Qrow bit into the juncture of her inner thigh and lower lips and drank from her greedily. Feeling his vitality return tenfold. His hand held her firmly, fingers embedded into her soft flesh with the promise of bruises. She came once again, quickly and deliciously. His appetizer of her blood only lasted a few seconds, the copper taste coating his tongue, as he still wanted to drink from her neck. He licked his puncture marks clean. The wound was already closing.

He trailed his tongue to her pussy, giving it a heavy lap to catch her pungent essence before kissing back up to her neck. “How the fuck do you taste so good?” He growled, grabbing both thighs and lifting them to be wrapped around his hips.

“Did you drink enough?” She asked, her breathing relaxing.

“Not yet,” he kissed her, letting her taste the delectable fluids she gave to him, “I want to drink the last bit while you’re coming on my cock.”

“Have you no shame?” She flushed prettily, frowning when he kissed her cheek with a chuckle.

“Not when it comes to you,” he ground against her, “and your soft lips and tight, little pussy.”

“Qr-”

“Let’s head to your bed,” he interrupted and walked with her in his arms through the threshold of her home, pushing her bedroom door open with his toe. His mouth already attached to her neck at her blood sang and was luring him to bite. He laid her on the bed, tugging her by the hips right to the corner of the bed so he could stand comfortably. He was thankful that not only her bedframe was tall, but her mattress was also thick and added height to make his entrance perfect.

Her nails dug into one of his forearms, reminding him to stay focus but he still let his other hand trail and lingered over her lavish body, over thick thighs and hips, skimming the bottom of her breasts with his thumbs before gripping both globes fully, nipples pressing against this palms.

“Qrow,” she called to him, her back arching to offer more of herself to him. The ache to be filled was maddening. After so long without him, she desired his entire body so desperately. She kneed him in the thigh, “You are too slow.”

“Oh, didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” he chuckled, undoing his belt and only shoved his pants and boxers down enough for his cock to spring out. He tapped the head against her clit and swirled it at her entrance. “I dreamed of you when I was away,” he said softly and glanced up to her.

“In general or in compromising positions?”

“Both,” he bent over to hiss her. “I missed you and fantasized so many ways we can fuck.”

“Qrow.”

“Next time, let’s get a room on the top floor of some fancy-ass hotel, and fuck outside on the baloney.”

“High enough that we cannot be seen but still outside,” she shook her head, “you are a glutton.”

“If you see the way I see you. Taste your blood when you’re cumming like I do,” He pushed in her suddenly, grinning at her low moan. “And your pussy. Fuck, Win, it’s always tight. A good grip,” he grunted swinging his hips forward, “and always wet for me. If you can feel what I feel,” he set a steady pace, hoisting her hips up at an angle that would make her babble into her hand from the pleasure. “If you could experience everything you make me feel, you’ll understand how I can’t be anything but a glutton for you. I’ll do anything to be like this with you, I’ll fight an entire herd of grimm for you.”

“Always sprouting sweet words when we are having sex,” she bit her lip, holding back a groan; he was pounding into her now. The sound of their hips meeting was loud and echoed in her bedroom. “I already gave you my love, blood, body, and spread my thighs for you so willingly. No need to eliminate a herd.”

He met her kiss, pulling her leg over his shoulder to reach deeper, their foreheads touching as he moved faster. He held her firmly when she jerked suddenly and he smirked, “Right there?”

“Yes. Right there,” she huffed lowly, cheeks flushed as he kept the fast pace and his hand pressed against her stomach, thrusting his fat warm cock inside her.

“Talk to me.”

“Silence and go harder,” she scowled at him.

“Oh?”

“I want to ache,” she said, pressing her lips to his as another moan rose when he pulled her other leg over his shoulder. Slamming into her roughly as she requested, his ball sack slapping her ass and he loved everything about it. The sight of her attempting to repress the flush on her cheeks. Her womanhood molding over him and imprinting his cock into her. Her body swaying. He drowned in her and he would not have it any other way.

“Please,” she began to push him away as the pleasure was reaching its peck and she was starting to get overwhelmed.

“Almost there?”

“Yes,” she squirmed in his arms.

His lips were already at her neck, “Give in to me.” His voice raspy, his lips on her neck. “Give me everything.”

Her nails bit into his shoulder and she curled away from him, mouth open in a silent gasp at her climax rocketing into her. It amplified when she felt him push into her heavily and his fangs sank into her neck.

“Qrow!” She held on to him as he drank, “Yes. Yes.”

Her climax prolonged just for a few marvelous seconds, her legs quaking from the rocks of pleasure. He was licking her wounds closed and he stuffed his tongue into her mouth again, kissing her until she was struggling to breathe.

“Fucking delicious,” he groaned and continued to push into her. “Fuck. I’m cumming. Inside good?”

“Yes,” she stated quickly, pulling him down to kiss him, hiding her moan between their lips. He held her still as he dumped his cum into her, thick and plentiful. Pulling away to watch her shut her eyes in bliss and a relaxed smile appeared on her face. He gave her thigh a heavy pat, removing his cock from her after he was completely done. “How you feel?” He asked kissing the light marks on her neck that were healing quickly.

“Good.”

“Lightheaded?”

“Only slightly.”

“From blood being drained or from how well I fucked you?”

Winter frowned and smacked his shoulder, “Dolt.”

“You’re smiling.”

“Am not.”

“You are,” he kissed her quickly.

“Qrow,” she said in warning but he already left to head to her bathroom to grab a damp wet cloth to clean himself and one for her, too.

“Still mad at me?” He wiped her inner thighs clean and kissed her frown, smirking when she sighed and pushed her hair away.

Sitting up to look into his eyes, she pulled his cheek in irritation. “I am,” she said softly.

“Even after the great sex?”

“Yes,” she huffed, “Really. I was worried.”

“I promise I’ll be better at checking in.”

“If you do not, I am going to throw your things into a fire next time.”

“And you say I’m dramatic.” There was a drop of blood on her shoulder and he cleaned it with his tongue roughly. “I will always come back to you. You’re _my bride_ ,” he said with a low growl. “I will never leave you.”

Contemplating his words her ears began to feel warm, “How can you say such embarrassing things?”

“Didn't you just say you gave me your love, blood, and body? Or was that the heat of sex talking?" He chuckled and stopped her protest with a kiss, "I can say it easily because I don’t feel embarrassed in saying something so obvious. Especially when my mark is so clearly visible on your skin.” He touched her neck where he drank from her.

She exhaled softly and kissed him, “Qrow?”

“Yeah.”

“If you ever not come back to me I promise I will hunt you down and drag you back.”

A laugh burst out of him, “Didn’t expect anything less from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut~
> 
> Vampires aren't really my fav. so I don't think there will be a follow up for this one. c: Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> @ Haley_HI Glad you liked it and thank you for reading! c:
> 
> @ Theresivy ...I mean, where is the lie? x3
> 
> @ Akira_0 I headcanon that Qrow, in general, is in charge but is weak the moment Winter takes control. Haha I'm glad you liked the additional lore! 
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: A Walk in the Park | Rated E (WerewolfxQrow and NymphxWinter)
> 
> Winter turned around to see a group of three men standing feet away from her. One was a tall man with blonde hair, styling it in a mullet of all things. The one to the right of him was a bigger, burly man with a scar down his arm, and to his left was a woman, brown hair in a pixie cut with blue eyes. They stopped to stare back at her, their expression surprised but quickly turned calculating. Winter narrowed her eyes, making the men squirm from their spot until the woman rolled her eyes and spoke. 
> 
> "You're coming with us."
> 
> She lifted an eyebrow, not impressed nor intimated. "No," she said and went back to walking through the park that had the rarity to be deserted for once. Or perhaps it was done on purpose.
> 
> "Hey, you bitch! We said-" The blonde man reached for her arm but fell when his left foot was pulled down into the ground. He screamed in panic, unable to yank his foot free. 
> 
> "My child is two and is in his stage of mimicking. Refrain from cursing," Winter glared coldly at him.


	24. A Walk in the Park | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Qrow x Nymph!Winter | Part 3/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 5: Whisper  
> Part 2 - Chapter 14: Territorial  
> Part 4 - Chapter 29: Alpha

“Hey. I got stuck with some last-minute work. Do you think you can go get Starling from daycare? I’ll cook tonight to make it up,” Qrow bribed, his teasing visible over the phone.

Winter glanced at her agenda. All of her meetings for the day were done and she was ahead of her projects for the week, “of course. I just finished up my last meeting a moment ago.”

“Anything special you want for dinner?” He asked and before she continued, he added, “like me?”

Winter scoffed softly, “the only way I would want you for dinner would be if you’re covered in chocolate.”

“I can make that happen.”

“Qrow-“

“I’ll even make you a chocolate-covered banana.”

She finally chucked at the absurdity of her husband, “You are ridiculous.”

Qrow hummed, pleased with the bells of her laugh, “how about some Valensian, then? Roasted potatoes and chicken sound good?”

“It does,” Winter gathered her things, touching a budding flower and used her aura to make it bloom before she left her office.

“Give Starling a kiss for me.”

“I will.”

“Oh, and let’s have sex tonight.”

Taken aback from his comment, but only for a second, she controlled the heat rising to her ears and kept walking as if he never made such a remark. “You say that as if we do not practically participate in such activates,” she glanced behind her to make sure she was still alone, “frequently.”

“Oh, I know. I just keep thinking about our conversation about baby number two and, well, I want you to have the thought of us fucking in the back of your head for the rest of the day.”

“Qrow-”

“We can even bust out the blindfold, maybe the handcuffs, too?”

“The last time we used those, you broke our headboard,” she retorted swiftly.

“We’ll use them on you then,” he growled warmly. “I want to see if how many times I can make you cum. What was the count last time?”

She inhaled sharply, pushing the door to the staircase a little too firmly. “I cannot recall.”

“Seven,” he answered, arrogance seeping from his voice, “Gods damn, you were so responsive and drenched. Do you remember now?”

She did but she wasn’t going to play his game.

At least, not in his way.

“I do not,” she lied. “I must have been bored.”

“Mate,” he said in a deep, grovel of a warning tone. His lycanthropic nature easily bled through with a few choice words aimed at his pride and ego, but that meant the sex would be rough and demanding. Something she has been craving.

“Tell me, were you thinking of this plight all day, Husband?” She asked smoothly, “of me?”

“Since this morning,” he snarled quickly, “I woke up with my cock right against you ass and I wanted you since then. I even had to rub one out before a meeting.”

“Rogue.”

“Hell yeah, I am, and this rogue is going to remind you how completely satisfied you were with those seven orgasms.”

Winter bit her bottom lip, lingering at the exit to cool her body and rub her thighs together at his promise. The only time she could tease him like this was when she wasn’t within a mile and a half radius of him - as he had an acute sense of smell and was annoyingly attuned to her body. Due to her need to tease him, rile him up as he does to her, she willingly partake in these conversations over the phone even if it was mortifying to an extent.

“I expect to be impress then,” She hummed indifferently.

“You’re going to be sated, Snow Queen,” He threatened and she had to hold back her laughter at how serious he sounded.

“I will leave you to it, then,” she finally exited the stairwell.

Qrow inhaled deeply, controlling his urge to forgo responsibility and ask Taiyang to pick Starling up instead, but he needed patience. For now, his thoughts would linger on tonight and the delights it will bring. “Win.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Winter paused, looking behind her to a lone hall. Pink tinting her ears, she repeated the words back to him, “I love you, too.”

After saying their farewells, and one more promise of pleasure from Qrow, Winter set off towards Starling’s daycare. It was closer to her office than Qrow’s and she got there in twenty minutes. She didn’t use her car today, but the walk was nice and there was no one on the subway. The weather was agreeable, too. She was early by five minutes but saw Starling in the sandbox playing other children. She decided not to call out to him. As long as he didn't see her, he was content with playing with other kids but the moment their eyes connected, Starling would be nothing but determined to be held by her.

She made idle talk with other parents as they arrived. In the back of her mind, she was thinking over the results of the potion the witch doctor cast yesterday morning, which was a positive on her pregnancy. However, since she was still in the early stages, perhaps not even a week, and was married to a werewolf, the witch doctor advise to let Qrow confirm the pregnancy through scent. Once Qrow could smell the hormones from her body, it would confirm that the fertilized egg has officially implanted itself in her uterine.

It completely took the surprise from announcing it to him, but what could she do?

Soon a single bell rang signaling daycare was over. Starling shot his head up and began to search in the crowd of entering parents for his own, and once he saw Winter he got up and began to waddle quite quickly to her.

"Ma! Ma!" His arms were already stretching up towards her in excitement. "Ma!"

"Hello," Winter reached down and patted his bottom, shaking the sand out from his clothing. "How was school?"

"Good," he said, his tiny arms around her neck and his voice muffled into her shoulder.

She picked him up easily and made her way to his classroom to get his backpack filled with extra clothing and such. "What did you learn?"

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Um, nine?"

"Good."

"And ten."

"Good job, you are so smart," she kissed his temple.

"Smart like Ma?"

"And Papa," she added, collecting his backpack. "Did you eat your lunch?"

"Yea."

"Papa made it for you," she said, waving at his teacher as she walked out of the daycare. She strolled the familiar streets, taking the route through the park as she always did during days such as this one. "What did you like best?"

"Strawberries," he said, struggling with the 'r'.

"Strawberries?" she repeated it perfectly back to him and he said it once more with a better pronunciation. The 'r' was still a little soft.

"Friend."

"Friend?" Winter perked an eyebrow him.

Starling nodded and pointed behind him, "friend."

Winter turned around to see a group of three men standing feet away from her. One was a tall man with blonde hair, styling it in a mullet of all things. The one to the right of him was a bigger, burley man with a scar down his arm, and to his left was a woman, brown hair in a pixie cut with blue eyes. They stopped to stare back at her, their expression surprised but quickly turned calculating. Winter narrowed her eyes, making the men squirm from their spot until the woman rolled her eyes and spoke.

"You're coming with us."

She lifted an eyebrow, not impressed nor intimated. "No," she said and went back to walking through the park that had the rarity to be deserted for once. Or perhaps it was done on purpose.

"Hey, you bitch! We said-" The blonde man reached for her arm but fell when his left foot was pulled down into the ground. He screamed in panic, unable to yank his foot free.

"My child is two and is in his stage of mimicking. Refrain from cursing," Winter glared coldly at him.

"Okay," the woman stepped forward, stopping the bulkier man from moving to help the blonde. She took out a gun from her back and pointed it at Winter, "How about now?"

Winter glanced at the gun, hugging Starling closer who looked at the group in interest. Annoyed, Winter sighed and stepped out of her heels. Making the group looked at each other in confusion until the woman and the bigger man were absorbed into the ground as well. Winter dropped everything but Starling and ran.

She released magic, covering the park with a layer of fog that rose to the top of the trees. It hid her and Starling's forms. As she ran, she noticed a stinging pain in her foot and glanced down to see some blood. However, the thought of stopping to catch her breath or to check on her foot did not enter her mind. She needed to get to Taiyang's home. It was closer than her home and she left her purse behind that held all of her personal information and house keys.

It wouldn't be safe there.

Then, she heard the thundering of feet coming from behind her and from the sides. A massive shadow skidded in front of her, forcing her to stop. Another body landed to her right and then behind her. Panting, she watched as one of the forms stepped towards her and solidified into the shape of a wolf. Soon, she was surrounded by more than a dozen of them, werewolves in their wolves, human, and were forms.

Were they from the Branwen pack?

"Ma?" Starling let out a watery cry and she tightened her grip on him.

"We are fine," Winter reassured him, attempting to think of a way out of this. One or two of them, she was positive she could fight off if she wasn't carrying Starling. But she was and even if she wasn't, she couldn't defend herself from a dozen werewolves. Winter's hand tightened on Starling's shirt, her own heart now accelerating in fear as the werewolves got closer, circling them slowly.

One werewolf barked behind her, startling her and she turned to step away from it. Starling cried out in fear, his tears drenching her shoulder, and then he cried wildly when hands, large and unfamiliar, ripped him from Winter's grasp. Winter reached out to him, panicked as a sack was thrown over her head and hands grabbed her.

Then, pain burst from her temple and she fell to her knees, her hearing now failing her as Starling's cry faded.

~o~o~o~o~

Dinner was cooking and the dinner table was set, but no one was home. "Come on. Pick up," Qrow begged, tapping the counter impatiently. The ringing on the other side of the phone shrilled and he ran his hand through his hair when he was sent to voice mail once again. "Hey, it's me again. Wondering when you'll get home. Dinner is almost ready and I'm lonely. Call me as soon as you can. Love you."

He hanged up and cursed. This was his third attempt in calling Winter, his anxiety rising as he tried to think calmly as to why she wasn't picking up. She could have left her phone on silent, or taken Starling to the park and was busy talking to the other parents to hear his calls, or she took Starling to see Yang and Ruby at Taiyang's.

That could be it.

Qrow called Taiyang and was relieved to hear his brother-in-law's voice after the second ring. "Hey."

"Hey, Tai. Winter and Starling there?"

"They're not," Taiyang said. "Why? Is everything alright?"

"Win...she's not answering her phone and she should've been back by now,"

"Maybe she's getting dinner."

"No, we agreed I'm making dinner tonight since she picked up Starling from daycare," Qrow turned the stove off and marched to the front door, tugging on his jacket.

"Girls! Have either of you spoken to Winter today?!" Taiyang yelled on the other side, and Qrow could clearly hear both Yang and Ruby yelled back that they did not. "Shit. Do you...do think this has something to do with Raven?"

"I don't know but I'm heading out to look for her. If she calls or something, let me know."

"The girls and I can help."

"It's fine I-"

"We're family and we're half a mile away from you two," Taiyang argued, "Leave a note at the house saying we're looking for her and to call right away. We can start by tracing her usual route from home to Starling's daycare. You can probably pick up her scent along the way or something."

"Yeah," Qrow did as Taiyang advised, his hands shaking as fear began to set into the reality that something was wrong.

"We're going to find them."

"Yeah," Qrow said slowly, leaving his note by the entrance and left this home. "I should be at your place in less than five minutes."

"Got it. I'll get the girls ready. See you soon," Taiyang said.

Qrow sprinted to Taiyang's placing, inhaling deeply as he did to catch a trace of Winter's scent but found none. In two minutes he arrived to Taiyang’s. Yang and Ruby were outside waiting for him as he turned a corner. They both waved and looked worried. "Dad told us what's happening. We'll find them," Ruby said.

"Yeah. It's like they say, two noses are better than one." Yang offered with a smile, tapping her own nose.

"Ready?" Taiyang stepped out and close the door behind him.

Qrow nodded, "Thanks for the help. Let's start with the park and head over to the daycare."

They all practically sped walk there. Qrow on the verge of running. The park had a few people strolling through, laughing and smiling. There were three different ways to get from the daycare to their neighbor, so the three of them split up. Taiyang and Ruby went one way, Yang took the route Winter normally walked through, and Qrow took the route the longer route, knowing he would finish it quickly compared to the others.

The temptation to transform into a wolf was strong. Instinct told him to as it would be easier to hunt for his wife and pup in a smaller and agile form. But he still didn't know what happened to them. They could sincerely be at a store or a cafe, and time just flew over them. He couldn't overreact.

They were fine. Starling was fine. Winter was fine.

Everything was fine.

His phone suddenly rang, scaring him and he recklessly dug for it. "Did-"

"She was bleeding," Yang's voice poured through.

"What?"

"I smell her blood. It's not strong but she was definitely bleeding," she was panting lightly on the other end, jogging towards the area where she smelled Winter. "I haven't found it yet, but I'm following it."

"I'm heading over!" Qrow shouted, his mind blanked at the word 'blood.' Winter was bleeding. Something happened where her skin broke and blood seeped out in the middle of the park. Did she fall down a ditch? Or tripped and scraped her knee? Maybe she caught Starling from falling and but hurt her hand in the process?

Maybe someone hurt her?

Qrow did not bother with the established trails the park had and instead sprinted through the trees towards the path Yang took. He banished any whispered of distress from his mind because Winter and Starling were fine. His small, little family that he loved and cherished was fine. The greatest thing that had ever happened to him and he waited so long for, finding his mate and having a child, could not be taken away from him. He refused to have them taken away from him.

The world could not be cruel to force him to be a lone wolf again.

They were going to be at home eating the dinner he made and sharing their day with him in an hour's time. Winter was going to tell him about her boring meetings and upcoming holiday party she was going to force him to accompany her. Starling was going to ask for apple juice in his favorite sippy cup, that Winter will remind him to dilute with water because it has too much sugar, and tell Qrow about what he learned in daycare today.

They were fine.

They were safe.

"Gods, no," Qrow cried out, being assaulted with Winter's blood as he broke out of the trees and into the path. He followed it, the scent growing stronger and then he smelled his own scent mixed with Winter's and layered on Starling. He ran toward it until he saw a small puddle of blood. He looked around, inhaling as he caught the lingering scent of other werewolves. At least ten, maybe twelve, and all were here at the same spot at the same time as Winter and Starling.

"Winter!" He yelled for her, tears prickled the corner of his eyes, "Starling!"

Yang arrived, panting moderately as she looked around, too. She inhaled deeply, recognizing a familiar note. "Uncle Qrow!" She shouted to, grabbing his arm to anchor him back, "I smell...I smell my birth mom."

Qrow inhaled again, deeper now, filling his chest with the air around them. He set aside the everyday scents he knew so well, Winter's, his own scent, and Yang's. The smell of Starling’s lavender shampoo. And sorted the scents he did not know until he found Raven's. It was barely there, a light hint of orange blossom that he recognized since birth and hadn't smelled in over five years.

Anger filled him.

"Raven!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf drama. I honestly did not think I would be writing more than one-shots for a lot of these but...here I am. Writing little series. I think after I complete the miniseries I have started here, I will label this fic as complete. haha 
> 
> @ Akira_0 I can't write Winter as anything but tsundere ;___; It just fits her so well...or at least my perspective of her character so well. I've been trying to move away from that trope by I'm failing. OTZ I want to do a Vampire!Winter AU, too, but I wanted a simple smutty plot and it worked with Qrow being the vampire. Haha Thank you for reading! c:
> 
> @ Kali Thank you, too, for reading!
> 
> @ Haley_HI Qrow being locked out was my favorite part, too, honestly. haha Thank you for reading! :3
> 
> @ Theresivy I honestly forgot where I wrote that and I had to search for it, and now I'm embarrassed when I found it. c'x
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Excuse Me, Sir | Rated E (Detective!Qrow and Prosecutor!Winter) 
> 
> "I'm fucking whipped," he muttered, removing the tea bag from her drink when he heard his bedroom door open. Excitedly, he turned around and laughed at her glower. "Looking good there, Ice Queen!" He twirled his finger at her, "Give me a spin."
> 
> Her cheeks flushed but she did as he requested. The costume was embarrassingly small and short. The long-sleeved crop top ended under her bust and was only kept together by the straining front zipper that was determined to become undone due to the volume of her breasts. The navy pencil skirt itself was laughable with handcuffs hanging off the side of it. The waistband closed comfortably at her waist but the zipper refused to completely go up her hips. 
> 
> "Looking a little tight in there, huh?" He chuckled, tugging the skirt down a little, barely covering her cheeks. He grabbed the hat that came with the costume and put it on her, snickering as he pushed her hair away from her face. 
> 
> "I refuse to wear this to Ruby's birthday party."
> 
> "Yeah? I guess I'm there with you. Don’t want a preteen to pop a boner during the middle of a party.”
> 
> “Qrow!”


	25. Excuse Me, Sir | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 6/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 1: Vacation  
> Part 2 - Chapter 6: Blanket  
> Part 3 - Chapter 7: Scars  
> Part 4 - Chapter 9: Anniversary  
> Part 5 - Chapter 18: Robbed  
> Part 7 - Chapter 30: The Proposal  
> Part 8 - Chapter 32: First Trimester

Winter paused from reaching for her mug in Qrow's kitchen cabinet and stared at the overly sexualized police costume he was teasingly waving at her. She decided to ignore him. Brushing her long hair over her shoulder, she continued to make her tea when he grabbed the vanilla black tea she was reaching for. She went to grab it back but was met with the costume instead.

She pushed it aside, "As an officer of the law, should you not be offended for such an inaccurate depiction of a police officer?"

"Nah, I'm not uptight like someone I know," he grinned, leaning against the counter.

"If I was uptight as you are insinuating I would have never agreed to your childish bet."

"That you lost and now being a sore loser about."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "Are you still upset by my response from last year?"

"Oh, you mean when we weren't dating yet and you asked me what you should be for Halloween and I said, 'my girlfriend,' and you agreed that would be horrifying?" Qrow smiled thinly, "Yes."

"I thought you were simply being your degenerate self."

"I was hitting on you for months and how is 'you should be my girlfriend' make me a degenerate?"

“Becuase you followed up with I should be a burglar so you can perform a cavity check."

"Okay. Yes, I did. Which is why," he held the costume up high once again. “I have this. Now you can do a cavity search on me but I seriously did want you to be my girlfriend.”

“And ta-da, I am.”

He grinned at that, “You are. Now, about this.”

Winter inhaled deeply, cooling her annoyance, and glanced at the costume again, "That is truly what you are making me wear?"

"You lost the bet," Qrow reminded her.

"It is ridiculously small."

"Really where? I think the top will fit fine, maybe a little snug. " His grin widened, knowing she was referring to her hips.

"Qrow."

"Well, only one way to find out," he sang, stretching out his hand towards her and laughed when she snatched the costume from him.

"Finish making my tea," she turned to go to his bedroom to change.

"No milk and one packet of sugar, right?"

"Affirmative."

Qrow chuckled at his bedroom door being shut a little too firmly and went to finish her tea. The water was already boiled and he added the tea bag to her mug, letting it rest there for a few minutes before taking it out and adding sugar. Then, a flutter of excitement entered him. Even after seven months, he still had moments where he couldn't believe that he was actually dating Winter. His coworkers would tease him about it and ask him how he did it, and he always answered back that it was simply his charming nature that melted her ice cube of a heart.

But, if he was being honest he had no idea.

It was no secret that he wasn't good at being in relationships. His longest relationship prior to her was with some girl in high school that only lasted a month or so. Everyone else was a fling. 

But Winter?

She already met his small family and spent the last few holidays with them. Now, she was helping to organize Ruby's surprise birthday party per Yang's request and making plans with Taiyang for the Harvest Dinner the following month. She even asked him if he wanted to go to Atlas for the Winter Solstice Holiday and Year-End, thus meeting her family. 

He routinely had trails of her perfume on his clothing, and he took it home or straight to work. The side comments made by his coworkers only made him puff his chest out in pride as he told them all, "I have a woman now. What’d you expect?"

After all, it was more often than not that he stayed over at her place, having spare clothing in her closet and drawers, his own shampoo, toothbrush, and skincare littering her bathroom. He had been jokingly telling her that they should just move in together, and honestly, he really did want to. Being able to fall asleep beside her and wake up to her every morning felt right. Anything short from that felt hallow.

At first, he was unsure of what he was feeling until Taiyang bluntly told him that he was in love. The goofy elation he got when she called him. Their arguments were explosive and exciting. The slight disappointment when she had to leave to go home or go to work. The happiness he felt when she held onto his arm or kissed his cheek. The peace he felt falling asleep on his couch with his head resting on her chest as she rubbed his back. 

What he felt for Winter was love.

Not like the familial love he had for Ruby and Yang or the platonic love he had for Ozpin, his mentor of fifteen years. No, he was romantically in love with Winter Schnee, a no-nonsense prosecutor and ex-socialite from Atlas that can make a grown man squirm with her cold glare. Hell, he even made the active choice to cut back on drinking after she told him her mother was an alcoholic for most of her adolescent. When she noticed that he stopped buying beers and only drank on the weekends, the smile she gave him delivered the best drunken-high he ever had.

"I'm fucking whipped," he muttered when he heard his bedroom door open. Excitedly, he turned around and laughed at her glower. "Looking good there, Ice Queen!" He twirled his finger at her, "Give me a spin."

Her ears flushed but she did as he requested with an icy glare. The costume was embarrassingly small and short. The long-sleeved crop top ended under her bust and was only kept together by the straining front zipper that was determined to become undone due to the volume of her breasts. The navy pencil skirt itself was laughable with handcuffs hanging off the side of it. The skirt’s band closed comfortable at her waist but the zipper refused to completely zip up her hips.

"Looking a little tight in there, huh?" He chuckled, tugging the skirt down a little, barely covering her ass. He grabbed the hat that came with the costume and put it on her, snickering as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"I refuse to wear this to Ruby's birthday party."

"Yeah? I guess I'm there with you. Don’t want a preteen to pop a boner during the middle of the party.”

“Qrow!”

“I’m joking!” He laughed. “And here I was thinking you could be the cop and I could be the robber," he sighed dramatically and went to kiss her but she pushed him back.

"Excuse me, Sir. As an officer of the law, I cannot engage in illicit activities with a criminal," she said, a little mirth entering her eyes.

"What?" he laughed loudly and tried to reach for her again.

"Sir, keep your hands to yourself." She swatted his hand away a second time, "Sir, behave or you will face consequences."

"Oh, what are you going to do, Ice Queen?" He encased her in his arms, kissing her fully on her lips. "Arrest me?"

She lifted the handcuffs that were hanging off her hips up to him, and he noticed that they were actually the extra pair that he kept in his bottom drawer. The metal heavy and dull never looked so enticing as they did now. "I will have to if you keep attempting to break the law and it is Officer Schnee."

"Oops, sorry Miss Officer Schnee," he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Sir, this is your last warning," she threatened him, holding in her whimper as he nibbled on her skin.

"Arrest me," he smirked, laughing again when she pulled on his tie firmly and walked him towards his bedroom.

"You brought this upon yourself, Sir."

"Fuck yeah, I did."

He kept trying to kiss her but she would always tilt her head away, her eyes bright with amusement. Turning them around, she pushed him to sit down on his bed and with a hand on his shoulder, she forced him to lie down. Her leg swung over his hips, he could feel the skirt biting into her skin. "Should take that skirt off before you rip it. It cost me a hefty lein and I want to return it-"

She kissed him deeply, he could feel her irritation with every passing of her lips on his, her tongue invading his mouth and enticing him so. "It is my duty to inform you that you are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so. Anything you do say can and will be used as evidence in a court of law. You have the right to ask the assistance of an attorney."

"Fuck me, can I have you as my attorney, too? I’ll be an easy and willing client."

Winter's mask almost cracked, he saw the twitched of her lips but she collected herself and continued, pulling his arms up to his headboard, "If you do not have one, an attorney will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind do you wish to speak to me?”

“I wish you'd take off your clothes already.”

Winter paused, observing him slightly as she reached to handcuff one wrist and loop it around the headboard to cuff the other. As she did so, he would kiss where he could. Her arm. Her collarbone. Her cheek. He was able to suckle on her neck for a moment and she almost forgot what she was doing until his hand twitched.

“Too tight, Sir?” She asked once she secured the other hand.

Twisting his wrists, he noted that he had plenty of space to feel comfortable but not slip out, "Just take off my pants and ride me already, Officer," he wagged his eyebrows and buckled his hips, showing her how hard he was getting.

“Such inappropriate comments will only harm your case,” her lips dragged over his, ”Sir.”

“I’m more than willing to harm my case if it means having my dick in your cunt.”

A small chuckle escaped her; “you make it impossible for me to be serious.”

“I’m surprised you’re trying when you’re about to burst out of your skirt.”

Winter pinched his nose, “Perhaps it is best that you remain quiet, Sir.”

“Sounds difficult but I’ll try for you, Miss Officer,” he winked and shook his head, making her let go of his nose.

Looking at her, he was honestly more surprised that Winter was seducing him. He was usually the one that initiated heavy make-out sessions and sex. He couldn’t help it when he had her as his girlfriend. She was effortlessly alluring with her looks and grace. The type of beauty that was subtle but noteworthy, the kind that made people do a double-take. Him included despite months of dating.

But that was the thing.

Winter was used to being persuaded. Men tried to impress and seduce her with words and gifts. So, it made him pretty damn proud, his ego swelling, when she reached out for him. Being a very active participant in their sex life, Winter was always responsive and eager, but, nevertheless, she was rarely the initiator and was modest when it came to her seduction of him. Not that she had to try hard. With one look from her, especially one filled with annoyed rage, he was ready to find a secluded area to indulge himself in her until he forgot his own name. Hell, he got a boner in her office once when she bent over the printer to reach for the power switch.

So, it warmed his heart to see her stepping out of her comfort zone to role-play for him, but he was sure now that he wasn’t good at it. His hips buckled, “Fuck, Win, I think I just got a new kink from hearing you calling me ‘Sir.’”

She huffed and kissed him slowly, attempting to remain in control but it was difficult with Qrow sucking her tongue in his mouth before shoving his in hers, curling over hers and nibbling on her bottom lip. She steadied herself with hands on his shoulders, shivering over him when his hips pushed up and his heated cock slide over her lower lips. A whimper escaped her and she was pressed up against him wantonly, her hips swaying to grind her core on his length. It was making his blood thicken and his need for her intensifying, kindling the heat inside of him.

“Take off my pants,” he demanded when she pulled away from him, panting lightly. She quirked an eyebrow and instead lowered her mouth to his jaw, soft lips over coarse stubble before she went down to the strong column of his neck. Her hand buried at the back of his skull, the cords of his neck tense as she lavished them, her hips still undulating over him.

She knew what he liked and he was weak to kisses on his neck and the feeling of her hand in his hair. He melted and felt his erection throb. “Win,” he growled in warning, his cock straining in the confinement of his pants.

She leaned away far enough to admire him and almost frowned. Despite his easygoing attitude and current placement, Qrow did not appear to look helpless at all. Instead, he still looked intimidating with a heated smolder from his steady gaze and assertive smirk. The muscles of his arms strained against his shirt, bulging and flexing, and her desire swirled knowing what was underneath his clothes.

Then, his lips curved up even more. A pleased glint in his eyes gleamed. She hated that he knew how he was making her feel, his gaze raking over her and the possessive confidence he had knowing that she was his. She did not allow herself to fidget under his roaming gaze but her skin did sing where he looked as if he was touching her. She pushed her hair away and looked so surreal to him in her awful police costume. Her cool eyes met his and soon she huffed in annoyance.

She wouldn’t be able to concentrate with the lazy heat of his gaze on her, mapping every slope and shadow, his own thoughts clearly visible to her. It was distracting. Qrow was the more dominant one in bed and even handcuffed he was still in control, and it annoyed her to no end.

“Really. Do you know how difficult it is to think when you regard me in such a manner.”

“Do you know how fucking hard it is to not fuck you when you’re looking like that?” Qrow retorted back, his voice low and guttural, torn from the depth of his throat. “The pants,” he reminded her, impatient.

“No.”

She reached for his tie instead and he exhaled as her hair trailed over him, watching as she undid it. She kissed his neck once it was off of him. “Winter,” he growled his warning, reminding her of his straining cock once more. Then, red fabric blinded him.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

Qrow inhaled, his body tensed for a moment but he nodded, “What’s with the blindfold?”

“Did I not just say it is difficult to think when you are looking at me in such a manner,” she answered. “Lift your head.”

He did as she asked, feeling her tying a knot at the back of his head. While his eyes were covered, the bright light of the bedroom barely allowed him to see her shadow silhouette. While he couldn’t completely see, he could feel and that was such a strange sensation to not know when the next brush of her fingers would touch him. His toes curled at the touch of her lips on his cheek.

With nimble fingers, she was unbuttoning his shirt and lavished the skin that appeared. He felt her lashes on his chest. Her hand was cool and he jumped when she touched him and roaming over his chest and sides. Her lips slipped over his flat nipple, her tongue delightfully warm, and he groaned his appreciation. He tried to move his hands to pull the blindfold off because, damnit, he wanted to see her. But the handcuff prevented him.

She kept moving down, straddling a leg and he felt her damn heat through his pants. He lifted his leg underneath her and pushed it against her, almost demanding that she undo the handcuffs when she pushed her hips back and ground on his leg. That demand, however, died on the rise of a grunt when she focused on the sharp muscle on his hip, the sensation shot straight to his groin. She kissed and nibbled, soothed the slight throb with her tongue.

Suddenly, she lifted herself off of him and he cursed loudly. “Get back here,” he growled.

“You are in no position to demand,” she said.

Qrow licked his lips, “Get back here, please.”

“Even when asking, you still make it sound as if it is a command.”

“I swear if…,” his words died when she touched him again on his knee. He followed her hand down to his feet where she pulled his shoes off and followed them back up his calves, his thighs. She didn’t touch his raging erection and his blood was boiling from her teasing.

“You are panting.”

“Take my fucking pants off.”

She smiled against his stomach and kissed the center of it just where his patch of black hair started. She hummed and the vibration made his cock swell even more. He was fixated on her as she went lower to follow the trail of his thick hair to his thick rod that wanted her sole attention, her lush lips a heaven-sent. He started to sweat, his hands clenching, and he hissed at her hand beginning to undo his belt. The sound it made when she dropped it onto the floor echoed and he shuddered when she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Again, he wanted to see her. Winter was already a visual treat but when she was like this, blue eyes dark with desire and solely concentrated on him and her yearning for him, it was unworldly.

She made him feel attractive, handsome and desirable. She wanted him and knowing that just made this all the more tortuous because he fucking wanted to see her. "Shit,” he sighed his curse at steady fingers pulling his pants and boxer-brief down, his cock sprang free and was already stiff, slapping against his abdominal, ready to be pampered with her kindness and love.

He imagined her tossing her hair behind her shoulder, biting her bottom lip and looking him over in appreciation. That thought made his cock twitched. Her mouth settled over his warm skin again, tracing patterns and designs over his hips. She moved slowly, unhurried but precise, going lower and lower, combing her fingers through the hair above his cock.

He shuddered and arched and urged her to touch him. _Please…lower…fucking…there._ _There_! He almost cried in victory when she grasped him, his hands flexed and attempted to come forward but the metal cuffs only hit the wooden headboard with a dull thud.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, swiping her thumb over his weeping head.

“Fucking good,” he hissed through clenched teeth, his breathing uneven. Long hair trickled on his leg and he jolted, his body straining for more.

“Only ‘good?’ That will not do,” she said, a single pressed of her lips on the base of his erection had him bucking his hips. He groaned and strained to see her through the red fabric, catch more than her shadow figure over his hips. “I want you to be as irrational as you make me. Fulfilled but delirious.”

“You’re fucking are making me-fuck,” he groaned, following the sparks of her tongue over his tip.

“I want you to only think of me.”

And he already was but couldn’t tell her that when she submerged his cock into her mouth. “Yes,” he grunted.

Her grasped on him was sturdy but gentle around his base, her thumb right against a throbbing vein she was fond of sucking on. Her tongue swirled around the angry tip of manhood, tracing over the edge before slipping straight up to the slit on top and sucked. His body clenched at the sensation, his praises were laced with profanities as he urged her on.

She was pumping him now, her grip tighter, testing the limit of his control as she hummed at the taste of his leaking precum. He felt that vibration to his bones, to the core of his soul and he groaned mutely, curling his toes. “Sensitive?” she asked, lapping at his full length, sucking at the base where his cock and heavy sack met.

“I swear to fucking Gods, Win, I’m going to get you back for this,” he chocked.

“I am so frightened.”

“I’m going to fuck you so good. Watch. You’re going to be sore and drain,” he growled, arching his back as if he was thrusting inside of her when she cupped his sack. “You’re going to cum so hard you’re going to see the fucking galaxy.”

She sucked him into her mouth again, working him steadily but not fast like he would have wanted. No, it was at her pace. Quenching her with his fluids at her leisure, twisting and jerking her hand over his length. “You are leaking, Sir,” she said, dragging more of his essence in her mouth.

“Damnit, Winter,” Qrow’s hand tightened over the headboard, pulling at the cuffs in frustration because he still wanted to fucking see her. He was aching, urgent and demanding, and her name kept falling from his lips in strangled variations.

She slid her leg over his slowly. Her desire seeped through her panties and he felt it on his leg, felt it as she slowly ground against him again. Her lips tightened over his aching length and pulled him deeper, driving him mad.

Fuck, he wanted her.

She sucked hard on him and he jerked his hips into her mouth. “Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?” He groaned loudly at her rough strokes and the stabs of pleasure were becoming too much. “Win…Winter, faster,” he shook, his hips rocking to feel more because she wouldn’t move faster and the lack of control was killing him. “Winter. I’m going to cum. Take the fucking blindfold off, now. Gods damnit, I need to see you.”

Winter flickered her gaze at him and was pleased with the mess she was leaving him in. Teeth clenched, eyebrows furrowed and fuming, she could tell that he was annoyed. His muscles were flexing deliciously and sweat was beading down his exceptional body. His knuckles were even white from his indignant hold on the bedrail. He kept cursing threats of pleasure and she found him endearing.

With no pity, she sucked harder, dragging and pulling and pushing him to the edge of his sanity and reasoning, and he felt so fucking good despite his desire to take control. He wanted to be buried inside of her pussy when he came, her walls clenched around him and her blissful smile against his lips as she came undone. But that wasn’t what was happening here. No, the wet delicate caress of her mouth on his raging cock made his world white.

He tensed, his hips held down by her as he emptied his thick load in her mouth. He shuddered, numbing stream of his cum kept shooting out from him and into her, and she was humming again. Fuck. That throaty hum caused another spasm to go through him. Panting deeply, he finally relaxed into his bed with a slight tremble.

“Win,” he called to her in a raspy voice, “Take the blindfold off.”

She ignored the strangled sound she pulled from the depth of his diaphragm and the profanities that soon followed when she gulped his musky seeds and released him from the confinement of her mouth, licking a trail of his cum that escaped her from his sack to the tip. She kissed her way back to his lips, barely able to meet his rough and livid kisses. She was able to reach behind his head and undo the knot easily, smirking at his heated gaze.

“Are you alright, Sir?”

His eyes were bright and vibrant, simmering heat and lust bursting from him. He took her in and he simply wanted her. He wanted to pull her on top of him, grasped her thighs and kiss her in abandonment. Gods, she was stunning. “I want to touch you,” he stated, his tone unruffled with a dangerous undercurrent that had her squeezing her thighs together.

"You are," she said, referring to her body pressed against his.

"No, _I_ want to touch _you_."

“Where would you like to touch me, Sir?” she asked, pressing her forehead against his for a moment before moving back slightly. On her knees between his outstretched legs, she played with the zipper of the police uniform she was wearing. It was already three-fourths of the way down, her breasts at the edge of slipping out.

Qrow’s eyes narrowed, “Take the damn shirt off, Ice Queen.”

“I cannot do that. That would be inappropriate between an officer and an offender, and you have not answered me, Sir. Where would you like to touch me?” She looked at her chest with a demure lowering of her lashes and smoothed her hands over them. He watched devotedly as she cupped them. “Here?”

“Yes,” he growled.

She hummed in thought and pinched her nipples tenderly. “You are grunting,” she said.

“Because you’re fucking teasing me, damnit. Take the shirt off.”

“No manners,” she chided and held the zipper between her fingers.

“Please take the fucking shirt off,” he remedied and he grinned at her soft scoff.

“Foul as always,” she leaned up towards him using the headboard for balance, her chest, the zipper, centimeters from his mouth. “But, I like that about you, Sir.”

She didn’t need to ask him to unzip her. When she was close enough, his face was already buried between her breasts, his mouth finding the zipper and impatiently tugged it down harshly that it broke. But her breasts were free and that was all that mattered to him. She wasn’t wearing a bra so his mouth quickly latched onto a nipple. He worked it intensely, working his frustration out on it until it was pulsing red and she pulled away with a gasp. He was able to nip the other soft mound before she sat back on her haunches.

“Winter,” his tone was low and raw.

“Officer Schnee,” she corrected him, soothing the beating red nipple he abused. His gaze snapped to hers, burning and foreboding, and she got the message. He was over roleplaying. She almost laughed at the childish abruption of it but decided she tortured him enough.

“Move your hands lower.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Here?” She skimmed her hands to her waist.

“Lower,” he said again and his mouth dried as she glided her hands over the healthy swell of her hips where her skirt strained. “Take the skirt off.”

She finally blushed. She got off his body and worked the skirt off of her, rolling it off the widest part of her hips until it simply pooled at her feet. Looking back at him, she was tempted to smack his face with a pillow at the amused smirk he sported. Climbing back to her original place, she soothed the red imprint of the skirt on her thighs.

“Win.”

“Yes?”

“Touch yourself.”

“I am.”

“No,” he growled in frustration, “ _lower_.”

Winter lifted her gaze and slid her hands onto her thighs and then above her heat. “Here?”

He would give anything to be the one skimming his hand there, feeling the radiation of her heat. “Lean back and show me how you touch yourself,” he ordered. His cock twitched when she sat and stretched her legs over his, a hand propping her and she opened her thighs wide for him. “Fuck, Winter.”

Her pussy was pretty, a delicate pink and dripping with her clit prominent and proud.

He licked his lips, following her hand intently as she stretched her fingers over her plump lower lips, separating them for more fluid to pour from her, the river curving down over her ass. Her middle finger tapped her clit and swirled around it. Her gasp was small but it rammed into him hard.

“On business trips, when I long for you, I touch myself like this,” she sighed, applying more pressure. “I try to imagine it is you touching me but I get so frustrated that my fingers are not like yours. Rough with callous and thick. It is not the same and leaves me unsatisfied.”

He fucking bet it did but it was downright sinful how she looked. All the blood pooled into his throbbing cock. His sack started to ache. She scorched any reasoning from his mind besides how desperately he wanted her. “Fingers,” he grunted, licking his dry lips, “Stuff that fucking pretty cunt of yours with your fingers.”

She shook her head at his words but tapped at her entrance nevertheless, smirking when she heard the handcuff strike the headboard once more, and sank two fingers inside her drenched heat. She bit her bottom lip at the feeling of her walls clenching over her fingers as she pumped them, curling them to touch the sweltering nerve inside of her.

“Qrow,” she sighed his name, spreading her thighs a little more.

“What else do you think about,” he demanded.

“I think of your mouth, the scruff of your beard, and your….” She was unable to say the word but Qrow demanded that she did.

“Say it,” he growled. “Say that you think of my cock, how I fuck you raw. Say it,” he snarled; the handcuffs were digging into his wrists now.

“I think of being on my knees or bent over the table and how loud the meeting of our hips are,” she said instead in a strong and airy voice, “I think of…cumming on your cock and cleaning the mess left behind,” she shivered at a good stroke. “I want you desperately.”

“Take the damn handcuff off,” he said, unable to take the torture any longer. “Winter.”

She nodded, and again, he felt her hand, slender fingers and manicured nails, the one covered in her juices, trail over his calves and thighs. She was close to his reignited erection and just as she was about to touch it, and he was salivating for it, she went around it. “Damnit, Winter, enough! Un-cuff me!”

“I will,” she said, massaging his chest, teasing him but also arousing him, and it was such a frustrating and contradictory sensation and emotions that he rose to meet her kiss angrily, looping a leg around her so his arousal was pressed against her soft lower stomach. So close to her weeping heat it was maddening.

She hummed again. Her lashes a strange flutter on his jaw as she kissed his neck and rearranged her legs over him. He was grunting his pants at her thighs pressed snug against his and her heat was over his. She lifted her chest off of him and he demanded it back, but she ignored him. But that was fine because she was going to direct him to her entrance, or that was what he was expecting when her hands suddenly braced themselves on his thighs.

“Winter,” his teeth were clenched at the first rock of her pussy on his cock. She slid her entire wet heat over him, driving his desire through his stomach until he snarled, "Un-cuff me, now.”

Winter reached for his pulsating length and posed it at her entrance. “I will,” she said and sank him inside of her until he couldn’t fit in her anymore. He was deep within her, knocking at her cervix and he growled his praise at the sensation. She was drenched and tight and molting hot that he saw stars for a moment. Qrow pressed his head against the pillows, her name a torn sound from his gut.

Bracing her hands on his thighs once more and leaning back, she started a leisure rock under his heated gaze. Dragging grunts and groans from him, and a frustrated curse at how slow she was going. She, however, sighed in pleasure, loving the rising wave inside of her but despite how fucking beautiful she was, she was evil. She would squeeze his tip just before grounding down on him. Catching his gaze, she rocked so tenderly, gasping when he hit her just right, and smirked when his hips jerked up because it wasn’t enough.

Winter took some pity and leaned over him with a smug expression. “Something troubling you, Sir?” She asked after she angled her hips and slammed it hard against his, kissing him to muffle her moan. She was ruthless and he had enough.

After the umpteenth attempt of dislocating his thumb, he felt it pop out and he squeezed out of the very loose handcuff. Quickly he grasped her waist, scaring her, and flipped them over. He pounded into her at an impatient and frustrating speed, buried his hand into her hair and pull to kiss her violently. He commanded entrance and dominated her. Relishing her nails digging into his arms, her heels bracing on the bed to meet his unforgiving thrusts.

The bed was moving, the headboard kept knocking into the wall loudly and hard enough that there would be dents in the morning. He was overwhelming her now. His harsh whispered against her lips and neck. She couldn’t breathe. Then, she came. Her orgasm hit her from the depth of her pussy and gushed out, gripping him tightly that he stilled his hips and busied himself with her. He bit and licked her neck, took hold of her heaving breasts and suckled on the nipple he missed from earlier. He slapped her thigh and then her ass in punishment for her teasing.

His name was a lingering delight on her tongue that he caught. He curled over her possessively and restarted his pounding into her slopping pussy. “Don’t look away from me,” he caught her chin and steadied her eyes on him, smirking in pride at her displeased flush but he saw the smug mirth there, too.

“Ah, right there,” she gasped, “please.”

“Please what?” he kissed her roughly.

She scoffed, “please, Sir.”

He gripped her hips and then her thighs before heaving her up by her supple ass, his strong grasp promising to leave bruises, holding her just right as he slammed his cock into her, telling her in detail how fucking delicious she was and how she was making him feel. How he was going to get her back for her teasing.

“Yes. Yes. Please, Sir, yes,” she was arching her back again and he greedily demanded her second orgasm, holding himself above her as she shook and released everything on him and he watched her blissful smile that was his appear.

He grunted and kissed her as her pussy spasm over him and his cum exploded out of him with a driving force that was blinding. He furiously pumped his hips, pumped his cum inside of her, and he was sure he was going to leave both of them with achy limbs tomorrow morning, he was certain by it.

“Fucking…son of a-fuck,” he shivered at the last squirt leaving him.

Winter dragged him down for another kiss, one that was more tame and soft. He lowered himself on her and she held him, “that felt so wonderful.”

“You fucking tease.”

She chuckled, “too much?”

“It was torture,” he growled against her shoulder. “First handcuffed and then blindfolded. Fuck, I know plenty of people that would’ve loved to be in my shoes but, fucking A, Winter.” He kissed her deeply, catching her unashamed moan. “I’m handcuffing you next time.”

“What?”

“And blindfolding.”

“Qrow.”

“I’m going to get my revenge, I swear, Winter. You’re going to be fucked to the point that you’re going to be an overly satisfied puddle crying out for more. ‘Harder, Qrow. Deeper.’”

“Are you threatening an Officer?” She perked an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Fuck yeah, I am.”

He was about to kiss her when he felt her jump. “Your hand!”

“What?” He suddenly remembered his dislocated thumb. “Oh. Oops,” he popped it back in easily and shrugged his shoulders to try to kiss her again.

“Are you mad?! Did that not hurt?!”

“Nah, I learned that trick long ago when I was ten, and I'm fucking thankful that I did because I was going insane being handcuffed while you just rode me so fucking slow. Winter –”

“I was enjoying myself,” she said, wiping her finger over his thumb.

“At my expense.”

“Perhaps. Are you alright?”

“I want to shower and take a nap,” he yawned. “You?”

“I would like to kiss you again.”

He snorted and does as she requested, “you don’t need to ask.”

Resting his forehead on hers, he pulled out of her with a low hiss and tugged her into his side. Winter pursed her lips at the fresh cum escaping her, toes curling at how good it felt. Lying there he said out loud, “we should role play more.”

“How about we think about what to be for Ruby’s birthday first.”

“Vampires since you like sucking me off.”

Winter smacked his shoulder, “Grackle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold. 15 pages of smut to comfort myself after being unsatisfied with the premiere of RWBY. 
> 
> Also, Happy - belated - Halloween. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 Thank you for reading! I...hope you also enjoyed this...chapter. Of smut. Overprotective!Qrow is also my fav! ;A; I think I base my Winter more on the Chibi version since we have more scenes of her in that spin-off than the original haha
> 
> _
> 
> Edit: The wonderful Lit from tumblr made fanart of this chapter! ;A; she's so sweet!!! Take a gander if you like!! https://nsfwlit.tumblr.com/post/189144285043/base-on-promnesia-fanfic
> 
> _
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: No Peace for the Wicked (Pirate AU) | Rated T?
> 
> "I was merely offering an accord, General. But, it seems you are threatening me, the elite socialite daughter of the richest company in Atlas who's money runs so deep in the pockets of many politicians. The same politicians that gave you your position. What will the people say?"
> 
> "Pawns on the board," Ironwood muttered. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"
> 
> "I did expect better from you. After all, you are the one that taught me chess."
> 
> Ironwood's mouth twitched to a quick smirk. "What is your accord?"
> 
> "Your secret will not surface through none of our lips," she shot her siblings a quick look. "as long as I may write a letter to Branwen explaining my situation to him."
> 
> "Done."


	26. No Peace for the Wicked | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU | Part 3/?
> 
> Part 1 - Chapter 15: The Brightest Star in the North  
> Part 2 - Chapter 20: The Blessings of Devil's Luck Branwen

"Oh, you're finally awake."

"Explain," Winter frowned, eyes narrowing and rage began to settle in her. 

"You are being kept here," Ironwood answer.

"What for?"

"Protection."

"From whom?"

Ironwood sighed, "Please take a seat. All will be explained soon."

"I demand an explanation now."

"It would be inappropriate for Weiss and Whitley."

"So is kidnapping them," Winter scowled. "Where is mother?"

"Dealing with you father," Ironwood reached down to pick up Cleo. The tabby cat purred loudly and Whitley peered around Winter for a better look. "It seems you planted some ideas in your mother's head."

Winter was silent for a moment only to sigh when she realized what he meant. "The prenuptial agreement."

"Yes. Your grandfather made sure to have that wording place in the Agreement between your mother and father. And, it seems, your father was...smart enough to follow the same wording for yours. After all, what good would it be to marry into the Schnee Family and then kill the patriarchy to only discover that it will all go back to the wife if the death was wrongful."

"You allowed mother into the court records."

"I did."

"And the police records regarding Papa Nicolas."

"I did."

"Papa Nicolas was murder, then," Winter concluded, her siblings gasped behind her. 

"Murder? Who knows. But, according to the second opinion I received late last night, his death appeared to be lawfully wrongful."

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked, walking out from behind Winter.

"Mother is going to sue Father for the Company," Winter said.

"She is," Ironwood answered.

"Then why were we taken away and I unnecessarily drugged?"

"Simple," Ironwood passed the cat to Whitley who stepped out from behind Winter as well. "Your mother does not want the Duke to take you or for a pirate to saunter in and steal you. The Emerald was seen stationed to the north coast of Atlas yesterday evening. It is best that we keep you safe."

“Do you think of them as dangerous."

"I do."

"Then, why do you have an agreement with them?"

Ironwood paused and looked at her hard. "Oh?"

"Oh," Winter nodded, lifting her chin up to meet him in challenge. 

"Who told you that? Was it Branwen?"

"No. It was the Captain himself when I met with him."

"You know Ozpin?"

"I do," Winter stated.

"So, his declaration was something more than a passing lust-struck statement?"

"Ask him," Winter strode over to the window, glancing out to the same seascape she woken up to. 

 "What is your relationship with Devil's Luck Branwen?"

"Pleasantries," she said off-handily. "What is yours with Captain Ozpin?"

"Do you realize what you are implying?"

"Very much. That the General of the Atlas Navy has an accordance with the pirate vessel, Emerald City. Just as you are implying I have an illicit affair with Branwen. My implication spells the end of your career while yours sighs the end of my good societal reputation," Winter looked over to her siblings, both darting their eyes between her and Ironwood. "It is such a shame I do not care more about my standing in the eyes of the Atlas' elites swines."

"What of your future?!" He barked.

"I make my future what it is."

Ironwood scoffed in disbelief and sat back down in chair, "You are a child. You know nothing."

Winter took some steps forwards, ensuring his weary gaze stayed on her, "Then, let me inform my father of what is happening. Since, I am but a...child."

"Miss Winter, please understand -"

"I do understand," she cut him off sharply. "Just as I understand that you give too much importance to people that are ready to dispose and replace you. A pawn in their game of chess." 

"Winnie," Whitley said cautiously, taking a hold of her wrist and pulling her back gently. 

"You are dismissed. All of you," Ironwood rang a bell. An elderly woman came in and bowed. "Suja, take them back to their rooms."

"Yes, sir," Suja bowed again and turned to the Schnee siblings. "If you may so kindly follow me."

Weiss and Whitley took steps towards Suja and stopped when Winter remained in place. "Winter," Weiss hissed softly, "come on."

"Winnie," Whitley pleaded.

"You are a kind, honorable man, General," Winter said stoically, taking a seat across of him on the other side of his desk, "and I know you have my siblings and myself here for our safety and best interest. If only I was that kind," she said. Ironwood glanced at her with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"I am a child, as you said, and children do have loose lips, do you not know?"

"Are you threatening me?" He perked an eyebrow.

"I was merely offering an accord, General. But, it seems you are threatening me, the elite socialite daughter of the richest company in Atlas who's money runs so deep in the pockets of many politicians. The same politicians that gave you your position. What will the people say?"

"Pawns on the board," Ironwood muttered. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"I did expect better from you. After all, you are the one that taught me chess."

Ironwood's mouth twitched to a quick smirk. "What is your accord?"

"Your secret will not surface through none of our lips," she shot her siblings a quick look. "as long as I may write a letter to Branwen explaining my situation to him."

"Done."

"And," Winter continued, "You pardon him and the entire crew on the Emerald City from all of their crimes."

"I don't have the authority."

"Then, take that authority," Winter said and stood from her seat calmly, "just as I did with this agreement." She turned to walk to her siblings, back straight and steps even. "Oh. My letter?"

"Give it to Suja once you've written it," he said, his hand cradling his head as a headache seemed to be appearing.

"Lovely," Winter gave a posed curtsy. "Thank you for your hospitality, General Ironwood, my siblings and I are incredibly lucky to be in your care during this tiring time." Whitley and Weiss followed suit and said their thanks as well, despite their nervous expression. 

~o~o~o~o~

"Qrow!" Jaune ran down the docks and jumped on the boarding plank of the Emerald City. He slipped once, twice, and was hauled up the ship by Nora.

"What's up with you? Did you get bit on the butt by a beetle again?" Nora snickered. 

"No and stop making fun of me about that! It was a big beetle," he sulked. 

"Weren't you looking for Qrow," Ren asked, coming to stand next to Nora.

"Yes! Where is he?!"

"In a meeting with the Capta-and there he goes," Ren sighed, watching as Jaune crashed into a barrel and tripped down the first flight of stairs of the ship. 

Nora snorted, "he got bit on the butt."

"Come on, Nora, let's go get lunch."

In the Captain's quarter, Qrow was once again pacing back and forth as he argued with Gylnda about Winter's disappearance. He kept thinking Watts took her, kidnapped her and he dared not imagine what horror she may be going through. Glynda rolled her eyes and stated Winter probably ran away from him. The comment had him seething. She wouldn't leave. It wasn't in her character. If anything, if Winter was tired of him, she would say it to his face and would run him out.

So, he had other crew members searching for her throughout Atlas, and had his informants in political homes with their ears open and pockets hungry for promised coins if they got any credible information on her. He even threatened a few senators and lawyers with blackmail for information. So far, the last time she, and her siblings, were seen was entering town by carriage three days ago. 

"Qrow!" Jaune burst into the room, panting as he slumped down to his knees. "Qr...oh gods, I need to work-out more."

"What are you doing?" Glynda stepped forward. 

"I-I have a...," Jaune shot out his hand holding a once pristine crème envelope.

Qrow recognized the lettering on the front and took it. He broke the seal and read the short letter once, twice, and sighed in relief. Watts doesn't have her. 

"Let me assume," Ozpin smiled, "is it from Miss Winter?"

"Yeah, it is. She and her siblings are with General Ironwood."

"Why's that?" Gylnda asked sharply.

"Perhaps they're engaged?" Ozpin teased lightly, and both Glynda and Qrow bestowed him with their nastiest glare.  

"Humor does not suit you, Captain," Glynda growled and looked back to Qrow, "What does the letter say?"

"Her mother is going to attempt to divorce the disgrace of a father of theirs," Qrow read over her letter once more. "They're there for protection since her mother does not approve of her marriage with Watts and to stop me from stealing her away."

"Hiding her under James' roof is a good way to do that," Ozpin said in good humor.

"Funny," Qrow scowled. "She's at Jimmy's estate on the east side of Atlas. I'm going to her."

"Wait," Glynda stopped him, "what does this mean for our plan? No wedding means no stealing, which means no bribing James for a pardon."

Ozpin hummed, "True."

"Winter mentioned in her letter that she brought the topic up to Ironwood."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't know. Don't care. That's your problem," Qrow turned to walk away again when he heard the chimes of Glynda's gun being taken out of her holster.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Are you?" 

"Now. Now. Calm down. You're frightening the baby," Ozpin waved towards Jaune.

Jaune jolted, "I-I'm not a baby!"

"Mr. Arc, you're dismissed," Glynda said. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Jaune scurried out, accidentally slamming the door shut behind him.

"So?" Glynda looked over at the Captain, tucking her gun back in her holster.

"Better think fast," Qrow said, "I plan to be with Winter by this evening."

Ozpin tapped his fingers on his desk, "Well, doesn't stealing Miss Winter from Ironwood result the same goal we originally have?"

"I'll improvise," Qrow nodded, "I'll send a letter after I steal Snow Queen from the clutches of Glynda's evil suitor."

"He's not-" Glynda began to sputter out but Qrow was already out the door. 

~o~o~o~o~

"The council is asking to meet with you," Ironwood flicked his gaze from the letter in his hand to Winter. 

"Are they?"

"What have you done?"

"You respectfully have a number of documents here that I found most interesting and I only inform the council of some information I uncovered alongside with the commentary of passing a few of them to the press."

"I thought we had an agreement."

"We do."

"And you betrayed me?" Ironwood's jaw tightened, hurt that the girl he had known since her childhood would throw him into the council's staring jaw. 

"Of course not, General. This has nothing to do with you."

"Pardon?"

"What I cannot stand more than being told what to do, is being told what to do by corrupt individuals. Through the consideration given to me by an exasperating bird, I needed to find evidence regarding a partnership between Duke Watts and Queen Salem. And, it is though this light investigation, I found evidence of other individuals, including my father, mind you, conspiring against the best interest of the Kingdom of Atlas. In addition to that, I suggest that you look into your record keeper. After all, he is in charge of reporting undisclosed incidents to you found in these documents."

"May I see them?" He asked after a tense moment, "the documents?"

"Of course, you and the council will have plenty of time to look over them after we meet." Winter stood up from her place across his desk and reached over to move her queen, cornering his king. "Checkmate."

Ironwood sighed at the defeat, "seems you have outwitted me for the second time."

"So, when will I meet with the Council?"

"They should be arriving soon."

"Wonderful. Oh, and General Ironwood, you must thank your stars that there is nothing incriminating your good name in those documents. As much as I enjoyed your company and guidance over these past years, I will not hesitate to report any misgivings."

"I rest in peace knowing that I will remain in your good favor, then."

"Of course for, as you know, there is no peace for the wicked."

~o~o~o~o~

"Winter? Are you alright?" Weiss placed the glass of water she got for her sister on a nearby table and rushed to Winter's side, rubbing Winter's back as another heave came from her. "Winter?"

"I am fine," Winter sat up straight, breathing through her nose to calm her stomach but she kept the ruined water pail close to her. She was quelling her need to vomit since the councilors arrived at Ironwood's home. The discussion and her discovery lasting longer than six hours as they all questioned and probed her, and then questioned and probed one another. 

When they asked where she was given the lead regarding the Duke she answered it was the Captain of the Emerald City. Chaos erupted in the meeting room and Winter sat stoned faced through the yelling, leading all them along with carefully crafted lies. Ironwood was not sure how she was able to convince the council to pardon the pirates and to extend a branch of peace in hope for their cooperation in disclosing additional information regarding Queen Salem, but she did especially after she commented that he supported her claim by being present when the information was offered. 

"Why did James say you would be good for politics?" Weiss asked.

"I am simply good with words, that is all." Winter patted Weiss' head. 

"The post has arrived. We got a letter from Mama and you got a letter from the Duke, Winnie," Whitely walked into the room and frowned at his sisters, "Is all well?"

"Winter feels sick," Weiss answered.

"Should we get some medicine?" Whitely asked.

"My sickness has nothing to do with an illness," Winter said, standing up and smoothing her dress.

"That makes no sense," Weiss argued. 

"Everything will be explained, soon. Worry not. May I see the post?" Winter asked, and Whitely handed her the letters from their mother and the Duke. Her mother's letter reassured her of the following actions being taken against their father, and a long battle in courts will be expected. However, for now, all of them are not under their father's complete influence. They will be able to return to the Manor, soon. Willow also asked Winter to care for Weiss and Whitely until they returned home. 

"What did mother say?" Weiss asked Winter. 

"We will be returning to the Manor, soon." Winter passed the letter to them to read as she opened the letter from the Duke. She wondered how on earth he found them. "Does General Ironwood know of these letters?"

"No," Whitely answered. "Suja just gave them to me."

"I see," Winter walked over to the fireplace and threw the Watt's letter into the open flame after she finished reading the dire promises he made. 

"Is the Duke truly bad?" Weiss asked, watching the letter curled within itself and blackened. 

"Yes."

"Did...did you love him? You two were to marry, after all."

"It was an arrangement. I never held love for him."

Weiss and Whitely looked each other and then back to Winter, "Will we also be arranged to wed?" Weiss asked. 

Winter smoothed both of her siblings' hair and shook her head, "No. You two will be free to make your own decisions, go on grand adventures, decide your own careers, love whom you would like, and wed if you two wish to be wedded."

"What about Father?" Whitely asked. 

"He is trying to do what he thinks is best, but never feel that you do not have a right to own your own life," Winter said and while Weiss nodded, completely agreeing with Winter. Whitely still seemed unsure. Winter cupped his cheek, "You will understand, soon, once you grow and mature, and uncover your own wants for your destined path."

"And you?"

"I have...already made my choices," Winter said carefully. 

 "Is it with that pirate?"

"What are you talking about, Whitely?" Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, "Winter would never associate with a ruffian."

"Will you promise not to tell mother for now if I say it was true?" Winter sat on her bed, watching her siblings both look shocked and confused. 

"What is 'true'?" Weiss asked. 

"My association with a pirate," Winter said and looked over to Whitely, "how did you make that guess?"

"I saw him climb out of your window once...when I was outside after curfew," Whitely admitted. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get in trouble."

Weiss' eyes were large and shocked, "What!?"

"I apologize for keeping this from you two. I will inform mother soon of my relationship with him," Winter said.

"W-what kind of relationship?!" Weiss sputtered but then looked at the water pail and then back to Winter and while Whitely did not fully comprehend the nature of women's body, Weiss did. "You...are you with...?"

"I am," Winter nodded.

"Mother is going to be very upset."

"I imagine so."

“Father even more so.”

“Will that not be a sight to behold?” A small grin of amusement escaped Winter. 

"Winnie is with 'what?'" Whitely asked.

"I am with-" Winter began only to be interrupted by General Ironwood bursting through the door, gun posed in his hands. 

"All of you, follow me!" He said urgently.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked, and soon an explosion resounded from down the hall.

"We're under attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading! I needed to distract myself with the show and the best way for me to do that is to write! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! c:
> 
> @ momo015 I will be doing a Mermaid AU! It's been in the works for a bit - I think it may be a short 3-4 chapters story. The first chapter will be posted outside of this work since...my AUs are getting to be too big. Haha Keep an eye out! It should be in December after Qrowin Week. c:
> 
> @ Akira_0 Haha Don't I need the feeling of needing more Qrowin interaction! Here's to hoping!!! Thank you for always reading and leaving a comment, it really means a lot to me. And if you have any headcanons for Qrowsin that I don't use, feel free to let me know! I would love to hear them!!!!
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Dream Walker (Demon AU) | Rated T
> 
> "Whatever she may have may be contagious," Klein grounded out. 
> 
> "He is right, Winter," Willow entered with a stern frown. "Go back to your room. We will handle this."
> 
> "First Whitley and now Weiss," Klein mumbled in concern, "Oh, dear."
> 
> Winter gave a nod and left the room as calmly as she could, passing the maid from earlier that came back with a bucket of steaming water. Reentering her room, Winter went to work. She gathered her supplies: conjuring oil, three white candles, a bundle of tea leaves and herbs, and a ribbon on her vanity left by Weiss the other day. She placed the candles in a semi-circle and lit them. With the middle candle, she lit the bundle of leaves and herbs and recited a cleansing spell over herself. 


	27. Dream Walker | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Qrow x Witch!Winter | Part 5/6  
> Part 1 - Chapter 3: Moonlight  
> Part 2 - Chapter 12: A Demon's Gift  
> Part 3 - Chapter 16: The Baron's Townhouse  
> Part 4 - Chapter 22: A Demon's Charm

 Winter finished pinning her hair up when there was a frantic set of knocks on her door. "Enter," she called out and a maid came rushing in with a pale face. 

"Your sister, M-Miss Weiss," the maid trembled. 

"Is something wrong?" Winter was already out the door, taking quick strides towards Weiss' room.

"She won't wake up. She seems to be having some kind o-of fit."

"Where is Klein? Does he know?"

"I-I don't believe."

"Inform Klein what is happening and tell him to call Doctor Goodwitch. Then, bring a tub of hot water up and something easy to eat."

"Porridge?"

"Porridge works fine. Go."

"Right away!" The maid ran off, almost tripping on her dress as she turned down the hall.

"Weiss," Winter entered Weiss' room, seeing her sweating, and tossing and turning on her large bed. "Weiss, wake up." She felt Weiss' forehead. It was clammy and hot with fever. She was whispering words under her breath, words that were familiar to Winter that Weiss should not know. Opening one eyelid, Winter saw pale iris and realized Weiss was not affected with an illness but a possible possession. 

"Miss Weiss!" Klein stumbled into the room, distressed as he went over to the other side of the bed to feel for Weiss' pulse. "Miss Winter, please go back to your room."

"Klein-"

"Whatever she may have may be contagious," Klein grounded out. 

"He is right, Winter," Willow came in with a stern frown. "Go back to your room. We will handle this."

"First Whitley and now Weiss," Klein mumbled in concern, "Oh, dear."

Winter gave a nod and left the room as calmly as she could, passing the maid from earlier that came back with a bucket of steaming water. Reentering her own room, Winter went to work. She gathered her supplies: conjuring oil, three white candles, a bundle of tea leaves and herbs, and a ribbon on her vanity left by Weiss the other day. She placed the candles in a semi-circle and lit them. With the middle candle, she lit the bundle of leaves and herbs and recited a cleansing spell over herself. 

Breathing in the fresh air, she set the smoking bundle to the side on a metal tray and lay down in the semi-circle. She pictured the glyph needed to enter her sister's dream and she hesitated for a moment. Her conscious would leave her body for some time and she knew it would leave her vulnerable to any creatures that would be looking to take control of her body that was soulless, now. However, all of her concerns for her well-being was set aside when a wail came from Weiss' room. 

Dipping her finger into the oil, she made a design on her forehead and trailed it down her nose and lips, the scent entering her mind. She heard the caws of the crow left by Baron Branwen outside her window, its angry flaps as to warn her of the danger she was going to place herself in, but she wrapped Weiss' ribbon around her hand and recited the spell to dream walk nevertheless. A pulse later, she inhaled and her body arched, and her mind blanked from the room and entered her sister's conscious.

~o~o~o~o~

Exhaling, she blinked and glanced around at the world of thick fog she appeared in. The air around her was dense and humid. It smelled of moss. The hair on her body rose at the sighing breeze that passed by. At unseen eyes that watched her. Unwrapping the ribbon around her hand, she whispered a spell into the fabric that began to tug her so gently towards an unknown direction. The soft dirt crunch under her feet as she followed the pull, walking through the white fog silently. 

Winter began to hear the rattling of footsteps, fading snarls and growls in the distance. From the fog, the Manor broke into existence and Winter jolted at the sudden cry from within. Running inside, she pushed the front door open and paused, only from a moment, to see the decaying corpus of the Manor's staff. She gasped at Klein's body on the stair rail, attempting to climb to the second floor before life gave out. She swallowed the knot in her throat and picked up her dress and continued to Weiss' room where another wail of fear came from. As she sped down the hall, her steps steady behind her, she passed her bedroom that had a figure standing in the middle, passed Whitley's room that had a creature jumping on the bed. 

Arriving at Weiss', the door was firmly closed shut and she blast it open with a spell. Holding her hand up, she aimed at the creature that was tormenting her sister. She levitated the grimm, tendrils of smoke pulled out of Weiss' nose and mouth and threw it against the wall. Glaring at the creature, Winter snapped her finger and set it on fire before throwing it out the bay windows. 

Striding over to the bed, Winter almost recoiled at the dark veins contrasting over her sister's fair skin. There were whispers in the room, fingers gliding along her skin, but Winter paid no heed and instead focused on collecting the dark energy that entered her sister and extracting them from her. She pulled the plume of dark smoke out of Weiss' mouth and nose, watching painfully as her sister shook and quivered.

Once the smoke was removed, Weiss coughed and eyes watered, Winter began to cast another spell. There were hooves clamoring up the staircase and running down the hall towards them. Another creature on the hunt for them and Winter still needed to wake Weiss up. She drew symbols over Weiss' forehead and cheeks, tracing it down to her neck. The symbols began to glow just slightly, almost muffled in the veil of fog.  

"Under the Goddess of the Moon, protect thee from their will," Winter ended the incantation and kissed Weiss' forehead, sealing the protection spell and her sister awoke. Weiss looked at Winter, confused and reached out to her, but Weiss' fingers slipped through Winter's arms as she faded, engulfed in light as she awoke.

Winter sighed in relief and stood up. She needed to return to her body as well, and soon. Turning around, she blinked in shock when a claw sank into her. She exhaled, looking down at the long claws entering her upper abdominal. The grimm raised its other hand, ready to swing but Winter was quicker. She blocked the attack with a time spell, used the thinning fog to cut the grimm's hand off from its arm, and with a snap of her finger, the grimm was set on fire. It roared and thrashed and then began to vanish. 

Winter watched with a small frown as the decapitated hand embedded in her started to dissipate, too. Turning into ashes. Then, blood began to pour. She pressed her hand against the wound and continued her journey towards her body. She swayed as she walked, red smeared the white halls and her knees buckled. She tried to get up, forced the strength in her feet to move but her dress was getting entangled with her legs and they only cried at the effort. Her vision was going white, matching the fog that was creeping closer to her. Heavy footsteps were rushing towards her again, perhaps three or four grimms. She couldn't tell. The sound was mixing with the vibration under her cheek. 

She thought of her mother, of her siblings, and of Klein. She thought of Baron Branwen and his arrogant smirks. He was going to be furious at her. She thought of the tiny bump under her clothing. The life forming inside of her that was her child. She wanted to apologize to it, for having such a weak and reckless mother. 

The growls of the grimm were louder, echoing down the hall, and she heard them skid the corner as they ran to her. She inhaled deeply and sat up, trembling as she held her blood-stained hand up to conjure a spell when the window some feet ahead of her broke. Shards crashed into the hall and a tall black figure stood in front of her with large and expansive black wings and horns on top of its head that cast shadows over her. The grimm that was approaching all got blast away with a wave of the figure's hand and turned to dust.

"How beastly you appear, my Lord," Winter smirked, trying to stand once more but had to lean heavily against the wall for support.

Qrow turned to her with an expression of anger and pain, "Damn it all, Winter." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, that I believe will be super long and smutty :3c and I will soon be wrapping this AU up and I am so excited!! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. If you haven't read my Qrowin fest 2019 Secret Baby AU, it's titled as "Forgive the Stars" and it's complete! Leave a kudo or comment if you like! I would appreciate it! c:
> 
> I am still plotting out the rest of Chance Meeting, so expect that, for sure, to be updated in Jan. 
> 
> @ Akira_0 Haha that's my same HC so don't worry! 
> 
> @ SeaDove Same!!! 
> 
> @ Haley Thank you for reading and I'm glad you liked the smut because I liked it, too. uwu Oh! And also, Lit, an artist on tumblr, did fanart for that chapter! ;A; So sweet! Catch it here: https://nsfwlit.tumblr.com/post/189144285043/base-on-promnesia-fanfic
> 
> @ NinaVale Thank you for reading and commenting. c; a little hinty-hint, it's not Qrow who is attacking. 
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Harbinger's Tokens (Thief!Qrow x Curator!Winter AU) | Rated T:
> 
> At first, she was frightened but then grew annoyed with all the flirtatious messages he seemed to be writing to her between the hints of the object he had his eyes on. 
> 
> The gems are a poor replacement for the sapphire of your eyes. - Harbinger
> 
> Even the detective, Tai Xiao Long, who was assigned to the case was embarrassed for her. "I'm sure he's only teasing you," the blond man reassured her after reading the sixth message she received from the thief. 


	28. The Harbinger's Tokens | Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thief!Qrow x Curator!Winter | Part 2/4
> 
> Part 1 - Chapter 19: The Harbinger's Message  
> Part 3- Chapter 34: The Harbinger's Treasure

Returning to her office after last night, Winter was irritated and exhausted. She had to deal with the police and file a report, and then speak with Director Ironwood who came charging in after what happened. She ended up getting dinner around midnight and only ate half of it before falling asleep on her couch.

The only blessing she had that day so far was coming in at ten instead of eight in the morning like she usually liked to do during crunch period. Tea latte in hand, she entered her office determined to cross off as many items on her agenda as she could. It was going to be an easy and short day. She was going to work until five, grab early dinner with her sister a little after six, buy a dress for the upcoming charity ball, and then go to bed before eleven. However, what should have been her peaceful morning soured when she saw a greeting card on her desk. 

 _Short as it was, I treasured our time that was hidden in Nox._ \- Harbinger  

Annoyed, she was about to tear the message in two but stopped with a sigh. She instead delivered the message to Director Ironwood with a frown. She hoped that would be the end of it but luck was not on her side. For the next two weeks, mysterious messages sent by the Harbinger would appear in her office, in her mailbox, on top of her keyboards, or in her car. Some days they would even have a single snowdrop tied to it. 

At first, she was frightened but then she grew annoyed with all the flirtatious messages he seemed to write to her that also gave them clues to the object he had his eyes on. 

 _The gems are a poor replacement for the sapphire of your eyes._ \- Harbinger

Even the detective, Taiyang Xiao Long, who was assigned to the case, was embarrassed for her. "I'm sure the thief is only teasing you," the blond man reassured her after reading the sixth message she received. 

"Teasing or not, if I cross path with him again I will shove his head in the Mantlism fountain," Winter scowled.

"I agree with Winter," Ironwood said from his desk, "teasing or not, he got his eyes on her, which makes her a target and puts her in danger. I would rather not risk that."

"I understand," Taiyang nodded.

"Tomorrow is the day," Ironwood stood from his desk and walked over to look down at the Museum's main floor where a banquet will be held to celebrate the exhibition with a preview for the Museum's top donors. "Harbinger will make his move and we still don't know what jewel he's after."

"I'm guessing Miss Winter," Taiyang muttered lowly to himself but Winter caught his words and glared holes into him. "Sorry," he smiled guiltily. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Perhaps it may be best if Miss Winter does not attend the opening."

"Nonsense! I am the curator of the show-"

"Winter must attend! She is the most knowledge-"

"Okay!" Taiyang held his hands up in surrender. "Look, we will have a set of eyes on Miss Winter in case Harbinger does show up and seeks her out."

"May I know who?" Winter asked. 

"Officer Oobleck," Taiyang said with a smile. "I'll ensure that you two meet before the end of the day."

"Thank you," Winter nodded when Ironwood's office phone rang.

He answered it quickly, the conversation was short as he hanged up and looked at Winter, "Exhibition wants to talk over some of the wall labels."

Winter inhaled deeply. The new exhibition assistant was always second-guessing himself, and Winter was tired of double-checking all of his work, but she kept her frustration to herself and nodded. "Understood. Thank you, Detective Xiao Long."

"We'll be in touch," Taiyang nodded. 

Winter turned to leave, opening door sharply to come face-to-face with one of the highest donor funding her exhibition, Qrow Branwen. He raised both eyebrows at her and grinned, "Ice Queen."

"Afternoon," she said politely and pushed him back a step so she could leave. However, after a step down the hall, he grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn to him with a cold glare. "Is there something you require from me?"

His grin turned to a smirk, "A tour of the exhibition I'm funding."

Winter didn't bother to hide her frown and jerked her hand away; "I will be in my office in thirty minutes. You may ask Ms.-"

"I know where your office is at," Qrow interrupted and watched in amusement as Winter pivot on her feet and walked away without another word. 

"What are you? Twelve?" Taiyang asked once Qrow closed the door behind him.

"I want a tour."

"For an exhibition, you're pretending to fund?" Taiyang shot back. 

"Enough," Ironwood stepped in before the in-laws could argue anymore. He also didn't want another argument with Qrow regarding his flirtatious messages to Winter. "Is the plan working?"

"It is," Qrow nodded his head. "However, since they heard the rumored 'Harbinger' is going to strike tomorrow, they have plans to break into the Museum tonight."

"What?!"

"We're going to need access to the Museum after it closes tonight," Qrow continued. 

"We would also like to set a meeting with your head of security today, as soon as possible," Taiyang added.

Ironwood nodded with a sigh, "I'll give her a call."

Just as he was about to reach for his office phone, it rang. The Director of Development needed to speak to him regarding a high-tier donor's request to privately see an artifact for research. After he agreed to meet with the Director, he called Cordorvin, the Director of Security, and set up a meeting with her an hour and a half from now as she was off-site attending a lecture on the latest security procedures for Museums and Academic Schools. "I need to meet with my colleague regarding a donor's request. Please use my office as you see fit until our meeting with Cordorvin."

“No problem,” Qrow took off his coat, his badge on his belt caught the light and glimmered across the room. “We’ll order some lunch and make ourselves at home.”

Taiyang shook his head at Qrow, “thank you for your cooperation.”

“I just hope we can stop these thieves once and for all,” Ironwood gave a cut nod and left his office, leaving Taiyang and Qrow alone.

“So, he actually took the bait?”

“Of course he did,” Qrow snorted. “Roman Torchwick likes his money and reputation, and after three years, he’s fed up with the infamous Harbinger getting in his way and stealing his loot.”

“Don’t get too big-headed,” Taiyang warned. “You’re a federal agent. Not a robber.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that,” Qrow smirked.

“So? Who’s the informant?” 

“So, some local club owner and gang leader named Hei "Junior" Xiong got one of his goons working here as a guard. The guard’s name is 'Dave.'”

“We know what they want?”

“They have their eyes on that nice mummy with those weird patterns on its chest.” Qrow took his badge off and slipped it into his back pocket. 

“I see,” Taiyang pulled his phone out. “Hey, what you want to order for lunch?” 

“Already got lunch.”

Taiyang turned to Qrow with a frown, “What are you doing?”

“We got an hour and a half to kill,” Qrow glanced at his reflection in Ironwood’s computer screen, “I’ll prefer to be cooped up in a room with someone else that has a nicer looking face and a curvier body.”

“You’re going to bother Miss Winter.”

“Flirt,” Qrow corrected. “So, I’ll –”

“Yeah, all of your flirty messages are only annoying her. She mentioned if she runs into you again she’s going to drown you. Also, you could get caught and have your identity uncovered!”

“Relax. I got everything under control, and once all of this is over, I’ll clear it up to her.”

“You’ve been lying to her since the start of this investigation. Nearly a year.”

Qrow rolled his eyes, “The only thing I lied about is the amount of money I donated.”

“What?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “told her basically the truth about everything else but the money part and that I like Mantlism history.”

“Your job!?”

“Told her I’m a cop.”

“And she believed a cop donated a large amount of money to the museum?”

“Told her my old man left the money.”

Taiyang grinned, “You hate your dad.”

“Which is why I donated it to the museum.”

“Did you tell her about the girls?”

“Yeah.”

“And we’re related?”

“Yup.”

"Are you an idiot?! That can put this whole mission at risk and get you desk duty from Ozpin!"

"Eh, maybe," Qrow said haughtily, “Now if you excuse me. I have a tour with the Ice Queen.”

Before Taiyang could get another word out, Qrow was out of the door and was walking his way to Winter’s office. While not far, it was still on the other side of the building, about a five-minute power walk. Down a corridor, a left turn and then a quick right, Qrow waved at Neon who waved back as he passed by her to get to Winter’s door. 

“Hey,” he greeted her casually as he entered. He grinned at the tiny jolt she made by being surprised by him and met her glare confidently as he closed the door behind him. 

“Have you forgotten your manners?” She asked, closing a velvet box in her hand and locking it in a safety box in her top drawer.

“Oops, guess I forgot to knock.”

“Again.” 

“What you put away?”

“An artifact,” Winter stood up and smoothed her blouse. “Ready for your tour?” 

“Yeah.” He watched her stride over, intending to lead him out of her office; however, he grabbed her arm and gently pushed her into the wall. Both knowing that the tour he wanted was under her clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter :3
> 
> @ SAMurottE thank you so much for reading and for your nice comments! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, too! c:
> 
> @ NinaVale Ahhhahaha didn't mean to give him dark knight vibes but I guess he already has that going for him haha  
> next chapter will be a little angsty and serious ;p
> 
> @ Akira_0 so glad you're enjoying them! I'm enjoying writing them, too! 
> 
> by-the-by, I am now a host of Qrowin Week! If you're interested in Qrowin Week as a content creator or a fan, please think about filling this survey out! c: You can even cast what prompts you would like to see -- which then means I will have to write said prompts haha https://forms.gle/dv56UhxrGTeiqwk19 It will be open until Sunday, March 1st, 2020. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Alpha (Werewolf!Qrow x Nymph!Winter AU) | Rated T/M:
> 
> "Alpha," Vernal returned carrying a bucket and the first aid. It was placed next to the cage with the first aid being slid through the bars.  
>    
> "Qrow will agree," Raven said once Vernal was gone. 
> 
> "I am aware," Winter agreed, walking to the edge of the cage where the supplies were laid. "Just as I am aware he is Alpha and Were community laws are manipulable."
> 
> "You really think he would challenge me for Alpha?" Raven scoffed lightly.
> 
> "How far would you think a wolf would go for his mate and pup?" 


	29. Alpha | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Qrow x Nymph!Winter | Part 4/?
> 
> Part 1 - Chapter 5: Whisper  
> Part 2 - Chapter 14: Territorial  
> Part 3 - Chapter 24: A Walk in the Park

A dull wail woke Winter up. Her eyes struggled to open as something was pushing against her chest. Her ears adjusted and so did her eyes. Black fading to solidify shapes and colors and shadows. The sharp ringing in her ears dulled and stabilized. Finally, she jerked awake when she realized the wailing belonged to Starling. Sitting up, she caught Starling who was clinging to her chest, tears running down his red face in fright and confusion. He only cried harder when she hugged him, trying to soothe him as she looked him over and their surroundings. 

In a metal cage made of iron, a natural poison to nymphs, Winter and Starling were at a makeshift camp, tents erected in a nonuniformed circle, and people - werewolves - were glancing at them in annoyance through a sliver of space between two tents. Winter sent them a hard glare. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling at his clothes to see any marks or injuries but, thankfully, there was none. No wounds or cute or death marks. However, there was blood on his hands. "Starling, look at me," she tried to keep her voice steady as she asked him, "S-Starling, are you hurt?"

The toddler was barely quieting down, hiccuping as he shook his head. "No!" He sobbed and pointed to her head. Winter touched her forehead. Blood coated her fingers, fresh and vibrant red, and it made Starling whimper. 

"I am fine," she said in a soothing voice, keeping clam to ensure that he calmed down, too. "Mama is fine." She kissed his forehead, running her clean hand through his sweaty hair. "You are fine, too."

Glancing up, none of the werewolves were looking at her. They were busy packing things and running back and forth. Some few feet away was an oak tree, large and aged, moss on the bottom and it was full of leaves and a squirrel or two. Normally, being in nature would recharge her but in an iron cage, she felt her energy being drained. Slipping out of her and into the metal. 

She stood up slowly, her world tilting like a ship on gentle waves, Starling attached to her chest with arms around her neck. Her right ankle ached so she leaned on her left to relieve pressure, she wasn't even sure when she hurt herself. At her full height, the cage was barely taller than her by an inch. She caught one werewolf's gaze, holding it with a fierce scowl, "I demand to speak with your Alpha. Now."

The werewolf looked confused for a moment, unsure why he was feeling fearful, but gave a nod and ran off. The other werewolves shared careful looks and began to clear the area she was sequestered in.   

"Home," Starling whimpered, a soft sob running through him every now and then. "I want home and Papa."

"I know," Winter whispered to him in a low voice, rubbing his back softly, "I will get you home to Papa, okay?"

The was a scuffle of noise and then the blond mullet werewolf from earlier was thrown across the sliver of space offered between the two tents stationed in front of the cage. There was a shout. Then, strutting through the gap was a black wolf with red eyes. The wolf morphed and transformed - bones breaking and readjusting under growing skin. Standing proudly in the nude was Raven. She was frowning harshly, eyebrows furrowed in irritation and she turned around. 

"I said explicitly to not harm her in any way. So? What happened?!" She barked loudly, making Starling tighten his hold on Winter. The four werewolves Winter first encountered enter the space. The woman with the short pixie haircut placed a blanket around Raven. "Vernal," Raven growled. 

"She ran," Vernal answered, shooting a glare at Winter which she matched. 

"And?" Raven probed.

"She attacked us," the blond werewolf added, holding onto his stomach from the hit Raven had given him. 

"I see. My pack members are so incompetent that they cannot even apprehend a woodland nymph without injuring her!" Raven snarled, "And not only did you fail to do that properly. You lot of incomprehensible mangle dogs even captured a pup!"

"He was with her!"

"Do not speak to you Alpha unless spoken to!" Raven roared in a seething voice that had the rest of the werewolves lowering their heads. Raven turned to Winter, glancing at Starling and then her gaze lowered to Winter's stomach. Her anger only grew. 

"What do you want from Qrow?" Winter spoke. 

"Don't speak to the Alpha unless-"

"She is not my Alpha," Winter cut Vernal mid-sentence. 

"I'm not," Raven agreed, "but my dear brother is your Alpha. Everyone, leave. Vernal. Go get the first aid, a bucket of warm water and a clean washrag."

"Yes, Alpha," Vernal nodded and turned to leave when Winter spoke up. 

"And a diaper," Winter demanded. Vernal waited for Raven to nod before agreeing. She left with the rest of the pack members.

"Apologies for my pack's behavior and mishandling of your capture," Raven said, frowning as Winter's impassioned expression remained. "Not one for light chit-chat, are you?"

"Pointless and marinading. Why would anyone be?" 

Raven scoffed, "The Callows pack is closing in on Branwen territory. Due to an unforeseen incident," Raven nearly spat at the memory, "a few of my best fighters to defend my land and pack, are injured."

Winter knew of the Callows. They were a large pack led by Tyrain Callows, a ruthless man with no moral nor conscious. His pack took over the Amitola Pack and the Lionheart Pack, killing every single member that would not join his pack - even the children. "And you would like Qrow to help defend your territory; however, he would not agree to it unless you had me as your captive." 

"I was thinking of using Yang or that woman's child...but what easier way to convenience my baby brother than to have the one person - well, people now - that he loves most in the world? How far would you think a wolf would go for his mate and pup?" Raven looked Starling over, not needing Winter to confirm that he was Qrow's with the amount of scent marking her fool of a brother placed on the toddler. 

"Alpha," Vernal returned carrying a bucket and a first aid kit. It was placed next to the cage with the first aid being slid through the bars. 

"Qrow will agree," Raven said once Vernal was gone. 

"I am aware," Winter agreed, walking to the edge of the cage where the supplies were set, "just as I am aware he is alpha and Were community laws are manipulable."

"You really think he would challenge me for Alpha?" Raven mocked lightly.

"How far would you think a wolf would go for his mate and pup?" 

Raven gave a smile, amused but strained, and turned to leave. Winter patted Starling's back, speaking softly to him until he loosened his arms around her neck. He trembled, hands gripping her arm as she set him down on the ground and she kneeled beside him. She grabbed one washcloth and dipped it once into the pail of water to clean the blood off her face. Working blindly, she disinfected it and placed a bandage over the raw gash. She even allowed Starling to place a bandage over a bruise on her ankle. 

"See? I am all better," she kissed his forehead. Using the second washcloth, she dipped it in the warm water to clean and change Starling's diaper. The diaper was a little to snug but it had to do. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded and then asked to be hugged. She welcomed him into her arms. "Home?"

"Soon," Winter reached through the bars and placed her hand on the ground, a sigh of relief left her. The soil was warm and it spread through her, energy slowly refilling her depleted mind and body. She inhaled and closed her eyes, concentrating, finding the interconnecting roots to get to the oak tree, and from there she tried to find Qrow.

She hoped he was outside in the trees at the park, in his wolf or Were form. That would help her find him easier. She shut her eyes, relaxing her senses to open her magic and search through the threads and vines until she found him. He was closer than she thought he would be, at the edge of the forest they were in. She exhaled and kissed Starling's forehead. 

"Mama sleepy?"

She smiled softly. Starling has always been perceptive. "A little."

"Nap time?"

"No, we have to go home. Now, I need your help. Can you help me?" At first, she thought he fell asleep but Starling nodded and cuddled into Winter's chest. "You see that tree? The big one right next to use?"

Starling followed Winter's finger and nodded his head again, "Yeah."

"I need you to go touch it." The notion of leaving her arms immediately got her a rushed rejection and him burrowing himself deeper into her chest. "Starling."

"No!" His cry muffled. 

"Starling," Winter carefully pry him off her chest and wiped his new trails of tears away. "I need you to be a strong boy for me, okay? I just need you to touch the tree. If you do, we can get to Papa and go home."

"Home?"

"Yes."

"I want to go home," he sniffled. 

"I know," Winter smoothed his hair down and kissed his head. "That is why I need you to go touch the tree for me, please. Can you do that?"

Chubby cheeks red and eyes filled with fear, Starling nodded unwillingly, "okay."

With Winter's help and gentle coaxing, Starling slipped through the bars but immediately shook his head in fear when some werewolves laughed loudly nearby. "Scared!" he hugged her through the bars. 

"I know," Winter agreed with him, but she kept her composure, "come now." She gave him another kiss and pointed to the tree again. "Just a quick touch."

With tiny whimpers, he carefully waddled towards the tree and kept glancing back to her. When he was a few steps away, he rushed forward with the full intention to touch the tree and run back to Winter and the comfort of her arms. Instead, his small hands pushed through the tree bark, the surfacing soft like calm water, and he fell through. Landing on his face, he began to cry loudly, confused as to what happened and why he fell down onto the dirt ground instead of pushing off the tree. 

He got up and turned to run back to Winter, and sobbed harder when he saw she wasn't there. Frightened and unsure, he gripped his pants and wanted nothing more than to be home with his parents. Then, he was picked up. The panic only lasted for a moment when he recognized Qrow's voice and scent. "Papa!" Starling cried harder.  

"Are you hurt!?" Qrow frantically checked him over and Starling shook his head but continued to cry. "Thank the Gods," Qrow kissed and hugged his son tightly, "Thank you." 

"Starling!?" Yang shouted, running towards them with Ruby and Taiyang behind her. 

"He's okay!" Ruby squealed and kissed his head in relief. "Ah, we were so worried! 

"Where's Winter?" Taiyang asked. He and the girls went after Qrow when he suddenly ran off into the woods from where he parked the car on the outskirt. 

"She's not here," Yang said after a quick inhale.

"Then, how did he get here?" Ruby asked, "Uncle Qrow?"

"Qrow?" Taiyang called out to Qrow when the werewolf stayed quite. 

"Winter sent him through the trees," Qrow said in a low voice, "since she's a nymph, she can blend with nature or some shit like that."

"Is...everything okay?" Ruby asked, seeing Qrow staring at the corner of Starling's sleeves. 

"Aunt Winter is bleeding," Yang answered for him. 

"Head," Starling said through tears and touched his forehead, "Mama hurt."

"Okay. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get Mama," Qrow said, scent marking his son before handing the reluctant sobbing boy to Taiyang, "Take Starling home. I'm going to get Winter."

"W-what?! You're not going to wait for Ozpin or Glynda?" Taiyang asked, trying to calm Starling who kept reaching out for Qrow. 

"I can't wait," Qrow growled, his body began to morph. Hair sprouting, muscles growing, and bones snapping. 

"But, it's dangerous!" Ruby exclaimed. 

"Ozpin and Glynda said they would be here soon!" Yang tried to reason. 

 "Winter needs me!" Qrow shook his head, the final word coming out more like a wolf's snarl than human. With a last set of gruesome snaps of bones and ligaments and ripping of skin and clothing, Qrow stood in front of them as a large wolf. In this form, he was half of Taiyang's height on all fours. Fur black and eyes a shade of dark, blood-red, he gestured to them all towards the car with a heavy gaze. 

"Pa!" Starling cried, face blotchy and red with his nose running.

Qrow nuzzled Starling before setting off into the woods, agonizingly ignoring his little boy's sobs as he followed Winter's scent. Starling was in good hands with Taiyang and the girls. For now, he had to find Winter and due to the blood on Starling's sleeve, it was fresh in his mind. Her scent was like a small beacon of light in the middle of the black sea, far away but easily detectable now. 

He wondered how she was. How badly was she bleeding? If she was scared? Where else was she hurt? If anything, her pride might be the most damaged at being kidnap. He couldn't help the quick twitch of a grin thinking of her fuming in anger. 

The day before yesterday, he met with Raven at a local tavern to talk over her unwelcome visit. She said she was camping out in the Emerald Forest. A stretched of untamed land filled with wildlife, magical creatures like pixies, fairies, wisps, and gnomes. She asked for help and he rejected her. He had no need to fight off the Callows Pack. He had no need to put himself in a dangerous situation for a sister and pack that abandoned him, even more so when he already had his little pack. Winter. Starling. Taiyang and the girls. They were his family. His pack. 

His loyalty lied with them. 

"Think carefully, brother dear, I would hate to force your hand into this," Raven said before leaving. 

He hadn't thought much of it as it wasn't the first time she sought him out. Empty Threats, he thought. So, he finished his sparkling cider and headed home, thinking that business was done and dealt with. Now, his mind was filled with terror knowing Winter was at the hands of the Branwen Pack. His mate was domineering and clever, precise in her attacks when needed, but she was still a nymph surrounded by werewolves. She had thin wrists and fingers. Delicate ears and neck. She was tall and graceful with an icy gaze and matching personality. 

And despite knowing how strong she was, Qrow knew she physically couldn’t  defend herself from a group matured werewolves. Even in their humanoid forms, werewolves had large wrists and fingers. Sturdy ears and neck. They were towering in height and riotous with heavy eyes and brusque personalities. Winter was fast but werewolves were faster. She could hide but her scent would give her away. She could fight, trick them to buy herself time, but those towering werewolves in their monstrous form would loom over her like aged oak trees. 

Werewolves hunt in a pack and Winter was currently their single prey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter for Werewolf!Qrow and Nymph!Winter! c;
> 
> @ Akira_0 thank you! I want to get back to the swing of things and write/publish a chapter each week. It's being a while and I think my creative juices are coming back. <3 I think the next chapter for Thief!Qrow and Curator!Winter may be longer and more detailed compared to the last one. 
> 
> @ NinaVale agreed. haha if there was one thing I can see is Qrow's flare for the drama. Glad you enjoyed that small chapter. 
> 
> Again! I am now a host of Qrowin Week! If you're interested in Qrowin Week as a content creator or a fan, please think about filling this survey out! c: You can even cast what prompts you would like to see -- which then means I will have to write said prompts hehe https://forms.gle/dv56UhxrGTeiqwk19 It will be open until Sunday, March 1st, 2020.
> 
> \--
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Proposal (Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter AU) | Rated T?:
> 
> “Yes, but Aspen was ready for marriage while your current love interest is...well.”
> 
> “What would you want me to do? Ask Qrow to marry me for Papa Nico’s sake?” 
> 
> “No. You two should marry because you two want to. I’m just saying if there is a future between you two like marriage or children-“
> 
> “Ma.”
> 
> “I would like to know,” Willow held her hands up. “Do you?


	30. The Proposal | Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 7/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 1: Vacation  
> Part 2 - Chapter 6: Blanket  
> Part 3 - Chapter 7: Scars  
> Part 4 - Chapter 9: Anniversary  
> Part 5 - Chapter 18: Robbed  
> Part 6 - Chapter 25: Excuse Me, Sir  
> Part 8 - Chapter 32: First Trimester

"Papa Nicolas wanted you to have this," Willow caught Winter's hand and placed a tiny, wooden box into it carved with foliage. 

Spending the week packing up her grandfather's manor, Winter wondered how out of all the hundred upon hundreds of antiquities and oddities, her mother was able to locate this small item. "What is it?" Winter asked.

"Open it," Willow stated.

Winter looked at it suspiciously but did as her mother said. Opening it, she huffed lightly at her grandparents' old wedding rings that were resting in plush silk fabric. Her grandfather's ring was larger and thicker than her grandmother's, and they both had a Galanthus scroll pattern accented with beaded edges. It was aged and in need of a bit of polishing. Nothing a local jeweler cannot accomplish.

“You know, he hoped so dearly that he could walk you down the aisle,” Willow sighed but then smirked teasingly. “Though, I suppose it is still too early for you and Tai-“

“Qrow,” Winter corrected unfazed and snapped the box firmly. "Taiyang is Qrow’s brother-in-law. I know you know his name." 

“I know but teasing you is so tempting."

"Mama, please."

"Yes. Yes. Pardon me. I suppose it is too early for you and Qrow to marry. You two have only been dating for...how long now, dear?”

Winter pursed her lips. She didn't think coming home to Atlas would entail a conversation regarding marriage, but here she was with her mother in her grandfather's rich wain paneled study entering the discussion. The leather of the couch sighed under their weight, their opinions entering the conversation. The busts of her grandparents staring down at her from their places on the bookshelves, watching her expression carefully like they used to do when she was eleven and played poker with them without her father's permission. Winter could still hear the notes her grandfather played on his violin, guiding her as she played on her viola, and Whitley, only five, tried to follow their lead on the piano as Weiss sang off-key. 

Young and naive about the world outside of his study. 

How long ago was that? 

“Two years,” Winter continued to sort through her grandfather’s things as packers shuffled the large items downstairs. The grandfather clock chimed and groaned as it leaned against the moving dolly. Two men lifted the old oak desk in front of the two grand windows barred from the curtains Winter took down earlier. 

“He was hoping things would have worked out with you and Watts.”

“Watts only wanted our money,” Winter finally gave her mother a tiny glare, not appreciating the little smirk she had. “I doubt Papa Nico would have wanted me to marry a man like that.”

“Yes, but Watts was ready for marriage while your current love interest is...well.”

“What would you want me to do? Ask Qrow to marry me for Papa Nico’s sake?” 

“No. You two should marry because you two want to. I’m just saying if there is a future between you two like marriage or children-“

“Ma.”

“I would like to know,” Willow held her hands up. “Do you?”

Winter blushed, ears blazing hot as she carefully stuffed the rest of her grandfather’s letters in a box and wrote ‘Study - Letters’ on the side. Winter held back a sigh when her mother called out to her again. “Yes,” she said stiffly, “I do.”

“Oh?” Willow smiled, “and does he as well?”

“I have not asked.”

“I see,” Willow reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Winter's ear. 

~o~o~o~o~

“You’re staring at that baby like you want to steal it,” Taiyang said, placing the bag of green apples he got into the grocery cart. “Want one?” He asked with a grin. “I’m sure we can find a surrogate.”

“See, it’s comments like that that makes the neighbors think we’re gay.” Qrow ripped his gaze away from the black-haired baby that was trying to reach for its toes. 

“Really? Here I thought it was because we raised the girls together to the point Ruby thought you were also her dad.”

“Remember how hard she cried when you corrected her on her first day at kindergarten?”

Taiyang grimaced at the memory, “don’t remind me. She was so heartbroken.” He grabbed some bananas and added them to the cart. “So, you want a baby?”

Qrow got some peppers and cabbage and tossed them into the cart. “I going to ask Winter to marry me,” he said and looked over to Taiyang who dropped a bag of lemons. 

“What!? Y-you actually want to get married?”

Qrow scowled, a little embarrassed, “Why are you so surprised?”

“Because you always said you’ll sell your soul to the devil first before even thinking about getting married!”

“Yeah, well, guess I did since I already bought the ring."

“You bought a ring?” Taiyang whispered excitedly. “Like a ring- _ring_? An engagement ring?”

Qrow gathered the scattered lemons and passed them to Taiyang, feeling his excitement smothering his nerves for the moment, “I did.”

Taiyang hugged Qrow, patting his back heavily, “congratulation!”

“I haven’t asked yet and there’s no grantee she’ll give me a ‘yes.’”

“You really think she’ll say ‘no?’"

“Well, yeah," Qrow ran his hand through his hair, "We never talked about marriage or kids or anything like that.”

“Really? I brought up marriage to Raven a month into our relationship.”

“And you divorced a month after Yang came into the picture.”

“Hurtful,” Taiyang glared, grabbing the last lemons and tossing them into the cart. 

"And there's also the whole, you know, social class thing," Qrow waved his hand, trying to be nonchalant about it, not wanting to give the impression that he was actually insecure about their differences in wealth.

"Yeah. Winter could've gotten herself a nice rich husband, one that wears polo shirts and plays cricket, but they must've been lacking something if she prefers you," Taiyang joked, "and she also doesn't seem to be the type to waste her time with someone if she dislikes them. So, you can at least assume she likes you a lot if she's putting up with you for more than two years now." 

Qrow snorted softly, "thanks."

Taiyang smacked Qrow's back heavily, "So? When are you going to ask? How are you going to ask? Can I help?"

"Tomorrow over dinner, and no," Qrow massaged the spot Taiyang hit. His brother-in-law has always been heavy-handed. 

"Mean."

Qrow rolled his eyes in good nature and added a sack of potatoes into the cart, "I want to convince her to marry me. Not scare her away."

"How would I scare her away?"

"By asking how many kids we're going to have like the first time you met her."

Taiyang gasped loudly, "It was the second time, not the first."

Qrow scoffed but the wave of excitement entered him again, nerves fluttering in his stomach that made him was to vomit but he knew he had to do this. He wanted this, marriage and kids, and he hoped Winter did as well. After dropping Taiyang off, he drove to the airport quickly as she was arriving tonight from her trip from Atlas and he promised to pick her up. The engagement ring weighed heavily in his mind and he kept checking his coat pocket to make sure the delicate ring hasn't fallen or floated out from all of his daydreams. It was demanding its place on Winter's left ring finger and he hoped he could keep his mouth shut until tomorrow. 

He checked the time and sighed once more. He made it in time. She just walked out of the airport and waved calmly at him. Parking his car, he quickly got out and his stomach dropped and then shimmered. She looked lovely, her hair down for once in public, and he had to stop himself from reaching into his pocket for the lyrical engagement ring. So, he kissed her instead, hard, and interrupted her greeting. 

Pulling away, he laughed at her redden cheeks and her embarrassed frown. "Hey there, Snow Queen."

"Hello. Thank you for picking me up," she finished the greeting he interrupted and straightened her back. 

"Any time," he kissed her cheek quickly and reached for her carry-on. "How was the flight?"

She ran a hand through her hair to compose herself and cleared her throat. "Long as always but good; I finished reading a case I need to prepare for on the eighth."

"You should've taken a nap," he teased, waiting for her to settle into her seat before shifting the car's gears and starting their journey back to her condo.

"Naps are for children."

"Are you calling me a kid."

She threw him a small smirk, "I would never."

"Yeah. Yeah. How was the packing?"

"It went smoothly, although, with the way Klein and Mama were fussing about, it felt as if Papa Nico was dead and not simply downgrading to a smaller house."

Qrow snorted, "more like a mansion." This time Winter reached over and trailed her cold fingers on his neck, making him jerk away. "Damnit, Win, I'm trying to drive."

Winter laughed softly and leaned back into her seat, "have you eaten, yet?"

"No. Are you hungry?"

Winter nodded, "I am."

"Want to go somewhere or take out?"

"Take out," Winter's hand went into her trench coat, trailing her finger over the box her mother had given her a few days ago. "We can get noodles from your favorite restaurant."

"Sure. If you give them a call now, we can pick them up on the way home." 

"Same order?" Winter reached for her phone, dialing the restaurant as Qrow confirmed that he wanted his same old order. They picked the food up quickly and drove to her place. They talked lightly about their days apart and weekend plans. Qrow's hand ended up in Winter's lap where she fiddled with his fingers until they got to her condo.

Carrying their take-out, Winter opened the heavy oak door for Qrow who placed her suitcase on the ground and shrugged his coat off. She walked past him after slipping her heels off and set the food on the counter. She grabbed the hot sauce Qrow liked from the cupboard and placed it on the table before grabbing them cups of water. 

"Your coat," Qrow had his hand out, waiting to place her coat away in the entryway closet, too. 

Winter jolted, thinking of the tiny box in her pocket, and took her coat off, slipping her hand into the pocket to retrieve it without him noticing. "Thank you," she said, kissing his shoulder before going back to the kitchen to grab napkins, plates, and silverware. As he settled in, unlacing his shoes and running to the bathroom, she set the table quickly. 

White plates with navy blue and gold trims were placed in front of his seat and hers, polished silverware arranged in the manner she was taught back in Atlas - dinner fork on the left, napkin on the far left, dinner knife on the right, and dessert fork on top; after all, she made him stop by a bakery to get two slices of cake. 

If this was before she met Qrow, she would have arranged the entire plate setting despite not eating a salad or soup. She smiled softly at the memory of him looking bewildered at the formal plate setting the first time they had dinner at her home. The thought of only taking out the silverware they were actually going to use never crossed her mind before she met him. 

Winter took a deep breath and placed the tiny wooden box in the center of the modest dining table for four and sat down. She placed her hands on her lap and waited, eyes trained on the box. She followed the curve of the vines and leaves etched on it, aged and worn. Well-loved.  

"You okay?" Qrow asked, making her shift her eyes to him cooly. 

"Yes," Winter nodded.

Qrow lifted an eyebrow, not believing her, and walked over to his chair but stopped at the sight of the jewelry box on the table. "What's that?"

"A family heirloom Papa Nico passed down to me," Winter answered steadily even though her heart was pounding viciously in her ears. "I would like your opinion on it."

"What is it? Earring?" Qrow settled into his seat, more interested in the wooden box than grabbing the takeout from the counter. He reached over and grabbed it, pushing the lid open and froze at the sight of matching wedding rings. He snapped his eyes to Winter who looked aloof and unfazed, but he knew her. He saw the subtle shifts of her face, the downturn on her eyebrows and her teeth biting the inner corner of her lips. Her shoulders stiff and head titled up just so. She was hiding her hands, most likely playing with her fingers beneath the table. 

"Opinions?" She prompted. Qrow wasn't as good as her when it came to keeping a neutral expression but he was also not the type to be a lost for words. His mind worked quickly, not needing a moment to throw back a quip or comment. So, his stun face, eyes a little wide and mouth agape, made her nervous. She waited as another shaky breath left her.  

He suddenly placed the box on the table and patted his pockets, alarmed for a second before shooting up, making the chair fall back noisily onto the ground. He made long strides to the entryway closet and dug hurridly in his coat before rushing back to her and slammed his own box in front of her. A second later he reached for it again, opening it, and placed it back in front of her. 

His own nervous gaze glanced at the box, guiding her stare from him to it. Nestled in its own silk coven, was an engagement ring that sat proudly. Simple and delicate, subtle as she preferred her jewelry to be, and it twinkled demurely under her dining room lights. 

Winter exhaled, trying to keep calm, and looked back at Qrow, at his flustered face and furrowed eyebrows, trying to keep his own nerves in check. "We are in an agreement, then?" She asked. 

He suddenly groaned loudly, but his lips were pulled up in a smirk, "Gods, you're the most unromantic woman I know."

Before she could take offense to that, he pulled her out of her chair and wrapped his arm around her waist, anchoring her to him. His hand on her cheek goes into her silken hair and his lips were on hers. Warm and chapped, not chaste but not filled with lust and want. It was a relieved kiss with hints of excitement and joy. His stubble stung her cheek delightfully and she smiled into it, as well. Her arms coiled around his shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt as he pulled away and pressed his forehead on hers. 

"I want to marry you," he said in his husky voice. 

"I would like to marry, you, too," she responded back. Her eyes shut as they kissed again, the sonnet of elation and exhilaration filled them, tumbling out from their shaky hands and lips. 

A breath of new life entered them, one that would be shared between the two of them. It reminded him of the first time he laid his eyes on her, dressed professionally with a stern gaze, knowing she was going to change his life. It reminded her of the first time he made her laugh, unprepared for but fully appreciative, knowing he was to change her life.

And, once more, their lives were going to change and both were deliriously ready for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how Detective!Qrow and Prosector!Winter got engaged. Tada. Anyways, I want to thank FoodnComfort for the prompt of Winter proposing to Qrow! c: 
> 
> @ Rosylicious_78 Ok! It will be the next chapter. hehe Thank you for reading and commenting! <3 
> 
> @ NinaVale I'm glad you like my version of Raven! I want to give her the same harden feelings canon gave her, but a little more gritty. Thank you for reading!
> 
> @ Akira_0 I am actually surprised how much I enjoy my Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter AU, and I'm glad you do, too! And yes!! I always try to imagine what kind of mother she would be, and I can just say a strict mother that is also a softy. haha Thank you for reading!
> 
> One last time! f you're interested in Qrowin Week as a content creator or a fan, please think about filling this survey out! c: You can even cast what prompts you would like to see -- which then means I will have to write said prompts hehe https://forms.gle/dv56UhxrGTeiqwk19 It will be open until Sunday, March 1st, 2020.
> 
> \--
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Cursed Woman (Witch AU) | Rated M for smut???:
> 
> She worked like a clock, always on schedule and following a set routine. And she even chimed. He asked her once a week why she had a bell tied with a ribbon around her ankle, and she would give him a mute frown and say, "Blessed be the chimes to keep."
> 
> It was never a satisfying answer but he got used to it. Just as he got used to her. Her late mornings with black tea sweetened with honey. The rosewood she would burn in the early afternoon. The lavender essence in the evening before bed. The sound of her using a mortar and pestle to ground herbs and roots. Her fingers on his head, a soft caress he boasted and she verbally denied, before she sent him off on an errand to collect mushrooms, flowers, rocks, or whatever ingredients she needed. 


	31. The Cursed Women | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch AU | Part 2/3(4?)  
> Part 1 - Chapter 21: The Cursed Man

Qrow ruffled his wings, settling on to Winter's shoulder as she worked in her garden late in the afternoon. He made some strands of her hair escape her neat bun and met her frown with a smirk, or he would have if he were a man instead of a crow. Two months have passed since he arrived at Winter's doorstep with a moonflower between his beck. Since then, he had stayed with her both out of necessity, he wanted to become a man after all, but also because he had grown fond of her. Winter was a serious woman. Her actions were carefully thought out, her work meticulous, and her voice curt and sharp. And yet, despite the stone marble slopes of her face and the cool gaze, she was soft.

Not like the emerging rays of the sun at dawn or a plush blanket made of wool. Winter was soft like water under a frozen lake, the first sheet of snow. She was soft like a caress that barely skimmed the surface on the back of one's neck. The gentle curves of her lips bending into a smile were like the silk of flower petals. Qrow found himself staring at her more often than he would've liked to admit, following her hand as she stitched or her figure as she went back and forth in her home throughout the day.

She traded the junk and stones crows would give her for pieces of bread. She helped customers that would knock on her door even when she could not sell them what they wanted. She fed him human meals despite him being a crow and plated it on her nice dinnerware, right across from hers, a reminder that he was a man. She let him stay in her home, let him sleep perched on her bed frame as she slept. 

She worked like a clock, always on schedule and following a set routine. And she even chimed. He asked her once a week why she had a bell tied with a ribbon around her left ankle, and she would give him a mute frown and say, "Blessed be the chimes to keep."

It was never a satisfying answer but he got used to it. Just as he got used to her. Her late mornings with black tea sweetened with honey. The bundle of sage mixed with roses she burned in the early afternoon. The lavender essence she bathed in late in the evening before bed. The sound of her using a mortar and pestle to ground herbs and roots. Her fingers on his head, a soft caress he liked to boast and she would verbally deny, before she sent him off on an errand to collect mushrooms, flowers, rocks, or whatever else she needed. 

The ingredients she required to reverse the curse on him were seasonal, and while they waited for nature to take its course and make these items grow and mature, she gathered the other ingredients through trades of her spell to clients. 

It was bliss.  

A simple life he thought he never wanted or needed, but one that he submerged in and enjoyed.

The only thing that bothered him, besides sleeping in Winter's bed as a bird, was the mustache man that would come every week. He never entered her home and stood at the outskirts of the clearing, on the path into town. Dressed in a dark suit, he would arrive late in the afternoon and waited for Winter to venture out of her home to meet with him. He would present to Winter a modest bouquet of flowers and she would then give him an elixir. Then, he was gone and Winter would burn the flowers in the fire pit behind her home. They never once made it past her doorstep. 

Most of the time, that was the routine. 

When it wasn't, it was when the man would reach out to touch Winter's cheek or tuck a loose strand of hair. And there was something about it that Qrow hated, besides the strike of possession that ignited in him, he hated the way Winter would tense. He hated the manner the man's fingers would linger. He hated the haughty smirk that appeared on that man's face, one that was overly smug and imposing. One that knew that what he was doing was making her uncomfortable. 

It riled him up the first time he saw it that he swoop in and pecked at the man's hand vivaciously, standing on Winter's shoulder afterward and scowled angrily at the man. The man looked aghast and unprepared, commanding Winter to get rid of him and Winter simply bid him goodbye and went to the back of her home to burn the flowers. 

"When that man comes; stay out of sight," Winter told him. "Bothering him will only cause me trouble."

He sulked for the rest of that night until she coaxed him into her bed. Though, it did not take much besides a "will you be accompanying me to bed or continue to pout?" 

 He watched sullenly from his perch on her shoulder as she clipped a bundle of Foxglove. That man was going to come by today. “You are sulking,” she said and walked back into her house. 

“I don’t want that man coming by here anymore,” he hopped onto the counter as she plucked the flowers off its stem and mixed it in her small cauldron. 

“I am aware. This is the fourth time you have spoken your opinion regarding him. Today.” She splashed some water that smelled like mint into it and let it boiled for a few minutes. 

“There’s something not right about him.”

“I agree.”

“Then why continue to serve him?”

“Because I run a business.”

He puffed up angrily, “Fine. Do what you want.”

He flew to her bed and faced the window angrily. Winter rolled her eyes and poured the boiling water out of the cauldron and patted the mixture dry. She ground it down to dust and poured it into a small bottle. On a piece of neatly cut paper, she wrote instructions on how to consume the herbal medicine before painting adhesive on the bottle and smoothing the paper over the adhesive.  She got a long white string, the length of her palm, and went over to Qrow. 

“I need you to deliver this for me,” she said.

“Not my problem,” Qrow huffed. 

Winter sat on her bed next to him and leaned over to flick his forehead, “You are being childish.”

“Childish, huh?” Qrow growled and nipped at her finger. “I’m watching out for you.”

“Not necessary.”

“Oh, and why’s that?” He bristled, “Do you really you think you don’t need anyone to have your back?”

“I do not have anyone to-”

“And what am I?” he grounded out. 

“A client,” she said, “that will soon leave once I turn him back into a man and I get my payment from him.”

“Client,” Qrow spat the word out and deflated, hurt from her dismissal tone, and turned away from her.  

“The payment for this is an ingredient for your potion,” Winter stated, tying the string around the small bottle. “Do you not want to be a man again?”

His mind fought with the instinctual flutter in his gut. He wanted to be a man, longed the ability to run and grasp tools in his hands. But, returning to a man meant leaving her side and that shriveled his desire to regain his original form.  He stuck his leg out, “Tie the damn string.”

“The recipient is Ms. Cordovin. Ensure that the toadstool she gives you is moss green,” Winter tied the string around him. “Do you remember where she lives?”

“I do,” he bit out and snatched his foot away from her.

Winter flickered his head once more out of annoyance, “safe travel.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Qrow growled and flew out an open window. He glanced behind him, satisfied Winter was outside seeing him off. Her intricate house with its soft garden and dirt path grew small and soon was nothing but the place he longed to return to.  

It took an hour to get to Cordovin. The short eccentric woman with grey hair and clothing two sizes too big blabbered on for an hour despite the many times Qrow interjected that he needed to leave. He couldn’t leave without the toadstool and he needed to return to Winter before the man arrived. However, Cordovin simply persistent in getting distracted. It was when Qrow gave a harsh drawn-out caw and nearly knocked her clock over that she finally realized the time. She dawdled as she went to get the toadstool and Qrow thought about pecking her, but once she tied the moss green mushroom around his leg, he dashed out her open front door and house that smelled of menthol. He noted the position of the sun and flew quicker. That man would be arriving soon. 

But he knew he wouldn’t make it. So, he hoped by the time he arrived the bouquet of flowers would be burnt to ashes and Winter would be preparing supper. Nevertheless, he continued at his speed, fighting and losing against the sun sinking into the horizon. He sore above the trees and broke into the clearing where Winter’s home dwelled. 

His stomach dropped. 

The bouquet of flowers lied on the pathway to her door that was left open by a sliver. There was no smell of supper lofting out the windows. He swooped down and heard the hurry clutter of noises coming from inside before silence fell. Bursting into her home, Qrow found Winter dressed only in her slip lighting up a set of five candles on the floor, around a chalk outline of a strange symbol. 

“Ice Queen,” he called out to her and she barely spared him a glance as she took a box out of her cardboard. “Are you okay? What are you doing? Win!”

She stepped into the circle and sat down, opening the box as she continued to recite a spell in a calm and low voice. Inside was a pot of oil, which she dipped her finger in, and drew another symbol on her forehead and then trailed it to her lips and then chest. She grasped something that appeared to be a smooth wooden rolling pin, but it was too short and one end too rounded while the other appeared to be a handle. 

His blood pumped, transfixed, when he realized a moment later what it was. Winter lied down in the center of the chalked symbol, candles flickering, and pulled the hem of her slip up. It wasn’t the first or second time he seen her bare legs or even seen her completely indecent. He accidentally walked in on her changing many times before. But this was different. She wasn’t glaring at him or throwing him out the window with a magical flick of her wrist. No, she simply pulled her slip up to her waist and spread her legs apart as if waiting for someone – him? – to fill the empty space. 

He followed the path of the arch of her feet to her toned calves and robust thighs. His mouth watered at the sight of her slit, the truffle of white hair protecting it and the addictive smell that came from her. The urge to get closer, to make that space his own, called to him and he stepped closer. He wanted to make her cheeks as flushed as her lower lips.

“Win,” his voice low and gruff in his ears and he wondered if it sounded the same to her.  

The spell spilled from her lips like a steady stream, she glanced to him and her cheeks had a healthy pink glow to it now. She was embarrassed but she couldn’t stop the spell to reprimand him and she didn’t want to. She needed the magic from the pleasure he created in her for the spell to work. Winter inhaled deeply as she took the smooth, lacquered wooden shaft in her hand. She trembled slightly at being watched but she had no time to reconsider her actions. 

Raptured by her, Qrow followed her movements devoutly as she spread her lower lips apart and pouring from her heat was sweet nectar he ached to taste. The wooden shaft was brought to her lips for a gentle kiss and she trailed down between her breasts and stomach until it resided at her entrance. 

“…et mundum esse nostrum,” she finished the incantation and inserted the shaft into her heat. 

The soft inhale she made embolden every cell in his body. The ache inside of him grew, and he wished vehemently, more than ever, he was a man again. He could be leaning over her. Her breath trailing on the skin of his jaw. It would his hand thrusting the shaft into her and it would be his shirt that she grasped tightly. 

She moaned mutely, her cheeks redder, as she pumped the rod in her slowly. Qrow’s heavy gaze only warmed her more, and by the fourth pump she gasped and her body arched from a jolt of pleasure. Another inhaled. Another pump. Then, her eyes turned white and her body froze in place.

Qrow ripped his gaze from her heat, his body clashing with arousal and confusion and discomfort, not for the first time, and he called out to her, “Win?”

No response. 

He hopped towards her head, “Hey, Ice Queen. Winter!?” Qrow made the attempt to pull a strand of her hair to jolt her awake, but the symbol on the ground burnt him. Apprehension flooded into him, residing low in his stomach as his chest became empty as he looked around. She didn’t tell him what this circle meant or what she was doing. He didn’t know if what was happening to her was normal or if she was placing herself in danger.

The front door was still open and he could see the bouquet of flowers that man had given her on the ground outside. He turned to the living room where tucked in the northern corner was her desk and a large china cabinet made out of aged rosewood. She had a litter of potion bottles in there. There was one potion, a small cylinder-shaped bottle with grey liquid inside, which could turn a human who was spelled into a bird back into a human. He asked why he couldn’t take it and she answered that he was cursed, not spelled. 

What if he took it?

Glancing back to Winter, motionless like a porcelain doll, he flew to her cabinet and pulled it open. He rummaged through the bottles with his beck until he found the small cylinder-shaped bottle with her neat handwriting on the outside, “Avis Extrico.”

Plucking the cork off, Qrow awkwardly clamped his beck over the opening and tilted his head back. He drank what he could while some of the liquid spilled. Then, his insides were hot. At once he wanted to vomit but the pain took over, ripping through the flame. He screamed and it echoed in his head before he realized it echoed in the room. Ripping his eyes open, he saw his clenched hands on the ground, human hands with feathers piercing out of his skin and trailing up his arm. 

He did not bother with the mixed feelings of elation and confusion as he was rushing back to Winter on unsteady legs; his mind still telling him to fly. He fell to his knees next to her and he was met with the scent of burnt flesh. He thought it was coming from himself at first, from the burning heat he felt moments ago, but noticed it was coming from Winter where she had that bell tied around her ankle. 

“Ice Queen,” Qrow tried to reach for her again to only get rejected by the drawn symbol on the ground. The smell was getting stronger and he could see her skin begin to peel. Underneath the smell of burning flesh were flowers, mild and sweet, mixed with wax. Candles were important when it came to casting certain spells. He remembered her saying that. He moved to grab one but, again, he was electrocuted. He tried to blow the candles out but they remain lit. Finally, he grabbed the small pail of water she had in the kitchen, it was only a quarter full, and threw it over her. 

Two of the candles extinguished and Qrow snatched one out of its place while the other relit. Immediately, Winter exhaled sharply and collapsed onto the ground dazed. She blinked, attempting to refocus. She was cold, her slip wet and adhering to her chest, and her ankle was screaming in dull pain. She heard her name and turned, eyes widened just a fraction at the sight of an unknown man. He called to her again and she realized it was Qrow. 

“What did you do?” She sat up swiftly. 

“Your ankle was burning!” he snapped, “I had to-”

“Not that!” She slammed her hand on the ground, “What did you take?!”  
   
His eyebrows furrowed, “Avis Extrico.”

There was an insult on the tip of her tongue but she turned away from him to take a deep breath instead. She noted her legs, still bare to him and the yoni wand still deep within her. Accepting that he already saw her at her most vulnerable, she pursed her lips to muffle the small moan she made as she took the yoni wand out of her. 

“You’re blushing.”

“Silence,” she hissed at him, her body hot from humiliation. “Have you taken a look at yourself already?”

“No, been too busy staring at you,” his smirked widely when she threw a glare at him. She appeared to be fine, her gaze strong and her iris were reverted back to that lovely shade of blue he liked. “You’re okay?” He asked softly, reaching out to caress her cheek, eager to finally touch her with human hands, but she jerked away. 

“I am fine.”

“Your ankle is-”

“It is fine,” she interjected. 

“It’s not!” He barked back.

She huffed and shook her head, “do you know how difficult it is going to be now to undo what you did?” She stood up carefully, favoring her right ankle, “the potion has melded in with your cursed form and now I have to revise my original potion.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy then?” He scowled, “You get a bigger payment out of it.” 

“I do not like what you are implying.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t like how you’re keeping secrets from me,” he snapped back, standing up as well and watched as she quickly picked up the wooden box and hastily shoved the yoni wand inside. Under his irritation, heat coiled low in his stomach. The memory of her pleasuring herself forever etched inside his head. That heat was cooled slightly by the soft draft coming in and he finally noticed he was naked. He also noted the abundance of feathers covering him. 

They climbed up his legs but began to diminish above his knees. His sides had a layer of black feathers and his entire back felt stiff with the new addition as well. His arms were covered as well as his shoulders. His palms, however, were smoothed and free from feathers like the top of his thighs, groin, and stomach. He had feathers on his chest and shoulders, and he felt them on the back of his neck.   
   
Winter shoved a towel into his arms after she regained her composure; his focus was on her once more. There was a clear debate going on behind her eyes and, finally, she sighed softly in defeat, “You…the bell.” 

“What about it?” He asked. She lifted the hem of her dress, unknowing how the simple movement scorched him and sent his blood down to his groin, and presented him with her left ankle. The bell gleamed with the light from the flickering lantern in the living room. The skin underneath it beating red and already began to blister.

"Blessed be the chimes to keep."

“I still don’t get what that riddle means,” Qrow wrapped the towel around his hips and followed her to the kitchen after she gave a large annoyed huff. “Hey, I’m trying! Can’t you give me another clue? It’s been two months with the same damn riddle.”

She pivoted to face him, eyes narrowed and determined, and she repeated the riddle once more. "Blessed be the chimes,” she pointed to her ankle and stressed the last two words, “to keep."

“Keep?” He repeated slowly. He glanced outside, to where she stopped just at the outskirt of her home to meet with that man. Winter never once left this land. Clients came to her. He ran errands for her. “Keep,” he said lowly and her expression dimmed somberly. “You're being kept here?”

She went to speak but the word she wanted to say were muffled and she sighed slowly, “Blessed be the chimes to keep."

“You’re cursed,” He stated and she affirmed his conclusion with a single nod. “By who?”

She lit up, she should be able to answer that question. Carefully, she thought of the words and sounded them out, stating each one confidently, “The man that you despise, Arthur Watts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter~ Yay! I really do enough this witch AU. c:
> 
> @SimplyLarrin sorry! ｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡ no part 2 for that one but thank you so much for commenting! I hope you enjoy the other chapters as well!!
> 
> @ darkvampirekisses I wanted to give it a twist. hehe thank you for reading. <3
> 
> @ NinaVale As much as she tries, Winter usually fails at romance XD Thank you for reading and commenting. <3
> 
> @ Akira_0 They're such an unlikely pair so I always see why people do a double-take with them with every decision they make. haha Oh! the Witch AU, which you may have just read, is part of the Cursed Qrow AU. sorry for the confusion. ;A;
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: First Trimester (Detective!Qrow x Prostectuor!Winter AU) | Rated E for heavy smut???
> 
> “What happened to waiting until the twins were five?” Taiyang asked, watching as the twins chased Zwei into the family room where he had some toys for them set aside. 
> 
> “We used a condom for the first time in a long time since Win’s antibiotics can’t be mixed with the birth control she was taking, and let’s say my dick was too big and broke – fuck!” Qrow rubbed his side where Winter hit him, “What was that for?”
> 
> “For sharing personal information and especially in such a crude manner,” her glare was cold but her embarrassment was evident in her ears turning red.
> 
> “It’s just Tai.”
> 
> “I do not care!”


	32. First Trimester | Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Qrow x Prosecutor!Winter | Part 8/?  
> Part 1 - Chapter 1: Vacation  
> Part 2 - Chapter 6: Blanket  
> Part 3 - Chapter 7: Scars  
> Part 4 - Chapter 9: Anniversary  
> Part 5 - Chapter 18: Robbed  
> Part 6 - Chapter 25: Excuse Me, Sir  
> Part 7 - Chapter 30: The Proposal

**Week Five**

“Qrow, I think it is best that we either postponed our family trip in the spring to the fall - or possibly go within the next two months.”

Qrow glanced up from his case file to Winter. He had his hand laced with hers as she patiently waited for him to finish reading the report Junior gave to him that afternoon with a cup of tea in her hand. She just got out of the shower and was ready for bed, wearing the pretty cream negligée under the matching robe that he liked. 

He entertained the thought of abandoning the case for tomorrow, tossing it aside to instead lean Winter over the table. Her negligée was awfully short and he already took his belt and button-up shirt off. And, luckily, the twins were already in bed, exhausted from being taken to the waterpark by Yang and Ruby earlier today. It was barely eight in the evening and they had all night. Hell, if they wanted to continue for another round, they could go to their bedroom that was now on the opposite side of the house from the twins – there was even a family room between them.  

He remembered at first being weary on not having the twins' room next to his and Winter’s before they bought the house. He was still anxious about taking his eyes off of his family after Tyrian broke into their last home and took Winter as a hostage some months prior. However, after speaking with Winter, what sold him to the bigger home was Winter mentioning how easier it would be to be louder during sex with the girls being at the far end of the hall. 

Pleased with the thought, he decided to bring up the prospect afterward.  “Sure, I don’t mind. Is there a reason why though?”

“I will be busy in the spring.”

Qrow smirked and shut the case file, tossing it to the side and brought her hand to his lips, trailing kisses up her wrist, “with what exactly?”

“I am expecting to give birth to your child in April.”

Qrow jerked his head up, “What?”

**Week Six**

“Papa said Mama – that Mama ate a seed and there’s a baby in her tummy,” Ava proudly announced to Taiyang the moment they entered his home. 

“But Mama said Papa lied and that Papa-he, um, loves her lots and gave her a baby, and she has to keep it warm in her tummy,” Evelyn corrected. 

“You told the twins I lied?” Qrow shot Winter a look. 

“You did,” Winter said.

“And what you said wasn’t lying?”

“No. It was simply the child's rendition of what happened.”  

“You’re pregnant?!” Taiyang shouted excitedly, interrupting their argument and stepping over the three-year-old twins to hug Qrow and Winter. “Congratulations!”

“Whoa, careful with the wife,” Qrow chuckled, pushing Taiyang off Winter playfully, “she’s currently in a delicate state.”

“If you say that one more time, your delicate wife will delicately recommend you to sleep on the couch until the baby gets here,” Winter huffed, but there was a slight smile on her lips.

“Yeah. Yeah,” he kissed her temple. “So? Are the girls here?” Qrow asked, referring to Yang and Ruby. “We want to share the news with them.”

“They just got out of classes. So, they should be here soon,” Taiyang ushered them in, Zwei dancing between their feet trying to get to Winter as the twins tried to pet him. “When did you find out?”

“Two weeks ago,” Winter answered.

“I found out yesterday,” Qrow added, helping Winter out of her raincoat.

“That’s great. Wow,” Taiyang exhaled. “A third one?” 

“Yeah,” Qrow beamed, “I’m hoping for another girl.”

“Of course you would. All you know are girls – Yang. Ruby. The twins. Winter.”

“They’re easier. Can you imagine me with a boy? I’ll be fighting for Winter’s attention twenty-four seven.”

Taiyang snorted, “That’s your biggest concern?”

“Boys are usually mama’s boys and I’m the jealous type.”

“Even to your own kid?”

“Never said I was perfect,” Qrow laughed, getting the twins’ raincoats and rain boots from Winter and setting them in the coat closet, too. 

“What happened with waiting until the twins were five?” Taiyang asked, watching the twins chase Zwei into the family room where he had some toys set aside for them.

“We used a condom for the first time in a long time since Win’s antibiotics can’t be mixed with the birth control she was taking, and let’s say my dick was too big and broke – fuck!” Qrow rubbed his side where Winter hit him, “What was that for?”

“For sharing personal information and especially in such a crude manner,” her glare was cold but her embarrassment was evident in her ears turning red.

“It’s just Tai.”

“I do not care!”

**Week Eight**

For Qrow, the best thing about Winter being pregnant, besides that fact they were going to have a baby, was the spike of her sexual appetite. Not saying she was a prude or such. He would say they have an above-average active sex life even after almost a decade together. A feat that was amazing with twin toddlers but with Winter’s fondness for schedules, it made their sex life achievable. What was almost an every-other-day bedroom activity became nearly every day, and some times twice-a-day for the last three weeks. 

That honestly should have tipped him off that she was pregnant. 

“Fuck,” Qrow groaned into her shoulder, holding her hips and waist as she rode him hard in his office chair. Her skirt was pushed all the way to her waist. Her panties were somewhere on the floor with her blouse and bra. She moved steadily above him in her usual vigor, not giving him time to catch his breath with every lift and fall of her hips. He cursed again, louder when she squeezed his length inside of her.

She kissed him midway, silencing him. Her hand behind his neck, anchoring him to her, her tongue demanding and entangled with his. “Quiet,” she said softly, littering kisses on his cheek and jaw. 

“You think it’s easy to be-damnit, Winter,” he hissed as she rolled her hips now. Half the floor was empty, having gone to lunch and, technically, him included. He was thankful that his promotion not only gave him a pay raise but his own personal office. The blinds were closed. Door locked. He told everyone that he was going to have a nice lunch with Winter in his office and not to bother him for the next hour unless it was a life or death emergency.  

He didn’t even have a chance to ask what she brought them for lunch when she pushed him into his chair and kissed him. However, he wasn’t going to complain. Pulling her in, he kissed her. His hands roaming her body, feeling all the dips and curves. She smelled nice; her perfume lingering on her skin was now more potent. It made his cock twitch and she gasped. 

“Qrow,” her nails dug into his shoulder, her back arching, “Qrow, I – please. Yes.”

“Come on, Winter. Cum on me. Fuck, you feel so good when you do,” he encouraged her, rocking her harder against him, his lips attached to her neck as he suckled and bit. She was a sight to behold. Winter, the stoic prosecutor that could make even an experience judge fidget in their seat, was coming apart on him. With every pump of their hips, her breasts bounced enticingly. Her breathy gasp, every one a different tone and pitch, shot down to his groin. Her lips parted, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She was flushed in the pleasure she was divulging in, and pride swelled in him knowing he was the cause of it. 

He felt the swollen hill inside of her rubbing against the head of his cock. His hand gripped her ass and he was tempted to slap it hard, but the smacking of their bodies was already conspicuous. She was mewling quietly, curled over him, his name on her lips, and he held her down on his lap when she came. Her thighs convulsing, her cream pouring out of her and over his groin, and she clasped on his cock until he was cross-eyed from the pleasure.  

“Fuck me, you’re beautiful,” he said against her cheek, “How are you even mine? Fuck.” He massaged her body, helping her come down from her high, “Gods, I love you.” 

He licked the sweat from between her breast, capturing one nipple and lapping on it gently, mindful when they got too sensitive from his suckling. She was trembling still but smiled as her breathing smoothed. “Qrow,” her hips swayed ever so lightly, eagerness obvious, and teased his pulsing manhood still resting inside her pussy. 

“I know,” he kissed her, “I’ll cum inside of you soon. I’ll give you everything, I promise.” Gathering strength in his legs, he stood them up and set her on his desk. He kissed her again and, to her surprise, he uncrossed her legs from his waist. His lips pressed and trailed down her neck, pausing at her breasts to suckle on her nipples. He withdrew from her, both hissing at the emptiness and coolness they felt on their heated organs before continuing down over her skirt that bunched at her waist to her stomach, now slightly rounder. 

“Qrow,” she said in a warning tone, impatient to feel him. 

“Don’t rush me,” he chided her, a smirk on his lips “I want to enjoy my lunch to the fullest.” He held her right leg and kissed her ankle, bit her calf playfully and tongued the soft skin on the back of her knee. She was panting again, watching him as he tasted her inner thigh, moving higher to only stop at the juncture of her legs and overheating lower lips. He bit that inner crevice, licked it and sucked on it until she was shaking again. 

She laced her hand in his hair, ready to direct him to the source of her pleasure when he unlaced them and moved down to her left ankle. “Qrow,” she gasped angrily, tears already pooling in her eyes from having her second release taken from her. 

“What is it?” He hummed, pressing his fingers into her calf in a maddening pattern. 

“Touch me,” she demanded. Her grip on the edge of the table was making her knuckles white and he removed them in favor of holding his hand.

“I am,” he winked, biting the back of her knee. It made her jump and she licked her lips, squirming under his hot gaze.

“Here. Touch me, here,” she opened her thighs wider and used her free hand to spread the plump lower lips of her pussy, inviting him to see all the pink and delightful flesh of her desire. 

He lifted an amused eyebrow, moving over her left thigh and rested his cheek, rough stubble on delicate skin, there. Mouthing the fleshy meat of her thigh until he left more love bites in his wake. “Here?” he tapped her clit, chest swelling in pride at her small cry. 

“Yes.”

“Are you asking I touch you or telling me?”

“Qrow –”

“Answer the question,” he demanded, roughly licking the juncture of her thigh and cunt again. 

“Asking,” she spat out. “I am asking. Please touch me. Please…oh. Yes,” she gasped loudly, pressing her hand on her lips as she came at the simple lap of Qrow’s tongue on her clit. He suckled on it until she was arching far enough to be on her back. She came undone again, shaking as her hips jerked in place. She heard his praise in her ear and realized he was over her; he was kissing her neck and slid into her again. 

She shook her head, pushing his shoulders away as another wave hit her and prolonged her orgasm. He was smirking. She felt it on her shoulder and pinched him. A reprimand was on her tongue but was engulfed by his lips as he set a smooth pace. The friction was delicious and his stubble was addicting. She was rolling her hips up to meet his, his heavy sack hitting her bottom crudely and she was babbling softly how good he was making her feel. 

His hand was on her lower stomach, a soft pressure, and the bundle of nerves inside of her was swollen again and he was rubbing against it again. She couldn’t think. Their eyes met and they held onto each other desperately. “Cum inside. I want you to cum inside. Please. Love me,” she was begging now, blinded from the pleasure. “Please love me. I love you.”

“I fucking love you, Winter Schnee,” he kissed her deeply, stopping her strings of thoughts, and pumped faster, harder into her. The desk was thumping so slightly now and the concern of being caught never appeared in his mind. No, every crevice was just filled with her at that moment. Her warmth. The slickness of their thighs. He embraced her tightly as he pushed himself on her, spilling his cum, thick and plentiful in her, and catching every approving whimper and moan that she made. 

She inhaled, exhausted but satisfied, and smiled blissfully up at him. “You look too pleased,” she teased.

“You, too. I’m pretty sure you’re glowing.” 

“I am pregnant.”

“Damn right you are,” he kissed her neck, loosening his hold on her hips. “Come eat lunch with me more often, okay.”

“Dolt,” she huffed in amusement.

**Week Nine**

Unlike her pregnancy with the twins, Winter didn’t get an ounce of nausea this time around. However, she was simply exhausted all the time. Winter Schnee who did not believe in naps for adults had fallen asleep almost anywhere to the point Qrow started to worry. However, after the doctors reassured him it was fine, he began to find it comical. 

Opening the front door, he was about to announce his arrival when the twins came running up to him, shushing him loudly. “Papa, be quiet,” Evelyn whispered. 

“Mama is nap-nap time.” Ava added. 

“Yeah? Where is she?” He whispered back to them, setting his coat and workbag on the ground. 

The twins held each other’s hands and smiled gleefully as they marched into the family room where Winter was tucked into their sofa with a blanket half haphazardly thrown on her. She was still in her work suit but her heels, still higher than he would have liked, were set aside. She was breathing deeply, a heavy sleeper much to his amusement. He remembered needing to help her breastfeed the twins during the middle of the night because she couldn’t fully wake up. 

“We put the blanket on her,” Ava whispered, tugging on his pants. 

“Just like how, um, how she puts it on us when we go nap-nap time,” Evelyn smiled brightly. 

Qrow rubbed both of their heads affectionately, smirking at their giggles. He saw Winter in both of his daughters. They may have his black hair and eye color, even his eyebrows, but everything else was Winter. “You’ve been keeping your promise in helping Ma, huh, little birds?”

Both girls nodded in unison. “We like helping.”

Qrow glanced up to the kitchen behind them, seeing the ingredients and kitchen utensils for their dinner already set out. “Did Ma get tired during the middle of making dinner?”

“Yeah,” Ava said, watching as Qrow walked over to Winter. “No, Papa. Mama is sleeping.”

“I’m just going to take her upstairs,” he reassured his daughters.

“Like how you take us to bed when we, um, go nap-nap time?” Evelyn asked, going on her tiptoes to see her mother in Qrow’s arms. 

“Yup. But you two are easier since you’re not that heavy,” he winked and the twins giggled. “Go play.”

“Okay,” they whispered and ran off.

“You’re really tired, huh?” Qrow kissed Winter’s head and walked them upstairs, thankful that unlike Taiyang’s home his household had the habit of leaving all the doors open. He easily strode into their room, his steps even over the hardwood floor, and placed Winter on her side of the bed, next to the window and farthest from the door. 

He just fixed the blanket over her when she inhaled and roused awake from sleep. She made a small noise, acknowledging his presence, and yawned. “Hey,” he said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Welcome home.”

“Tired?”

She nodded. “The girls?”

“Downstairs playing.”

“Did I even start dinner?” Her words were still laced with sleep.

“No, but don’t worry about it, Snow Queen. I’ll finish it and wake you up when it’s ready, okay?”

She nodded, turning her head to meet his kiss. He meant it to be a short kiss, chaste, a greeting, but Winter held on to his collar and deepened it. Slow and methodic, she lured him into their bed. “I want you,” she kissed the corner of his lips, nipping on his chin. “So badly.”

He moaned at her lips biting the juncture of his neck, her hands roaming his chest. “Fuck me,” he hissed. 

“After dinner,” she looked up at him, despite feeling exhausted there was still a determined twinkle in her, “once the girls are asleep, let us take a shower together and I will show you my gratitude for making dinner.”

Qrow kissed her once more time, “How considerate.”

“Quid pro quo.”

“Stop with that lawyer-legal talk,” he smirked, “You know how that makes me horny.”

**Week Eleven**

“Decaf green tea,” Qrow set the hot beverage in front of Winter before rummaging through her purchases. 

“Thank you, Dear,” she said with a teasing smile and he wagged his eyebrows at her. The twins who sat across the dining table snickered over their ice cream; always thinking it was funny when their parents flirted with each other. 

“Let’s see,” Qrow pulled out two of the same dresses for the twins but different patterns. Both were off-white but one had a red ribbon and trim while the other was blue. “Oh, dresses for who?”

“For us, Papa,” Ava rolled her eyes. 

“It’s for, um, Mama Willow’s party,” Evelyn said.

“Oh? That’s right! It’s Mama Willow’s birthday party is next week, huh?” Qrow smirked at the twins, “How old do you think she is?”

“Qrow,” Winter shot him a look.

“Forty,” Ava answered. 

“Oh, good guess,” Qrow laughed, “How about you, Eve-bird?”

“Um, thirty-five?”

“That’s also a good guess. How old do you think Mama and me are?”

“Mama and I,” Winter corrected him and smiled at his glare. 

“Mama is twenty, um, twenty-four and Papa is,” Evelyn paused and looked at her sister. “Fifty?”

“Yeah, fifty!” Ava agreed. 

“Fifty!” Qrow exclaimed and pulled at Winter’s hand that was clasped over her mouth, “Don’t laugh!”

“I am not,” she said after a moment, biting the corner of her lips but her smile was there. 

“Fifty?” Qrow huffed indignantly. “Don’t you girls think that’s too high? I look at least thirty-eight, don’t I?”

“I guess?” Ava said after a spoonful of ice cream. 

Winter had to look away from Qrow to hold back her amusement, but Qrow made her turn back to him, daring her to laugh. “Have something to share with the court, Ms. Schnee?” He growled, his forehead pressed against hers. 

“You are being overly dramatic,” she said after a deep breath. “Fifty is nearly over the hill for you.”

“I’m only forty-four,” he pulled at her cheek, chuckling when she smacked his hand away. “Fifty,” he still complained under his breath as he took out the next item from the shopping bag. Under the garment plastic cover was a crème dress, long with lace detailing and a low-cut back. It kept in theme with Willow’s ‘All White’ themed birthday party. He perked an eyebrow at her, “a little risqué for the weather, don’t you think?”

“Perhaps. Thankfully, I will have you there to keep me warm,” Winter said, drinking her tea peacefully. The warm liquid helped with the ache that was all over her body. 

“Are you flirting with me?” He chuckled at her light shrug. “Did you get me a suit, too?”

“Of course.”

Qrow dug into the bag and pulled out the suit, shoving the plastic garment cover up. She got him the full set, including a red button-up shirt and pocket square, and it was the same shade as her dress. “I think I never wore so much white before. Do I even have shoes that go with this?”

“No,” Winter answered, rubbing her lower back gently. “I wanted to buy them today but my back started to hurt.”

“You should’ve waited for me,” Qrow sighed, kneading her back a little harder for her, working those aches out the best he could. 

“You just got off a twelve-hour shift. I am not going to objectify you in spending another hour in a crowd-filled store.” 

“Knew you care about me,” he kissed her cheek, chucking at her frown. She probably already planned their outfits for them the moment they got the invitation and he was thankful for that. He usually got overwhelmed whenever he entered a department store. The only time he felt confident in shopping for clothes was to pick lingerie pieces for Winter. He knew what he liked to see her in so it has always been easy. 

“Done!” Ava stated, climbing out of her chair and ambling to the kitchen. Setting the empty bowl on the counter on her tiptoes.

“Me, too,” Evelyn wiggled from her seat, pushing her and Ava’s chairs in to the best of her ability and passing her bowl to her sister. 

“We play?” They asked at the same time.

“Sure, but remember bath time is in an hour, kiddos,” Qrow shouted after them as they raced upstairs to their bedroom to play with their toys. He heard Winter sigh, she was rubbing the back of her neck now. “Hey, I’ll clean up and give the girls their baths, okay?”

“How can you say that?” Winter frowned, “you must be as exhausted as I am.” 

“Nah. Twelve-hour shifts are nothing.  You, on the other hand, Ms. Mama Bird, have been yawning since you got home.”

She snorted graciously, “and you have not, Bird Boy?”

“I prefer the term, Papa Bird, thank you,” he kissed her chastely and took out the last few items from her shopping bag.  “Hello. Going to model these for me?”

“They are maternity bras,” she scoffed, but there was a laugh in there. 

The maternity bras were stylish, wire-free with detailing here and there to keep up with her personal preferences. They even had the clip at the corner of the cups to help with breastfeeding. However, they were not sexy in the slightest. 

“So? New bras are new bras,” he said, propping his chin on his hand and waved the bras at her.

He knew, like the rest of her body, her breasts ached and her nipples had darkened slightly and were overly sensitive. He also knew of the blue veins that appeared underneath her skin, having traced them with his finger just last night. They were already ample in size but her bras were fundamentally perfect in size for her bust. However, as he glanced down to her chest, her breasts seemed to grow two sizes overnight and were suffocating and over spilling. 

The sight shot straight to his groin and stirred him awake. 

She moved his chin up, forcing him to look at her face instead of her chest, “I know what you are thinking.”

“So, you want to have some lazy, exhausted sex later, too, then?” He asked snickering in delight at her annoyed expression. “It’ll be good practice when Baby Branwen gets here and won’t leave us alone.”

**Week Twelve**

Qrow pressed a kiss to Winter’s head, waking her from her nap. “We’re here,” he said, gathering their carry-on items from the airplane overhead bins. Winter helped the twins with their small backpacks, rolling her eyes when Qrow refused to let her pull her luggage.  They arrived at Atlas early in the afternoon, flying first-class which was Qrow’s favorite perk in marrying into a rich family and the one luxury item Winter refused to give up. 

Winter was barely showing now, she had a slightly rounded lower stomach but she was tall and it wasn’t as visible as it was for other women. Klein and Weiss were waiting for them. Klein ran to greet Winter, hugging and kissing her cheeks before showering the twins with the same love and affection. He hugged Qrow, too, just as affectionate, and Qrow could only guess that this was what a father’s hug felt like. 

“Hello!” Weiss squealed at seeing the twins, shoving the candy and dolls she brought for them into their hands. She wanted to greet Winter and Qrow, but the twins were already tugging on her arms and asking to play. 

“Careful with you Aunt, kiddos, she’s fragile,” Qrow called out and laughed at the insult Weiss throw at him. 

They were only there for five days to attend Willow’s birthday party, and Qrow was always stunned to see the life Winter turned away from to have an almost modest life with him in Vale. The manor had over ten bedrooms and eleven bathrooms, a grand ballroom, a music room, three formal living rooms and an informal family room, a wing for the manor’s staff, a butler’s pantry for all of their dinnerware and silverware, two kitchens, a sunroom, and so on. The twins were ready to run away with Klein right behind them when Willow descended down the stairs with Whitley. 

“Whitley!” The twins shouted, running to meet their uncle. 

“Uncle Whitley,” Qrow corrected them but the girls’ laughter was too loud to hear him. 

It was at this moment Winter took out the photographs from their date scan and showed her family baby Branwen. Klein burst out crying, incredibly moved at the photo. Weiss gushed, pointing out what looked like hands and little facial features. Whitley tried to see if the gender of the baby was already visible. 

Willow smiled softly at the photo, “you have no idea how I relieved I am to see you are carrying only one child, this time.”

The day passed by them quickly after they settled in. Willow made a reservation at a private restaurant that Winter loved to eat at when she used to live in Atlas. Weiss confirmed that Ruby, Yang, and Blake were arriving later tonight alongside some other friends. 

“They’re going to stay for a week and with Klein’s help, I made a whole schedule of activities for us to do,” Weiss said, proud of herself. “We will be going to the zoo after hours for a private tour, a food tour at The Ortiz with champagne, we’re going to drive some sports cars, and –”

“And all of this is cost-friendly?” Qrow asked, remembering Yang’s barely holding back sobs last week after a car hit her motorcycle in the parking lot at her job. She was angry and lost on how to pay for the repair deductible until Winter said they would pay for it. Yang refused at first until Winter changed the word ‘give’ to ‘loan.’ Of course, Winter, later on, mentioned to Qrow that she did not care if Yang repaid them or not. Yang was family and they had more than enough to help with something as a deductible fee. 

“They’re not but they’re all paid by me,” Weiss said, “I would like to spoil my friends for once.”

“You really are a nice kid, huh?” Qrow messed Weiss’ hair.

“I’m twenty-three,” she barked at him, smacking his hand away.

“Papa, leave Auntie Weiss alone,” Ava scolded him.

“Ma said if you can’t say any-anything nice, then, um, don’t say anything,” Evelyn added. 

“Yeah, Papa, leave me alone,” Weiss grinned. 

“Winter, the twins are being mean to me,” Qrow turned to her.

“You deserve it,” Winter said.

“So cold,” he grinned. 

After dinner, they went to an after-hour art exhibition and Willow would have made them go see a light show at the top of Atlas Towers if Qrow hadn’t reminded her that Winter was pregnant and exhausted, and the girls were hyper from the excitement but still haven’t had their naps today either. 

“You did not have to say that,” Winter said once they were alone in her old bedroom.

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t, and then your feet would be twice its size and the girls would’ve fallen asleep on that pony ride,” he shot back, massaging her left foot that ached from all the walking. 

“I am pregnant. Not ill,” she reminded him.

“I know,” he said, kissing her cheek.

She sighed softly, knowing he was right. She still had the habit of worrying more about the Schnee appearance than personal needs, so she was grateful. She cupped his stubble cheek and pressed her lips softly to his, “Thank you for thinking about our health.”

“That’s what a husband is for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun write! and of course, there will be chapters around the second and third trimester. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> @ Akira_0 oohhh, i would love to see Winter in Mercy's outfit. haha thank you for reading and I'm so glad you enjoyed it and enjoyed my tsundere headcanon of them. 
> 
> @ SimplyLarrin ;A; thank you so much! you're so sweet!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.
> 
> @ NinaVale haha a little but it won't end with her passing at the end cx I wouldn't be able to ;A; and i looovveee the aesthetic of the music video! it's similar to what I imagined for this fic, too. thank you for sharing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: Recital (Hokey Player!Qrow x Figure Skater!Winter AU) | Rated T
> 
> Ruby was dressed in a red figure skating dress that had long sleeves and a skirt. She blushed, gripping the skirt as Weiss patted her head and pointed to the ice rink. Weiss also wore in a figure skate dress. It was light blue with a sequin that glimmered under the light. Ruby shoulder’s sagged and she kicked her feet, delaying entering the rink when Winter finally emerged from the back, and like the Weiss and Ruby, she was in a dress, too, and Qrow laughed loudly. 
> 
> “Silence, Branwen!” Winter shouted at him, entering the rink first and skating over to him. 
> 
> Qrow was already climbing down the final steps to meet her at the railing with a grin, “what are you wearing, Ice Queen?”


	33. Recital | Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FigureSkater!Winter x IceHockeyPlayer!Qrow AU | Part 2/2  
> Part 1 - Chapter 10: In the Rink

Ruby struggled with her duffle bag, gripping it nervously as she shuffled quickly down the stairs of the ice rink. She stopped and turned to Qrow and Yang, cheeks red, and gave them a tiny and embarrassed glare, “you two can’t laugh, ok!?”

“We’re not going to,” Qrow reassured her, “right, Firecracker?”

“Yeah…not too much,” Yang snickered and exclaimed loudly when Qrow shoved her lightly. 

“We’re not,” he stated again, giving Yang a glare.

Yang crossed her arms but when she saw the self-conscious tears begin to line Ruby’s eyes she quickly changed her answer, “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t laugh. We’re super excited and proud of you.”

Ruby rubbed her eyes to rid the tears and gave a tiny nod, “ok. I’m going to change.”

Qrow checked his messages, wanting to make sure he didn’t misread Winter’s last text about being in the locker room where Ruby was heading to meet her and Weiss. Ruby, along with the rest of her class, was going to have her first recital next weekend. Winter was helping Weiss train for an upcoming local competition and invited Ruby to the practice so she can do her routine while Weiss did her warm-ups. 

Qrow and Yang took their regular spot on the third bench as they waited. “I’m so excited,” Yang wiggled in her seat. 

“Good, but keep any mean comments about Ruby’s performance to yourself.”

“I don’t plan to make any,” she argued back.

“You don’t plan to but words sometimes slip out,” Qrow said, “Your sister is already nervous about performing. Let’s not make it harder for her, ok?”

“I got it,” Yang sighed, “No bad feedback. Only good.”

“Good.”

From the corner of his eyes, he caught Ruby peeking out from the locker room and was soon shoved out by Weiss. Yang gasped and stood up with her phone out ready to take photos, “Oh! She looks so cute! Ruby!”

“Of course she’s going to be wearing her favorite color,” Qrow grinned. 

Ruby was dressed in a figure skate dress that was red and had long sleeves and a skirt. She blushed, gripping the skirt as Weiss patted her head and pointed to the ice rink. Weiss also wore in a figure skate dress. It was light blue with sequences that glimmered under the light. Ruby shoulders sagged and she kicked her feet, delaying entering the rink when Winter finally emerged from the back, and like the Weiss and Ruby, she was in a dress, too, and Qrow laughed loudly. 

“Silence, Branwen!” Winter shouted at him, entering the rink first and skated over to him. 

Qrow was already climbing down the final steps to meet her at the railing with a grin, “what are you wearing, Ice Queen?”

“To make Miss Ruby comfortable, I promised her I would wear one of my old dresses, too,” she stated, her head held high and proud.  

Qrow looked her over. Unlike most traditional figure skaters that were thin and lithe, she was far too curvy with wide hips and an ample bust. She wore a white dress that was backless with sheer fabric over her chest and arms, lace trimming the edges, and the skirt had feathers sewn in, alluding to a white swan. It made the pink of her cheeks and lips stand out. 

He twirled his finger, “give me a spin.”

“No.”

“Stop flirting, Uncle Qrow!” Ruby rushed over and hissed, “This is serious.”

“You look like a ladybug.”

“Good. It’s part of my performance!” She huffed, cheeks red as she stomped her foot. 

“Oh, Ruby, you’re so cute! Let me take a photo,” Yang gushed. 

“No! You’re so embarrassing!”

Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out, “want me to start the music for Ruby?”

“Are you ready, Miss Ruby?” Winter asked Ruby and the younger girl gave a nod.  “Did you stretch before coming?”

“I did,” Ruby stepped onto the ice with Winter. 

“Good. Weiss, I will start the music for Miss Ruby.” Winter said, accepting her phone Weiss was carrying. It was connected to the PA system and she quickly found Ruby’s chosen song for her performance.  

“Ok,” Ruby exhaled nervously and skated to the middle of the rink. She got into position, “Ready!”

Winter was about to press play when she felt Qrow trail his fingers up her spine, his hand warm on her cool bare skin. She spun around with a glare, her own cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Behave,” she reprimanded him.

“I’ll try,” he chuckled and leaned on the railing next to her to watch Ruby. 

Winter flicked his forehead in annoyance for good measure and made sure to skate slightly away before he could react. She started the music and gestured to Qrow who was approaching her to focus his attention on Ruby. The first few notes floated out and soon the playful beat of an alternative rock song thrust Ruby into her performance. 

Ruby fell into the beat, making long strides and careful turns. She was unsteady when she spun on one leg, lacking a bit of confidence, but she never dropped her arms and her excited grin stayed in place. Nearing the end of her short performance, she was going to attempt a single turn jump as her grand finale. Qrow noticed Winter bringing her hand up to her lips, nervous for Ruby who gained a bit of speed and then made a shaky hop. Ruby landed on a single foot, keeping her leg up and then brought it down to make two more turns and then pose at the end of the song. 

“You did well at your first attempt, Miss Ruby,” Winter said, breaking Ruby from her dazed stance. 

She squealed and rushed towards them, “Really?! It was good?!”

“Yes,” Winter nodded, “you have improved so much over the past ten months. Your father will be impressed once he sees you perform.”

“You really think so?! Weiss?!”

“For your first performance,” Weiss paused, searching for the right words, “you did…pretty okay.” 

Ruby turned to Qrow and Yang, stumbling off the ice but caught her footing before she fell, “Do you think dad is going to like it?” 

“He’s going to be proud of you, Kiddo,” Qrow rubbed her head. 

“Oh, Ruby! You looked so graceful! I got so many pictures! I can’t wait to show Dad!”

“You can’t! I want it to be a surprise!”

“Oh, okay,” Yang hugged Ruby, lifting her up off the ground. “You were so cool.”

“Is that a pun?” Weiss asked.

“Oh, I guess it was,” Yang chuckled. 

“Weiss,” Winter motioned for Weiss to step on the ice, shifting through her music library until she found the musical score Weiss was going to perform to. “Let me know when you are ready.”

“Ok,” Weiss exhaled loudly skated to the middle of the ice rink; arms up in a long circle and immediately Qrow and Yang noticed the difference between her and Ruby. Weiss gave a nod and the music started. Unlike Ruby who used a contemporary song, Weiss’ choice was classical music. She glided across the ice, a polite smile remaining in place as she turned and jumped in the air. Her stance was steady, sure and stable, as she landed on one leg and the other was in the air. 

It was when Weiss goes into a spin where she squatted low to the ground that Winter shouted, “Knees!” 

Weiss continued, her smile gone as she concentrated on the next moves. Another spin, this time one leg up slightly above her head, before entering a split jump, and then she spun again on one leg, bring the other leg up above her head with her hands. Winter was shaking her head, noticing something the rest were not, and Weiss then exit the spin and gained speed. 

“Slow down,” Winter said and then shouted when Weiss did not slow down, “Slow down!”

Weiss kicked off the ice for an axel jump, but where she should have landed on one leg, she instead couldn’t catch her balance and slam onto the ice. Winter was skating over immediately, relieved that Weiss was already getting back up and simply rubbing her hip. 

“I…think I went to fast,” Weiss said in a low voice. 

“But, you are alright?”

“Yeah….”

“Weiss! Are you ok!?” Ruby and Yang were rushing over. 

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Yang asked, “Because I’m pretty sure you’re going to have a bruise on your butt.”

“I got some painkillers in my car,” Qrow offered, “Want me to get some?”

“I’m okay,” Weiss frowned, hating being treated like she was fragile. A bruise was nothing. She had seen Winter with larger, ugly bruises before and if her sister never complained about them then neither will she. 

“I have some in my bag,” Winter told Qrow, “but thank you.”

 “Well,” Weiss interjected, recognizing the smirk that appeared on Qrow’s face and didn't want to lose her sister's attention, “What did I do wrong.”

“For the axel jump or everything else?” Winter asked, still checking over Weiss’ ankles and legs. 

“I…well, everything,” Weiss sighed. 

“Overall, you were off count. During the sit spin, your knees were not together. Your legs were not straight during your transition of a fan kick to an illusion.”

“My layback spin?”

“Was very good but you still struggle to smoothly transition into the haircutter and Biellmann spin. As for your camel spin, you still lose the lines of your legs and your hips are not straight.”

Weiss nodded in frustration, hating every single critic Winter was giving her but knew she needed to hear them, “and the axel.”

“You entered your jump too fast and did not keep your body straight.”

Weiss rubbed her hands over her face, “can you show me again?”

“I can show you as many times as you need, but until your body starts to listen to your mind, nothing will change.”

“I know,” Weiss groaned and ignored Winter’s light reprimand at her behavior, “but one more time. Please. Starting from the sit spin to the axel?”

Winter gave a single nod, “very well. Off the ice.”

“Thank you!” Weiss excitedly dragged Ruby and Yang towards the bleacher, not wanting to waste any time since her competition was a week away and she needed to at least land her axel jump correctly. 

“Going to show off?” Qrow smirked, sneaking a quick kiss to her cheek. 

“It is training,” Winter hissed, cupping her cheek where he kissed her, ears already turning red.

“At least I’ll get my spin,” he winked and left her alone on the ice after taking her phone from her. 

She rolled her eyes, rolling her shoulders back to rid the flutters in her stomachs caused by him. Winter saw Weiss ready the music to where her sit spin would start and waited for Winter’s signal to press play. Once the music started, again, they were shocked again to note the difference between Ruby and Weiss to Winter. Where Ruby slide over the ice and Weiss glided, Winter floated in effortless ease. Her arms and legs, the shifting between combinations were smooth and fluid. Her spins were crisper and faster, her split jumps higher than Weiss’, and when she entered her axel jump it was quick and graceful. Winter exited the move with one nimble leg in the air, arms out in a pose grace and her smile was soft and elegant. 

Weiss awe lasted until Winter skated back to them and stopped the music, then she deflated. How on earth was she ever going to get that skilled? Winter noticed her dejected expression and patted her head, encouraging her to get back on the ice to practice. 

“Remember that I have six more years of experience than you,” Winter said, “you cannot compare our skill sets.”

“But I want to be as good as you,” Weiss argued. 

“And I want you to be better than me,” Winter said, “and the only way to do that is through –”

“Practice,” Weiss finished for her, “I know.” 

After an hour of practice and Weiss being able to land her axel jump twice, they were leaving the ice arena with the plans of eating dinner at Taiyang’s. All the girls were packed in Qrow’s car. Both Weiss and Ruby have bruises on their hips and arms from their falls and smelled of strong menthol from the pain reliever ointment Qrow gave them. Winter was going to pick up Whitley from his piano lesson first before heading to the Xiao Long’s residence. 

“You ever think about going back to competing again?” Qrow asked, walking Winter to her car. 

Winter smiled, “No. I realized after…everything that I enjoyed ice skating but it is not where I want to head towards on a professional level.”

“I can see that.”

“Why the question? Do not tell me you were impressed with my skills?”

“A little, but it’s more of me wanting to see you wearing your tight sexy costumes.”

“Sexy?” Winter turned to him offended.

“What else would I call them?" He grinned, "They’re sheer, short, and very sexy.”

“I will have you know there is nothing,” Winter paused, frowning at his eyebrows waggling and knowing smirk, “you are a scoundrel, Branwen. And, unfortunately for you, I already gave nearly all of them away except for two of them.” 

He wrapped his arm around her when she turned away from him, pulling her in quickly for a kiss on her cheek, “I’m sure we can find some other tight and sheer clothes to fit you in.”

“Do you have no shame?”

“Not really," He let her go when she pulled away and they went back to walking to her car.

“Was it the same for you?”

“What was?” 

“Quitting ice hockey.”

He hummed in thought, “No, not really. I loved ice hockey but, at the end of the day, I wanted to do something that didn’t always involve me getting hit in the face.”

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you did not quit?”

“I used to,” Qrow admitted, throwing her bag in the trunk of her car. 

“But not anymore?”

“Nope.”

“And why is that?” Winter raised an eyebrow, the tops of her cheeks pinked when he leaned against her car, a little too close to her.

“If I stayed in ice hokey professionally, I wouldn’t have met you,” he said and soon laughed at her cheeks becoming completely red. 

Winter opened her car door with the intent of leaving so she can cool down, but he caught her again, his expression so joyful her body stuttered and relaxed under his kiss. “Grackle,” she hissed softly and he kissed her again, her hand holding his tightly.

“Uncle Qrow! Stop making out with Miss Winter and let’s go! We’re hungry!” Yang yelled from his car, effectively making Winter step away from him, her hand covering her mouth in humiliation at being caught by her students and younger sister. 

“Can it! I’ll be there in a second!” He shouted back, rolling his eyes when his nieces stuck their tongues out at him.  He pulled her hand away, “hey.”

“You are awful,” she bit out.

“I know,” he kissed her once more quickly. “Call me once you’re heading to Tai’s, okay?”

“Okay," she kissed his cheek. Qrow shut her car door for her once she was inside and was on his way back to his car when she called out to him. “Despite how my siblings and I got here, I would not wish it differently because…I am also glad I met you.”

“Yeah?” he smiled softly at her.

“Yes,” she nodded, “I will see you soon.”

“Drive safely, Ice Queen,” he waved as she drove off and he walked back to his car. 

“You’re smiling really hard,” Ruby said once he got in. 

“It’s kind of creepy,” Yang added. 

“I agree,” Weiss said.

“All of you. Can it,” Qrow glared at them all but his smile was still in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's it for this AU! <3 I wanted to add one more chapter/follow up because I think the first chapter was sweet. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> @ NinaVale me tooooo. ;A; I really want Qrow to be happy and have a nice little family and be happy with himself. I need it. :c
> 
> @ Akira_0 Agreed! I have a soft place in my heart for Slice of Life Qrowin, which is why I write so much of it compared to other genres haha thank you for always reading and leaving a comment, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: The Harbinger's Treasure (Art Thief AU) | Rated M (?)
> 
> It was there when she ran into him the weekend after she encountered the Harbinger, lingering when she took him home. It got bolder with every kiss they shared and his smell haunting her bedsheets. But this afternoon when he pressed her back into his chest, she remembered the night she first confronted the Harbinger and it was too similar. 
> 
> Everything from his height, his chest, his hands, his scent, and his voice was too similar to be a coincidence. 
> 
> It had to be.


	34. The Harbinger's Treasure | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief!Qrow x Curator!Winter | Part 3/4
> 
> Part 1 - Chapter 19: The Harbinger's Message  
> Part 2- Chapter 28: The Harbinger's Tokens  
> 

Winter rolled her shoulders back and stretched her arms above her head. She kept glancing at the clock, it was a little past three in the afternoon and she was tempted to leave a tad early. Tomorrow was the exhibition opening and she already knew she was going to spend all day at the Museum doing last-minute prepping in the morning and then formal socializing in the evening. 

In addition to that, her afternoon romp with Qrow Branwen had, as much as she was unwilling to admit, worn her out. Her thighs had a pleasant soreness and she still felt the delightful residue of his hand on her neck. She took her reading glasses off and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the slight pressure there. Her foot tapped aggressively against the floor. He took her standing up today, her back press against his chest and her hands grasping his arms for stability. 

He smelled of spice whiskey, sandalwood, and musk.

His voice low and gravel.

That bastard was the Harbinger. 

Winter gripped the handle of her chair tight, feeling heated and hands trembling to wrap around _his_ neck. For weeks she was suspicious of him. However, she tried to talk herself out of believing that Qrow Branwen, who funded her exhibition and whose brother-in-law was the lead detective in the case against the Harbinger, was Harbinger himself. It made no sense to her. 

Thus, she kept that inkling suspicion, small but potent, in the back of her mind. It was there when she ran into him the weekend after she encountered the Harbinger, lingering when she took him home. It got bolder with every kiss they shared and his smell haunting her bedsheets. But this afternoon when he pressed her back into his chest, she remembered the night she first confronted the Harbinger and it was too similar. 

Everything from his height, his chest, his hands, his scent, and his voice were too similar to be a coincidence. 

It had to be. 

She would be an idiot if she tried to deny it completely. 

She exhaled sharply in irritation. No man has ever distracted her from her work, but now her mind was too convoluted with him that she couldn’t concentrate on anything. It was frustrating.  He was frustrating. What she felt for him was frustrating. And despite her harsh words against him and her aloof dismissal of him when he greeted her, she still enjoyed his company and didn’t want him to be the Harbinger. 

Affection. 

She had affection for him and that infuriated her. 

Standing up quickly, she grabbed her purse and coat and marched out of her office, barely giving Neon a goodbye as she made her way to the employees’ parking garage. Slamming her car door behind her, she shut her eyes and lingered in her thoughts. She had no proof that Qrow was Harbinger and she couldn’t go to Taiyang and tell him her suspicion was all based on body memory. She wouldn’t live down the embarrassment. 

“Perhaps it is all in my head,” she muttered, about to start her car when she noticed Dave, one of their security guards, walking out of the building and waved at her. 

“Miss Winter! I believe you dropped this!” He shouted, a black bundle in his right hand. 

Winter perked an eyebrow and got out of her car with a frown. Really, was she so caught up with Qrow that she carelessly dropped something? “I apologize for the trouble,” she said, going to meet him halfway. 

“Not a problem,” Dave smiled and extended his hand to her but before she could take the object, it slipped his hand. She reacted and tried to catch it when she sensed a quick movement behind her. She barely avoided hands from an unknown man when pain exploded from her temple. In the seconds it took Winter to realized she was hit across the head by Dave, the other man shoved a wet rag over her mouth and nose. He held her against the wall. 

Winter struggled hard but her movements already felt sluggish from the hit against her head, and Dave had her arms pinned as she continued to inhale whatever was pressed against her mouth. Fear entered her but it haunted her behind the adrenaline that screamed at her to continue to struggle, fight against them. She was able to dig her fingers into the unknown man’s face determined to get his DNA under her nails before everything became black.

She was startled awake, a gasp of pain leaving her when she was slapped across the face. Blinking the dots out of her gaze, she tried to take in her surroundings. There was a heaviness over her, pressuring down her chest and shoulders. Her head was pulsing with pain and she felt the uncomfortable slickness of blood on the side of her face. Her mind took the pieces of what happened and quickly tried to set them in a neat line as she lifted her head. 

She was in a chair, hands tied behind her back and ankles tied to the chair legs. She realized they were at one of the Museum’s off-site storage unit that was five miles west. She straightened her back and focused on the group in front of her, ignoring a wave of nausea that rocked her. Dave was there next to a tall man that wore sunglasses despite behind indoors. That man had scratches on his cheeks. Next to him was another tall man with red hair and a bowler hat. Next to him was a vastly shorter woman with brown and pink hair. 

“Well. Well. Well. Good morning, lovely.” The red hair man smiled and swaggered up to her, “sorry for the…rude awakening.”

“Rather pleasant when compared to your visage,” Winter said coolly.

“Oh! Got some bite in ya, huh? And that glare? Make sense why they call you an Ice Queen,” he grinned. “Now, I hate what is happening here. Not really my style kidnapping people. It tends to get messy at the end. But, I am a little – just a tiny bit – peeved!” He shouted, his voice echoed in the room, but collected himself, “that my lovely treasures always get pluck away by some…bad luck, and I have to get the chopped liver.”

“Pity.”

“Yes,” he hissed in annoyance, “very much.”

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, I am so glad you asked. You know what this is right?” He tapped a vault door behind him with his cane. “Well, of course, you do. You’ve been here plenty of times and know it’s one of your Museum’s high-security vaults. Oh! But not any vault, but the one with the recently discovered treasure you and your little associate dug up some weeks ago,” he said in a light and playful voice. “And I want what’s in it. And at first, I wanted to say ‘please’ but I knew I would’ve been turned down – what with all the police and high-security updates recently placed because of your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Winter asked.

“That son of a bitch who's been leaving you messages for the past month,” he said. “Every time I have my eyes set on a pretty little thing, he takes it from my grasp. So I thought, why don’t I take a pretty little thing from him?”

“I do not care for your monologue. Hurry up and tell me what you want from me,” Winter cut in and held in a gasp when the taller man with sunglasses kicked her chair, the vibration echoed painfully in her head. 

“Now. Now. Junior, that was not needed,” the man said. 

“Really? From my experience, if you give a woman an inch, they take a whole damn yard.” Junior said. 

“Cannot blame them,” Winter spoke coolly after licking the corner of her lip where she tasted blood, feeling anger building in her, “You appear to be easy to walk over.”

“You little bitc-Roman!”

The red-haired man raised his cane, stopping Junior, “remember your place, Little Miss Ice Queen. Or next time I won’t stop him.”

“Noted,” Winter exhaled, glaring at them all. 

“Now, Neo, if you may?” Roman glanced behind him. Neo, the young woman nodded happily and skipped over to the entrance of the storage door, waiting by the security monitor that needed a passcode and handprint to enter. “Dave. Junior.”

Junior and Dave started to untie her wrists and ankles from the chair and stood her up. Junior held her shoulders in hard grips, fingers digging into her painfully. “Don’t do anything stupid, hear me?” Junior sneered. 

Winter imagined kicking him in the groin to prevent herself from insulting him. 

“Okay, Miss Winter, if you may kindly give us your passcode,” Roman pointed to Neo who waved, “So my lovely assistant here can input it.”

“Glyphs,” she said. “Capital ‘G.’ Do you need me to spell it for you?”

Neo shook her head, giving Roman a smirk when an approving beep sounded from the computer monitor. Junior then moved her towards the monitor; the identification scanner for her hand was glowing blue. Junior placed her hand there by force, holding it there until it glowed green. The storage doors opened and Roman whooped loudly, twirling Neo around once. 

“Now this is what I am talking about!” Roman turned to Junior and Dave, “Hurry and tie her up, and let's get to some window shopping. Neo, after you.” Roman bowed slightly and Neo curtsied for him before entering the large storage room that was meters deep and had three floors of artifacts and objects all well maintained in a temperature and humidity control environment. 

“Tie her up,” Junior said to Dave, pushing Winter to the shorter man’s arms. 

“Will do, boss,” Dave said. 

Winter was forced to sit in the chair again, her nausea picking up as Dave tied her hands behind her back. She shut her eyes to calm the swaying of the room when a shout came from inside the storage room. Dave stood up and walked over to the entrance, shouting back to Junior. He didn’t tie her to the chair. 

Winter stood up cautiously, and with all the control of her body, passed her legs throw her arms. Dave was still shouting with Junior when Winter grabbed the chair, testing its weight carefully before sharply dragging it across the floor. Dave turned quickly to her at the sharp and intruding noise, barely able to shout when Winter picked the chair up and used her momentum to smashed it across Dave’s head. 

She then ran without looking back. 

~o~o~o~o~o~

“It’s closing time,” Taiyang put his phone away, watching the last visitors of the Museum slowly trickle out by the guards through the security monitors. He looked over to Qrow who just joined him minutes before. “Are you pouting?”

Qrow scoffed, “of course not.”

“What? Your girlfriend wasn’t in her office.”

“Another word and I’ll bleach all of Yang’s clothes and blame it on you.”

Taiyang chuckled, “You’re an awful uncle.”

“And Yang will think you’re an awful dad.”

“Arguing again?” Ironwood entered the office with the Head of Security, Cordovin, a short elderly woman, behind him. 

“He started it,” Qrow jerked his thumb to Taiyang.

“And…you two are professionals?” Cordovin asked, unimpressed with the both of them since day one. 

“Best of the best,” Qrow answered, leaning against a wall, “So? Everything is set?”

“Yes,” Cordovin said after a moment, “your officers are dressed in our uniform. Cameras have been shifted. Radios are placed and intact. Doors have been reinforced. And the guards are beginning their regular night shift.”

“Good, then all there is left is to-”

The office phone rang and Cordovin swiftly picked it up, “Cordovin speaking. Oh? He isn’t at his station? Well, I will send someone there immediately.” Hanging up, Cordovin turned to them, “Dave is not at his station.”

“What?” Ironwood frowned severely.

“He appears to be missing after his lunch hour ended nearly thirty minutes ago.”

Qrow stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed, “Where the fuck could he-”

The office phone rang a second time and Cordovin picked it up again, “Cordovin speaking. There was? Which code? How long ago? Yes, send them there immediately.” Hanging up once more, she turned to the computer monitors and began to access the live security footage at the offsite location. She was paler this time. “It appears Ms. Schnee used her code at the offsite storage facility to alert the police of an emergency.”

“What? She has no reason to be there,” Ironwood said.

The monitor changed and they all grew quiet when they saw in one screen Winter being shoved in a chair as three other individuals sauntered into the storage room. 

Qrow shoved his hands in his pants pockets, fisting them, nails digging into this palm. “Is this at the West Storage?” he asked gravely, knowing they had another one in the South.

“It is. I will need to-”

“Thanks,” Qrow said abruptly and shoved his jacket on, “Tai, you’re in charge here.”

“W-wait!? Qrow!” Taiyang watched as Qrow ran out of the office and sighed. “Nothing change,” he said. “We keep this place secured in case another group of theirs decide to take their chances here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; i'm almost done with this AU! Just one more chapter! 
> 
> @ Akira_0 Ahhh, i really love my figure skating au of qrowin b/c it felt so wholesome to me! I wish I could have spent a chapter or another scene exploring qrow's ice hockey past, but I didn't want to drag this au out since I have so many I need to tend to. haha Thank you for always reading and leaving a comment. <3
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: A Demon's Husbands (Demon AU) | Rated E
> 
> Her pain grew to the point she felt cold. She was submerged in it and yet she was still able to feel pleasure, mute, and his cheek warm against hers. He pulled away from her, looming over her quite frighteningly, but Winter gave a soft huff and a small mile. The horns on his head were alarming. His wings, large and bat-like, unnatural, hang heavily on his back. His eyes were a deep red, almost black, and demanded her focus on him. 
> 
> He was warm. 
> 
> She knew he was. 
> 
> But she wasn’t able to sense it anymore.


End file.
